


Who Needs Magic, Anyway?

by Gloryofluv



Series: Mayhem, Magic, and Demons, Oh My! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Curse Breaking, Curses, Demon Blood, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Magic, Multi, Pacts, Sexual Tension, Sorcerers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 83,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Sami has been through the wringer. She’s desperately been missing her demons. Solomon isn’t half bad when he isn’t pushing her limits. Oh, and she just can’t seem to handle craving more. More of everything. What happens when things just aren’t moving fast enough for her? Will she find a way to get back to the Devildom and what awaits her when she does?
Series: Mayhem, Magic, and Demons, Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176482
Comments: 48
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The woman with sun-kissed skin and a curtain of dark hair relaxed near the pristine waters in the sunlight. She was pleasantly focused on the city in the distance where the golden palace towered in front of her. The world was bigger now. The sorcerer had a different way of culling the darkness, and this was definitely an odd way. However, she couldn’t blame his interest in her curiosity.

She wouldn’t be seen by passersby or planes. Of course, she wouldn’t. Why would he allow such? This was his hidden oasis, and the world was open to her by the pristine pillars of his small palace. There are certain things people would never grow out of, and Solomon proved that more than anyone.

“And I shall look upon the graces of the sun, and she will smile with the wealth of a kingdom,” his voice entered her musings.

Sami glanced back and smirked. “You know those lines only worked a couple of thousand years ago.”

Solomon smiled as he took off his shoes and sat down next to her on the stone. “I know, but I still received a smile for my efforts.”

“What are you up to?” She questioned while kicking her feet in the water.

“I just finished some research for the day. How has your meditation been?” Solomon questioned.

Sami breathed and glanced over at him, cuffing his pants. “Frustrating. I can’t focus. The stone just won’t move,” she mumbled and gestured to the bluestone shining in the middle of the pool.

He caressed her back while dipping his feet into the water. “Well, I did warn you it wasn’t going to be easy.”

“It’s been months. I should be further on by now,” Sami sighed.

Solomon took her massive amount of hair and twisted it around his hand. “No, this is far more accelerated than I expected.”

She exhaled and relaxed against his shoulder as he twirled and gently tugged at the wavy locks. “I suppose.”

He snorted and yanked her hair with a smile. “You’re doing much better, Sami. I wish you would trust my judgment.”

Sami groaned and shoved him, knocking them both into the water. She had originally hoped that he would just fall in, but his grip on her hair was firm and swaying. Solomon grunted and stood, the water reaching his hips.

“You’re such a menace,” he huffed.

“Me? You are,” Sami laughed.

Solomon grunted and splashed her with water before smiling. “So, are you feeling like trying again?”

Sami sloshed over to him and nodded. “We could.”

His fingers traced the wet straps on her white dress. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Solomon, why isn’t this easier?” Sami sighed.

He moved closer and caressed her cheek. “You’re doing fine, Sami. I’m asking so much of you. This isn’t easy magic to harness.”

She stared up at him with large eyes and pursed lips. “I’ve done it before.”

“Then maybe that’s what you need to focus on,” he smiled and caressed her dripping hair.

Sami’s cheeks darkened, and she nodded. “Let’s try again,” she rushed out and pulled from him.

Solomon lifted her back to the ledge, possibly lingering a bit more on her ass than Sami liked. His caresses have been a bit more, but he never propositioned her. It was a strange dynamic. Then again, she’d been sobbing for months… so, not really attractive.

Sami stripped off the wet ivory dress and walked inside the house in just her underwear. Solomon had caught her skinny dipping twice in the hot springs, so her embarrassment was waning. What was there to be embarrassed about anyway? She lived with him, and he had definitely seen her working out in next to nothing.

The living room was bright marble with golden accents. This man was gaudy and bordered traditional in the sense of what you’d expect from a former king. However, Sami was actually more amused than disgusted. She’d never lived in more than a small rundown house that she grew up in. This was a nice divergence from such after living in the Devildom. 

Walking toward the bar, relaxed against the counter, and breathed while looking at her phone. What if they were too busy for her now? Well, she’d only find out by asking. Snatching up her D.D.D, she pulled up the chat.

**Pact Pack (9):**

**Sami** : So, what’s everyone doing?

**Beelzebub** : I have practice in ten minutes.

**Belphegor** : Napping.

**Asmodeus** : Just finishing my skincare routine.

**Satan** : Is there a reason you’re asking other than small talk, Sami?

Solomon sent a picture. It was Sami’s wet hair clinging to her back, almost to her ass. Her black underwear curved around her tan butt. She was still dripping from falling into the water.

Asmodeus sent a swooning demon sticker.

**Sami** : Solomon… stop being a fucking creep.

**Solomon** : I was only giving them the motivation to be available for you to practice summoning them.

Beelzebub sent a gasping demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a waving demon sticker.

Satan sent a waving demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : How close are you to accomplishing this to summon us all?

**Sami** : I believe I have the focus down enough to summon. The last time I tried, I lost concentration.

**Lucifer** : Please don’t hurt yourself.

**Sami** : I won’t, I promise. 

**Solomon** : Who wants to go first?

**Mammon** : Obviously me. I was her first, after all!

**Satan** : You have to specify now, Mammon. I definitely fucked her first.

Solomon sent a picture. Sami was giving him a sharp pout as he rounded her for a picture. She had her D.D.D in hand, and water was dripping from her hair and to her rather naked chest. The black bra was damp and stuck to her skin.

**Satan** : I will volunteer. 

**Mammon** : Fuck you, Satan. I was her first, so I’m going!

**Leviathan** : I’m free.

**Sami** : Okay, other than Beel, who isn’t available?

**Lucifer** : I can be available in five minutes. Lord Diavolo is interested in joining this chat room. Sami, would you mind?

**Sami** : Not at all. Please.

**The chat room moderator invited a member: LordDiavolo.**

**Diavolo** : Lucifer said you were going to summon someone today???

**Sami** : I’m going to try. I’m a bit shocked at how much concentration and willpower it takes. Solomon makes it look so easy.

**The chat room moderator invited a member: ButlerBarb**

**Diavolo** : Excellent. Solomon, would you summon Barbatos after her attempt?

**Solomon** : Of course, Lord Diavolo.

**Mammon** : Sami, when are you going to summon me??? I have something I wanna show you!

**Satan** : Shut up, Mammon. She’s going to summon me first!

**Belphegor** : Absolutely not, Satan. She’s going to start with someone with less potent anger issues.

**Satan** : Says the asshole who almost killed her.

**Belphegor** : I apologized for that!!!

**Sami** : Enough!!!! Stop fighting, or I won’t have the concentration to summon anyone!

**Satan** : Sorry, Sami.

**Belphegor** : Sorry.

**Mammon** : Ummm. Sorry. Can you summon me now?

**Lucifer** : Mammon. Just because I’m not home doesn’t mean I won’t punish you later.

Mammon sent a hiding demon sticker.

**Solomon** : I suggest we start with Belphegor. Only due to the fact that his demonic power is a great jumping point.

Belphegor sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Belphegor** : Insulting, but I’ll take it this time! Alright!

**Sami** : Let me get into dry clothing, and we’ll get started.

**Lucifer** : Just remember. It’s not about power. You have such. It’s about focus. I have faith you’ll do just fine, Sami.

* * *

Solomon rounded the beautiful woman who was standing in the chamber. Sami put on a purple tank top with some leggings with her hair braided. There was a circle drawn on the floor with symbols. Solomon insisted that it would help her mind get into the proper state until she grew confident.

The sorcerer was interested in so many different avenues of life. Sami had bared witness to such over the months with his vast amounts of books and scrolls. However, it was his acute sense of magic that was overwhelming at times. He held this strength that was intimidating now that she saw what was behind the smile and intense eyes.

He rubbed her shoulders and exhaled. “Remember, it’s all here,” he said and pressed his hand between her breasts.

She nodded. “Yes.”

Solomon touched her cheek. “Breathe, concentrate. When you summoned Asmo, you knew you didn’t have a choice. Don’t give yourself doubt. It wasn’t me. It was you.”

Sami bent and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Solomon.”

His face darkened a little before pulling from her. “Now, you remember the incantation?”

She nodded.

“Good, let’s go,” Solomon declared as he walked toward the edge of the chamber.

Sami breathed and rolled her neck.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.

Hear me and do as I command!

I, Sami, call upon you to send forth one of your number!

I summon the avatar of Sloth, Belphegor!”

The circle glowed, and Sami stretched out her hands and glared as she focused on the power building in her chest. Here it was, the part that made her scared last time. It bubbled in her chest, and she felt the heat building in her hands.

“Concentrate!” Solomon hissed.

Sami breathed, and sweat built on her forehead as she focused on Belphegor. Yes, she could feel it building. Bright energy as it connected. She missed him so much. She missed them all. Her demons. What if she couldn’t do this?

With the feeling of being kicked in the chest, she flung backward. Sami groaned and whimpered as she struggled on the cold stone. There was skidding on the stone, and Solomon was in her view.

“Sami, Sami, are you alright?” He asked while stroking her hair.

She whimpered, and tears welled in her eyes. “I lost concentration,” she puffed.

He was frowning and stroked her hair. “It’s alright. Are you injured?”

She grimaced and moved her knee. “Just a bruise from the fall.”

Solomon assisted her in sitting up and touched her knee. She exhaled as the pain dissipated. “Let’s get you something to eat and try again?”

“Solomon, it’s no use,” she sighed.

He gripped her face in his hand and glowered. “Do not even try that with me, understood? You have the potential to be stronger than even I. Doubt will curse you,” he hissed.

She nodded. “Alright.”

He groaned and scooped her up. “Let’s get you some tea, and I’ll bring Barbatos here to deliver mementos from the demons.”

Sami curled her arms around his neck and sighed. “Okay.”

* * *

**Demons and a Master (10):**

**Satan** : Narcissistic, much?

**Solomon** : It gave me a good laugh. Besides, I have a reason. She won’t go snooping. I’m having a problem.

**Lucifer** : By Belphegor’s remaining presence, I assume she hurt herself?

Solomon sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : No, I just am hitting a block with her. She has the power. She’s just having an issue tapping it. I need a favor.

**Satan** : A favor? Hmm, interesting coming from the sorcerer who said he could teach her.

**Belphegor** : I’m disappointed in you, Solomon.

**Solomon** : Well, if you don’t want to assist, I suppose I’ll do this my way.

**Lucifer** : Satan, Belphegor, stop. What can we do?

**The moderator disbanded the chat room.**

Solomon shoved the D.D.D away and did a summoning. The demon popped into his vast bedroom, and Solomon tapped his chin.

“I need you to do exactly what I say, alright? No variance or creative additives. It’s imperative for this to work,” he explained.

Solomon then went into the detailing of his concept. The demon listened and only offered opinions when a loll in the instruction. This was going to work… That was what Solomon felt, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Sami was curled up on the plush sofa when Barbatos left. There, in front of her on the table was letters, pictures, and items. A care package from her demons. It all felt so hopeless. She teared up and sniffled as she gazed at them. What was she going to do?

“I wish you wouldn’t cry,” A familiar voice sighed.

Sami sat up and glanced over to see Asmodeus. “Asmo!” she shouted and leaped from the sofa.

Asmo laughed and ran to meet her, holding her close. “Oh, Sami! I missed you! I’ve been asking Solomon to come to see you, but he knew you had to remain focused.”

She sobbed and held him. “Oh, I missed you so much! I miss everyone so much. It’s hard to focus when I just want to be home.”

Asmo held her out in front of him and smirked. “Looks like you’ve been doing well. Oh, I love your long hair, this is beautiful. And look at this tan. Delicious. Would you like me to do some pampering? Maybe it will help.”

Sami wiped her face and smiled. “Yes, maybe it will. I’ve felt so down. Lately, it’s been difficult to take care of this mess,” she gestured to her hair.

“Show me where you live. Solomon hardly ever shows me around when he summons me,” Asmo smiled.

Sami gasped and waved at the living room with a grin. “Isn’t it beautiful? His architectural concepts are truly masterful. Supposedly he had this place built right before his son announced his death, but it remains pristine. I’ve never lived in such a place before,” she explained while walking Asmo toward the staircase.

Sami explained different things that Solomon had to her as they climbed. The paintings. The accents. All of it was quite inspiring. When they landed on her floor, she led him down the corridor to the double doors. It was true. Sami lived far better than she ever thought she would. Solomon’s only request was that she assisted him with any experiments he needed.

Her quarters were elegant and plush. A giant bed with a four-poster frame and too many pillows. Windows that displayed the gorgeous night sky over the sea. There was a sitting area beyond the wall and even a small kitchenette. The bathroom was comfortable and still on the larger side, with windows displaying the sky above the bathtub. Her closet was modest by size, though she didn’t mind that as much.

Asmo was the perfect demon to show off to because he was so enthusiastic. The amount of excitement he had over her living space made her feel a sense of pride she hadn’t before. Oh, she did miss that feeling.

It wasn’t long before Asmodeus was running them a bath, and they were snuggled in the water. Asmo was running his fingers along her arm as she stared up at the stars. The candles were aromatherapy and their only light in the dim bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Asmo asked.

Sami breathed and shook her head. “I suppose I’m just scared to fail everyone.”

“You’re not. It’s only been four months, Sami,” Asmo sighed and kissed her hair.

“Four months is a long time,” Sami puffed. “I went from being someone and fucking more than a succubus on an aphrodisiac to living like a monk.”

Asmo laughed and embraced her. “Have you told Solomon about your problem?”

“No,” Sami snorted. “He’s been more than accommodating with me. I don’t need to burden him with my complaints.”

Asmo hummed and ran a hand over her chest. “Luckily, I’m the demon of lust,” he laughed.

“Don’t you have to get back to doing what he asked of you soon?” Sami questioned.

Asmo agreed. “Yes, but I have time to release a bit of your frustration. You know I just love hearing you sing my name,” he declared and kissed her hair.

Sami rocked her head and ran her fingers over Asmo’s arms. “Alright, Asmo. If you think it will help, I’m willing.”

Asmo laughed and released her. “Let’s get dry, moisturized, and I’ll indulge.”

Indulge he did. Fucking hell, did Sami miss the beautiful feeling. Asmo would always reign as the demon who could make going down seem like an art form.

* * *

She was flying? The clouds felt like bubbly wisps against her face. Glancing back, she saw gorgeous black wings. Just two. They were strong and brilliant, and she could feel them move between her shoulder blades. Oh, how magnificent.

The land below her was vibrant and green, which met a magnificent bright ocean—the world in glory and lush texture. Something whirled by her, and she swayed to see a javelin in the air falling. It barely missed. 

Gazing toward the direction it came from, she saw an angel with shockingly white wings and armor. His golden hair billowed out around him in glowing flames. He looked pissed as he reached for another stick on his back. 

Sami felt fear rise in her chest as she dove toward the world below. Faster. She had to go faster. The urgency swept through her limbs as her wings swiped at the air.

“You don’t belong there!” The angel bellowed.

Sami screamed and banked hard to the left, dodging the trajectory of the javelin. She was trying to get from him. Faster. She had to move faster. It didn’t help. Netting surrounded her, and she flopped and spun in the air, only to be gripped by the angel now above her.

He smirked and nodded before his powerful wings carried them upward. “You’re coming home.”

Sami sat up and coughed out a scream as she shook off the nightmare. She was in her room. This wasn’t the first of its kind, and it definitely didn’t seem like it was going to be the last. Why, all of a sudden, did angels scare her? Well, it could be the perception of virtue vs. sin? Who the fuck knew…

She rolled her neck and wiped her sweating brow. It was difficult sleeping alone now. After nightmares like this, she likely wouldn’t for the rest of the night. However, Solomon needed her help in the morning, and she needed rest.

Climbing out of bed, Sami breathed and walked out of the room. Her bare feet felt great against the cool floor as she left her corridor and climbed to the final floor. She’d rarely been up here, but Solomon didn’t bar her from going anywhere on the estate. The paintings seemed haunting in the dim light, but she trekked toward the double doors at the end of the hall.

“Solomon,” she called while knocking.

Silence.

This was a terrible idea. He was going to laugh her off for being such an emotional mess. Sami moved to turn and took a step before the door unlatched.

“What’s wrong?” his groggy voice entered the space.

Sami pivoted and breathed. “I had a nightmare,” she simpered.

Solomon’s lips twitched to a small curl through his sleepy expression. “Come in.”

He vanished from the doorway, and Sami stepped into his room. His room in the light of day or lamps was beautiful. She had seen the vast amount of books, scrolls, and text he busied himself with before bed. It was elaborate and artful. However, in the dark, she felt lost. 

A hand gripped hers, and she jumped. “Relax, it’s just me,” he assured her.

Solomon’s form was barely visible in the room, and he led her to where she thought his bed might be. The sorcerer assisted her into the bedding before it sunk next to her. He didn’t pester her about the dream, nor did he turn on any lights.

His hand wove around her body, and then she felt his face come into proximity of hers. “Just rest,” he breathed.

Sami exhaled and turned on her side, allowing him to envelop her. His bare legs lingered behind hers and his chest pressed against her clothed back. She touched his fingers with her hand, and his fingers moved underneath them in a subtle dance. He was there. That’s what he was saying to her.

“Solomon,” she whispered.

“Yes, Sami?” He murmured.

“Thank you,” she sighed.

He chuckled and breathed. “I told you I was here when you needed me.”

She turned her head and attempted to glance back at him. His lips traced her cheek. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll keep you safe,” he said in a low tone against her skin.

Sami rested her head against the pillow, and he kissed her hair before pulling her closer. She could feel his steady heartbeat against her as she closed her eyes. He was so warm, and it felt secure. Sleep was a gentle friend that night.

* * *

Soft sheets. Holy shit, were they soft. Sami sighed as she ran her cheek against the pillow as her mind surfaced. What was that fantastic smell? Oh, it fucking was delicious. Her nose led her to warm skin. Opening one eye, she noted the sorcerer sitting up in bed. He was writing.

“Good morning,” he murmured while continuing his scribbling.

“Good morning, Solomon,” Sami grumbled.

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” he asked without glancing down at her.

“Diavolo told me I mumble,” she yawned.

Solomon chuckled and arched an eyebrow. “Whoever was fucking you, you were begging them not to stop,” he teased.

Sami opened both her eyes to glare up at him. “Don’t lie.”

“The hilarious thing is I’m not,” he smiled and glanced down at her. “Did you have fun with Asmodeus last night?”

Sami puffed and relaxed on her back. “Not as much as I would have liked. You needed him to run an errand.”

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry. I’ll summon him again tonight if you want,” he smirked.

Sami moaned and shifted her hips. “Don’t tease me. That’s not nice.”

“Oh, but that’s my favorite game. Pity,” he sighed and set down his work. “I have breakfast made, and then we’ll get started. I need to raise your pact symbols into view for our experiment today.”

Sami rocked her head. “Alright.”

“Let me see, hmm,” he started and slid down to lay next to her. His fingers removed the blankets from her torso, and he lifted her tanktop from her stomach. “Beelzebub,” he said and traced her stomach to the left. “Asmodeus,” Solomon chuckled as he touched below her navel.

Sami puffed and arched, attempting to distract herself. “Mammon on my collarbone.”

His fingers lingered by her shorts, tracing the line where they met her skin. “Yes, and Satan between your shoulder blades. With Leviathan on your lower back. Belphegor is on your right upper arm, leaving Lucifer on your neck below your ear.”

Sami exhaled as his fingers danced on her skin. “Yes.”

He pulled away and sat up. “Time to get ready for our day.”

Fucking tease. Sami groaned and erected from the pillows to let out a long breath. Yeah, alright, she was fucking horny. It didn’t help that she forgot to put on that damn necklace after their bath.

“Solomon,” she mumbled.

“Yes, Sami?” He asked when climbing from the bed.

“Why haven’t you tried to sleep with me?” She asked.

He turned after sliding on pants he had set at the end of the bed. “Did you want me to ask? I was in the belief that I wasn’t your type,” he smirked while rubbing his markings that littered his chest.

“Forget it,” she puffed and crawled from the blankets.

He stood in front of her before she reached the edge and took her chin between his fingers. “You’ll have to ask me. I’m not going to make any more moves until you show me you want it. I’ve made my intentions quite clear, and you living in my home is not going to set precedence for you to be my fuck toy.”

Her eyes were large as she looked up at him with flaming cheeks. “Fuck toy?”

He had the gall to smirk. “Yes, a fuck toy. Someone I can just call on when I feel I want to devour something. No, you will have to apply a bit more courage if you really are itching to have it,” he finished and stepped away from her, crossing the vast room.

She sat on the bed. Though he made sense and she fucking hated agreeing with him. It was actually polite and reasonable. She watched the sorcerer pull on his shirt and button it. Now was not the time to debate if she wanted to open up this chapter. No, they had work to do. Hungry or not, that had to come first.


	3. Chapter 3

The experiment that Solomon wanted to do was intricate. He assisted her in bringing her pact markings to the surface, revealing just how detailed they were. It was eye-opening.

Beelzebub, for example, was the size of a golf ball, whereas Satan took over a large span of her back between her shoulder blades. Asmodeus was smaller, but the pink was definitely an announcement of why his pact was there. Sex fiend. Mammon sat below her collarbone and more on her right breast than she realized. Belphegor was visible and about Beel’s size on her right arm. 

Leviathan was probably the most pronounced because his pact marking sat as a tramp stamp… go fucking figure. It was Lucifer’s that shocked her the most. It was the size of her palm along the column of her neck. It was elegant and soft blue on her skin, which wasn’t as bold as it was large.

“Completely attractive,” Solomon purred when he finished.

Yeah, it actually was. It made them feel here. She wasn’t that far away from them with the visual etching of them on her skin. 

Back to the experiment. She was standing in the center of the chamber in nothing but her underthings. Solomon paced around her three times before nodding. “Sit,” he ordered.

She sat down, and her hair drifted around her bare skin. This experiment was to see how much power she actually had. No, she wasn’t excited to try anything like this, but it took trust. She trusted him not to use her vulnerable state against her. 

He held up his book and pushed his open hand toward her, just outside of the circle. The incantation was Latin or something along those lines, and the circle lit up. It was bright and filled the area around her with soft lavender light. Sami’s hair floated off her shoulders and drifted into the air around her.

It was another moment of this warm feeling in her gut before Solomon laughed. “Fuck me, this is tons of power,” he stated.

“Tons?”

Solomon scowled and pressed his hand toward the circle. It looked like he was struggling as he pressed forward. His hand was shaking, and his brow sank further in concentration. With a sudden burst of air, Solomon hobbled back a few steps and panted.

“Wow, just fascinating!” He breathed.

The glowing surround Sami stopped. “What is it?”

“You literally have created a barrier. Somehow over the years, you shielded yourself from interference. Either someone was very naughty and tried to tamper with you when you were a child, causing a natural defense. Or your mother did it for you to keep you safe. It’s positively enlightening.”

“My mother?” Sami questioned.

Solomon exhaled and smiled as he sat down across from her in the circle. “Oh, yes. I saw she had plenty of crystals and herbs in your home before you sold it. We should go through the boxes soon and find them all. You  _ should _ have them in your room on display.”

Sami glanced away from him and hummed. “Is that why she became sick?”

“No, she grew ill due to human genetics and cancer, Sami. If I had known you before her passing, I would have helped you. I’m sorry,” Solomon sighed.

She pouted and looked at him. “Do you think she knew about this stuff?”

He smiled and rocked his head. “I do. She was a witch, which makes sense why you’re so comfortable with magic and demons. You grew up around it without her exposing you to it fully. It’s actually one of my favorite things about your mother that I’ve learned.”

“She wasn’t supposed to live as long as she did. They gave her a year. My mother refused to let that be her end, so she got to work. I’d never seen someone so determined to live before, and the number of remedies she made herself… I honestly thought it was normal. People turn to outward healing when medical healing lets them down,” Sami expressed as she bunched some of her hair in her hand.

Solomon rocked his head. “Yes, it’s true. I like witches. Well, I like the smart kind of witches. The ones that value nature and life over power. Ones that seek power are just a step below sorcerers without a goal and training.”

“What’s the difference?” Sami scowled.

Solomon stretched out his legs next to her and reclined on his left hand. “Well, sorcery is trained and absorbed through the arcane or demonic in some cases. It is a skill that can be continually honed and polished. Witchcraft is a born ability. You either can or cannot do witchcraft. The lineage of witches through the ages passed down from generation to generation. That’s a talent that often leads humans to sorcery. However, witchcraft is a language only some sorcerers understand due to that lineage.”

Sami laughed and shook her head. “I’m still lost, Solomon.”

He chuckled and sighed. “Witches are born, sorcerers are trained. A witch can become a sorcerer, but a sorcerer cannot learn to be a witch. Witchcraft is natural magic that uses different elements of the world. Sorcery is about using the energy of the world regardless of its presence.”

“Okay, so if I’m following, you’re saying that I’m a witch,” she smiled.

“Yes,” Solomon nodded. “Your mother had to have a book of shadows somewhere in her things. Likely tattered and torn. You probably asked her why she always kept it by her candles.”

Sami tilted her head, and her eyebrows raised at a memory. “Actually, yeah, she did. It’s the brown book I put on my desk when I got here. I didn’t know where the key was, so I left it alone.”

“Maybe we’re going about this all wrong then,” Solomon hummed. “Instead of teaching you magic like a novice. I should look and see what your mother gravitated toward. She sounded like she liked green magic.”

“Solomon, if my mother was a witch, why didn’t she teach me?” Sami asked with a pinch to her brow.

Solomon slanted his head and glanced up toward the ceiling before returning to her face. “Well, it could be that she wanted you to find your own journey. If it was going to happen in your life, then you needed to choose. You didn’t sound like a bold creature before your journey to the Devildom. Now, you’re hungry for it.”

“Okay, so where do I find the key?” Sami asked.

Solomon snorted. “I can open it. The lock is meant to keep normal humans out. A sorcerer can get into anything he wants,” he finished with a smile.

“Want me to go get it?”

“Yes, let’s look and see what your mother dabbled in. I have an idea, but I’d like to know what rituals and incantations she often used. It will give me a basis on what you were exposed to without knowing,” he declared before climbing off the floor.

Solomon offered her his hands and pulled her up, but Sami misstepped and fell into his frame. She stared up at him with bright cheeks, and he smiled. “I-I’m sorry,” she puffed.

“Are you?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Fuck. It felt so good to _really_ kiss someone. Her hands had snaked up and pulled him toward her with demand. He reciprocated with a groan before lifting her from her feet. She needed more! Friction, heat, more. The damn demonic influence was going to be the death of her. She could almost promise that. 

Solomon had pressed her against the stone wall and plundered her mouth. Not in a demon sort of way that consumed any breath or moans, but it was interestingly more demanding in another way. He was forceful and educated in a sense that when she pulled away for air, he bit and licked the length of her neck from her chin line to her collarbone. It didn’t let her mind swim with anything but him.

“Book,” Sami puffed.

“Yes, the book,” he groaned against her skin before coaxing her for another kiss.

How long did that last? Long enough for her to put changing her soaked panties on her list of to-dos. This sorcerer was dangerously decadent. Solomon didn’t press for more. Actually, he seemed dead set on kissing her until she was a puddle.

When the kiss finally broke, and his hair was mussed from her fingers, he smiled while breathing heavily. “You are such a unique creature,” he laughed through his breaths.

Sami felt her skin burn as her blush and arousal were visible down to her chest and arms. Yeah, alright, he was pretty sexy in a Mr. Steal-your-girl kind of way. It may not even be on purpose… well, with Solomon, everything usually was.

Sami untangled herself and relaxed against the wall. “You’re frenetically fascinating, Solomon,” she shook her head.

He chuckled and stepped from her. “Before we get wrapped up in whatever you were proposing, I suggest you go get the book. We need to get some work done,” he smiled.

“Work, yeah,” Sami huffed and rolled her neck. “I’ll be back.”

She moved to the door, and he cleared his throat. “You might want to change.”

Sami glared back at him to see him smirking at her. “I was going to.”

“Good because I wouldn’t want you uncomfortable. Damp clothing is never relaxing when delving into magic,” he chuckled as he tilted his head.

Sami growled and opened the door, slamming it behind her. The fucking nerve of that sorcerer was immeasurable. Smug. Arrogant. Frustrating. She kept naming off different traits in her head for Solomon while she changed and grabbed her mother’s book. 

One stuck to her ribs a moment. Empathetic. Dammit. She had just to stop while she was ahead. Holding her book to her clothed chest. She marched back toward the chamber. Work. They had to get to work to successfully summon them so they could begin working on how to return to the Devildom.

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Asmodeus** : I felt so bad for Sami when I saw her. She’s miserable.

**Satan** : When did you see her??

**Asmodeus** : Last night. Solomon summoned me. He needed me to convince a witch I knew to borrow a book for him. They’re not on speaking terms. Before he retrieved her payment, I went and spent some time with Sami. She’s really depressed and misses us, so I helped her out a bit! <3

**Leviathan** : Oh! I miss her so much… I haven’t even felt like watching TSL like a n00b. We’ve txtd, but she’s been AFK with Solomon.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Belphegor** : Levi, no TSL??? If you want someone to watch it, I’ll come in there. I can’t promise to stay awake, but I don’t like hearing that. Sami would be distraught.

**Satan** : Did you fuck her, Asmo?

**Asmodeus** : No, we didn’t have time!!! I just gave her a bit of time to sing for me. 

Asmodeus sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Did you remember the necklace, Asmo?

Asmodeus sent a scowling demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : If she was wearing it, I don’t remember. Why? 

Lucifer sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Because if you didn’t… she’s likely humping Solomon’s leg.

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Satan** : Fuck, Lucifer. You’ve gotten quite crass. It’s not like you to picture such dirty things.

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : I miss Sami so much I’m not even hungry…

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

Mammon sent a pouting demon sticker.

**Mammon** : She told me tonight that she and Solomon found a book of her mom’s. I guess her mom was a witch.

**Lucifer** : That actually explains a lot…

**Satan** : Wow, actually it does. No wonder she seems to do so well with us.

**Mammon** : I’m not really into witches. But, Sami says Solomon told her that her ma was a good witch. Someone who practiced by herself and only used green magic. Whatever that fucking means. She apologized if it hurt my feelings which I couldn’t care. She’s a human. Why would that bother me?

**Asmodeus** : Shut up, Mammon. We know you miss her.

**Leviathan** : Stupidmammon. Lolololol.

**Lucifer** : I’ve spoken to Lord Diavolo about her situation. He’s going to see if Solomon will summon Barbatos this week and bring more trinkets of ours to her. So, if you have something you want to send, get it ready and bring it to Lord Diavolo tomorrow. I’m hoping with enough things. She’ll get the empowerment needed to start successfully summoning us.

**Asmodeus** : I feel awful for Lord Diavolo. He doesn’t have a pact with her, so he has to wait until she comes back.

**Lucifer** : Don’t worry about Lord Diavolo, Asmo. He has plenty of people to do that for him.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Satan** : Lucifer does enough of it when they snuggle on Fridays.

Belphegor sent Lucifer on a unicorn sticker.

Mammon sent Lord Diavolo in a dress sticker.

**Lucifer** : I’m going to be in my room if anyone needs me. Good night.

**Satan** : What the fuck, Lucifer! You’re not going to even yell at us?

**Belphegor** : Seriously?

Mammon sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Mammon, get up here now. I feel like you need a reminder. Satan and Belphegor, you’re on dinner duty for two weeks. Better??

Lucifer sent a glaring demon sticker.

Satan sent a hiding demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Leviathan** : Yep, much better. Lolololol.

**Lucifer** : After I whip Mammon into misform if any of you disturb me for anything but an emergency, you’re next. Now go to bed.

**Asmodeus** : Good niiiiiiight!


	4. Chapter 4

The woman decided after such a long day, she was going to swim. The sky was endless with stars, and she was enraptured by it. Sami grew up in city-limits her entire life. Stars were rare and loved, but this blew those memories out of the water.

Floating on her back, she let her mind give way. Beautiful and endless was the blanket above meeting with the greenery she was surrounded by. Had she lived her life by the moon and stars longer than she realized?

The water swayed, and she heard splashing, causing her to pivot back to the world. Solomon had joined her. He wasn’t one to go swimming, nor was he one to do so at night. Well, since she’d been here, that is.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I grew up with my face to the sky as well,” he smiled and waded over to the deeper end where she was.

Sami covered her bare chest. “Yes, it is.”

He chuckled and waved his hand. “I’ve seen them. Relax,” he said.

“What brings you out here tonight, Solomon?” Sami questioned as she swam toward the crest of the pool.

“Well, it looked enticing when I saw you out here. Floating among the stars on the water as if the sky absorbed you,” he declared.

Sami turned when reaching the edge and hummed. “I was just finished.”

“Running from me?” Solomon questioned.

“I am not,” she puffed.

The sorcerer approached and rested his hands on either side of her against the edge. “It feels like it. We had a very successful day. You’re an excellent pupil.”

Her cheeks were burning even in the cool water. Sami was looking up at him in the dim light and licked her lips. “You’re a great instructor.”

“Would you like to bathe with me after our swim?”

Bold. Really fucking bold. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because we’re going to sleep together tonight,” he said with a nod.

“What?” Sami hissed.

“I didn’t enjoy that you had a nightmare, and I assume it wasn’t the first one. Whether we end up doing more than sleeping is your choice, but we are going to sleep together,” he nodded and reached out to touch her cheek.

She didn’t speak as he looked down at her. His torso was in near half display while she barely stood up to reveal her pert chest. What was he thinking? What were his drives?

“I have told you from the beginning,” he answered her unspoken questions.

“I’m not having your babies, Solomon,” Sami shook her head.

“Reasonable, right now,” he smiled.

“Nor am I marrying you and becoming another notch on your belt,” she growled.

He shifted his head from side to side. “Fair. I have clouted marriage.”

Sami snorted and arched an eyebrow. “You think?”

He chuckled and reached for her hair. “But, you’ve been fighting being attracted to me for a while. Let’s just finish it so we can work. I’ve been honest about my intentions, I’ve kept a healthy distance since our return, and I’ve been quite patient with your teasing. Not characteristics I hold for others.”

She raised her index finger to his nose. “This does  _ not _ give you power over me.”

“Oh, no, my dear Sami. This gives you power over  _ me _ ,” he laughed.

“How?” she scowled.

“I have never been at a woman's feet,” He smiled and twirled a wet strand of her hair in his fingers. “It’s a wholly different experience for me.”

She licked her lips and then pursed them. “You’re dangerous.”

“You’re my favorite poison,” he smirked.

“This is horrible for our work,” she reminded him.

“No, I think us not doing something would be. Too much sexual tension to collaborate well. Let’s clear the air. I was hoping if you saw Asmo, it would help, but it clearly hasn’t,” he laughed and exhaled.

She groaned and scrubbed her face. “It didn’t,” she confessed.

“I know, and we’re going to keep hitting walls. You’re blockaded, and I’m having to put more effort in for no reason. Spend the night with me,” he voiced.

“Just one night?” Sami whispered.

“Well, as many as you like,” he laughed and sighed. “But I think one would be healthy for our relationship.”

“What do you gain from this?” Sami questioned.

Solomon’s eyebrows arched toward his hairline. “Gain? What I gain is having the chance to stop fantasizing about you and actually be with you. I’m not a man who fantasizes about women. I usually am successful with my endeavors when I want one. However, I have salivated over you for a year. It’s becoming disruptive with you running around my home nearly naked and kissing me as you had today.”

Sami poked his chest. “You’ve teased me, tormented me, took pleasure in my embarrassment and shock. You’ve been coquettish, and now you’re choosing to tell me you’ve been fantasizing about me?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “I haven’t loved anyone in centuries as I love you.”

Sami blinked and dropped her finger. He actually said it. “You’ve come to terms with that?”

“Very much. I know you will never fully be mine. Then again, I’ve never been a jealous man. What I ask for is the equal measure of what I give. That’s all.”

“Equal measure,” she puffed and glanced at the palace. 

“That was not a portion of what I desire from you. You coming here was for my chance to educate you. Teach you. Mold you into this divine being of power and use. Our attraction is obstructing it. I need the tension to taper a bit. If you never want to bed me again, I won’t hold it against you.”

She pressed her back fully against the wall. “Solomon, you’re not interested in love or anything that binds to that effect.”

“Who said? I would do anything for you. At least within reason. I won’t destroy the world or give up magic, or,” he couldn’t finish.

Sami pulled him in for a kiss while she smiled. “You talk too much,” she purred when pulling away a fraction.

He chuckled and returned the kiss, deepening it to something slow and sensual. Fuck. He really was a master at kissing. They spent some time in the water just kissing. Solomon assisted her out of the pool when it became too much, and they went up the staircase.

Bathing with Solomon was an odd experience. He had a shower and spent time investigating her skin. He asked about scars, maneuvered her body, and even combed out her long hair. It was less sensual and more exploratory. Sami asked him about his markings, and he would explain about them while scrubbing her flesh.

Sleeping with Solomon,… well, the man was less human than you think. He was sensuous one moment, and then with a clear flick of the switch, turned into the rough and tumble she was needing. Oh, she had some angsty fantasies about this man. Power struggles galore. He must have felt the same because the growling and cries were near window shattering.

A passionate lover, and when exhaustion set in, a tender aftercare provider. It almost seemed as if he was looking forward to that more than the sex. He cleaned Sami with the softest hands and showered kisses, which was a new side completely for her to witness. 

Sami had to admit. He was her favorite human. As they tangled in the sheets, after he freshened them from their coupling, she was relieved to be in his arms. Well, he at least lived up to his reputation of having so many wives… now she knew why they said yes in the first place.

* * *

“You really are a shit cook,” Sami mused while plating the food she made.

He was sitting at the counter and smirking. “I can’t help myself. I try, but it is magic that I don’t quite comprehend.”

She set his plate down and slid next to him, eying her mother’s book. They were silent while they ate, and Sami appreciated that about the sorcerer. He didn’t mind that her brain wanted to hunt for things before starting her day.

When her D.D.D went off in her pocket, Solomon’s had as well.

**Pact Pack (11):**

**Satan** : So, it’s Saturday. Any chance one of us is going to draw straws and be summoned?

**Sami** : Well, we’re just eating, and I was going to get dressed and try.

Mammon sent a cheering demon sticker. 

**Mammon** : Oh, try me! You have more of a connection with me anyway.

**Solomon** : Well, I promised her if she was able to do one… I would loan her the power to summon all of you. If she actually needs it. This witch is strong… 

**Sami** : Hah. You’re so funny… but really, I was going to go for the strike today.

**Lucifer** : Really?

**Asmodeus** : Aw, Lucifer sounds so excited!

**Sami** : Yes, really. I need to see you. All of you. It’s imperative for my health.

**Diavolo** : Imperative? Maybe we should go too, Barbatos? She sounds like it’s life or death! We can’t let our absence be a detriment to a human. That’s against the treaty!

Barbatos sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Barbatos** : If you truly wish to do a welfare check, young master, that wouldn’t breach any conduct or regulations.

**Sami** : Really??? Oh, I would about die to see everyone.

**Solomon** : I would have to send out for more food, but it would be a privilege to have all of you come to visit.

**Sami** : Thanks for the pressure… Solomon.

Solomon sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : No problem.

**Mammon** : Solomon, stop flirting with her!

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Not a chance, Mammon. Sorry.

Solomon sent a picture. Sami was sitting at the counter with her D.D.D in hand over her food in a silken black robe. Her hair was tousled, and the lovebite wasn’t missed on her neck.

**Sami** : Really? Why the fuck do you take so many pictures of me?

**Solomon** : Simply to share. I know they miss you.

Satan sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Satan** : We do really miss you. It’s nice to see the pictures… though I’d be hard-pressed to say I enjoy the hickey on your neck.

**Solomon** : Oh, she’s yelling at me.

**Lucifer** : Let’s hope it comes to blows…

Mammon sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : Moving on. So, I’ll start with the twins and move my way up. Pack up what you want for the trip on your person, and I’ll send out a message when I’m starting.

**Leviathan** : Sami, you sound so confident today. It’s super awesome and hot.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, Levi’s broken. He just covered his face after sending that message.

**Sami** : Thank you, Levi! You’re so very sweet. I am confident today. I will get this done and make it commonplace so I can see all of you more. You’re going to get annoyed with how much I want to bring you here.

**Diavolo** : Barbatos has things in order. We’ll be leaving in less than two hours.

**Sami** : Oh! Bring your swimsuits!

**Satan** : How big is this place anyway?

**Solomon** : Sizable. Not as large as Lord Diavolo’s castle, but enjoyable. 

**Sami** : He’s lying. It’s huge. Close in size to Lord Diavolo’s castle... because he’s a snob.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Sami’s room is the size of Lucifer’s.

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : It’s not even the largest of the extra rooms either. I chose it because of the view.

**Solomon** : I do have a large library, Satan. If you’re interested.

**Satan** : I might… I’m still coping with you sticking your dick where it doesn’t belong, Solomon. Don’t press your luck.

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Minus Barbatos, everyone here has fucked Sami!

**Sami** : Thank you so much for stating the fucking obvious… 

**Solomon** : Sharing is caring, Sami.

**Sami** : Go fuck yourself, Solomon.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Mammon** : A bit fucked up that you two are fightin over chat. Ain’t you both in the same room?

**Solomon** : No, Sami went to get ready. I’m finishing breakfast and then we’re meeting in the chamber to summon. I would assume everyone will be ready in an hour?

**Beelzebub** : Yeah. I’ll pack the food.

Lucifer sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : We’re going to need more than that.

**Barbatos** : Not to fret, Lucifer. I have a plan to bring plenty. Lord Diavolo is quite excited about the whole event.

**Lucifer** : Thank you, Barbatos.

**Sami** : Oh, Barbatos! I do have a peach pie recipe I found in my mother’s things. I have some ripe peaches. We could make a few pies while you’re here if you want to.

Barbatos sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Barbatos** : I would love to learn it. Human cuisine is an interest of mine.

Beelzebub sent a heart demon sticker.

**Sami** : Excellent. I’m going to finish getting ready. See everyone soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to get too muddled with the references. =)

Solomon finished braiding her long hair as Sami breathed. They were in the center of the chamber, and she was ready. Sami had to be ready. It was odd that the tension between them had lessened enough for her to feel less anxiety. Why was that? What did it offer her aside from a reduction of noise in her mind about him?

“Try to remember. You’ve done this before. It’s all in here,” he reached around and patted her sternum between her breasts. 

She glanced over and smiled at him. “Yes, it was me. You lent me the knowledge, and I applied it.”

“Correct,” Solomon agreed and kissed her cheek. “Now, show me you can summon them. After this, the lessons become far more advanced so let’s try to see what your limits are.”

Sami exhaled as he stepped away from her. Well, she would have to delve into their odd relationship later. She had a mission to accomplish. There was no option of failure. Solomon had set her mother’s book on a stand in front of the circle. It was a symbolism of power and actually quite clever. Her mother was powerful. Of course, Sami was, too, then.

Deep breath.

“I just told Belphegor to be ready,” Solomon declared as he set down his D.D.D.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.

Hear me and do as I command!

I, Sami, call upon you to send forth one of your number!

I summon the avatar of Sloth, Belphegor!”

The circle glowed, and Sami held out her hands. She felt the heat build in her gut and her eyes met the book. It was slowly flipping through pages, and the writing shimmered. Her fingertips felt like matches, but they didn’t burn. They were the source of the heat.

The connection could only be described as a hook that finds its target. It latched onto the subject, and with a tug, Sami felt her body becoming the anchor. To the left of the circle, a black sphere appeared, and with mist flowing from it, a form. Almost there. Belphegor. She focused harder on the connection, visualizing pulling him to her.

That did it. Belphegor appeared with a pop of clarity. She was successful. Sami puffed and fell to her knees in a smile.

“Sami!” Belphie shouted and rushed toward her.

He held her, and she laughed, touching his face. “Belphie, oh, I missed you!” she gasped and kissed his face.

“I knew you could do it,” he laughed and nuzzled her cheek.

“Let’s not lose our stride,” Solomon declared.

Sami nodded and kissed Belphegor’s cheek. “Let me get the others.”

Belphie rocked his head and stepped toward the edge of the chamber. Sami stood on her feet and regained composure and concentration. Breathe—empty mind. Breathe. Alright.

She called out the summoning for Beelzebub next. It was the same effect and feeling; however, it was quicker this time. More polished and less nerve-racking. It felt… good. The feeling was so delightful. She wanted to begin again almost immediately.

“Sami!” Beel shouted and pulled her into a giant hug.

Sami touched and kissed his face all over. “Oh, I missed you, Beel,” she sighed and stroked his hair.

He chuckled and tilted his head. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sami kissed his forehead before he set her down. “Let me get the others.”

Beel set her down, and it was rinsed and repeat. Each demon came through, kissing her and embracing her before she would continue. It was a real confidence booster, actually. They lined up against the back wall aside from Mammon, who lingered closer to Solomon with a testy glare.

“Alright, here’s your moment to really shine, Sami. Prove to me that you can summon Lucifer. If you can summon him, there’s truly nothing you can’t do in the tasks we have ahead,” Solomon declared.

She breathed and smiled. Sami missed Lucifer so much. It was going to be delightful to have him here.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.

Hear me and do as I command!

I, Sami, call upon you to send forth one of your number!

I summon the avatar of Pride, Lucifer!”

Oh, she felt such intensity with this one. It had built slowly over time with all of the demons, but this was a dramatic difference. She felt it in places reserved only for anticipation of a lovely night ahead. It was the feeling of sex, or chocolate, or even the sun on your skin.

Lucifer. Her Lucifer. The tug at her navel announced she almost had him, and she smiled. He was going to be so proud. She pulled at him, and it was a little more challenging than the last six, but he was coming. The sphere was rotating and spinning, releasing coal mist. A little more…

He popped through, and she fell to her knees, gasping. She did it. Sami summoned each of them. The sweat shook off to the floor below as she laughed through her breathing.

“I did it,” she puffed. “Every one of them.”

Lucifer smiled and walked over to her on the ground. “Well, seems you are full of surprises,” he chuckled and bent. “Hello, my good girl,” he said and stroked her hair.

Sami groaned and launched herself into his arms. Their kissing was electric, and she moaned as he cupped her ass with possession. When they parted, he set her on her feet and exhaled with a smile. 

“You’re looking quite well,” he noted and then touched his pact marking. “I wasn’t expecting to see this.”

She laughed and tilted her head. “Well, not to give Solomon too much credit, he was right. It does help.”

“Oh, you’re not done,” Solomon interrupted.

Sami blinked and glanced over at him. “What?”

“Yes, you’re not done,” Solomon confirmed and waved his finger as he lounged against the wall and smiled. “You’re going to summon Barbatos and Lord Diavolo. They’re here in our realm. It should be easier.”

“Solomon, I can’t summon demons I don’t have a pact with,” Sami shook her head.

“You have before,” he reminded her.

“Yes, but  _ you _ had a pact with Asmo,” she argued.

“Why would it hurt to try? It’s difficult, but not impossible,” Solomon declared as he waved his index finger. “Prove to me you can or cannot do it.”

Lucifer kissed her forehead and left the circle, but instead of the back of the chamber, he walked toward Solomon. “You better be keeping her safety into account for this experiment,” his last word snapped like an insult.

“Would I truly hurt someone I want to train?” He challenged Lucifer with a smile.

Lucifer turned and nodded at the woman. “If it feels wrong, stop, understood?”

Oh. A power struggle was being born. Sami watched Solomon eye the demon with a slight amount of contempt.

“I will be careful,” Sami nodded.

Solomon hummed and tossed a finger at her. “You’ve heard me summon him before. Just use the incantation for Barbatos. I want to see if you can,” he said before picking up his D.D.D.

Sami watched him text at lightning speed before he set down his phone. Breathing, she rolled her neck and centered herself in the middle of the circle. She could do this. It’s as easy as casting a fishing line. She knew where she wanted it to land.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.

Hear me and do as I command!

I, Sami, call upon you to send forth one of your number!

I summon the demon of Time, Barbatos!”

Sami planted her feet at the giant sweep of wind that encircled her. Holy shit. Her hands felt like they were blowing flames. Her hair whipped in its braid behind her as she scowled and held out her hands. The very ground below her vibrated as the warmth did flips in her abdomen. 

She focused on Barbatos. How kind he was to her always. His silent playfulness and subtle expressions of amusement. The black sphere came into existence, and she felt the sweat bead on her forehead. Her abdomen jerked, and she lowered her chin, focusing on the book in front of her. Barbatos.

A form. Keep focus… Sami breathed and lowered her form while scowling. Almost. With a loud pop, Barbatos came into existence with two massive bags in hand. Sami fell to her hands and coughed. Fucking hell, that was intense.

“Shit!” Mammon gasped.

“She did it,” Satan murmured with eyebrows well above his eyes.

“When’s the last time a demon was summoned without a pact?” Levi questioned.

“Merlin,” Solomon laughed. “Not since bloody fucking Merlin!” He sounded excited.

Barbatos glanced around and nodded. “Excellent,” he mused before stepping aside next to Belphegor.

Sami breathed and rolled her neck. “Okay, assuming Merlin was actually real. You knew him?”

“I did,” Solomon smirked. “We had a wonderful friendship.”

Sami puffed and stood up. “Well, ya learn something new every day.”

“We’re not done,” Solomon said.

“Solomon,” Lucifer growled.

“No, we’re not done,” he pressed with a scowl.

Sami wiped her forehead and hummed. “You really believe I can summon Lord Diavolo?”

“No, but if I give you a little help, you can,” Solomon nodded and walked toward her.

Sami breathed, and Solomon was grinning as he wiped her face and forehead with his sleeve. “I’ll try,” she mumbled.

“Oh, you’ll do it. I’m so impressed with you,” he smirked and pinched her chin between his fingers. “So, impressed. We have so much work to do,” he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“It was easier with them here, wasn’t it?” Sami asked as he took her hand.

“Oh, yes, see you are picking up on the laws of magic,” He laughed and gripped her fingers. Solomon whispered a familiar incantation, and she felt a sweeping rush within her. “Now, you’re going to summon Lord Diavolo, and then we’re going to get you lunch.”

Solomon left the center of the circle and tapped her mother’s book. “Remember, it’s all here. The heart,” he added before returning to his post.

Sami glanced around at the demons. They all seemed transfixed. Barbatos was the only one who seemed at ease. “You’ve seen me do it before,” she remarked.

Barbatos nodded. “You can be successful with this endeavor.”

Well, he’s seen it, so it must be true in at least one reality. What did it mean if she was successful? Oh, it meant she was dangerous. That might be while Lucifer was sending Solomon scathing expressions. Pandora’s box. Once it was opened, there wasn’t any way to close it.

Sami breathed and rolled her neck. She would never use this for negatives. Not to human, nor demon, nor angel. She loved happiness and peace. Lord Diavolo was both.

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it.

Hear me and do as I command!

I, Sami, call upon you to send forth one of your number!

I summon the Prince of the Devildom, Diavolo!”

Sami felt like she was inflating as her feet threatened to leave the ground. The glow around the ring was potent, as was the burning heat in her limbs. Holy shit. She didn’t feel like a solid person anymore. Her entire body threatened to turn into a puddle and float in the air.

The book on the stand raised and was flipping through pages rapidly as she focused. So much fucking energy. It felt insane. Sweat was building on her back as she held her focus on the tug to her abdomen. It was a violent pull. She grunted and tucked her chin toward her chest as she pulled at the connection.

Pulling, harder and harder. The sphere developed, and she imagined Diavolo practically running through. He wanted to come and be here with them. It was his desire. Almost. She was panting as her body sunk and her fingers scratched against the stone while still staring at the book.

When Diavolo popped into existence, she was flung backward, skidding across the stone. Fuck. She did it. How the fuck did she do that? He was to her and touched her face as the chatter of the room was muted.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Dia,” she puffed and reached for him.

Diavolo groaned and kissed her while stroking her hair. He touched her hair, and she winced. “Ouch,” she grunted.

He pulled away enough to frown and examine her. Sami rubbed her head and whimpered. “I must have bumped my head.”

Diavolo pursed his lips and caressed her cheek. “Let’s get you off this floor. You expelled plenty of energy to get us here.”

She beamed and nodded before he assisted her off the ground. “Alright, who’s feeling like lunch? I’m starving! I’ll show everyone around, and we can eat.”

Beel grinned and nodded. “Me too.”

She wandered over to the brothers, who clamored and kissed her. They moved to leave the chamber, but Barbatos, Diavolo, and Lucifer lingered with Solomon. Sami glanced at the four once the brothers reached the door. Solomon smiled and waved her off. Whatever they were going to be talking about, it wasn’t a concern of hers… yet.


	6. Chapter 6

“Cannonball!” Mammon shouted and laughed as he raced to jump into the water.

Levi, Mammon, Belphie, and Beel were all in the pool swimming. This was after a huge lunch that Sami and Barbatos prepared. The woman was stretched out on the stone, basking in the sun with a skimpy swimsuit that Asmo bought for her. It left little to the imagination and plenty of skin to look at.

Diavolo was lounging with her and reached for the bottle while she adjusted. “Let me reapply this, so you don’t burn?”

How long had he been waiting to ask? Likely longer than he showed interest. Lucifer was quite thorough with the first application an hour and a half ago. She sat forward and smiled. “Alright.”

“You’re detailing is very vivid, Sami,” Satan mused over the journal of her experiments with magic thus far.

“Thank you, Satan,” She sighed as Diavolo skated his fingers across her skin.

Barbatos and Lucifer found shelter under the covered patio and were chatting about something. Neither one dressed for the pool but seemed quite engrossed in a game Solomon brought out. Dominos but with runes? She wasn’t sure, but they had been talking and playing with the tiles.

Asmo was chatting with Solomon under some of the palm trees he had at the edge of the pool. It had to have been about last night because Solomon was wearing that smug smile he usually did when things went his way. He was pleased, and Sami couldn’t actually blame him for that.

“So, my dearest,” Diavolo hummed. “Other than missing the Devildom, how have you been?”

“Well,” she sighed as his fingers began applying the lotion to her abdomen and chest. “I eat pretty healthily, I read constantly, I work out, and have been learning magic. All in all, I think I’ve been coping well.”

He was working on her left leg as he exhaled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she murmured and touched his face. “I’ve been working hard so that we don’t have to go four months without seeing each other.”

Diavolo finished the application of the lotion before bending to her face and kissing it. “What you did today is very dangerous. Don’t tell anyone else, alright?” he whispered while nuzzling her cheek.

“I won’t,” she promised.

“Are we spending the night?” Mammon asked.

“No,” Lucifer called out.

“Why not? Come on, Lucifer! We can go back tomorrow!” Mammon groaned.

Diavolo hummed. “She did work very hard to get us here, Lucifer,” he reminded.

Lucifer straightened and scowled before standing. He wandered over, fixing the state of his cloak. “Lord Diavolo, don’t you think it would be unwise to hold off obligations until Sunday afternoon?”

“Why not? When is the last time you took a whole day off, Lucifer? We’re in the human realm. Barbatos already cleared my schedule until Monday. Let’s just enjoy it,” Diavolo declared.

Lucifer exhaled and rocked his head. “Of course, Lord Diavolo.”

“You know, the water is pretty nice, Lucifer. If you get in, I’ll go,” Sami smiled.

He glanced at his jostling brothers and shook his head before walking back toward Barbatos. It was interesting to see the dynamics play out when they were outside the Devildom. It also occurred to her that Barbatos and Lucifer talked plenty about her as they looked over several times.

“They seem worried,” Sami said as she glanced back at Diavolo.

Diavolo rocked his head. “They are. What you did was quite powerful.”

Her fingers traced his torso. “I’m still me.”

“I know,” he sighed and played with her braid. “I happen to like that you’re finding your power.”

“Oh, is it sexy?” she asked while wagging her eyebrows.

“Too sexy,” Diavolo chuckled and arched an eyebrow. “You could have demons and men alike at your feet to worship you at this rate.”

“Well, I would never expect you to kneel, Lord Diavolo. I don’t mind paying respects to royalty,” she teased in a low tone.

Diavolo grinned and cupped her cheek. “I would be happy to let you if you let me return the favor,” he murmured.

Her body shifted, and fingers touched her arm. “What are you two whispering about?” Solomon asked.

Sami glanced over to see the sorcerer pressed closely to her body. This was… well, odd. Didn’t he say something along the lines of he wasn’t a jealous man? Here he was displaying territorial behavior.

“Oh, just what happened earlier,” she said.

“Isn’t she fantastic, Lord Diavolo? I promised to deliver, and I had,” Solomon said smugly as he tugged her braid.

Diavolo seemed unphased and unamused. “You did, but she did all the work,” he laughed.

“Ah, yes, she has a knack of that, doesn’t she?” Solomon inquired. “Always one to surprise.”

Diavolo rocked his head. “It will be nice when you both return to the Devildom. It’s been quiet without you.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’s bored all tied up in my palace,” Solomon chuckled.

Oh, really? Seriously Solomon was going to exchange words with the prince of demons? This was just too much. Sami puffed and pulled from them. “I’m going to go get some lemonade,” she sighed.

Something was going on. Something bigger than what Solomon nor anyone else was going to tell her. Sami walked through the doors and wandered into the kitchen, half-heartedly getting a glass. She knew some of this was a dip in her energy from all that happened. It did bother her. It bothered her that she did something again that was unique and odd.

“Can I help you, Sami?” Barbatos’s tone entered the space.

She gasped and pivoted to breathe. “Oh, no, Barbatos. I was just getting something to drink. You don’t need to serve me,” she laughed.

Sami retrieved the pitcher from the fridge, but Barbatos lingered. “You seem upset.”

Noted. It seems he was always watching, so why wouldn’t he see? Well, he appreciated honesty like any other demon.

“Oh, I was just thinking about earlier,” she mused. “You and Lucifer seem worried.”

“I am not,” he smiled. “I am concerned with their actions, not yours.”

“Theirs?” Sami questioned as she shifted.

Barbatos cleared his throat and pressed his fist over his mouth. “Yes. I know Solomon had extensive plans for you, and Lucifer has his own concerns with them. I also am quite aware of Lord Diavolo’s urgency to have you home. You are too kind and generous to be placed in a tugging war of your wellbeing.”

Sami’s eyebrows raised, and she rocked on her feet. “Why, thank you, Barbatos. That’s very kind of you to say. I appreciate your concern.”

Barbatos pointed at her. “That is exactly what I’m using as a reference. Yes, we need to have you back in the Devildom. I understand Lucifer’s worry about Solomon. I also can equate Solomon’s interest isn’t purely selfish as well despite his own beliefs for power. I want you to be kind to yourself so that there isn’t an internal struggle,” he explained with a nod.

Her cheeks reddened as she rubbed her arm. “You’re very generous with your concern. Thank you.”

He took another step, and his lips thinned. “Sami, the world will always dictate what we do and who we serve. We are lucky when we have the honor to love and admire those we do. However, it is our job and only ours alone to hold to our truths. You must remember such in the coming months.”

“Why spend the time to impart such valuable knowledge?” She asked.

He chuckled and reached out to delicately brush a strand of her hair from her cheek. “Consider this a kindness returned by the only being who asks me how I’m doing. You do not need to check my welfare. I do not serve you, yet you make it a priority, and I am favorably humbled by such.”

She beamed and tilted her head. “You’re important too, you know? Likely the most important demon in the Devildom. Without you, those demons out there wouldn’t work right. You also never ask for anything, which is a layer of kindness that others do not usually have in common.”

“And that is why I impart my kindness to you freely, Sami,” he nodded.

She licked her lips and puffed. “I’ve been having nightmares lately.”

He took another step and tilted his head. “What is the theme of these terrors?”

“An angel is chasing me. Whether in the skies while I’m flying or soaring above me as I’m running through a forest. He’s always chasing me and trying to take me home,” she explained.

“Do you feel they’re prophetic?”

Sami exhaled and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe nerves? I haven’t told anyone because I don’t want them to be frightened.”

Barbatos smiled and rocked his head. “Demons and humans have a certain fragility that is quite endearing.”

“I agree,” Sami laughed. “So where’s yours?” she challenged.

Barbatos actually let out a genuine bout of laughter. “That is quite simply something I cannot tell you,” he smiled.

She sipped her lemonade and sighed. “Well, it isn’t Solomon’s cooking.”

“No,” he chuckled. “It is not.”

“You rarely speak your mind. Tell me, is Solomon leading me down a dangerous path?” She questioned.

Barbatos tapped his chin and shook his head. “Less dangerous than it could have been. Your abilities and your kindness enamor him. Something in his years he hasn’t encountered before. None of us have.”

Sami’s cheeks tinted as she set down her glass. “I’m just me.”

“Yes,” Barbatos smiled. “You are just you. It’s authentic and loving. Not pompous or proud. Nor is it angelic or innocent. You knowingly spend time with demons and an aged sorcerer while remaining untainted by their deepest flaws. It’s quite amusing and captivating. What will you do next? I ask myself that quite a bit these days,” he explained while tilting his head in the slightest.

She laughed and rolled her shoulders. “I don’t know. However, you must have an idea. You can see the future.”

“I can see realities. The future is never concrete or set. I’ve grown to enjoy that over my lifetime. Even I can still be amused by a human who weaves through time,” he said and gestured to her before turning to leave. 

“Tell me something,” Sami started as she shifted on her feet. “Did you just kiss me because of the contest?”

Barbatos halted before smirking back at her. “No,” That was it. 

He was walking away when she called out. “Does it happen again?” She was amused with his humor.

The demon stopped at the door and tilted his head. “Yes,” he replied before heading out to the backyard again.

Well, that was interesting. He always was an odd and aloof demon, but she didn’t realize two things until just then. The first was quite obvious; Barbatos intended to keep her interests valid for all parties. The second was more amusing. The distant demon was fond of her, which was intriguing in a sense that she didn’t think he tapped into that kind of fascination often.

Well, it made her feel better that he was on her side. Not that no one was, but he was intelligent and pragmatic. Yes, that made all the difference, and she had the uplift needed to go and enjoy the rest of her afternoon outside.

* * *

Demons were nearly crushing Sami. They were all sharing stories and drinking while she sipped her wine, but the brothers smashed against her. The sofa was large and expansive. She was on Beel’s lap, Belphie around her side, Levi near her feet on the floor, Asmo across her lap, Mammon shoved closer to her back, and Satan sitting in front of him with Asmo’s feet on his lap.

In case that wasn’t enough, Diavolo and Lucifer were sitting in the armchairs close by. Solomon was stretched out on the loveseat, and Barbatos took up station in a padded chair by the door. The Demonus was vast, thank you, Diavolo, and the wine was a good year. Thank you, Solomon.

“No, no, no! You’re telling me that you didn’t have sex until you were nineteen?” Solomon hissed as Asmo revealed Sami’s secret.

Sami puffed and waved her hand. “Yeah, that’s right. What of it? Not all of us are born from royalty! Plus, you kind of need to be attractive to be sexy, Solomon,” she snickered with a grin.

Solomon snorted and rolled his eyes. “Liar, liar, liar! No way in absolute hell on Earth did bookish boys not find you attractive.”

“Well, bookish boys, as you’ve coined, don’t usually make the first move,” Sami laughed.

“Bookish demons do,” Satan mused as he shut her journal.

Sami laughed and kissed his cheek. “Yes, they do.”

“That was my fault, as she informed me. I take full credit for that,” Solomon chuckled.

Sami groaned. “You can’t take credit for all my talents, Solomon.”

“No, I cannot. Your ability to take a subservient role is all in your own development,” he teased with a wink.

“Ugh, even when you joke about it, it still sounds disgusting. I’m going to punch you,” Sami threatened before sipping her wine again.

“I’d pay to see it,” Mammon smirked.

“You must be doing it wrong, Solomon. She’s always polite with me,” Lucifer smirked.

Diavolo chuckled and rocked his head. “Not to interfere, but I agree with Lucifer.”

Solomon exhaled before setting his glass on the long coffee table and filling it. “She likes to deny my magnetism.”

“I do because the saying of opposites attracting is a load of shit,” she laughed.

“Shall we play two truths and a lie?” Solomon questioned.

Sami narrowed her eyes at him. “Why?”

“It would be fun! I love a good intrigue,” Solomon chuckled before returning to his lounging.

Satan cleared his throat. “I’ll give you one truth and a lie. Your cooking is shit, and I love your personality.”

“Oh, is my wrathful friend feeling envious? Leviathan must be pleased silly by that,” Solomon teased.

Sami moaned and turned to lay a thick kiss on Satan. Firstly, it prevented an outburst. Secondly, he had been impatient, and she could sense it. Satan groaned and cupped her face before thoroughly knocking it out of the park.

“Hey, hey! That’s too much!” Mammon snapped and tugged Sami away from him.

Mammon yanked her to him, and she giggled as his blush warmed the air around them. “Okay, okay! We’re not having another kissing contest. I’m not dealing with more scabbed lips,” she laughed and held up her wine.

“Not to say that it wasn’t fruitful last time,” Diavolo laughed.

“Oh, yes, I heard!” Solomon chuckled and glanced over at Lucifer. “Right?”

Lucifer bristled and rolled his neck. “I wasn’t participating in such.”

“Barbatos won, as it stood! The studious demon who observes everything,” Sami reminded them.

Barbatos hinted at a smirk. “I was only applying skills for it, Sami.”

Solomon barked out in laughter and sighed. “Here, I had a bet on Lord Diavolo pulling out the stops. Asmo was determined he was the sure competition, and we both came up even at the dark horse.”

“Interesting that you have a pact with both,” Sami mused.

“Were you interested in forming a pact, Sami?” Barbatos asked.

The room actually grew quiet and stunned.

“Oh, I mean, I hadn’t thought you wanted to, so I never posed the question, Barbatos. I’d never want to disrupt your service to Lord Diavolo,” She declared.

He nodded and smiled. “Which is why I would entertain such.”

Solomon glared. “Hey, wait for just a second,” he puffed and sat up. “Barbatos.”

Sami’s smile couldn’t grow any larger. “Only if you’re interested. I would never impose my will onto you.”

Barbatos nodded. “Tomorrow when you’re sober,” he smirked.

“That’s absolute,” Solomon couldn’t finish because Sami threw a couch pillow at him. 

“Jealous?” she asked.

Solomon puffed and rolled his neck. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What would that put you at? Eight? Eight powerful demons at your fingertips?” Lord Diavolo questioned as he tapped his chin.

“Yes,” Sami agreed. “All mine,” she giggled and wrapped her arm around Beel and turned to kiss his cheek.

“I think she’s a little drunk,” Asmo teased and reached up to touch her cheek.

Sami held up her index and thumb close together. “A little.”

“Do you really love all of us?” Levi asked as he glanced up from his handheld.

“Of course I do! Each one of you. Do you honestly think I’d be trying so hard to learn how to do this regularly if I didn’t? I want to be home and spend time doing stupid shit like watching shows, reading books, or cuddling on the couch—midnight snacks with Beel or gossip hour with Asmo. My life was fulfilling and wonderful. I don’t care if it’s a demon, angel, or man that gives me happiness. I only care about the quality of it,” Sami explained before draining her glass.

“Would you be willing to work for me?” Diavolo questioned.

Sami arched her eyebrows in surprise. “As in what?”

“I heard there’s an opening in his bed-chamber,” Solomon teased.

Lucifer scowled over at the sorcerer.

“It was merely a question,” Diavolo said.

Sami rocked her head. “Yeah, I could. I mean, I wouldn’t be able to Barbatos’s job or Lucifer’s with efficiency, but I could do the secretarial stuff. I am only human,” she giggled before setting down her empty glass.

“You wouldn’t want to go back to RAD?” Belphie questioned.

“Well, yeah, I need to learn more about the Devildom,” Sami snorted.

Asmo laughed and sat up enough to kiss and nuzzle Sami. She sighed and moaned at the affection. It had been so long. Her demons were here, and she was so comfortable.

“Well, that brings us to the end of the night,” Lucifer hummed and stood up.

“Quite right,” Diavolo agreed.

Lucifer approached, and Asmo pouted. “Wait, don’t take her yet. Please?” 

He took Sami’s chin between his fingers and smirked. “Are you ready to get some rest?”

She was ready. Maybe not for rest, but ready for him to take her. “Yes,” she murmured and reached for his hand.

Asmo moved, and Beel released her hips so Lucifer could help her around Leviathan. Diavolo shifted and gestured for Barbatos, who stood up.

“Seriously, all of you are putting her to bed?” Satan questioned with a scowl.

“Yes,” Diavolo smirked with a wink.

“Oh, suggestive,” Asmo laughed.

Barbatos cleared his throat. “I have no interest in collaborating with their concept. I’m merely posted for assistance should Lord Diavolo require any.”

“I doubt he will,” Mammon grumbled.

“I usually don’t,” Diavolo chuckled.

Sami snorted as she turned and waved at the group. “Good night, my darling demons. I will cook tomorrow for you! Oh, I love you so much. I’m so happy you’re here,” she sighed, and Lucifer picked her up. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “We should sober you some in a bath, Sami.”

“Oh, yes, you should see my tub,” she murmured as they were leaving the room.

Solomon gestured to the group left behind. “Would you like to place bets on if we hear them tonight?” he snickered.

Mammon growled and crossed his arms.

Beel scratched his chin. “It’s a big place.”

“It also echoes very well,” Solomon laughed.

Satan twitched his nose. “What do you gain from all of this, Solomon?”

Solomon tilted his head and hummed. “She’s pretty attractive when she isn’t yelling at me. This makes her happy and hungry to work,” he smiled.

That eased up the group, and Levi suggested a board game he brought. So the demons relaxed and drank while playing down in the living room with Solomon. Two demons indulged in the woman bent on screaming their names. It lessened their trepidation for the sorcerer… by just a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Sami woke up far later than she expected. She also wasn’t with  _ who _ she was expecting. Mammon and Satan were both smooshed up against her. Odd, but not completely improbable. Diavolo and Lucifer likely got up early, and it left her room empty of demons who fucked her silly.

Sami smirked and kissed the sleeping demon with white hair. “Oh, do it again,” Mammon grumbled in his sleep.

“He’s such a cute moron,” Satan chuckled.

“Yeah,” Levi’s voice came from across the bed.

Sami sat up to see him lounging while watching Deviltube on his phone. “Who else is in here?” she laughed.

Beel poked his head around the corner. “Belphie and I are on the sofa.”

“Get in here and snuggle me, you slackers,” she teased.

Beel laughed and disappeared, only to bring the snoozing demon in his arms. He set Belphegor down near Mammon before Sami scooted forward and patted the empty space. Beel grinned and was careful to crawl around his brothers and wrap himself around her.

Sami nudged Levi with her feet. “Come here and get some head pats.”

Levi blushed but complied and crawled between her covered legs. Sami lounged against Beel’s bare chest and ran her fingers through Levi’s hair. Belphie found his way to her lap and nuzzled her through the blanket. Beel was nosing her hair, and Satan was twirling the long locks between his fingers.

“Oh, I love all of you,” Sami sighed.

“So, now that you can, we’ve decided to be fair about when you summon us,” Satan murmured.

“Okay, how are we doing it?” Sami asked.

“Lucifer mentioned a chart,” Beel grumbled.

Sami laughed and shook her head. “A chart? Oh, he’s being quite fair, isn’t he?”

Satan maneuvered up to her cheek and kissed her. “It’s insufferable. We both know you want to read with me every night,” he chuckled.

“Hey, that’s my human. Lay off,” Mammon grumbled and then snorted.

“Does he dream about me all the time?” Sami laughed.

“Likely, he doesn’t shut up about you,” Belphie grumbled.

Sami bent down and kissed Levi’s hair. “And you’ll need to come over so we can game or watch some streaming you’ve recorded.”

Levi smiled up at her and nodded. “Yeah.”

Mammon groaned and flopped over next to Belphie. “Stupid human, just kiss me. Only me,” he grumbled.

Belphegor growled and shoved him. “Wake up, idiot.”

Sami smirked and stroked Mammon’s hair. “Mammon, wake up.”

The demon blinked and grimaced. “Sami?”

Sami laughed and kissed him, causing the sleepy demon to grin. “Wow.”

“You’re squishing your brother. Be nice,” She caressed his cheek.

Mammon jerked up and grimaced, patting Belphegor’s head. “Sami, you’re awake.”

Belphie smirked over at him and shoved Mammon. “Of course she is.”

Beel grunted and nipped at her bare shoulder. “I’m hungry,” he teased.

Sami laughed and leaned her head against his. “Then we best get breakfast soon.”

Satan scrunched his nose. “Beel, don’t eat her.”

Sami’s door opened, and Solomon came strolling inside. “Good morning, sunshine. It seems you have accrued your demons for a wake-up call,” he chuckled.

Sami groaned and sat up. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Well,” Solomon started as he relaxed next to Satan with a smile. “I am here to announce breakfast.”

Satan glared and smacked him with a book to his chest. “Fuck off, won’t you?”

“Just one night? I want to watch you treat her like a pretty kitten. I have a collar in my night table for her,” Solomon snickered.

Sami jumped over to Satan’s lap and covered his mouth. “Now, now, now, no outbursts, my handsome demon,” she declared as he was turning red.

Satan gripped her naked form while glaring at Solomon. His arms wrapped around her, and he flipped Solomon off. Sami groaned and pulled her hand from his mouth.

“Satan, he’s just trying to provoke you. Solomon, be nice,” she hissed.

Solomon gripped her hair and twirled it while smiling at them. “I would have thought Satan would appreciate the investigation of inquiring minds.”

“Not when you want to watch her get ravaged by one of us,” Satan growled.

The demons behind him all nodded in agreement.

Solomon scowled. “Fine.”

Sami laughed and touched Solomon’s cheek. “If you weren’t so greedy, they wouldn’t dislike you, Sol.”

He scrunched his nose. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sol,” Sami smirked.

Solomon groaned. “Please?”

Sami laughed and kissed Satan. “I’m going to make this sulking sorcerer help me with the bruises on my ass. I’ll see everyone down at breakfast, alright?”

Satan sighed but nodded. “Alright.”

“Don’t get any ideas, Solomon,” Mammon warned.

Sami climbed out of bed, but Solomon scooped her up. “Not to worry, Mammon, we don’t have enough time to act out what I have planned,” he winked at the flustered demon.

Sami squirmed and growled. “Behave yourself. This isn’t dignified,” she snapped when he tossed her over his shoulder.

Solomon was walking toward the bathroom. “I never claimed to be dignified.”

“We know where you sleep, Solomon,” Belphegor growled as Solomon walked into the bathroom.

That earned him a stream of laughter from the sorcerer. “Go to breakfast. We have a long day ahead.”

* * *

Sami had entertained the demons most of the day with a walk around the property and was surprised. Shocked at her retained knowledge that Solomon gave her when she first arrived. Solomon was occupied with going over some measurements, so she took pleasure in the tour.

It wasn’t until they reached the living room again that Diavolo chuckled. “You sound like royalty taking pride in their land,” he noted.

Sami blushed and shook her head. “No,” she snorted.

“Actually, he makes a good point,” Satan chuckled.

“Did she give you an eventful tour?” Solomon came into the room with Barbatos.

“Oh, yes, she was very aristocratic,” Diavolo declared.

Solomon beamed and gestured to Sami. “Of course she was. Why else would she be the moon in the sky?” he teased and approached the group.

Lucifer couldn’t even hide his contempt. “Yes, so I’ve said previously,” he mumbled and straightened his form. “Shall we have lunch before preparing for departure?”

There was an agreement before Barbatos stepped forward and gestured at Sami. “Let’s take a walk?”

Sami blinked but nodded. “Of course.”

Barbatos offered his arm, and they walked toward the back door. Instead of walking toward the ledge near the pool, they walked to the right, headed to the garden. It wasn’t often that they’d been alone. In fact, even when cooking together, Simeon and Luke were usually tagalongs. 

Their strides were slow and relaxed as they journeyed through the foliage. It was always pondering of hers that Solomon had a maintained garden. Then again, he likely had plenty of resources to maintain its lush vibrancy.

Barbatos gestured to the white lilies in a section of the garden. “He always did have a flair for finding purity among the darkness.”

Sami smirked and tilted her head. “I suppose, but he holds many secrets. Several of which I have no interest in learning.”

“Yes, he does,” Barbatos agreed as they continued to walk. “I don’t always agree with his methods. Even when I had selected to make a pact with him.”

Sami arched an eyebrow. “Why was that?”

Barbatos gazed over at her and arched an eyebrow. “I saw the value of such. He was a youthful King, and I was a demon. Influence isn’t just versed in gratifying ways that you’ve sought,” he smiled.

Sami tilted her head from side to side and smiled. “I suppose I can understand that. However, let’s not go into the amount of enjoyment you sought to torture him before that.”

Barbatos laughed and hummed. “Times certainly have changed since.”

“I know each of you are capable of quite disturbing things. I’m not ignorant to it,” she mumbled and rubbed the side of her neck.

“Then you understand what you’re asking for as a human to re-enter our world,” Barbatos added.

Sami puffed and stopped their advance, turning to him. “As long as none of you plan on torturing me, I suppose I’m in better hands than humans.”

Barbatos glanced up at the tree that was shading them. “Yes, that is true. Humans don’t have an understanding of the gravities of savagery and war. Rape, murder, desecration. The difference between demons and humans is in choice.”

“Why do you want a pact with me, Barbatos?” Sami questioned.

He glanced back at her and smiled before touching her cheek with his gloved hand. “You are a human that holds power, wisdom, and compassion. Three traits that are formidable and rare. It’s time to fortify such while you gain the wherewithal to use such.”

“What story is being written while I learn?” 

Barbatos slanted his head and stared at her. “You certainly have awareness. You are becoming invaluable, and the Devildom wants to embrace such. The celestial realm won’t be fond of our interests. However, Lord Diavolo and a bulk of his subjects adore you far too extensively to see you disappear into their folds.”

Sami rocked her head. “So my dreams have valid feelings.”

“Yes,” Barbatos agreed. “I’d prefer it if we avoided such visions as well. To gain loyalty, sometimes one must give trust.”

Her lips curled as she stared up at him. “You’re asking for my trust? I respect you immensely.”

His fingers slid down her cheek to under her chin. “I need more than respect, Sami. I will need you to trust me with your life. When we make a pact, I shall be trusting you with the Devildom. It must be a mutual agreement. What wouldn’t you do for Lord Diavolo?”

Her cheeks darkened as she gazed into his piercing eyes. “Well, I wouldn’t kill any of my demons.”

Barbatos smiled as his gloved thumb pinched her chin. “Would you give up your humanity?”

“My humanity?” Sami whispered with a question etched on her face.

Barbatos nodded as his other hand caressed her hair. “Yes. The ability to return to a normal life in the human realm.”

“If that’s what it took to remain with you and the others,” Sami decided with a subtle shake of her head. “My life is no longer here.”

“Good,” Barbatos smiled and kissed her forehead.

Barbatos stayed closer to her face, and she felt the heat building as his eyes took in her features. He stared and gathered information. It was invasive, and Sami was nearly squirming from it. 

“You’re so very patient. Not at all defiant. At least when it isn’t called for. Good,” he smirked and pulled from her. “I do enjoy working with someone who displays willing acts of service.”

Sami breathed and rubbed the side of her neck as Barbatos carefully removed his gloves. She felt as if he was evaluating her more than just for a pact. When his hands were free, he tucked his gloves into his pocket and held out his right hand. Sami took it, and Barbatos’s fingers on his free hand went to her chest, just below her right breast.

He was almost cupping her, and her cheeks burned. There was something oddly flagrant about his behavior—the most balanced and professional demon doing small acts out of his nature. Maybe there was something a bit more demanding than she thought aside from his subtle intensity?

“I would like to make a pact with you,” he said with a nod.

“Alright,” she murmured.

He smiled and gripped her hand before the warmth under her ribs tickled her skin. It covered an expansive area, and Sami bit down on a moan as she felt shivers run up and down her spine. Lucifer’s pact likely was a similar effect if she wasn’t exhausted from sex… this was wild and overwhelming.

“Hold still. I’m almost done,” Barbatos chuckled.

“Okay,” Sami puffed, and her knees felt weak.

It was a sudden pull, and Barbatos held her against him as her legs gave out. He nodded and stroked her hair, wrapping the braid around his hand. “It took well. Let me help you gain some composure,” he declared and lifted her to his arms.

Barbatos carried her to the wall and sat her down, still playing with her hair. Sami exhaled and blinked at him while he observed her. “That was quite a bit of magic,” she voiced.

“Yes,” he smiled. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

“No, I was just overwhelmed for a moment,” she said.

Barbatos rocked his head before touching her cheek. “Sami, I shall be of service to you.”

She laughed and to his hand to her lips. “It’s mutual, Barbatos. I’ve never seen my pacts as one-sided.”

“I know,” he beamed. “Now, we must return so I can assist with getting back to the Devildom. You will need your rest for the coming week.”

“Thank you,” she declared before touching her chest. “Really.”

Barbatos leaned to her, and the kiss that was given was soft. Exploratory. Gentle but firm. Oh, this demon was a different type altogether. It was this blend of gratification and temptation. Promises were not yet spoken and prophetic enjoyment.

When he pulled away, Sami breathed shallow, stuttered breaths. 

“Come along, we mustn’t run late,” he commanded while pulling away and placing on his gloves.

Sami slid from the wall, and Barbatos offered his arm. She wrapped her fingers around it and regained full use of her mind and legs. Eight demons. What type of hidden secrets were eight pacts going to pull her toward? Well, Barbatos did ask her if she was willing to risk everything essentially. She just might have to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

She was sweating her ass off as Solomon was across the plaza. They were using the fountain as a blockade between them. The sorcerer was pulling no punches today as he taught her a defensive incantation. Sami had to use the barrier to hold off his spells while she held the quartz wand.

It started with a challenge. He told her that he was going to beat her in five minutes. Sami had lasted far longer than five minutes, but it was nowhere near a walk in the park. Scathing marks on her shoulder. Scratches from ice shards barely touching her on her arm. She was putting in tons of effort just to block the main source of his attacks.

A fireball blew her way, and she held up the wand, clenching her teeth at the intensity of the flames skirting around her. Sami puffed air and shook out the stiffness in her limbs. She was getting tired. Twenty minutes was a long time to hold the seasoned sorcerer off.

“Try harder! Fucking concentrate!” he snarled and strode around the fountain.

Sharp ice was flying toward her, and she rolled, holding up her wand as she was on her knees. Solomon’s skin glistened in the light as he would step closer and cast. He must have been just as revved and fatigued as her… maybe? Likely not with the harshness of his sneer.

Solomon kept her guessing, and her mind had to stay aware of what he might attack with next. Repeating different things in random order. Each spell felt different against the barrier. All requiring different levels of concentration. She had to visualize a wall, or a bubble, or even a shield from the wind, ice, and fire.

Sami rolled and held up her wand, preparing for another spell. Her leggings were dirty with the dust, and her sports bra clung to her skin as she was sweating. She wasn’t expecting him to cast a binding, shackling her wrists to the ground with heavy chains. “Always, expect the unexpected,” he panted and took her chin between his fingers.

“Lesson learned,” she voiced.

Solomon smirked and released her face, only to walk around her body on the ground. “I like you like this. It’s fitting. On your knees before me.”

She sneered and gazed up at him. “You made your point. Release me.”

“Say you yield,” he ordered and took her long ponytail into his grip. “It isn’t that hard.”

“Fuck you, Solomon,” she said through gritted teeth.

He yanked on her hair. “I might leave you out here.”

She snarled and jostled in the chains. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“It would be a solid punishment. You lost your focus,” Solomon purred and stroked her neck with his free hand.

Sami groaned and attempted to yank away his grasp. “Stop.”

“Oh, does being chained up turn you on, my little brat? Does it make you feisty and wanting?”

Oh, she hated him! For all the teasing and torment the demons gave her, he was worse. His was for complete gratification of himself. Watching her struggle with attraction for the man collecting followers, servants, uses. How do you trust feelings from someone not bound to you? 

Solomon ducked down next to her and wrapped his arm around her sweaty torso, grasping her neck with authority. “Tell me a secret. You want me to fuck you right now, don’t you? Dirt clinging to our skin. In the desert air like the ancestors of the chosen. Slave to the cravings of man,” he was smirking through his low tone.

They breathed in unison for a moment or two before she turned to his face. “Your ownership over me isn’t against my free will,” she murmured.

Solomon grinned. “No, it is not. Yield, and I will gladly let you free that fury.”

“Make me,” she sneered.

He groaned and tugged her hair. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Solomon pushed her to the ground, nearly knocking the wind from her. There was a silent agreement after Monday’s tense practice that the release of such stresses was needed. However, they both realized how much neither enjoyed yielding to the other. It became a game. She had won yesterday by knocking him to the ground.

Solomon tore at her leggings, and it was a heady coupling. On the dirt with her ass in the air, he was ravenous like a man starving in the desolate land. Why were these lessons so intense that neither of them could relax until release? She would have to ask him later. For now, her cries and his moans filled the air with melodic howling.

It was dirty, but all in the right ways. He gripped her long hair, smacked her butt with aggression, and laughed at her struggle. The chains clinked and ground as she scratched at the ground. The reduction in her urgency lessened once both of them finished. Oh, fuck. This was better than makeup sex.

Solomon released the bindings and pulled her into his lap. Sami was straddling him as they kissed and nuzzled each other’s sticky flesh. “Perfection,” Solomon sighed while holding the woman.

“We really need to find a different way to handle all this energy,” Sami groaned as she licked and nibbled at his neck. It tasted of sweat, dirt, and satisfaction.

“No, this works,” he chuckled and stroked her hair. “Oh, my good little bratty student. All mine.”

She shoved him to the ground and grasped his neck. “You don’t own me,” Sami smirked. “I have all the power I need.”

He chuckled and traced the dirt on her torso, brushing it off her sports bra. “Oh, I know. You allow me to grip it only momentarily, and it’s such a fucking turn on,” he sighed.

“Why does it end like this?” Sami hummed as she grazed his chest with her nails.

“Remember what I told you about demons? How the power builds and builds? Same concept when we use magic. This is a productive way to expel the excess,” he smirked.

Sami bent down and kissed him. “You’re mending my leggings later,” she told him.

“Of course,” he smiled. “Let’s get washed up, and you summon whoever is joining us this evening.”

Sami scratched his chest and stood, peeling off her torn pants and underwear. Solomon climbed from the ground and dusted off his pants. “I wasn’t that bad,” Sami hummed.

“No, you were excellent. You’re learning far quicker than I imagined. Soon we’ll get started on some more complex defensive spells, and that will help hone you for more in-depth magic,” he agreed, and they walked toward the palace.

* * *

Lucifer had designed the chart to start with the easiest through the week and give her more time on the weekends to prepare and summon the harder ones. Belphegor was Monday due to Beelzebub’s school activities. Leaving Beel for Tuesday. 

Summoning them both became easy since the weekend, and Beel brought plenty of snacks. They did a small workout and decided to head to the hot springs for relaxing. Sami sat on his lap, and they enjoyed the warmth with the chilled air rolling in after sunset.

“How is Solomon treating you?” Beel asked while rubbing her shoulder.

“Oh, he’s fine. We’ve gotten used to each other over the months,” Sami smiled as she traced his muscles.

Beel nodded and hummed. “That’s good. He hasn’t killed you from his cooking either.”

She laughed and wrapped her arm around him. “No, not yet.”

“Are you happy?”

What a question. “No, not really. He’s great company, and we have amusing conversations when we aren’t bickering, but I miss all of you.”

Beel grimaced and pressed his forehead to her hair. “Belphie says you’d be happier with a human than a bunch of demons.”

“Absolutely not,” Sami laughed. “A human would have to accept that I have my heart in different pieces for all of you before that ever happened.”

Beel kissed her cheek and breathed. “I love you so much. I hope you can come home soon.”

“I promise I will,” she sighed and turned to face him. Her knees rubbed against the smooth stone they sat upon. Beel’s fingers played with the necklace resting on her throat before he kissed her sincerely.

Sami moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Each demon held different sides of her she was addicted to having. He was soulful and tender in his care, but he always wanted more, and Sami enjoyed that to no end.

“Can we go inside? I am hungry,” he murmured.

“Please?” she asked.

* * *

Asmodeus’s night on Wednesday was different as he wanted to invite Solomon… finally for one of their pamper sessions. The sorcerer was pleased as fuck. Especially since today’s work was mostly books and education and less of the magical sparring and then fucking.

Sami was laid out on Solomon’s bed after they all three had a bath. Solomon was applying some oils to her back while Sami painted Asmo’s toes. What an interesting event.

Asmodeus was explaining what happened at RAD when some demons became obsessed with him. They were fans of hers and the group that definitely adored Asmo as well. Seems they’ve been finding other ways to worship her from afar. Well, mainly by obsessing with the demons that fucked her. “So, I told him he was insane. I don’t fuck lesser demons,” Asmo tutted.

Sami laughed. “Well, damn.”

Solomon’s fingers skated over her bubbly cheeks. “No, just humans,” he teased the demon.

“Your dick is beautiful. I have no problems with it,” Asmo snorted and then glanced at Sami. “And she’s sinfully delicious.”

“Yes, she is. I would love to live between these legs,” Solomon sighed as his fingers slipped downward.

“Hey, we’re talking still,” Sami growled and glanced back at him.

“Lucifer has been concerned you’ve been trying to get her pregnant,” Asmo laughed as Sami finished his last foot.

“I haven’t,” Solomon tutted. “She doesn’t want them yet. I don’t need to snatch her womb to be valid.”

“Besides, I don’t want to raise his brats. Can you imagine? I’d be dealing with his anti-parenting,” Sami snorted as she sealed the nail polish.

“Anti-parenting? Excuse me, little girl, I have raised successful children,” he snapped and slapped her oiled ass.

She glared back at him. “Don’t do that.”

Solomon sneered and rubbed the handprint. “I know how to give excellent spankings.”

Asmo covered his smile and nodded. “Oh, can I watch?”

“She’s my little brat, aren’t you?” Solomon chuckled as he caressed her skin.

“I’m not  _ your _ brat,” she rolled her eyes.

Solomon arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I do enjoy when you let me tame you,” he sighed and ran his fingers down her crease.

Asmo moved to rest on the bed in front of Sami and grinned with his feet in the air. “We should all three have some fun tonight.”

“You really want to share your time with me, with him?” Sami questioned with a smile.

Asmo nodded. “Because it would be so much fun! Oh, Solomon, we could fit snuggly,” he laughed and caressed her hair.

“Hey, that’s not what I agreed to,” Sami tried, but Asmo kissed her. “Wait, the necklace,” she squeezed out.”

“Oh, no, my lovely girl. We’re going to have some magical fun tonight,” Solomon chuckled.

Sami groaned as Asmo flipped her and played with her chest while his tongue teased hers in her mouth. It was intoxicating and hot, which caused her to arch. A chilled sensation made her jerk, and she was able to glance down at the sorcerer wagging his eyebrows.

“A little sensation play with some cold fingers?” he asked with a grin.

She couldn’t decide what was better and groaned, wrapping her arms around Asmo. This went on for a long time, teasing and torture. It was unique and fun, but also so very delicious. It wasn’t until she was bouncing on top of Asmodeus and Solomon gripping her from behind that she was completely encapsulated in their every want. Damn magic and avatar of lust.


	9. Chapter 9

Satan and Sami were at the crest of the hill with a blanket and some tea. They were watching the meteor shower and enjoying the night. Satan confessed to never having a chance in the human realm to enjoy such a spectacular event. So there they were, curled up and looking above.

“You know, if I had one wish, it would be to stay in this moment. I’m more than a demon, or wrath, or a piece of the Devildom,” Satan murmured.

Sami smiled as she glanced over at him. “I can understand that concept.”

Satan turned to her and scowled in the slightest. “You’re a wonderful human. I’ve thought that since the moment you opened up that massive novel and screamed at Mammon for almost spilling on it. Why would you give all this up for us?”

“All what?”

“This. Solomon isn’t to be trusted, but he obviously cares about you. Learning magic, becoming knowledgeable and dangerous. Why are we so much better for you?”

He was being vulnerable, even if his face didn’t completely show the pain. Sami reached over and touched his cheek. “Satan, I love you. All of you. I’m not interested in power or some odd launching point to find out the meaning of life. I want to get home to my demons. My home.”

Satan huffed and kissed her. It was such an extreme feeling that built off him as he cupped her cheeks. He pulled away, and his breath stuttered. “Sami, you just look so perfect here. You are truly some princess or noblewoman from those human novels you traded with me.”

She laughed and arched an eyebrow. “When did those strong women ever decide that a lonely palace was enough for them when they could follow their heart?”

Satan chuckled and genuinely smiled. “That’s very true. How are you feeling otherwise?”

Sami puffed and scrubbed her face. “The training is complex and challenging. The company is back and forth. Solomon goes from hot to cold often. It’s lonely after being surrounded daily in the Devildom.”

“I can imagine,” Satan sighed. “Lucifer is frustrated, and Belphie and I have been loving the easy pranks that are setting him off,” he finished with a grin.

Sami groaned. “You best behave a little. Remember, he’s not until Sundays. I imagine it’s frustrating.”

“I would have been Thursday regardless,” Satan teased.

Sami nudged him and turned back to the sky. “Yeah, well, don’t pick on Lucifer for being kind.”

Satan pulled closer and pressed his head to hers. “Okay, we’ll be kinder.”

“Satan,” Sami murmured.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been having nightmares lately,” she whispered.

Satan glanced over with an arched eyebrow. “You’re mentioning it because it’s a possible issue.”

She licked her lips and twitched her nose. “It’s about an angel trying to take me away— I think to the celestial realm. Barbatos told me that they aren’t going to like how powerful I truly can become. Solomon boasts about it daily. He’s very interested in pushing my limits. I’m scared.”

Satan sat up and touched her cheek. “Listen, we aren’t going to let that happen. Solomon is many things, but stupid he isn’t. He knows all about the celestial realm, and he knows Michael. The last thing he’d do is lose his obsession to angels,” he said while caressing her skin.

“It’s dangerous that I have all these pacts, and they would want to take me away,” Sami whispered.

Satan rocked his head. “It is. It’s very dangerous. You’re dangerous. Lucifer knows you’d never strike against us, and so does Lord Diavolo, or Barbatos wouldn’t have agreed to a pact. However, if they ever found out what you’re capable of, then they could use you against us. I think that’s why Solomon was so urgent to bring you here. Almost no one can just come onto his estate. They have to be invited.”

“Why would Lord Diavolo trust him with that?” Sami asked.

Satan snorted. “You really think he wants to live in this palace alone when you go back? No, that asshole sorcerer is going to follow you around like a lost puppy. It’s disgusting,” he laughed and rolled his eyes.

Sami laughed and exhaled. “He isn’t half bad when he’s honest. He’s a bit like you,” she smirked and touched his cheek.

Satan growled and pointed a finger toward her nose. “ _ Never _ say that again. That’s almost as bad as you saying I’m similar to Lucifer.” 

Sami pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. “Are you ready to go inside and make me purr?”

Satan growled and grasped her neck with a firm authority. “Alright, my little kitten. I brought some fun for us tonight,” he smirked and nosed her cheek.

“Me-ow,” Sami voiced and kissed him again.

* * *

Sami was in the circle, and Solomon was scowling as he paced around her. Levi’s visit last night kind of took her out of her game. Today was a struggle. Levi took pictures of her for the Fansite he had been maintaining for her in her absence, but it was the endearing struggles that got her.

Levi was completely broken up over her absence. He spilled his guts about how he loved her and just wished she was home. Never has a nerdy little demon pined and professed as much as he had. That included the shocking amount of oral that awkward demon can do. Holy shit.

Besides the point… she was completely out of sync today. Solomon almost injured her, badly injured her, with their training today. Now they were standing there, and his scolding was severe.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you today. What do you have to say for yourself?” He finally asked after his long hour of chiding.

“I miss home, Solomon,” she mumbled and looked away from him.

“We’re almost there! Patience! What did I tell you from the beginning?” He asked and stepped toward her. “Why don’t you trust me?” He snapped and touched her cheek.

She glared at him. “What do you want from me!” She yelled.

Solomon stepped back and blinked. “Nothing. I want nothing from you.”

“You want everything, Solomon! You never do anything without reason and logic. What does it mean to you that I go back to the Devildom!” She cried and waved her hand at him.

He winced and looked almost visibly bowled over. “Sami, I want you to be safe and happy. I want to train you, watch you grow, enjoy moments that I’ve rarely had in my extended life. I love you,” he murmured.

She breathed and bent, her hair spilling over her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to take it out on you,” her voice was so small. “You really have been so good to me.”

He rushed to her and touched her cheek. “Sami, it’s alright. You’re feeling a bit drained. We won’t train tomorrow, and I’ll help you summon Lucifer tomorrow. I think you need to spend the day with him,” he declared and comforted her.

“I need him now,” she sniffled.

Solomon nodded and rubbed her shoulders. “Come on, let’s summon Mammon, and I’ll distract him long enough to let you give him a call.”

“Why do you do this?” she asked through tear-stained features.

“Do what?” he voiced while wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Spend this much effort on them for me?”

Solomon scowled and cupped her cheeks. “Because I don’t see life as enjoyable without your happiness.” All these beautiful confessions. He could break her now. This fucking sorcerer with his odd nature.

She breathed and kissed him. It wasn’t just an average lust-filled kiss. She coiled her arms around him and sighed as he held her—the breathtaking milliseconds between silence.

“Thank you,” she whispered when they parted. 

He chuckled and then exhaled. “Alright, let’s get Mammon summoned.”

Solomon gave her the use of his power, so she wasn’t so wiped out, and Mammon was skipping about in pure joy. His human. Only his for hours?! Oh, yeah. Mammon was a happy fucking demon. They went out into the pool after Sami let dinner sit.

It was the perfect time to enjoy the pool. The sun was setting, and Mammon was doting on her like a lovestruck dork. Kisses, nuzzles, splashing… you name it, he was about it—greedy boy.

He had her pinned against the smooth ledge in the deeper portion of the pool near the waterfall. Mammon was nibbling her neck and rubbing her sides when her eyes traced something in the sky.

“Oh, would you look at that?” Sami hummed.

Mammon pulled away and scowled at the sky. It was a bright star that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Sami watched it a moment as Mammon almost lost interest. It wasn’t until it left a trail across the sky and grew brighter that Mammon stood and horror melted on his face.

“A fallen star, we should make a wish,” Sami laughed.

“That’s, no,” he huffed.

Sami glanced at him, and then a realization hit her when the trail disappeared behind the palace. Sami scrambled to the ledge, and Mammon helped her up. Sami was nearly running to her robe, and Solomon appeared with a deep scowl.

Mammon shuffled over and rubbed the back of his neck. “I should probably go, yeah?”

“No,” Solomon rushed out and held up his hand. “No,” he repeated and breathed.

Sami tightened her robe loop. “What do I do?”

Solomon rubbed his face and breathed. “Just be yourself. Don’t agree to anything and smile,” he said and tried for a smile himself.

“Are you going to greet whoever it is?” Sami asked.

“No, he’ll find us, trust me. He doesn’t usually make an appearance, but when he does, not even I can keep him out,” Solomon sighed.

Sami took a towel to her hair as Mammon put on his shirt. There were footsteps, and Solomon plastered on a smile as he walked over to greet the stranger. Sami glanced over, and her face paled; it was the angel from her dreams. The tall man had blond hair that curled down toward his shoulders, and he donned garb much like Simeon. Well, except for the fact that it was far more extravagant.

“Ah, I see you have visitors, Solomon,” the angel declared as the pair approached.

Solomon rocked his head. “Michael, I’m sure you remember Mammon. This is Sami from the student exchange program.”

Michael’s eyes were sharp, and he beamed, holding out his hand. “It’s lovely to finally meet you, Sami. Simeon has told me such wonderful things about you.”

“The pleasure is mine. Simeon was so wonderfully kind,” Sami declared and shook his hand.

Michael glanced over at Mammon when they broke their handshake. “Mammon,” he nodded.

“Yo, Michael, how’s it going?” Mammon asked as he rubbed a hand through his wet hair.

“Well,” Michael hummed.

“We were just about to go eat dinner,” Sami said and gestured to Mammon. “Let’s go get changed.”

Michael glanced down at Solomon. “Dinner?”

Solomon’s jaw tightened in the slightest. “Would you like to join us?”

Sami stopped moving, and Mammon scowled. “Michael is joining us for dinner?” he asked.

“Oh, how pleasant, Solomon. It’s been many centuries since we’ve broken bread,” Michael smiled with a nod.

Sami forced a bright smile. “That’s excellent! We have plenty. Let me just get changed. Come along, Mammon,” she voiced.

They walked from the patio arm in arm, and once out of view, Sami dragged him up the staircase. She nearly tripped when they got to her floor, and Mammon panted. “What’s wrong, Sami?” 

“It’s Michael,” Sami puffed as she dragged him into her bedroom. “He’s here to scope me out.”

“What do you mean?” Mammon asked as he scratched his head.

Sami marched over to her closet and dug through the hangers. “I’ve had dreams about Michael chasing me, Mammon. I’ve done things, inhuman things. He found out. He had to have. Why would he be here? Solomon looked nervous.”

“Oh,” he murmured. “Well, he can’t take you without reason. So, you’re okay,” Mammon nodded.

Sami licked her lips as she stripped off her swimsuit. “True.”

Throwing on her bra, she tugged on a long sleeve shirt. Mammon was putting on his clothing and glanced over twice to the frantic woman. “Sami, you need to calm down,” he said.

She slid on her jeans and turned to him. “Mammon, promise me. Promise me that you won’t let him take me, alright?”

Mammon snorted. “Sami, he wouldn’t.”

“Mammon, promise me,” she pleaded.

“Okay, yeah, I promise,” he nodded.

She combed out her hair and coiled it to her right shoulder before moving to the door. “Alright, let’s go.”

The pair marched down the staircase and moved toward the dining room. They stopped outside the door to see, Solomon had begun dishing out the meal. Michael was standing, and they were in the middle of a conversation.

“So, you’ve been training her?” Michael asked.

“Oh, yes, I thought it would be useful to have an apprentice,” Solomon smiled at him.

Michael adjusted and hummed. “Are you going to marry this one?”

“No, I don’t believe so,” Solomon mused. “You said that with slight contempt.”

“Of course not,” Michael voiced.

“Of course you did. I haven’t been the most loyal to your father’s word in the past,” Solomon said with blunt delivery.

“Ah, to be forgiven for being human, hmm?” Michael laughed.

“You never had a problem with who I married before,” Solomon declared before reaching for the wine.

“But you did say you won’t marry this one,” Michael pointed out.

Mammon glared at Sami then back at the pair.

“She doesn’t enjoy the concept of marriage to someone who was so flagrant about it in the past,” Solomon declared as he poured three glasses.

Sami decided to save Solomon from the conversation further and entered with Mammon. That drew the angel’s attention.

“Ah, speak of divinity in human form,” Michael said with a smile.

“Solomon singing my praises again?” Sami questioned as she approached the table.

“Of course, my love,” Solomon smiled and gestured for her.

Okay, she could play this game. Just breathe. Mammon was quiet, especially quiet. He knew something was going on but couldn’t pinpoint why the change in behavior. Sami reached Solomon, and he turned, kissing her before offering a glass of wine.

“So, what brings you here, Mammon?” Michael questioned as he moved to his chair.

“Oh, yeah, Sami invited me. We swam and were gonna have dinner,” Mammon explained and sat down next to Sami.

“Mammon is one of my demons,” Sami beamed and touched his cheek. “He’s a very good boy.”

“Stop,” Mammon puffed as his cheeks glowed.

“Simeon told me you have seven pacts. All the avatars of sin,” Michael mused as Solomon handed him a glass.

Sami rocked her head. “I do. All seven.”

Solomon chewed his bite and waved his fork. “That was the reason I thought it was imperative to teach her some protection incantations and healing. It’s important to keep someone like her protected.”

Michael took a bite and hummed. “Your cooking has gotten better, Solomon.”

“Nah, that’s Sami’s cooking. Her and Simeon used to trade recipes all the time,” Mammon declared.

Michael chuckled and nodded. “Ah, yes, I remember him saying such. He was quite enamored with the woman with celestial lineage.”

Shit. Sami drank a large sip of her wine. “Yes, I suppose my ancestors had a dabble,” she giggled.

“Well, since you’ve experienced the Devildom, would you be interested in experiencing the Celestial Realm this year?” Michael asked.

“Oh, are you offering stays now, Michael?” Solomon questioned.

“Yes,” Michael agreed. “Simeon was just saying how nice it would be to see you, Sami.”

Sami wanted to scream. What a subtle manipulating angel. She knew what he was doing. Solomon reached over and caressed her shoulder. He was here. Alright. 

“We would have to think about it, Michael. I have some work with Barbatos in the coming month that needs to be handled. As you know, Lord Diavolo has been working extraordinarily hard on demon to human relations,” Solomon declared.

“So I’ve heard,” he said with a curt edge as he glanced at Sami. “Did you enjoy your stay in the Devildom? I was interested in what you thought about that Fansite those demons created for you.”

Sami breathed and tilted her head. “Well, I suppose the oddity of a human around demons was going to stir cauldrons.”

“Plenty of intimate moments caught in pictures,” Michael mused and glanced between the two humans. “It seems odd to see that you both are close after such.”

“Well, we are only human,” Sami responded. “Our choices are always interesting.”

“Yes,” Michael hummed before taking a bite. “How about we take a trip to visit Simeon next week? Luke misses you both too.”

“I don’t think that’s feasible,” Solomon tutted. “That’s when we plan to return to the Devildom for our work.

Michael tapped his chin and watched Sami drink her wine. “You plan to return to the Devildom? What demon is helping you with such?”

“Oh, Sami and Solomon are gonna do it themselves,” Mammon said.

Solomon’s jaw tightened. Dammit, Mammon. Lovable, ignorant Mammon.

“Oh, I see!” Michael chuckled. “That takes plenty of power. Are you positive it will work? I suppose with all the demon pacts between you both, it’s achievable, but even then, quite difficult.”

“I’ve been finishing up the calculations,” Solomon said.

“Then you could, in fact, do the same for the Celestial Realm as well,” Michael voiced and held up his glass with a smile. “We would be honored to have you.”

Solomon raised his glass with a smile. “A future endeavor we look forward to.”

Michael cleared his throat. “Sami, is that short for Samantha?”

Sami rocked her head. “Yes, Michael.”

“Samantha, tell me about why you began this journey on collecting pacts with demons,” Michael declared.

“Please call me Sami; thank you. It was actually accidental how it started. Mammon and I had a funny go at it, didn’t we?” Sami asked and touched Mammon’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, she got my goldie for me,” he laughed and fixed his sunglasses.

Michael hummed with amusement playing on his face. “So, there was no goal in mind?”

Sami narrowed her eyes in the slightest. “I wanted to earn Lucifer’s respect,” she said while arching an eyebrow. “Such a magnificent creature. I was enamored immediately.”

Michael’s lip twitched. “I see.”

“You both bear similar radiance,” Sami said.

Mammon was frowning at the woman.

Michael smiled and relaxed in his chair. “Yes, we shared a fondness. However, he wasn’t called Morningstar for just the title. No angel was or ever could be as glorious as Lucifer was.”

“I felt enraptured with him and his brothers quickly. I didn’t have a family growing up aside from my late mother. They gave me such solace in a time of such great loss,” Sami explained.

Mammon blushed and leaned to her. “We love you too.”

Michael glanced at the three of them and tapped his chin. “You love demons and a sorcerer. Seems an interesting choice for a woman of no magical background.”

“It is,” Sami beamed. “But your father graced me with a large heart and the tenacity to change worlds,” she said and took a bite of her dinner.

“Shall you regale us with some of your stories, Michael? I’m positive it would be worth the effort,” Solomon requested.

The angel shifted and nodded. When he started to detail the Celestial Realm and different anecdotes, the night grew easier. However, he held contemplation when watching the woman. He had things he was truly thinking over.

Solomon moved to walk him out after dessert, which he complimented Sami profusely for, he stopped. He gestured for the woman to walk next to him and cleared his throat. Whatever was on his mind, he was going to mention some of it.

“I do hope you consider a visit. It would be a wonderful occasion, and I’m positive you would enjoy the realm. We are having a celebration for my birthday in a few months, and I would be honored if you came,” Michael declared as he waved his hand in a circle in front of him.

“I will see how my schedule looks,” she responded.

“Excellent. I will get the invitation to you, regardless of the realm,” he smiled, and Solomon opened the front door.

“Michael, let’s go over the details. Sami, I’m sure Mammon is lonely,” Solomon said with a nod.

Michael stole Sami’s hand and bent to kiss it. “It was my utmost pleasure to met such a radiant woman. I truly look forward to seeing you again.”

“Thank you, Michael, you’re generous as well as magnificent,” Sami declared.

The angel left out the door with the sorcerer, and she exhaled after a few moments. Fuck. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped.

“Relax, they’re gone,” Mammon laughed. “Let’s go,” he said and took her hand.

“Where are we going?” Sami inquired.

“The Great Mammon is gonna get you to smile and relax,” he grinned and tugged her to the staircase.

Well, a problem for tomorrow. She needed a break from this and let it settle. Hopefully, it would settle, at least.


	10. Chapter 10

“She’s sleeping at the moment, but it can be possible when she wakes.”

Pause. There was a buzzing like talking in the room.

“Well, I mean, she did have another nightmare last night again. It was a rough night. It’s vital that we do something.”

Sami stirred and noted the bed beside her was empty. She glanced up from the sheets to see Solomon pacing the floor in pajama pants with a phone to his ear. The woman stayed low to listen.

“Yeah, no, I agree,” Solomon hummed as he walked out of view. “Yes, of course. It’s imperative.”

“Oh, good morning, brat,” Solomon chuckled. He appeared next to her and laid down smiling, kissing her forehead. “No, she just woke up. Did you want to say good morning?”

Solomon pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. “You’re on.”

“Good morning, my dearest!” Diavolo exclaimed.

“Good morning, Sami,” Barbatos added.

“How are you, my good girl?” Lucifer asked.

Sami yawned and rubbed her face. “I’m a little tired still, but I’m alright.”

“So, we’re going to change plans today,” Diavolo said through the phone.

“Oh, how so?” Sami mumbled.

“We’re going to do something unorthodox,” Solomon said.

Sami scowled over at him. “What are we doing?”

There was grumbling on the other end. “I still don’t like this. What if she’s stuck?” Lucifer asked.

“She shouldn’t be for long! Have a bit of trust, Lucifer,” Diavolo laughed.

“Lucifer does have a point, but we don’t have too many choices. Michael is now going to be watching for the power of the incantation. The signature would be too clear,” Barbatos explained.

Sami glowered at Solomon. “What are we doing with me that’s so concerning?”

“I’m going to curse you,” Solomon said.

“ _ Curse _ me? How are you going to curse me?” Sami spat.

“My dearest, it’s just a simple curse,” Diavolo murmured; she could tell he wasn’t confident in the amount.

“He’s going to overtly expose you to demonic influence from his pacts and yours that it causes you to temporarily, hopefully, become a lesser demon,” Lucifer explained.

“Is that even possible? Overdosing on influence to curse me?” Sami asked.

“Oh yes,” Solomon chuckled. “Demons are created several different ways, but you can make one easily if someone such as me is available for it. You personally can’t overdo it because your body would give out. However, if someone like me presses my exposure onto you, well… let’s say it comes out interesting.”

“I will be coming to watch over the process and assist you to the Devildom. Solomon will be coming to help you recover from the curse,” Barbatos declared.

Sami twitched her nose. “But you’re not sure it will be alleviated immediately due to my pacts.”

“Precisely, Sami,” Barbatos said.

“So, this is why you asked me if I was willing to give up my humanity,” Sami sighed. “Alright, then I’m on board.”

“Wait, what?” Lucifer hissed.

“She’s in, alright,” Diavolo cheered.

“Are you positive I’m just going to be some minor demon?” Sami asked.

“You can’t really want to agree to this!” Lucifer hissed.

“Wouldn’t it be fantastic if she was a major demon? What do you think her talents would be?” Solomon asked.

There was a loud groan through the phone. “Why does no one see the gravity what we’re asking of her? What if it cannot be mended?” Lucifer was nearly snarling.

“Lucifer, my friend, relax. It will be fine,” Diavolo murmured. “Oh, Solomon, I believe she would be such a fearsome demon, indeed.”

“I shall be heading over momentarily. Sami, please fast. What Solomon is going to do is intricate and dangerous if you’re off-balance,” Barbartos declared.

“Please, think this through just a moment,” Lucifer begged. “Lord Diavolo, please?”

“Lucifer,” Sami said. “You need to have trust that Solomon can do this and that Barbatos can assist.”

“I can’t lose you,” he murmured through the speaker.

“I promise you. You won’t. However, if Michael looks at me like a tasty morsel again, we might have more issues,” Sami declared.

Solomon sneered. “Yes, I wasn’t fond of that. He loves to collect unique humans.”

“Weren’t you one of them?” Lucifer hissed.

“Exactly,” Solomon spat.

“Barbatos just left,” Diavolo said.

“Okay, I’m going to pack,” Sami declared and rolled her neck.

Solomon leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I promise you, on my life, she won’t be harmed. Just a bit demonic,” he laughed.

Lucifer groaned. “Fine. Alright, we’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Sami had just finished packing up her things in bags and rolled her neck. The necklace Solomon gave her was tucked away… It looks like she wasn’t going to need it for a while. She was going to become a demon temporarily? Well, things could be worse. However, they were likely more scared by Michael’s interest than they admitted.

There was a knock, and Sami opened the door to see Barbatos. “Oh, you’re here, come in,” Sami smiled.

Barbatos walked inside and nodded. “You’re efficient.”

“Thank you,” Sami sighed.

Barbatos tapped his chin. “I’m not positive how to propose this without sounding predatory,” he said while evaluating her bags.

“Oh? What is it?”

Barbatos hummed and pivoted toward her. “We need to couple.”

Sami raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. “Oh, you’re propositioning me. May I ask why?”

“Yes,” Barbatos laughed. “I want to begin your exposure to make the curse take with success.”

Her cheeks burned as she tilted her head. “I didn’t even realize you thought of me that way,” she laughed before rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re quite handsome, but I just didn’t think, ya know?”

Barbatos smirked and pressed his fist to his mouth before humming. “Well, you are extremely attractive to demons and humans alike, Sami. However, this is in your service that I can promise you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this was why you made a pact with me?” Sami asked.

He smiled and removed his gloves from his hands. “Due to rules of time. I will teach you more once we’re back in the Devildom. For now, please strip. I would like to be sure you’re satisfied before we head to the chamber. I’m rather impatient to keep to the schedule, and I understand you meet marks well.”

The woman bit her lips together as she tossed her t-shirt on the floor. “I do,” she giggled.

Barbatos eyed her while unbuttoning his coat. “Yes, very malleable. Excellent.”

Predatory or not, this demon’s eyes raked against her with delight. “I try,” she smirked and slid her leggings off her body.

Sami wasn’t sure what she enjoyed better. The surprise of the rather aggressive butler demon, or the obsessive nature. He was absolutely obsessed with her screaming in triumph. Well, welcome to the Devildom, part two, right?

* * *

She was pleasantly sore as she stood in the center of a newly drawn circle in the chamber. Solomon snorted as she shifted on her feet and eyed her with a knowing smile. “Did you enjoy yourself, Barbs?” he asked while placing down another black stone.

“Plenty, Solomon,” Barbatos answered as he finished lining up the bags.

“Always more cunning than ignorant,” Solomon chuckled.

“So, explain this to me, Solomon,” Sami voiced.

“Well, conceptually, I’m going to invocate all of my seventy-two demon pacts at once while touching the source stone. When I complete the circle with it, their tapped power will connect with you. After that, I will then have you tap yours by picking up the stone at your feet. Once the stones are reconnected in the circle, the runes will apply all of that demonic magic to you. I’ve tested your magical composition, it will mimic the power you're exposed to,” Solomon explained as he erected himself in front of her.

Sami glanced back at Barbatos. “It’s the quickest way to expose non-demons to demonic power. I remember you grabbing at your head after summoning Lord Diavolo. This is an extreme of that,” Barbatos said and moved around the chamber toward Solomon.

Sami gasped and patted her head on either side. “I remember that. I thought I had bumped my head.”

Solomon took several deep breaths. “Sami, you’re positive you want this? There’s no going back and no promise to the length of your exposure.”

“No, Solomon, I won’t make a pact with you,” Sami teased.

He laughed and nodded. “No way I’d ask. I wouldn’t want to chance this being permanent.”

Barbatos touched Solomon’s shoulder. “You’re not going to hurt her, I promise.”

Solomon groaned and for a moment a chink in his armor was revealed. “Barbatos, I promised not to hurt her.” His face was crestfallen and guilty.

Barbatos rocked his head. “I know.”

“Sol, you need to have trust in yourself too,” Sami smiled.

Solomon rolled his neck and snatched up his book. “You’re only allowed to call me that because I could kill you,” he smiled. 

Sami laughed and sighed. “One of these days you promised to tell me why that bothers you so much.”

“And I plan to keep that promise,” he agreed. “Now, let’s make a demon.”

Solomon lifted the stone near the circle and held his book. He started a strange incantation that lit the stone like a star. Sami closed her eyes and listened as other voices echoed in the room along with Solomon. The whole room was filled with voices.

She glanced back to see that the runes around the ring were glowing and Solomon was developing sweat on his brow while his silvery hair swayed erratically. Sami felt her mouth grow dry as the chanting was overwhelming. Solomon nodded after he finished the incantation and set the shimmering stone down.

Sami lost her breath as she felt a force shove against her. The woman picked up the stone at her feet and flashes of her demons entered her mind. Each turning the stone the color associated with them. This whole event felt like a crazy fever dream. Once the stone turned white she swallowed and set it down in the small ring at her feet.

Oh, fuck! She lost her feet and was forced in the air. Sami felt like her insides were tearing through her and out her navel. She screamed and touched her head as her hair whipped around her. That was, those were horns pushing from her scalp! So much pain… her back snapped and she howled while trying to bend forward.

Her body felt on fire. Sami had to close her eyes because the glow from the spell was hurting. She agreed to this. That reminder was muted as she howled at the odd feeling of extra limbs. Flapping and flailing she cried, tears streaming down her face.

She bit her tongue with sharp incisors. Blood was in her spit as she drooled through crying and finally landed on the ground with a thud. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She was in excruciating pain.

“Calm down,” Barbatos’s tone entered her ears.

She whimpered and glanced up to see him offering her a vial. “For me?”

He nodded.

Sami reached out and gripped the vial before struggling to take it. “Shit,” she breathed and tossed the bottle aside.

“Barbatos,” Solomon murmured.

“I know, she’s exquisite,” Barbatos agreed.

Sami fumbled and her wings rustled against the floor. “Fuck. I feel like jelly.”

“Don’t worry, Sami. We’ll be heading back as soon as the influence settles,” Barbatos explained and bent down, stroking her hair.

He touched her… horn? Yeah, because it caused her to shiver. “What do I look like?”

Barbatos smiled and lifted her chin with his fingers. “A demon.”

Something thumped behind her and she jerked causing herself to see stars. “Shit.”

“You have a tail,” Solomon laughed.

Sami slumped against the floor and breathed. “Well, hopefully I never have to do that again,” she groaned and closed her eyes.

“Just take a nap, Sami. We’ll take care of everything else,” Barbatos declared.

That was enough for her. She succumbed to the exhaustion. Everything else they could deal with for now.


	11. Chapter 11

“How long has she been out?”

“An hour, she should be fully adjusted.”

Sami stirred and opened one eye. She was in a large sitting room in the castle, maybe? Glancing around, yes, it definitely was the drawing-room in the castle. She was home. Her body felt heavy, but she sat up while rubbing her forehead. It felt like a fever dream.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Lucifer’s voice caused her to jerk.

Sami took him into view, and she exhaled. “Lucifer.”

He smiled and had a cup of tea held out for her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a dump truck hit me,” Sami confessed before drinking her tea. “Thank you.”

Solomon wandered over and smirked. “I like the new addition to your hair.”

Sami glanced to her side to see silver strokes running through the length of her hair. Her hair was darker as well, now being almost a rich chocolate. “Well, I’m prematurely greying,” she laughed.

The sound of the door announced new occupants to the room. Lucifer turned and nodded, which gave way to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos coming within view. Barbatos held a box, and Diavolo was smiling.

“You’re looking spectacular, Sami,” he declared.

Sami felt the top of her head. Nothing. “So I do that crazy demon form thing too?”

“Yes, it would seem so,” Lucifer agreed.

“Barbatos brought you some clothes for after Solomon examines you,” Diavolo explained.

Sami finished her tea and rolled her neck. “Alright, so what first, Solomon?”

Lucifer took the empty cup, and Solomon came over to sit on the sofa with her. He opened his book and touched her sternum through the t-shirt. Oh, her clothing was changed. Solomon smirked and rocked his head.

“Good, you seem to have recovered well. Let’s see about your new limbs,” Solomon stood and beckoned her up.

Sami stood up and gave him an expression of apprehension. “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Solomon stepped back and gestured to the other demons. “This is better explained by one of them.”

Diavolo chuckled and tapped his chest. “You should feel a warmth in your chest. If you focus on that, it’s like flipping a switch.”

Sami arched an eyebrow and touched her torso. Well, he was right. There was a warmth. She was mistaking that for uneasiness from the curse and travel. When she focused on that warmth, she was nearly knocked to the floor at the shift in her body.

“What the fuck,” she breathed and shook herself out.

Flapping and something swiping at her legs caused her to jump.

“Oh, she’s gorgeous!” Diavolo gasped.

“I know, perfection,” Solomon agreed.

Sami looked back at the four and raised her eyebrows. Oh yeah, she was naked too. What an odd moment in her life. “My skin is lighter than before,” she noted.

“And the two feathery wings have zero effect on you,” Lucifer teased with a smirk.

Sami glanced over her shoulder to see. Beautiful black wings that faded to bright pearly white ends on the plumage. She thought about lifting them, and they stretched to the ceiling. “Oh, that feels good,” she sighed.

A hand touched her head, and she jerked. Solomon held up his hands in front of her. “I’m just checking,” he reminded her.

Sami offered the top of her head to him, and his fingers ran along the oddities breaching from her hair. Solomon checked her arm and her frown increased the runes in place of her pact. They were colored as Belphegor’s pact and shimmered on her skin.

“What is that? Where's my pacts?” Sami asked as she checked her body to see similar writing in place of each pact she could see.

“Cuneiform,” Solomon said. “Their true name is written in place of the pact.”

“Okay, I want a mirror,” Sami puffed and nudged his hands from her.

Solomon raised his eyebrows, and the other demons around the room seemed just as amused. Diavolo gestured toward the bookcases. “I had Barbatos bring one inside.”

Sami walked over and gasped at the sheer magnitude of herself. Where to start. Well, her horns were impressive but not large. They were feminine and went from pure black to a grey tip as they curled around her head with soft points upward in the back. 

Around her neck were all eight moon phases in a delicate tattoo. That was replicated around her ankles. Turning, she noted the long black whip-like tail with a tuft of hair at the end that went from charcoal to white at the end. Her wings. Oh, just glorious as she raised the plumage and smirked and the elegant span.

Moving closer to the mirror, she examined her face. Opening her mouth, she noted the sharp incisors on her top and lower jaw that caused her to bite her tongue earlier. Quite predatory if she said so herself. Sami turned her head from side to side and raised her jaw, taking in the subtle changes and her bright grey eyes with a hint of lavender strands in the irises.

“This is so weird,” she laughed finally.

“It’s amazing how comfortable you are with this,” Solomon chuckled.

Sami turned and flipped her wings, settling them to rest. “Well, I can’t regret being home, now can I? As tired as I can be doing unusual things, that’s been the theme of my life for almost two years now,” she explained and approached the silent demons. “What do you think?”

“Gorgeous, masterful, attractive,” Diavolo smirked and reached out to touch her cheek.

Oh, that was new. The bubbling warmth caused her tail to sway and curl around her legs as she sighed. He smelt so delicious, and the heat from his fingers was intoxicating. She was close to salivating.

Diavolo pulled away and covered a chuckle with his hand. “I’m sorry, you’re going to be quite sensitive,” he explained.

“You look lovely,” Lucifer agreed and turned to Barbatos. “Clothing, perhaps?”

Barbatos sighed and nodded with a smile. “Yes, it would be appropriate before she begins to feel like a meal.”

Sami snorted and rolled her eyes. “Each one of you has fucked me. I hardly think now would be the time for embarrassment.”

“Unfiltered honesty. Hmm, a new talent?” Solomon teased.

Sami sighed as she took the offered box and moved to set it on the sofa. “So, this is what I’ll wear when I’m like this?”

“Precisely,” Diavolo declared.

Sami shifted through the items in the box and tilted her head from side to side. A hand touched her arm, and without realizing it, she gripped the sorcerer’s neck in her hand. Wow, killer reflexes. She pivoted and simpered with color on her cheeks.

“Sorry, Solomon,” she puffed.

He rubbed his neck and rolled it. “I’ll keep in mind that you're jumpy, Sami.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Alright, so what are we thinking demons?”

Diavolo and Lucifer approached from her other side and observed her rummaging. “What about something small?” Diavolo offered with the hint of a smile.

Lucifer grimaced at him. “Lord Diavolo, I truly don’t believe that wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“I’m with Lord Diavolo on this one,” Solomon grinned.

Sami hummed and lifted a few items. She knew they were pensive and likely waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wasn’t going to. In fact, she felt calmer now than she had in months. It was fact, and that’s all there was to it. She was, if only temporary, demonic.

She slid on a black skirt that was held together by silver rings and lined with silver borders. The pieces of the skirt from front to back caused the gaps for her legs to be even more dramatic. The inside had a bit of coverage for her tender bits; thankfully, it had enough give to let her tail rest over it. 

Going along with the same theme, she chose an odd top that had to be slid over her legs and up around her neck. The snap around her neck was a silver ring holding up the top, a nice accent. The top itself had a similar silver border, but aside from the embroidered support around her chest, it was sheer. The glittering chains that hung from the top of the top looped from side to side in arches.

“Oh, shit, that’s sexy,” Solomon hissed.

Lucifer sighed and nodded with a smile before turning toward the chair and producing a smaller box. “These I procured for you.”

Sami grinned and took the box. “Lucifer, did you buy me shoes?”

He nodded with a tiny blush. “I saw them yesterday and thought of you.”

Sami opened the box and gasped. How utterly fitting. The high heels went mid-calf with a large slit down the side and silver chains surrounding the shoe. The heel itself was silver and glinted in the lighting.

“Oh, these are beautiful!” she gasped and set the box down so she could place on the heels.

Sami walked over to the mirror again and blinked. That was her? Holy shit. She looked fucking fine. Even her curves were accentuated in the attire. 

“This is pretty nice,” Sami mused. “Alright, I’m content. Now what?” she asked while turning to them.

Lucifer and Diavolo glanced at each other. “Do you want to talk about it?” Diavolo questioned.

“About what comes next?” Sami asked.

“No, about your feelings,” Solomon hummed.

Sami scrunched her brow. “What about them? I have no regrets.”

“You have no regrets? Damnation doesn’t affect you at all?” Lucifer questioned.

“Damnation? Lucifer, I was bound to come back to the Devildom anyway. Damnation isn’t as intimidating as being a meal for demons as a human,” Sami laughed and noted the sultry edge to her voice. “The playing field is even for the time being. Please relax?”

“Well, that just took away my guilt,” Solomon chuckled.

Actually, all of the demons in the room relaxed. They shifted their shoulders and breathed. It was odd, and Sami tilted her head. Barbatos hummed with a smile. “Oh, how interesting. You have suggestive influence over others in the room with you.”

Diavolo gasped and raised his index finger. “That’s incredibly useful!”

Sami laughed and shrugged. “Well, I suppose I’m going to have to be careful.”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “We will need to talk about instruction.”

“I will participate in such,” Barbatos nodded.

Diavolo raised his eyebrows. “Barbatos, do you plan on mentoring her?”

“Yes,” Barbatos nodded.

Lucifer frowned and crossed his arms. “I could do so, Lord Diavolo.”

“Lucifer, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I believe her talents are going to be quite different than the usual. I would like to evaluate them,” Barbatos interjected.

Lord Diavolo patted Lucifer’s arm. “Your task will be keeping your brothers from fucking her, my friend.”

Sami scowled and crossed her arms. “Are you telling me that I can’t have sex?”

“Well, you are demonic now,” Solomon hummed. “Chances are far greater at producing something from that.”

Her cheeks tinted as she glanced over at Solomon. “You assume I can actually get knocked up with demons now?”

“Technically, yes,” Solomon nodded.

She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You mean I came back to be completely celibate until we solve this? I cannot live like that.”

“We have ways, but again, we aren’t sure how they’ll affect you. The potions that we gave you before attack foreign demonic energy,” Lucifer explained.

“Then, let’s try it. I’m not living around your brothers and having to lock myself in a tower because I sprouted wings and a tail,” Sami tutted and waved her hand.

“Honestly, this just keeps getting better,” Diavolo smirked and gestured to Sami. “You’re perfection, my dearest.”

Solomon hummed and tapped his chin. “I am fascinated to see if exposure like that would change her or prolong the experience.”

Sami shifted on her heels and turned to Barbatos, who was smiling. “Tell me, Barbatos. Is any of this going to hurt me?”

“No,” he agreed.

“There, that’s that. I’m starving, shall we eat?” She asked.

Lucifer’s eyebrows were arched toward his hairline. “Sami, you’re extremely comfortable with this.”

She took a few steps toward him and smirked, touching his chest. “Lucifer, I’ve lived around all of you long enough to know that this doesn’t change me. It only tweaks a few of my features," her voice was pleasant, and her tail swayed and curled in the air.

“Okay, down, girl. You’re nearly purring. You are going to be very potent for the next few days,” Solomon chuckled.

Sami laughed and touched Diavolo’s arm. “Well, I’ll have to behave then.”

Diavolo was lovestruck. You could see it plainly on his face. Even Lucifer, Mr. Stoic himself, seemed quite influenced by her pleasant welcome.

“Alright, Sami, come along. We’re going to have lunch and review a few important demonic fundamentals,” Barbatos declared.

“Aw, Barbatos, don’t ruin our fun,” Diavolo pouted.

Sami’s tail curled around her and swiped at the air as she turned. “I'm starving. I could eat.”

“My lord, as much as I hate to ruin your enjoyment, she isn’t in a state you should be contemplating such,” Barbatos smiled and beckoned Sami forth.

“This is why you’re mentoring her, Barbatos?” Solomon questioned; this was like an early Christmas for him. So much research and experiments were in Sami’s future. She knew that.

“Yes. I have less effect from other demon’s talents,” Barbatos smiled.

Sami laughed and wrapped her arm around his. “Alright, Barbs. I trust you,” she smiled.

Lucifer and Diavolo both puffed and rolled their necks. It was going to be a long day. Everything was going to be different, including how they thought she was going to feel. Taking things in stride was an understatement; she was sprinting with this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Only the Bros:**

**Lucifer** : Alright, I haven’t told all of you yet due to the process, but Sami is back in the Devildom.

**Satan** : What??? Where is she???

**Lucifer** : We’re at the Demon Lord’s Castle. There are some things we’ve had to go over.

**Asmodeus** : Oh!!! When do we get to see her? What’s going on?

**Mammon** : Sami! Oh, yeah!

**Lucifer** : Wait just a moment. We need to talk about things before I bring her home. The circumstances that brought her here are different.

**Satan** : Well, did Solomon hurt her?

**Mammon** : Was Michael threatenin her today?

**Lucifer** : No, Solomon had her approval to cast a spell. Sami is, well… she’s a demon temporarily.

Asmodeus sent a shocked demon sticker.

Satan sent a shocked demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a shocked demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a cheering demon sticker.

Mammon sent a gasping demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Satan** : He cursed her??

**Lucifer** : Yes, and we aren’t sure how long the effects will last.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer! How cute does she look? Does she have spiraling horns and butterfly wings?

**Satan** : Not even, Asmo. Sami would have curled horns and a furry cat tail.

**Lucifer** : We’ll be leaving the castle after Barbatos finishes his basic lessons with Sami.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer, is she super lusty like me?”

**Lucifer** : No, and we are not going to take advantage of our new demon, understood? I don’t care if she’s crawling on you begging for it. Until we know, more we aren’t touching her.

**Asmodeus** : What? No! Lucifer, that’s just not fair! I have so many beautiful things I can do to her now that she's a demon!

**Lucifer** : Lord Diavolo made it very clear. No matter the asking on her part, we are not allowed. Barbatos and Solomon are going to be monitoring her closely this week.

Asmodeus sent a pouting demon sticker.

**Satan** : She can read with me tonight. I have a high tolerance for her pout.

**Lucifer** : No. One of her recently identified talents is suggestive influence. No one is going to be alone with her. Beel and Belphie, you have to have someone else with you as well.

Beelzebub sent a nodding demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Satan** : No alone time with you and Lord Diavolo with Sami this week, Lucifer. Lol. 

**Lucifer** : Barbatos is talented enough to have a form of immunity to it, so I believe you don’t have to worry Satan. Just focus on yourself. If anything unusual happens with Sami, please inform me right away. We have to know what we’re expecting with this curse. Understood?

Mammon sent a nodding demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a nodding demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a nodding demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a nodding demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a nodding demon sticker.

… …

…

**Lucifer** : Satan?

Satan sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Satan** : Fine, Lucifer.

* * *

Sami was walking along with Lucifer and smiled as she rustled her wings. He was trying to stifle his curled lips as she pranced around him. She was wispy and sweet, and any stranger could see that he was enamored with her. The little demon was flitting about with joy, and he ate it out of her hand.

“When can I fly?”

“You’re not going to fly any time soon,” Lucifer huffed. “I will not be chasing you.”

She pouted and swiped her tail. “I want to fly.”

“How about we take these things one step at a time? Barbatos told you that you must work on balance for your emotions,” Lucifer declared as he held out his gloved hand.

Sami beamed and took his hand. “Okay, and I have to get better at getting out of this form.”

“I’ll help,” Lucifer said and squeezed her fingers.

She tilted her head and breathed. “Lucifer, I missed you so very much.”

He groaned and pulled her closer, gingerly winding his arm around her shoulders. “I missed you as well.”

She sighed and ran her hand over his back. Oh, he smelt so good. She could bask in his scent and arms for hours. Sami was finally home. “I just want us to spend all night in your room. Can we?”

Lucifer puffed and cleared his throat. “Be careful with that,” he chuckled with tinted cheeks.

“With what?”

“That suggestive influence,” Lucifer smirked and tugged on a lock of her hair.

Sami exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s going to be potent for the next week or so. I don’t know how long you’re going to be like this,” Lucifer stated as he caressed her shoulder.

“Barbatos said it could be months,” she murmured and glanced down to the ground.

Lucifer’s facial expressions tightened in the slightest. “I know this isn’t ideal for you.”

“I wasn’t upset about that,” Sami mused. “I was just wondering how much I could learn before then. I’m no longer the odd one in our family,” she smiled and gazed back up at him.

His eyebrows shifted as his gloved fingers danced in her locks resting on her shoulder. “You’re disappointed this isn’t permanent?”

She shrugged as they rounded the corner. “It’s fun being unique and all, Lucifer, but it does make things hard. I always have special rules. I’m escorted everywhere. This will be the first time in the Devildom that I will be able to defend myself instead of crying on the ground.”

“And you won’t have nightmares about being taken by Michael,” Lucifer hummed.

Sami winced and exhaled. “Yes, I suppose Mammon told you about that.”

“How long have you been hiding this from me?”

She licked her lips and shrugged. “I’ve always had horrible dreams of not being able to return, but the whole thing with Michael grew extreme the more I worked with Solomon. I’d never seen him before yesterday.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “Which makes me wonder if it wasn’t a warning.”

Sami stopped them as they approached the House of Lamentation. “Lucifer, I know that things always are complex and difficult. This adds to your plate of issues, but I love you so much for loving me. Thank you for always being the arms that keep me safe when the world gets strenuous.”

He beamed and bent to kiss her lightly. Lucifer was keeping composure, and Sami truly tried to do the same. However, his touch made her burn with intensity, and she cupped his face. Oh, the rapture of him! Her tongue sought his with urgent passion, and he enveloped her with a groan.

Coaxing him. Tempting him. Wanting him. He was this beautiful feeling of wholeness she pined for months: her Lucifer and his glorious touch. 

“Hey, before you two fuck on the fence, get inside,” Satan called out.

Lucifer pulled away and puffed with rosy cheeks painted of sin. Sami glanced up to see the grinning demon leaning on the door jam. Sami skipped off toward him and beamed. “Satan! Look,” she giggled and pointed toward her head.

“You have beautiful wings, horns, and is that a tail?” He was genuinely excited to see her as she hopped up the stairs.

Sami turned and swayed her tail. “Yeah, a real tail,” she laughed.

Satan reached out and took it with gentle hands. “Sami, this is so beautiful. I mean, you’re gorgeous like this. I think we should research how permanent this could be.”

She pivoted and pointed to the tattoo on her neck as Lucifer walked up. “Barbatos says it has to do with my personality.”

“Well, we could go on the theory of why the moon is significant to what talents you might have. I wonder how powerful you are,” he mused while reaching up and touching her horns.

Sami’s cheeks darkened, and she jerked. “Don’t do that.”

“Oh, are they still sensitive?” Satan asked.

“Yes,” she puffed.

“Let’s go inside,” Lucifer hummed.

Satan smiled and offered his hand. “Welcome home, Sami.”

She took his hand and rushed by him, tugging him after her. “Guys! I'm home!” she called out.

Satan laughed, and Lucifer patted her left wing. “Sami, don’t let them pull out your plumage, alright?”

“Of course,” she smiled back at him.

Thunderous footsteps rolled down the staircase, and soon the rest of the demons arrived. Everyone was so enthralled with her changes. Belphie stretching out her wings, Levi wiggling his tail next to hers with a grin. Asmo was oozing over her bodily changes and her skin. Even Beel ruffled her hair and gently touched her horns.

“You’re really a demon!” Mammon gasped as he touched the base of her tail.

“Getting a bit ass-grabby there, Mammon. At least buy me a drink first,” Sami growled in a warning tone.

The brothers stopped, all with wide eyes.

“Sorry, S-Sami,” Mammon stuttered and stepped away with pink cheeks.

Satan hummed. “Where are your things?”

“Oh, Barbatos said he would bring them over with Solomon in a few. They wanted to go over some book about this curse,” Sami hummed and smiled.

They resumed their doting but with less urgency as the group walked into the sitting room. Lucifer glanced at Satan, who smirked as they followed. 

“So, I need some help,” she puffed as they reached the sofa. “How do I put it away?”

“Aw, you’re so cute! Take a few big breaths and imagine that you’re drawing them back in!” Asmo cooed and rubbed her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and breathed. Drawing that heat back into herself was harder than pushing it out. Oh, so difficult! Sami breathed again, and then she fell forward to the sofa with a laugh. “Fuck, is that always going to happen?” 

“No,” Beel smiled and moved past Mammon.

Beel assisted her to the sofa and sat down next to her. A barricade for her space. Oh, her sweet Beel. Asmo propped on the arm where Sami was stationed, and Mammon leaned from behind the couch. Belphie pressed near Beel, and Levi even sat on the table in front of Sami. Lucifer sat in his armchair, and Satan propped up on the love seat. 

“So, you’re back. Tell us about the curse,” Satan declared.

Sami breathed and tilted her head. “Solomon used his pacts and mine in a curse that overloaded my exposure to demonic power. The curse is supposed to torture victims, but he revised the incantation so that I could absorb the power instead.”

“So, that must mean you’re pretty powerful. All of us together,” Asmo hummed and stroked her hair.

Sami shrugged. “Barbatos told me that we wouldn’t know anything for certain until closer to a week out. It’s a curse, so it’s not like we just know if I’m a string bean or actually powerful. Solomon said the spell could last months, and we’ll be working together on a counter,” she explained.

Beel scowled and slanted his head. “You don’t want to stay a demon?”

Sami licked her lips and stared at him. “Of course, that would be ideal. However, we don’t know what this will do to me the longer I’m like this,” she sighed.

“Then let’s find a way to keep you like this, so you never have to leave again!” Levi nodded.

“I have to do what Barbatos says is best. He’s mentoring me,” Sami murmured and looked away from them.

“We don’t want you to leave us again,” Belphie reiterated.

Lucifer hummed. “Enough. Don’t make her feel worse for doing something she didn’t want to do in the first place,” he warned with a sharp gaze.

Sami breathed and smiled. “I’m so happy to be home.”

“Are you going to RAD tomorrow?” Beel asked.

Sami rocked her head and laughed. “Yes, actually. Lord Diavolo put me in some basic demon courses so I can learn the ins and outs of being a demon. Then Barbatos has me for an hour before RAD lets out so he can help me suss out what I might be talented with,” she finished with a brighter smile.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Belphie said. “And you’re a demon now.”

“I am,” she voiced and reached over to touch him. “I missed being home so desperately.”

Asmo ducked down and clung to her. “Oh, Sami! We’re going to the club next weekend, and we’re going to get you drunk off Demonus. We’re going to go to all the best spots, and I’m going to show you off!” 

Sami laughed and shook her head. “No partying, Asmo. I really don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

Lucifer glanced up from his D.D.D and twitched his nose. “No partying or clubs, Asmo. She’s still freshly exposed to demonic energy.” The front door opened, and Lucifer pocketed his phone. “Come into the sitting room.”

Diavolo and Solomon soon walked through the doorway and smiled. “Hello everyone! I see you received our good news for the day,” Diavolo chuckled.

Solomon strolled over and sat on Sami’s lap as she grunted. “You’re heavy, you know,” she puffed and pushed him off.

Solomon almost fell to the floor and laughed as she stood. “Oh, Sami. You’re so feisty.”

Diavolo walked into the room as she paced over to him. “So, are you here to tell me I’m going to disappear into ash?” she teased and coiled her arm around the prince.

“Nope! Far more appealing. I came to see you and let you know that you’re fully registered as a demon for RAD. Oh, that feels pretty good to say,” he laughed and twirled her hair in his fingers.

“Excellent,” she beamed.

“Oh, and another thing,” Solomon said as he sat in her spot.

“Yes?”

Solomon hummed and waved his hand in the air. “We have to start from scratch on the counter curse. So after your days at RAD, I’m going to have to come over and run some experiments.”

Satan scrubbed his face and shut his book. “Is there really anything she has to worry about? Can’t she just remain as a demon?”

“I don’t have any answers on long-term effects until I do a few experiments. One of them takes two weeks to brew for potency,” Solomon hummed.

Sami straightened her t-shirt and nodded. “Whatever my fearsome leaders dictate as wise, I shall do.”

Diavolo rubbed her shoulder and tapped his chin with his free hand. “Yes, that will work.”

“Sami, your things are placed in your room,” Barbatos announced as he walked inside.

“Thank you so very much, Barbatos. You’re always so kind to me,” Sami declared as he stood next to her and Diavolo.

Barbatos smiled and nodded. “Of course, Sami.”

“Leviathan,” Diavolo started.

Levi stood from the table and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, Lord Diavolo?”

“I want you to do a snippet on Sami’s site about her accident with the curse. It’s important that the public knows this was an accident due to magical practices, and she’s attending RAD in the meantime. Take a picture or two of her in her demon form, alright?” Diavolo voiced with a nod.

“A magical accident, gotcha,” Levi beamed.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Yes, that sounds appropriate.”

“Thank you,” Diavolo beamed. “I’m positive Sami’s fans near and far will appreciate the information.”

Smart, manipulative leader. Sami smiled up at Diavolo and rocked her head. “Yes, I’m sure they will.”

“I will check in on you tomorrow. Everyone, have a wonderful evening,” Diavolo declared and waved.

Barbatos patted Sami’s shoulder before following Lord Diavolo out after farewells were sent. Solomon crossed his feet and placed them over Beel’s legs.

“Well, that’s one way to skin a cat,” Solomon hummed.

Satan sneered.

Sami moved to Lucifer and took his D.D.D from him before sitting in his lap. If that wasn’t amusing enough, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder before handing the phone back. Likely any other time, Lucifer would have severely punished someone. However, he noted how hard she was biting her lower lip.

“Don’t worry, he won’t bother you here,” Lucifer ensured as he caressed her hair.

Solomon shook his head and yawned as Beel shoved his legs from him. “Michael is many things, but betraying isn’t one of them. You are safe here,” he agreed.

“Leviathan, why don’t you go get that wretched board game with the odd tentacles? Sami loves that one,” Lucifer suggested.

Levi nodded and walked out of the room.

“Let me braid your hair, Sami,” Asmo jumped up at Lucifer’s questioning stare.

Ah, such a smart demon. Sami smiled at him as his brothers began to resync with her presence. Safety. She was home. Well, Solomon stuck around for the games and ridiculousness, but the air grew lighter. Tomorrow started a new day with new possibilities. She was, after all, going to learn to become a demon. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sami was walking from her class about demonic harnessing toward lunch. She was learning so many new things about demons. Did you know that there’s a vast difference between the brothers and other demons? She didn’t. They were like the Dukes of Hell. Interesting that the dramatic difference between them and other major demons was evident. No wonder other demons were so scared of them.

“Hello gorgeous,” someone voiced, and then an arm slung around her.

Sami smiled over and sighed. “Hello, sorcerer.”

Solomon grinned and twirled her ponytail in his fingers. “How’s the learning today?”

“Very good. How about you? I see you’ve come back for classes,” Sami hummed as she straightened her uniform.

“Yes, I wanted to get some lessons on demonic magic and the influence involved,” Solomon declared.

Sami hummed and tilted her head. “Well, no better to learn than from demons themselves.”

It was weird. She immediately knew what was going to happen. 

All of a sudden, the world seemed to vibrate, and Sami turned her head. A ball was flying straight toward Solomon. Sami held up her hand, and the air moved slowly in a ripple around her. She said the incantation for shielding and thought of a magnet on her hand. The ball tilted and stuttered before she blinked. 

It was like everything rewound, and then the whole scene played out at full speed. Her hand went up, the spell pulsed, and the ball moved straight to her hand. It felt like an odd glitch in the matrix or something. Honestly, it freaked her out a bit.

“What the fuck!” Solomon hissed.

Sami was holding the ball as the two demons were holding their faces in pure shock. She walked out toward the dumbstruck demons and glared up at them. Her wings bristled as she stood a moment before the towering demons. “Be careful where you throw things, understood?” She warned while offering the ball.

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” the small demon gasped.

The other lanky demon just kept bouncing his head with wide eyes.

“You see that human? He’s my human. If anyone hurts him, I will bring the walls of the Devildom down on them. Understood?” Sami growled and shoved the ball at the shorter demon’s chest.

“Yeah, of course, Sami,” the taller one huffed.

She walked away from them and back to Solomon. After breathing a couple of seconds, she managed to form back and roll her neck. The sorcerer looked shocked as she fixed her ponytail and tilted her head. “Shall we go to lunch?”

“Sami, what the fuck was that?” Solomon asked.

“What?” she questioned as they started walking.

“One moment they’re yelling to move, and the next minute, the ball curled around me to your hand. What did you do?” Solomon puffed as he rubbed his face.

Sami scowled and waved her hand. “It wasn’t moving that fast. I just cast a shielding spell and had it come to me.”

“You cast a shielding incantation? As a demon?” Solomon questioned.

“What do you mean, as a demon? Satan casts hexes all the time,” Sami explained as they approached the cafeteria. 

“What about me casting hexes?” Satan asked as they moved to get food.

Sami collected her tray and waved. “Just something that happened.”

“She used a protection incantation to save me from a ball,” Solomon explained.

Satan blinked as his eyebrows arched upward. “Without a scroll?”

They sat down after a few minutes, and Solomon twitched his nose. “Without a scroll.”

Sami chewed her food and scowled. “Wait, tell me what happened? I think I’m misunderstanding the event.”

“The ball flew at full speed around me. Seconds,” Solomon declared.

Sami shook her head. “No, it wasn’t seconds. It was moving slowly at first.”

“No, you manipulated time,” Solomon retorted.

Sami blinked and sat up straighter. “What?”

“That’s the only answer.”

Sami scowled and glanced at the two of them. “I saw something happen slowly. Then it played out. That’s not time manipulation.”

“That’s exactly time manipulation!” Solomon hissed.

“And you cast a spell? As a demon?” Satan questioned.

Sami hummed and scrubbed her face. “I’m not fully a demon, am I? That might be why,” she offered.

Solomon twitched his nose and glanced at Satan. “What do you think? Should that be possible?” he asked the demon.

Satan waved his hand. “She  _ is _ a demon. There’s no true reason that it should have worked. Unless,” he paused and scowled.

“Unless?” Sami asked.

“Unless due to how you were turned caused you to retain your connection to your lineage,” Satan hummed and smiled as he gestured to her. “We should see what else you can do.”

Sami breathed and set down her fork. “Okay, Barbatos told me that it wasn’t often that humans were corrupted enough to become demonic. This is rare unto itself, but you’re telling me I could use magic still?”

“Possibly,” Solomon mused and scratched his chin. “How fascinating. I wonder if that’s why the pacts were changed on your body.”

Sami waved her hand and breathed. “Alright, let’s just get through this day. I obviously have to tell Barbatos about all of this.”

They left the subject alone, and soon the other demons arrived. Things grew light, and Sami was soon laughing with her demons. However, Satan and Solomon gave each other questioning looks throughout the meal.

* * *

**Where’s. The. Food. (10):**

**Beelzebub** : Where’s the food??

**Satan** : I needed something clever. W.T.F., as Levi would say. Something happened today with Sami.

**Diavolo** : What happened? 

**Solomon** : Sami and I were walking to lunch, and some idiot demons were being reckless in the courtyard and tossed a ball. It was flying at me, and then suddenly, it took a different course straight to her hand. She described how the event happened for her: She saw it happen slowly, cast a protection incantation, and it played out with her catching the ball.

**Barbatos** : Interesting. Was she or you being threatened by the impact?

**Solomon** : Its trajectory was straight for my head.

**Lucifer** : She used magic?

**Solomon** : Yes, without a scroll or source.

**Diavolo** : Even more interesting! Barbatos, when is the last time a demon was able to use incantation not created for demonic magic?

**Barbatos** : It’s highly uncommon, my lord. However, it could be due to how she was created and not so much a talent. It may be an occurrence that will change when she is regulated.

**Lucifer** : What are the odds that she could still use incantations as routine?

**Barbatos** : It truly depends on the composition of what she’s becoming, Lucifer. Some demons have a stronger affinity for energy manipulation. Maybe these incidents aren’t separate talents, but one talent with flexibility. Energy and emotions are quite adjacent.

**Belphegor** : And the whole time, thing?

**Barbatos** : That is an oddity. I will be working with her on that.

**Lucifer** : Barbatos, how unique is this?

**Barbatos** : We will talk before our meeting later. She will arrive at my lesson in ten minutes.

**Solomon** : Can I observe, Barbatos?

**Barbatos** : No.

* * *

Sami walked into the barren classroom and shifted as Barbatos stood at the front. “Good afternoon, Barbatos. How are you today?” she questioned while pacing forward.

“Well, thank you. How are you? I’ve heard you had an eventful day,” he declared.

Sami breathed and set down her bag on an empty desk. “Yes, quite eventful. I saved Solomon from a concussion,” she smiled.

Barbatos nodded and gestured for her to sit. “I heard that it involved time and magic.”

Sami puffed as she sat down. “Yes, I suppose.”

“Describe to me the event,” he said.

Sami spared no detail as she narrated the occurrence. She took into account her feelings, what was happening and how it culminated. Barbatos just listened with a slight smile and nodded after she finished.

“Interesting. You had learned from the beginning of your first stay in the Devildom that demons are projections of emotion. Where thought and logic play in the Celestial Realm, emotions, and obsessions are the nature here. Your core attribute is love, which isn’t necessarily demonic,” Barbatos explained and touched his chin with two fingers.

“Then why is this something I seemingly picked up?” Sami questioned with a grimace.

“Tell me about your mother,” Barbatos said as he approached her desk.

Sami raised her eyebrows and drew a circle with her finger on the surface. “Well, she was a wonderful lady. My mother worked two jobs when I was a child and finished school when I was old enough. We would camp in the backyard every Saturday and have full moon dances no matter the day of the week. She was my rock and my best friend,” she declared and stared down at the desk.

“You always wished for more time?” Barbatos questioned. “If you could change it, you would go back?”

Sami scowled and tilted her head. “Sometimes. I think every child wishes that. More time with loved ones. More laughs. Go back and save her from tears. I don’t regret her death. I just selfishly wish for more.”

Barbatos nodded and hummed. “Sami, you’re going to experience many different things this week. Humans have a different foundation than demons. The complexity of their choices creates who they become. Demons are made with those as their core values. The negatives that we are formed with. You lusted for more time. In a moment of need, you received it.”

Sami’s eyes met the butler, and she blinked. “That’s what happened? I was able to manipulate it due to a former desire of mine? What else is going to happen?”

Barbatos smiled. “Well, this incantation business is intriguing. After this week, I want you to continue to work with Solomon on Sundays. Have him see if you can learn anything else.”

“What about the emotional manipulation business?” She questioned.

“Oh, yes, that’s quite interesting. I had been delving into different demonic powers, and it seems this one, in particular, is built off of adaptation. You, as a human, were adaptable and quite flexible with your efforts for others. It seems that reflection is the opposite for you as a demon. You can make others move with your phases.”

“Ah, a moon reference,” she smiled.

“Yes,” Barbatos agreed.

“If I were a sin, I would be?” She asked.

Barbatos chuckled and shifted. “Night.”

“Night isn’t a sin,” Sami snorted.

“‘But as the stars wept and the moon brightened the sky. The land below grew with life, and he announced his calling for the kingdom of darkness. Springing forth from their tears, his legion was born from the night.’ It may not be, but you embody such,” Barbatos declared with a nod.

“That was a quote from the history book Lord Diavolo gave me about the Devildom,” Sami mused.

Barbatos pulled over a chair and sat down in front of her. “Demons aren’t always embodiments of one sin. We have fallen for that reason. The grip of our powers and talents stems from a source of emotion. It serves us as we serve this realm. The avatars of sin are proof of what emotion can bring when it is focused. They contradicted their station in the Celestial Realm and became their own dark reflections. You will need to evaluate what you were before becoming a demon to truly see what you’re capable of becoming.”

“You talk like I’m going to be this way a while,” Sami noted as she fidgeted with her fingers.

“You may, but this is a lesson needed regardless of time. You brought light where you went as a human. Bright like the very sun that the demons around you basked and coveted. As a demonic creature, you will have that light, but it will form into something entirely different. A reflection of itself.”

“The moon,” Sami clarified.

“Yes,” Barbatos nodded.

“This is why you wanted to mentor me? I couldn’t possibly understand the difference because I don’t see it,” Sami voiced.

Barbatos reached over and touched her cheek. “Yes. A reflection in the dark is still a version of yourself. You will find the urge to fall into those hidden wants. Mammon is to greed as Satan is to wrath. They willingly fight the desire to consume what they feel. We shall work to keep those in check. You will become quite fearsome with balance.”

She breathed and rocked her head. “Thank you, Barbatos.”

He pulled from her and nodded. “Your welcome. However, I may do this as a service to you. It is also for the Devildom.”

“How so?”

“All in time,” he smiled and gestured to her bag. “I’d like you to pull out the page I asked you to review, and let’s have a conversation about it. The concepts of becoming a demon are not easily absorbed.”

Sami bounced her head, and they began her lesson. Barbatos was an odd demon, but likely this was what he had done before. The lessons that she somehow knew were taught to Lord Diavolo by the butler thousands of years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Sami was balancing on her head in the ‘King of Asanas' yoga pose. She was supposed to be testing her balance, but this was as easy as standing. Solomon was sitting on her bed, Beel was munching on the floor next to Sami. Belphie was napping on her pillow, and Satan was sitting at the desk.

“I’m so bored,” Sami puffed. “Why can’t we do something fun?”

“How are you so bored? This has to do with you, after all,” Solomon laughed.

“I want to do something that isn’t work. We study all day long for me to be poked at now. I want to fly,” Sami complained and stretched her legs out above her.

Solomon arched his eyebrow. “Fly? Lucifer said no?”

Sami grunted. “Yes.”

Beel took out a chip from the bag and slid it toward Sami’s mouth. She took it between her lips and ate it with delight. 

“We could go running,” Beel offered.

“Oh, look, Solomon, I believe this is the curse you modified,” Satan said before handing over his book.

Solomon took it and nodded. “Ah, yes.”

Sami flexed her legs back and then sat up. “What does it say?”

Solomon hummed melodically and shifted. “Well, the curse is initially supposed to damn someone to hell, much like an exorcism. However, how I revised it with the demonic energy to be subdued in the target, so…” he trailed off and scowled. “If I were to calculate this precisely how this book has it, we might be shit out of luck for curing it. Maybe hope it runs its course and alleviate any side effects?”

Sami smirked and bounced her head. “Alright.”

“Don’t cry about it. What a shame,” Solomon grumbled.

“This is excellent!” Satan nodded.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Sami called out as she repositioned herself to another pose on her head.

“Well, that’s an interesting view,” Lucifer voiced.

Sami slammed down on her butt and stared at him from the floor. “Good afternoon, Lucifer,” she smiled.

“What are all of you doing in here?” He questioned.

“Oh, is Lucifer nervous that we would start an orgy?” Belphie questioned as he yawned.

He twitched his nose. “No, I was coming to inform Sami that she needs to get dressed. We’re visiting Lord Diavolo.”

Sami sat up and tilted her head. “Is something wrong?”

“No, he has some free time and would like to have dinner this evening,” Lucifer declared.

Solomon handed the book back to Satan. “Alright, I’ll have a slew of experiments I want to do tomorrow, Sami. Please be more reasonable then?” he sighed.

“Were you not being so today?” Lucifer asked.

Sami groaned, and she gestured to his bag on the desk. “He wanted to do more than just take my blood. I didn’t feel like being prodded today.”

“To justify her reasoning, he did take one of her feathers and some of her hair as well,” Satan mused.

Beel agreed and handed Sami another chip. “She’s also bored.”

“Bored?” Lucifer huffed and stepped into the room. “How are  _ you _ bored?”

Sami puffed and waved her hand in the air. “I want to do something with all these new powers. I want to experience being a demon since I am.”

“Oh,” Solomon mumbled.

“What?” Sami scowled back at him.

“You’re not bored. You're frustrated,” he laughed.

Sami clicked her tongue and pointed at him. “Yes, I’m frustrated. Thank you, Solomon. Emotions are a bit difficult since they’ve become a different hue.”

“Different hue?” Satan asked.

Sami sat up and rocked her head. “Yes. It’s almost like…” she trailed off and frowned. “Someone took a paintbrush to my emotions and blurred them.”

Lucifer tilted his head and smirked. “Welcome to being a demon.”

Sami climbed up from the floor and tossed off her t-shirt. “I was thinking,” she hummed and pulled out a purple dress. “What if this whole demon thing is perfect? You know, I don’t have to worry about human things anymore. It could be quite entertaining.”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Belphegor, Beelzebub, and Satan. Please head out of the room?”

Satan grimaced, and the twins groaned but climbed from their posts. They all kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Sami glanced back at Lucifer with a mild pout.

“Spoilsport,” she sighed.

“Let’s not perpetuate your subconscious desires any further,” Lucifer voiced.

Sami slipped on the dress and frowned over at Solomon. “Why did you let him stay?”

“Because he isn’t a demon. I don’t have to worry about him causing you any more problems than we have currently,” Lucifer explained.

“So, you’re saying because I can’t sabotage her womb, you’re not concerned? I’m touched, Lucifer,” Solomon snickered.

Lucifer glared at the sorcerer. “Not that it matters to you, but I do believe it is her choice on whether she has children or not.”

Sami slipped off her leggings and shoes. “Well, that’s true. The fact that you’re alright with Solomon even bearing the concept of fucking me is a travesty, Lucifer.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Let’s not forget who heads this house. I have no issues showing you how I treat disobedient demons.”

Sami blinked and covered her mouth. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer relaxed his posture and gestured to the sorcerer. “You can leave now.”

Solomon rocked his head and reached for his bag. “Should I ask for one of your brothers to come in?” he asked with the hint of a smile as he stood.

“No,” Lucifer hummed.

Solomon chuckled and walked up to Sami, kissing her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sami reached out and cupped his cheek. “Thank you, Solomon. You’re my favorite human.”

“And you’re now my favorite demon,” he smiled and pulled from her grasp.

Lucifer eyed the sorcerer as he left and pivoted himself toward Sami as she pulled out her flats. “You know I’m only cautious about your care. It’s difficult to control your urges, but I require your trust.”

“I’m sorry, Lucifer,” Sami sighed. “Truly sorry. I’m not used to feeling so… confident.”

He stepped toward her and caressed her hair. “My dear good girl, I promise not to lead you astray. You have many demons to help you with this change.”

Sami sighed and curled her arm around his shoulder. “I know, and I’m so grateful to be home. I don’t care if I’m a demon or human. I’m here with you.”

Lucifer bent enough to kiss her forehead and nose her hair. “You’re home, and I’m whole.”

Sami tilted her head back and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt so delicious and perfect. He must have felt similar because he moaned and gripped her to his body. She sighed into his mouth and bounced into his arms, coiling her legs around his waist.

She felt the change of her clothing, and her wings fluttered behind her as he cupped her ass. Oh, the sinful textures of Lucifer. Her fingers wandered into his hair as she needed more.

He pulled from her and puffed. “We cannot.”

“I want to desperately. Please?” She whimpered and nipped at his jawline.

“We can’t,” he hissed, and he groaned. “We must stop. Barbatos was clear.”

“Why? Why can’t we just once?” She inquired before licking and kissing his neck.

Lucifer took a deep breath and set her on the bed. He unwrapped her and stepped away, shaking out his wings. “He’s concerned with your potency. These are similar signs to when a female demon is engaging in acts to,” he paused as his cheeks darkened.

“Oh,” Sami hummed and repositioned her wings to relax toward the floor next to her. “Can’t we use all those useful ways to prevent said occurrence?”

Lucifer twitched his nose and held out his hand to her. “Until we know more, do you want to chance such?”

Sami scowled and glanced over at her vanity. “Would that be so bad?”

Lucifer exhaled and rolled his neck before he smiled. “Let’s go to dinner. I’m sure you’re looking forward to seeing Lord Diavolo.”

* * *

When they entered the castle, Sami was shocked Barbatos didn’t greet them. Lucifer led them to the drawing-room, and Diavolo was sitting with a book. Sami skipped over just as he noticed them and laughed as she bounced next to him on the sofa.

“My dearest, I’ve missed you today,” he chuckled and reached over to caress her cheek.

“Dia, it’s been a long day,” she sighed.

He touched her lips with his mouth, and she moaned. He always tasted so wonderful—spicy cinnamon with a hint of honey. Diavolo growled and tugged her into his lap, tossing the book aside. His hands cupped her cheeks as he pushed for a deeper kiss.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Lord Diavolo.”

Diavolo groaned as he pulled from her lips. “Lucifer.”

He sat down next to them and exhaled. “I know, but if we start this now, there won’t be any stopping.”

Diavolo chuckled and caressed one of her horns while admiring her wings. “Oh, I know. We would have to call out tomorrow, Lucifer.”

“Young master, dinner is ready,” Barbatos declared as he entered the room.

Diavolo exhaled and ran his fingers along Sami’s neck. “Barbatos, there isn’t any way to be sure we could avoid circumstances that would hinder our new little demon?”

Barbatos shifted and smiled. “No, I’m afraid not, Lord Diavolo. You will just have to exhibit patience until next week.”

Sami groaned and embraced Diavolo, curling her plumage around their forms. “This is difficult.”

“I can give you the motivation required. If you wait until after your potency has settled, you will have a far easier time using such measures regularly without being ill from them,” Barbatos declared.

“Then we shall wait,” Diavolo sighed as he traced one of her horns.

Lucifer patted Diavolo’s shoulder and stood up. “Come along, Sami. Let’s get you some food.”

Diavolo released her and laughed with a breath. “Yes, food. Dinner.”

Sami rolled her eyes and climbed from his lap. “To think the hardest task this week is going to be keeping it in my pants.”

Barbatos covered his lips with a fist as he stifled laughter. “Sami, you do not disappoint.”

Diavolo stood and tapped Lucifer’s shoulder with his hand a few times. “How are your brothers taking such a task?”

All of them traversed toward the dining room as Lucifer exhaled and waved. The two male demons walked behind Sami as she followed Barbatos. “They’re just as miserable. You’re not alone, Lord Diavolo.”

“Barbatos, it must be nice to have a tolerance for such,” Diavolo hummed.

Barbatos smiled back at them as they entered the dining room. “It does help for certain, young master. I do understand your impatience. She’s a superior partner.”

Lucifer’s cheeks tinted as he sat down at the table. “I didn’t realize you had done more prep than expected for her arrival.”

Diavolo laughed as he assisted Sami to a chair and caressed the sleeve of her purple dress. “Oh, yes, Barbatos had to establish influence for there to be a quicker reaction to the incantation. Solomon had it originally for torture, and my dearest didn’t need to suffer.”

“Yes, Barbatos was excellent in his care,” Sami beamed as Diavolo settled in his chair.

Barbatos moved to the chair next to Sami and sat down. “I did try in the minimal amount of time we had.”

Her chaperone for the night. Sami grinned over at the butler. “So, you’re being positive I’m not overzealous tonight?”

Barbatos nodded. “I have to. Unless you indeed feel like producing an heir for Lord Diavolo. I wouldn’t decline if I knew that was your goal in returning,” he expressed before lifting his glass.

Sami exhaled and shifted in her seat. “You’re likely correct. It would be unwise to jump to hasty decisions. What if I turn out to be some pesky lesser demon above the Little D’s?”

“You won’t,” Barbatos chuckled.

Diavolo seemed rather amused with the conversation. “You would think about such if you remain as a demon?”

Sami shrugged. “I am not opposed to it if this isn’t just a temporary situation.”

“But it is,” Lucifer interjected. “To say it wouldn’t be would be unwise.”

Sami shuddered at his abrasion. “You’re right.” Oh, that deflated her fast.

“Did you want to remain a demon, Sami?” Diavolo asked.

“I wouldn’t have to leave again,” she sighed and glanced over at him with a half-hearted smile.

“Sami, you would rather damn you than live as a human?” Diavolo questioned.

Sami exhaled and gestured to the demons with her. “I love all of you, and you’re demons. Why wouldn’t I want to be one as well? I’m enamored by you.”

“How about we shelf this until a later date?” Lucifer asked.

Diavolo scowled over at Lucifer and twitched his nose. “Alright, Lucifer.”

The rest of the dinner was comfortable, and Diavolo spent it explaining the last four months to Sami. All the different events they were planning. Moments that she missed and he wanted to share. Everything she missed so desperately about her demon prince. 

It was painfully obvious that Diavolo was more than content with her new status. He liked that she was a demon, and Sami could sense the freedom he felt now with her change. However, Lucifer’s reluctance was interesting… what was he so worried about?


	15. Chapter 15

The next four days were plenty of the same. Sami would wake up, eat, go to RAD, do her lessons with Barbatos, go home, and Solomon would prod at her. None of the brothers would be alone with her, including Lucifer. It was frustrating and caused such friction for her.

Mammon and Solomon were walking with Sami off campus, and the demons in their path edged completely out of their direction. Sami was glancing around and noting how many groups of the demons were whispering as they passed.

“They’re afraid you’re going to threaten Armageddon,” Solomon laughed.

Sami shrugged and wrapped her arm around him. “Well, no one fucks with my human,” she giggled.

Mammon growled and tugged her from Solomon. “You were my human, and now you’re my demon to watch, Sami. Solomon can take care of himself.”

Solomon nodded. “I can, but I find it interesting that she thinks I need protection,” he chuckled.

Sami groaned and pulled away from Mammon before yanking Solomon to her. “I don’t know. You look like the sorcerer who still cuddles body pillows to me,” she teased and nosed his cheek.

Solomon snorted and turned to her as they paused their walk. “And you’re still the woman who has to have that ridiculous stuffed animal on her bed. What’s its name again?”

Sami moaned and smirked. “Muffy, the wolf. You leave my childhood alone, old man.”

“Alright, little girl,” he snickered and cupped her cheek.

“Hey, princess!” A demon called out.

Sami snapped around and glared at the bulky demon in a black jacket. He was across the path with two other demons she recognized. Flames built in her gut, and she yanked away from Mammon. Those assholes.

“Ah, look, she has fluffy wings,” one of them snickered. “And the tail that looks like a good handle.”

Sami crossed the grass toward the demons and glowered. “Do you need more fingers broken?” she asked when closing the distance.

“Aren’t you so cute now that you are a demon? What did you do, suck enough cock to change?” The one with green hair asked.

She was short in stature compared to other demons. Think pixie. However, she wasn’t going to be intimidated, and Sami was at her wits’ end with frustration. Sami snagged his jacket and dragged his face to her eye-level.

“What did you say to me? I dare you to repeat it,” she growled.

“Did you suck enough cock to turn into a dem,” he couldn’t finish. Sami leaned forward, kissed him, and bit into his tongue, taking off the tip of it.

She released him as he fell back groaning, and the short demoness spat out the piece and blood with a hiss. Her tail whipped fiercely as she snarled at the others. The other two were on her swiftly, but she wouldn’t have it. Her pastel lavender nails scratched the pale one’s eyes, and she caught the darker demon in the neck with her teeth. 

Oh, blood. She kind of enjoyed this… It was intoxicating to be able to feel the power through her limbs and blood on her lips. Sami had managed to throw back the one grimacing and holding his neck back with a swipe from the curve of her wing.

The last of them had kicked her to the ground before pinning her as his blood dripped from the scratches to her face. “You little cunt,” he hissed.

Sami snarled and used her wings to jostle her from his grip enough to kick him in the balls. He rolled, and she pinned him, growling. “Not so fun when I can fight back, huh?”

Strong arms pulled her from the demon, and she wiggled. “No, stop!” Mammon hissed.

“Let me go! I’m getting retribution!” Sami snarled.

“Oh, vengeful little thing,” Solomon noted as Mammon struggled to hold onto her as they walked.

“I’m not helpless anymore!” Sami snapped and swiped her wings, pulling from Mammon’s grip. She was lifted off the ground and sneered as she was at Mammon’s level. 

“Enough,” a strong voice sounded.

Sami landed, and her eyes grew. Mammon and Solomon moved aside to reveal Diavolo and Lucifer storming toward her. Fuck. They stood in front of her, and Lucifer crossed his arms.

“What provoked you?” Diavolo asked.

Sami twitched her nose and gestured with her bloody hand toward the groaning demons that Barbatos was examining. “They were asking me if I sucked enough dick to become a demon. They were the three that harassed me before. I let my anger get the best of me,” she explained.

Diavolo twitched his nose, and Lucifer relaxed his posture. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up,” Lucifer hummed. “Mammon, Solomon, we shall see you back at the House of Lamentation.”

The pair nodded and walked off. It seemed no one wanted to get involved with this situation. Diavolo reached out his hand, and she took it. Sami glanced up at Diavolo, who nodded over at Barbatos. The butler left the demons to lick their own wounds and followed them back into RAD.

She likely looked like a hot mess. Blood always felt thick and gloopy when it dried, and right now, her face and neck had the texture. They walked toward the offices and went straight into Diavolo’s. He settled her on the desk before sitting down. She heard the lock on the door and chairs behind her move as Diavolo dug in his drawers.

“You cannot do that,” Diavolo sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed.

He dipped a rag into the water glass and took it to her cheeks. “What you did was reckless. If they were prepared to fight you, it could have ended badly.”

Sami pouted and nodded as he cleaned her face. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed and cleared her face. “I know it’s difficult not to feed into those feelings, but please try. Your anger is valid, but your actions were a danger to yourself,” Diavolo voiced while stroking her hair with his free hand.

“She reminded me plenty of Nimue,” Barbatos mused.

Diavolo chuckled as he dipped the rag in the water again and began cleaning her neck. “Regardless, we have to respect the rules. All of us.”

Sami licked her lips and dipped her chin. “I promise to do better.”

Diavolo caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. “My dearest, my lovely, my moon. The Devildom is at your feet if only you embrace yourself.”

She smiled and exhaled. “I sometimes revert to the world wanting to take a bite out of me. Now I’m strong enough to bite back.”

“You always have been. You just didn’t know until now,” Diavolo chuckled.

A gloved hand appeared on her shoulder. “You fought well. Let’s not utilize that unless needed,” Lucifer chuckled.

She glanced back at him and pursed her lips. “I promise I’ll pay more attention to my anger.”

“What was the cause of your frustration that fed your anger?” Barbatos asked.

Sami puffed and pressed her chin to her shoulder. “I’ve been frustrated. Pent up energy that just feels like it’s building.”

Lucifer exhaled and rubbed her back, tracing the lines on the uniform jacket. “We’ll take care of that.”

“Come home with me tonight?” Diavolo asked.

Sami looked back at the prince. “If you would like me to.”

“Lucifer, would you like to run home and gather your things for the weekend?” Diavolo asked.

“The weekend?” Sami inquired.

“Yes, I will gather a few items and some clothing,” Lucifer confirmed.

Diavolo twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers. “We’re going to keep you quite busy,” he chuckled.

The rest of the stay in the office was business as Lucifer helped her from the desk and sat her on his lap. Sami relaxed in his arms as they set up the agenda for next week, talked about finances for the events coming up and even the exchange program's future.

Diavolo had several times asked her questions on her thoughts. That was surprising. Lucifer would stroke her hair as she answered or nuzzle her head as he listened. It relaxed her on so many different levels that he was soft with her after the difficulty of what occurred.

* * *

**Pact Pack (11):**

**Asmodeus** : Does anyone know where Sami is? She said we were going to shop for clothes on Akuzon tonight.

**Solomon** : She never went back to the House of Lamentation. Sami said she was going to the Demon Lord’s Castle.

**Satan** : Oh?

**Leviathan** : She promised Sunday night she would catch up on all our streaming she’s missed.

**Belphegor** : Funny that Lucifer packed up a bag and left earlier.

**Asmodeus** : Oh! Booty call at the castle!

**Solomon** : Well, five days. I assume Barbatos confirmed it was fine. Not that I blame them. Haha. 

**Mammon** : Shut it, Solomon.

**Solomon** : I’m most interested in finding out the differences in her bedside manner.

**Satan** : My threat still stands, Solomon. I don’t care how many times you’ve had her in your bed.

**Lucifer** : Don’t any of you have more to do than sitting on your phones and gossip?

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer! What are  _ you _ doing on your D.D.D? Aren’t you knee-deep in sheets and sighs?

Diavolo set a picture of Sami sitting on Lucifer’s lap while in what looked like a hot tub. You could clearly see that she was in a swimsuit, and likely Lucifer was as well. They must not have noticed the picture was being taken because Sami was mid-sentence and smiling as she was turned toward Lucifer, who had his arm up with his D.D.D out. The garden was in the background of the lovely picture.

Lucifer sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Lord Diavolo…

**Barbatos** : That’s an excellent shot, Lord Diavolo.

**Asmodeus** : Lord Diavolo! How come we didn’t know you had a hot tub?!

**Diavolo** : You never asked, Asmodeus!

**Asmodeus** : Why weren’t we invited?

Asmodeus sent a pouting demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Simply because it isn’t a party. Sami needs to relax after what occurred this afternoon.

**Solomon** : You mean the occurrence of her ripping open another demon’s throat and biting off another’s tongue?

Asmodeus sent a shocked demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent an angry demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : How come I didn’t hear about it? Is she alright? Were they harassing her?

**Mammon** : They were the assholes that tried to fuck with her before. She got upset that they called her princess.

**Beelzebub** : Who are they? When do I kill them?

**Lucifer** : No one is killing anyone. She did enough damage as it was. We all know what it feels like to let loose like that, and I hope you understand that is why she’s being treated a bit differently.

**Satan** : As much as I hate to agree with Lucifer, I know what losing control like that does to guilt. If she needs anything, please let me know.

Barbatos sent a picture of the three in the hot tub. Sami was leaning against Diavolo, laughing as Lucifer pressed fingers to his forehead. It was apparent by Diavolo’s grin that he had something that embarrassed Lucifer.

**Diavolo** : Oh, Barbatos! What a great picture!

Asmodeus sent a laughing demon sticker.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Lucifer sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Is Sami reading our conversation?

**Diavolo** : Yes.

**Asmodeus** : Hot tub sex is amazing, and you need to try it!

**Diavolo** : She blushed. 

**Solomon** : Actually, if we’re going to consider what would be best. Shower sex is the best. We, humans, are quite fond of it.

**Diavolo** : Oh, human custom? Hmm, thank you, Solomon. That is something to consider.

**Satan** : Really? I thought that was all just fodder for books…

**Solomon** : Oh, no, it is quite a real thing. Sami did enjoy that in her stay at my home.

Satan sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Well, Solomon, you’ve given us plenty to ponder. I must try this custom, and thank you for referencing an interest of hers to enhance her experience further. Have a good evening, everyone!

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Satan** : I believe the prince of the Devildom just told you to fuck off! Hahaha. 

**Asmodeus** : Actually, he did, didn’t he?

Solomon sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Well, time to get back to my experiments.

**Satan** : Yeah, you do that.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday morning was glorious. Sami was always indifferent to days of the week aside from schedule, but Sundays were now one of her favorite days. Mostly that had to do with the fact that both her lovers were squished against her in such an intimate manner.

Saturday after breakfast and a quick meeting, they went to Lord Diavolo’s room. It literally was hours, upon hours, upon more hours of them. No piece of furniture was safe. At one point, Lucifer had her shackled, chained, and whipped while Diavolo watched. It felt so delicious in the best way, especially the doting and slow fucking Diavolo performed after while Lucifer’s voice caressed her with praise.

She had sex for nearly the whole day with them. Both, separate, it didn’t matter. Fuck, she felt so great. They didn’t even eat. It was that good. It was everything her body was craving. The boiling need under her skin simmered, and she could say that she felt more herself.

Sami finally moved and nuzzled Lucifer’s neck. “Mm, I’m awake,” he grumbled without opening his eyes.

“Where’s my fallen angel,” Diavolo grumbled.

Sami twisted and crawled up enough to kiss him. “Good morning, Dia,” she whispered.

“How are you feeling, my love?” he questioned and stroked her hair without opening his eyes.

“Fantastic,” she sighed while caressing his chest.

Hands yanked her, and Lucifer tucked his chin over her shoulder. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

Diavolo yawned and laughed. “Oh, Lucifer, when’s the last time either of us had this much fun?”

“Never,” Lucifer hummed.

Sami arched her back and enjoyed the sting of her welts running against Lucifer’s skin. Her ass was sore, but it was worth it. All of it was. “Now I see the appeal of staying in bed for an entire day,” she sighed.

“You continue to impress me, my dearest,” Diavolo voiced and maneuvered closer, kissing her cheek.

“Oh, I have to get up,” Sami murmured as Diavolo slid down to her chest and kissed at her skin.

“You do? I don’t think either of us gave you permission yet,” Lucifer chuckled as his hand grasped her neck.

“What do you think, Lucifer? We shackle her to the bedpost and fuck her between meetings this week?” Diavolo asked before nipping at her breasts.

Sami moaned and arched. “I do have my demons to take care of,” she voiced.

“Yes, true,” Diavolo grumbled and tongued the lovebites. “Then half the week.”

Sami giggled and exhaled melodically. “Dia, I do have to go to RAD, and Barbatos needs to continue teaching me.”

“He’s a prince. You truly believe he isn't greedy?” Lucifer chuckled in a gravely tone.

“Too true, Lucifer,” Diavolo sighed against her skin.

Lucifer nosed her cheek and grunted. “We best get out of bed, or Sunday will roll into Tuesday, and the Devildom will stop running.”

“I do need food as well,” Sami murmured.

Diavolo laughed and relaxed on his back. “I never thought of myself as an intimate creature, but you have coaxed it out of me, Sami.”

Sami stretched, and Lucifer released her before she sat up. “Thank you for allowing me to be that being. I never was myself either. Being in this world with all of you has made me into a creature of love and loyalty I’d only dreamt of being before.”

Diavolo ran his fingers up her back. “Will you stay? Can I convince you to stay with us?”

“How? Am I allowed to stay if I’m not a demon?” Sami questioned as she looked back at him.

Diavolo beamed. “I’m acting ruler of the Devildom. If you would like to stay under your own free will, being that you’re not an exchange student any longer, I can allow such,” he explained.

She exhaled and smiled. “Then I’ll stay.”

“If we find a source to cure your curse, would you?” Lucifer questioned.

“Do I really have to?” Sami inquired.

Diavolo blinked and glanced at Lucifer. “She doesn’t want to be human.”

“She believes she’s more equal like this,” Lucifer affirmed.

“When we find an answer, you can make that choice,” Diavolo nodded. “However, Barbatos doesn’t think this is a temporary curse.”

Sami beamed and exhaled. “That would be nice, especially after the last twenty-four hours.”

“Very accurate,” Lucifer groaned. “However, if you do change your mind due to feelings or unsavory changes, you can remain.”

“You afraid I’ll hate demons after being one for so long, Lucifer?” Sami asked.

Lucifer rocked his head and touched her skin. “It’s not an easy task to feel as we do and have these drives all the time.”

Sami laughed and kissed both of them. “We’ll see. For now, I’m going to get out of bed.”

She crawled from the sheets and walked toward the bathroom. By the time she had finished her business, both demons had wandered into the bathroom and cornered her. Kisses, touches, them. They lingered in that large bathroom for some time before popping their bubble and reentering the world beyond the bedroom.

* * *

Solomon was sipping his tea as Sami was flipping through the grimoire. He was staring at her as she decided what they were going to attempt. The demoness glanced up after a bit and scowled.

“What is it?”

“How was it?” He asked.

Sami raised her eyebrows and hummed. “As in how was it different?”

Solomon nodded. “It’s not often you could have two different experiences. One human and the other as a demonic being.”

“Well, it was like pouring fuel on a flame. It wasn’t enough… until it finally slowed to an ember. Now I see why Lord Diavolo needed Lucifer to help him after the first time with me. It’s completely consuming,” Sami described and crossed her legs on his bed.

“Can I,” Solomon cleared his throat.

“Can you what?” she set down the book.

His cheeks tinted, and he gestured to her. “Can I investigate?”

Sami stood up and rocked her head. “Oh, yes.”

Solomon climbed from the chair and tilted his head before approaching. Sami unbuttoned her shirt and set it on the bed. Solomon’s fingers touched the markings left on her skin and traced her curves. The sorcerer’s eyes weren’t sharp or lust-filled. No, the gaze was unguarded and curious.

“Can you take off your pants?” Solomon questioned.

Sami snorted and unbuttoned her jeans, revealing lacy pink underwear that matched her bra. Solomon moaned and traced her hips before walking around her body to examine her butt. “Looks like Lucifer enjoyed a bit of dispersion of pain.”

“He was magnificent,” Sami sighed.

“This is absolutely beautiful. All this attention and abuse and your body withstood all of it. Sexy and delicious,” Solomon remarked as his fingers traced her welts.

Sami turned and smirked at him. “Be honest. I’m quite attractive as a demon.”

“No doubt, but I do miss our time together at my home,” he sighed and twirled some of her hair in his fingers.

“We have work to do,” she laughed and coiled her arm around his neck.

“Ah, yes, but you look hungry,” he chuckled.

“You’re also manipulative,” she voiced and nosed his jawline.

Solomon moaned and pushed her away. “We can’t do this now. You’re going to be too exhausted for testing.”

Sami pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She grinned down at him and pinned his wrists to the mattress. “Solomon, you aren’t going to tease me,” she smirked and bent closer to his face.

Solomon puffed and stared up at her. “Sami, we can’t do this right now. We have work to do.”

Her tail curled around her and dragged around his neck. “A little?”

He chuckled and breathed. “Demonic energy is quite attractive on you, but you’re also on a high from this weekend. Let’s take this step by step, Sami.”

She exhaled and released his wrists before straddling his waist. “Solomon, you smell delicious.”

“How so?” he asked while sitting up.

“Like the sun, baking sand, and rich wine,” She explained and caressed his cheek.

He reached back and stroked her plumage. “You can’t control when you change?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Solomon traced her shoulder and touched one of her horns. “These are beautiful.” She laughed, and his free hand went to her lips. “Look at those teeth. Sharp fangs on upper and lower like a canine or wild cat.”

“Do you like my changes, or do you miss the old me?” She asked as his thumb traced her lower lip.

Solomon grazed the ring around her neck and smirked. “There are perks both ways. I miss you needing me and thirsting for the knowledge I could give. However, you’re an extremely loyal demon by proof of this week.”

“You’re still my human, regardless of my demonic composition or not,” Sami laughed.

Solomon cupped her cheek and frowned. “I always will be.”

Sami giggled and climbed from his form. “Let’s do some magic? What shall I do today?”

Solomon grunted and stood up, fixing his pants. “I’m estimating it would be excellent to try kinetic manipulation. It’s based on energy and production for a source or yourself.”

She shook out her wings and inhaled. “Alright.”

Solomon snatched up the book and turned to her. “Wait,” he paused.

Sami tilted her head with a frown but soon found out what he meant. Solomon snagged her cheek and tugged her to him for a powerful kiss. Her arms wove around his shoulders, and her wings encased them. It was delightful and sinful all at the same time. Solomon jumped and peeled from her enough to laugh while looking down. Sami’s tail had curled around his thigh.

“That’s something I might have to get used to,” he teased.

“You better,” she growled and kissed him again.

* * *

Sami was snuggled against the awkward demon under a blanket. They were watching an anime, and Levi was twirling her hair in his fingers. She was tired, and it was growing late, but a promise is a promise.

“Sami,” Levi hummed.

“Yes, Levi?”

“Would you,” he stopped when there was knocking at his door. “Go away!”

“Levi, let me in,” Mammon complained.

“No!” Levi snapped.

“Please?”

Sami glanced over at the demon. “He sounds desperate.”

“I don’t care. I never get time with you,” Levi growled.

“Well, in Mammon’s defense, he doesn’t either,” Sami remarked.

Levi groaned and stood up, stomping to the door. “What do you want?”

“I was wonderin’, yeah, if you both wanted, to um, ya know. Sami’s bed is big enough, and I know it’s your turn,” Mammon puffed with pink cheeks.

“No,” Levi puffed. “Sami is sleeping in my room.”

“Hey, now I never agreed to any of that. If you’re going to sleep next to me, it has to be in my room. The last time I slept in your room, you turned off my alarm, and I was late for RAD,” Sami declared as she moved over to the pair at the door.

Mammon pointed at Sami. “See, so, we could both, ya know?”

Levi grimaced and gazed at her. “Do I really have to share?”

“Yes, I am either shared, or you both miss out. It’s that simple,” Sami nodded.

Levi groaned and waved his hand. “Fine, but I’m bringing in the portable screen, and we’re continuing the streaming.”

Sami kissed his cheek. “That’s my Levi. Mammon, you’re not sleeping in those jeans, go change,” she ordered. “And get into a quick shower while you’re at it.”

Mammon grinned and winked. “No problem, Sami.”

He sauntered off toward his room, and Levi was pouting. “Why do we have to all sleep in the same bed?”

“Because when is the last time Mammon was willing to share?”

Levi relaxed his expression and rocked his head. “Okay.”

Sami assisted in gathering up the items that Levi wanted to bring into her room. They resituated the pillows and placed the screen on the night table. By the time everything was set up, Mammon had come in with damp hair and a bright smile.

Levi curled into Sami’s torso while Mammon rested his chin on her shoulder from behind. Was this a plan to get two of the most argumentative sins to deal? Not really, but it seemed to work. Even Mammon had Levi explain the plot, so he understood the show a little more.

It was late into the evening by the time Sami was nodding off. She held onto Leviathan while Mammon was rubbing her back. Yeah, this was an excellent way to end the weekend. Her two cuddly demons helped her ease into the week ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Wine Beer Whiskey" by Little Big Town.

“Why did I agree to this?” Sami grumbled as Solomon was tugging her along.

Satan was covering his mouth to disguise his smile as Asmodeus walked next to him. They got permission from Lucifer to go out on Tuesday night. Karaoke. Sami was not really interested in making a fool of herself. However, the demons already waiting at The Fall for her outvoted her desire to stay home.

“You shouldn’t be so resistant to trying new things,” Solomon declared.

“I’m not, but Karaoke?” Sami groaned.

Solomon chuckled as he shook his head. “You can’t lie. You’ll enjoy it.”

When they entered the club, she could see some demon singing a random human song. Oh, yeah, it was human music night. Most of them were outdated. Well, most of her demons were already here. Great. More of a reason to make a fool of herself.

It was one of those things that still clung to her from being human—that sliver of insecurity about public displays. Even if Sami reminded herself that was the past, it still made her incredibly nervous. Especially in the short black dress and high heels she wore for the occasion.

They approached the long table, and Diavolo climbed from the booth. He was stellar as usual, and her insides silently screamed for him. That was a new reaction. Well, an exaggerated reaction from before. Oh, he was fucking sexy. Delicious. Sinfully decadent.

Diavolo glanced down at her as Solomon released her hand. “Oh, look at you. You’re stunning. Does Karaoke make you nervous?” he asked when handing her a glass.

“Yes,” Sami puffed.

“Drink up!” Asmo laughed and pushed the glass to her lips.

Sami drank a healthy portion and winced. “Oh, that’s strong.”

Diavolo offered her a seat. “Don’t worry. You’re in great company. Lucifer refuses to do anything fun either,” he teased as Sami sat down next to Lucifer.

Beel stopped eating his fries and waved. “Are you going to sing?”

“I’m going to have to be far more drunk than legally acceptable to get up there,” Sami puffed.

Satan set down another glass next to her and grinned. “Then you better get started.”

Sami groaned but smiled. “You’re a bad influence.”

“I know,” Satan chuckled.

She turned to the demon on her left. “I’m surprised you had time, Lord Diavolo,” Sami mused as she sipped her glass.

“Ah, Lucifer suggested we came for moral support. He felt you would actually go sing if we were here,” Diavolo explained.

Sami pivoted and glared at Lucifer. “You suggested this?”

Lucifer stifled a smile and tilted his head. “It was mentioned you sing in your bedroom. I wanted to see if that was plausible in public.”

Sami shot Solomon a glare which was laughing. “Oh, don’t be too angry. You’ll have fun,” he smiled.

Barbatos appeared with a few more bottles. “Good evening, Sami,” he smiled and sat down next to Satan.

“Oh, you’re here too, Barbatos? Good evening, how are you doing?” Sami asked.

“Quite pleased with the change in schedule for this evening. I do love watching others indulge in Karaoke,” he smiled.

The next singer went up to the microphone and sang some sixties or seventies song. It gave Sami a chance to review the room. Had she known demons like Karaoke? No, but now she did. The interesting thing about it was that they didn’t care if the singer was awful. Oddly, they were supportive and a bit enthusiastic about it all.

Two glasses of Demonus later, and Sami was cheering along with excitement. Okay, so maybe most of them were drunk? Who fucking cared? It was so much energy and fun in the room. Sami had to admit; she never did this in the human realm. It was something she never thought she’d like or desire to try. Boy, was she wrong.

Satan twice sincerely laughed at her boisterous cheering and would pour her another glass. Beel and Asmodeus were actually joining into her revelry. As quiet as could be, Lucifer still chuckled when Diavolo lifted the small demoness to his shoulder so she could whistle for a demon who just brought down the house with a classic rock song.

“Okay, how drunk are you?” Asmodeus questioned with a grin.

“A little,” Sami snorted.

“Let’s go. You’re going to sing,” Asmo insisted before drinking down his glass.

Solomon laughed and nodded. “It’s far better than you trying to hide it in your bedroom. I’ve caught you too many times enjoying private Karaoke. Go on, just do it.”

“You’re an asshole,” Sami groaned but swallowed down her glass before sinking in the booth. She crawled under the table and stood up next to Asmo. “Alright, but I’m likely horrible.”

“You’ll do fine,” Barbatos assured her.

Sami giggled and blew them kisses. “Well, good, then let’s go, Asmo.”

Asmo dragged her across The Fall toward the screen and the Little D. “She wants to pick a song.”

The little demon cackled and offered her the portable screen. Most of the songs weren’t modern. However, the more recent ones were an interesting selection. What would be the most human song to pick for a drunken idiot? Sami laughed and shook her head before selecting one. Oh, man, this was going to be ridiculous. Something in here kind of enjoyed the concept.

The last singer finished and winked as he came down the stairs. “Hey, gorgeous,” he purred.

“Good luck, bitch. She’s with us,” Asmo growled.

Sami glanced back at him and puffed. “Are you coming?”

“Nope, you’re going to sing this one alone,” Asmo laughed and pushed her to the staircase.

Sami blinked and waved her hand. “Wait, you said we were.”

“No, I never did,” he snickered, and Sami fumbled as she landed on the stage.

Nerves blended with excitement as she glanced at the room and approached the microphone. She picked it up off the stand and swallowed.

“You got this, bitch!” Asmo exclaimed.

Sami shook out her nerves, and the song started. The lyrics were on a screen, but she knew the song. She started singing, and something happened. It started to build in her, and this magnificent feeling of entertainment took over.

Smiling, she began strutting around the stage as her tail swayed. The Wine. The Beer. The Whiskey. Whistles and clapping along encouraged her as hungry eyes fanned the flame. During the break in the song after the chorus, she stepped down and flitted around the tables. Oh, she must have been enthralling. Demons were falling over themselves when she walked by singing. A wink or a caress, and they almost panted at her presence.

Her wings sat proudly as she sauntered around the room before walking back to the stage. Why did this feed her ego? Holy shit, it felt amazing, even if she was riding a hell of a buzz. The Wine. The Beer. The Whiskey. They may not get her anymore, but damn, did this. Most of the room was singing along with her during the chorus, and it felt like she hypnotized them with their bedazzlement.

Sami finished the song and set the microphone back on the stand. The accolades and cheering were loud and thrummed in the room as she bowed before exiting the stage. Asmo was nearly squealing as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I just recorded that whole thing!” Asmodeus exclaimed when they reached their table.

Sami groaned with a smile. “You would.”

Solomon waved her over. “Why didn’t you tell us you could do that?”

“Do what?” Sami asked as Satan handed her a glass.

“You had the room eating out of the palm of your hand,” Asmo sighed and caressed her feathers. “That was almost as great as my powers.”

Sami blinked as she sipped her glass. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Oh, you were,” Diavolo laughed. “Remember Barbatos telling you about suggestive influence?”

She took the glass from her mouth and gasped. “Are you saying I did that during Karaoke?”

Lucifer shook his head and chuckled. “Yes.”

“You were amazing,” Beel nodded.

Sami patted Solomon’s shoulder. “Let’s go. We’re going to do one.”

“Absolutely not,” Solomon snorted.

She smirked and ducked next to him. “Please?” she pouted.

His cheeks turned pink, and he frowned. “Don’t do that, Sami.”

“Please?” she whined.

“Fine, oh fuck, just don’t use that on me,” He puffed and stood up.

Asmodeus laughed and waved. “Have fun!”

That night Sami discovered just how much she realized how fun it was to go out. Several things didn’t occur to her as she was just enjoying life in the Devildom. One major one was how pensive the three pivotal voices in her life debated how dangerous someone like her was.

* * *

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos:**

**Asmodeus** : Did everyone see the videos I posted of Sami at Karaoke last night?!

 **Simeon** : Actually, I did, Asmodeus. I see she actually got Solomon and Satan to agree to sing as well.

Simeon sent a laughing demon sticker.

 **Satan** : She’s also incredibly hungover today. However, the Deviltube videos are major hits.

 **Sami** : Oh, Simeon! I’m glad you enjoyed the videos.

 **Simeon** : I was going to just message you about the beautiful wings you’ve gained with your accident. Did Solomon apologize for the accident?

 **Solomon** : I did. I’ve been quite accommodating due to the sympathy I feel for her plight.

 **Simeon** : I have a free weekend coming up. Would you like a visitation?

Sami sent a cheering demon sticker.

 **Sami** : Please!? I miss you so much. We can have some tea and catch up.

 **Asmodeus** : Did you see the Devilgram I posted?

 **Simeon** : Yes, of course. I also saw Lucifer’s picture. It was one of the rare ones I’ve seen Lucifer smile in. Sami looked quite happy as she kissed your cheek as well.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

 **Asmodeus** : What?! I didn’t get a notification of such!

 **Sami** : Because Lucifer has his brother’s blocked on certain posts.

 **Lucifer** : You have no proof of such. I will not confirm those allegations either.

 **Diavolo** : Now, Lucifer, you just did. I saw the picture as well.

 **Satan** : See, I knew it! He hides everything from us!

 **Asmodeus** : I’m so heartbroken, Lucifer!

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

 **Belphegor** : Of course he does, Satan. How do you think we keep our pranks secret from him?

Sami sent a shaking head demon sticker.

 **Sami** : You just ratted yourself out, Belphie.

 **Lucifer** : Simeon, you said you would be visiting this weekend? Did Michael give you approval?

Simeon sent a nodding demon sticker.

 **Simeon** : He was pleasantly surprised that I asked. He had told me that Sami mentioned missing Luke and me when he met her.

 **Diavolo** : Ah, yes, I heard about that. He must have been impressed with her.

 **Simeon** : Oh, yes, he was. It’s quite difficult not to be enamored with her heart. 

Sami sent a blushing demon sticker.

 **Sami** : You’re far too sweet, Simeon. Thank you. I truly look forward to seeing you!

 **Lucifer** : Luke isn’t coming, is he?

Simeon sent a shaking head demon sticker.

 **Simeon** : No. Just me for this visitation.

 **Diavolo** : As always, Simeon, you’re welcome any time. That’s what the exchange was for!

 **Simeon** : Thank you, Lord Diavolo. You’re truly welcoming, and I appreciate it greatly. 

* * *

**Simeon** : Sami, I have to ask… was it an accident?

 **Sami** : Now, why would you ask that, Simeon?

 **Simeon** : Because Michael was under the impression it was not. I was curious about personal awareness.

 **Sami** : Does your opinion sway either way?

Simeon sent a shaking head demon sticker.

 **Simeon** : My only goal in asking is to be sure you’re doing well. Your comfort matters more than objective.

 **Sami** : Aw, Simeon, you’re so kind. I’m doing very well. I’m adjusting. It’s been an interesting ride, but I am surrounded by beings that love me. It doesn’t matter, either way, only the quality of my life.

 **Simeon** : Too true, Sami! I’m looking forward to seeing you. I do miss our tea dates.

 **Sami** : Me too! The Devildom does miss a bit of light without your presence.

Simeon sent a smiling demon sticker.

 **Simeon** : I feel that way about the realms in general when you’re not in them, Sami. Anyway, I must finish my duties. Have a blessed day, and I am counting the days.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the perks of being a demoness... here comes the issues... hold onto your butts! Time to see if she can actually walk the walk, not just talk the talk.

Satan was lying on Sami’s bed and reading while Solomon was prodding at her naked form. You know, the usual after RAD schedule. He had crystals and other odd instruments he was using. Sami flexed her wings above her and shivered as he ran the crystal down her spine.

“Interesting,” Solomon mused.

“What happened?” Sami asked.

Solomon moved around her and produced the once clear crystal in front of her. It was now smoky. “Oh, that is interesting. Were you drawing out some of my energy?” Sami asked.

“Yes, and it actually fed the crystal,” he hummed. “Feel the power in it now.”

Sami held out her hand, and it sank when the stone touched it. “Woah,” she blinked.

“Yes, I’ll say. You’re a beacon of pure energy,” he hummed.

“Isn’t that a horrible thing?” Sami questioned.

“On the contrary, it means you’re powerful. Definitely not a little minor demoness or even a moderately major. You’re top of the chain in regards to general demons,” he declared and picked up two rods.

Sami grimaced at the rods. “Do we have to do this again?”

“Everyday,” Solomon sighed. “I have to get my readings, Sami.”

She smacked him with her tail, and he groaned. “Oops,” she snickered.

He gave her a sarcastic expression. “Would you take this seriously? Your playfulness is wonderful... outside of research.”

Sami rolled her neck and lowered her wings to a more relaxed state. “Fine, go ahead and cause my ears to ring.”

Solomon lifted the rods toward each side of her head, and they began to vibrate. Sami held incredibly still but winced as the odd swirling ringing began. It felt like she stuck her head in a bell after the minute, and he pulled it away with a noise of interest.

“What?” Sami grumbled as she rubbed her ears.

“It looks like your frequency has finally balanced,” he voiced.

Sami swatted him with her tail again, but this time he caught it and pulled. “Don’t be such a naughty little girl,” he warned.

Sami puffed and grimaced at the tight pull he had on it. “Fine, I yield. Please stop pulling it.”

“Are you both always like this?” Satan questioned with impatience in his tone.

“Mostly,” Solomon hummed. “She’s gotten more devious since her change.”

“You’re very careful with her,” Satan noted.

“Believe it or not, he’s head over heels in love with me,” Sami smiled back at Satan.

“Well, some days,” Solomon groaned. “Others, I just want to pull you over my knee and swat you until you cry.”

Sami shifted and fluffed her wings. “Solomon, am I going to get worse and worse?”

He shook his head while writing something down on parchment. “No, I believe we’ve hit the growth and influx of your demonic level. Now, we’ll see if you develop any more powers. The two we’ve seen are interesting. One based on energy and emotion, and the other was a short lapse in time. Whether we see that second one again, I’m not sure, but they are parallel.”

“Barbatos equated me to the night,” she said.

Solomon glanced over to her and blinked. “Night? Interesting. If we go along with that concept, that would make plenty of sense. The moon in your tattoos is phasing. Each representing a time period or lapse. Each with its own particular power, but time and energy are what creates it.”

“Ah, that is interesting,” Satan said as he sat up. “Energy manipulation could be a reference toward the feelings and power the moon and night gives.”

“Very true, Satan. Barbatos has been holding out on me,” Solomon chuckled.

“And the cravings?” Sami puffed.

Solomon smirked and stood in front of her. “Are you just a ball of frustration? You need my help?” He asked and caressed her skin.

Sami shuddered and pulled from him. “Stop that.”

“Oh, by the way, I’m taking back that rose quartz for the time being. I don’t want your little come-hithers to affect me unless I agree,” Solomon noted as he opened her drawer.

“Good idea,” Sami puffed.

“How are we on focused energy use?” Solomon questioned as he pulled out the necklace and placed it on.

“Better. I was able to move that crystal on my shelf to my bed,” Sami gestured to the quartz pyramid on her shelf.

“Fascinating. You can telekinetically use energy,” Solomon hummed, and he touched her torso.

Satan growled and stood up. “Hey, what are you doing?”

Solomon groaned. “As much as I enjoy caressing her skin, Satan. I’m actually doing an examination,” he huffed.

His fingers slid along her body, and Satan turned to scrutinize the sorcerer. Solomon was scowling and pressed firmly over her lower abdomen. Tilting his head, he moved his fingers from left to right. Then realization dawned on his features, and he looked up at her. “Sami, you poor thing.”

“What?” Sami groaned.

“You’ll need to come stay with me for a week or so,” he sighed and stood up. 

“Um, why?” Sami waved her hand in a circle.

“Well,” Solomon cleared his throat and slanted his head while his cheeks flushed. “You’re going to be producing some delightful smells for every demon in a ten-mile radius.”

Sami groaned. “Are you telling me that I’m ovulating? Demons have different rules than humans?”

Satan cleared his throat. “Twice a year. Did you ever wonder why you see mostly male demons live on this side of the Devildom?”

Sami rubbed her face. “Twice a year, I’m going to be a beacon for male demons? Then what? They aren’t going to push me down and fuck me, right?”

Satan grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. “It depends on the demon.”

She groaned and grabbed her clothes. “Where’s Lucifer!”

Satan blinked and waved his hand. “Likely in the study.”

She tossed on her clothing and marched out of the room barefoot. Sami tucked her wings in apprehension as her tail swayed with rapid swirls behind her. Solomon and Satan trailed with looks of perplexion as she stomped toward the library. Was she angry? No, she was just annoyed. Clarifying her feelings has helped over the last few days.

The study door was open, and she marched in to see Lucifer at his desk. He glanced up and tilted his head. “Are you alright?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that female demons exhibit ovulation cycles?” She asked with annoyance in her voice.

Lucifer sat up and cleared his throat. “I was rather hoping it wouldn’t be an issue due to your creation.”

“Well, Solomon just told me I’m gonna end up doing it,” She growled and pointed to the sorcerer.

Lucifer’s cheeks darkened, and his eyebrows sunk. “Is that accurate?”

Solomon twitched his nose and stood next to Sami. “She’s exhibiting the early signs in her abdomen. Swollen, minor inflammation, and other menstrual key features, she's been especially flinty today; another key sign. If I didn’t brush up on demoness anatomy at RAD, I wouldn’t have known what to look for.”

“You really are kind of obsessed with her, aren’t you?” Satan questioned with a frown.

“He’s thorough, and I’m grateful,” Lucifer grumbled and waved his hand. “Alright, then we have to have her stay at Purgatory Hall. We’ll have her classes send you with notes and lessons for her to do while she’s there,” Lucifer nodded.

“I’m seriously going to be barred to Purgatory Hall during this ridiculous event?” Sami questioned.

“This is part of being a demon,” Lucifer scowled and crossed his arms. “A female demon.”

“Well, what else is a part of being a demoness that I don’t know? I’m annoyed that I didn’t know this was a possibility, and no one told me!” Sami exclaimed as she flicked her hand.

Lucifer shifted his mouth from side to side with a narrowed gaze. “Twice a year, you’ll go into season. It’s an overproduction to ensure completion. During that time, you’ll be subconsciously begging for a demon of higher or similar power to fill your womb. You’ll have a period after where your energy drops, and you’ll sleep for two or three days. If unsuccessful, you’ll bleed for another week and then repeat the cycle in six months. Any questions?”

Sami’s cheeks filled with color. “No, Lucifer,” she mumbled.

“Let’s see here,” Lucifer hummed. “You’ll cycle through a submissive behavior for weeks after. A fluctuation in energy that will need replenishment. That’s to draw in more potential partners for energy absorption. Followed by, if the ability to succeed in that endeavor, five or so months of feeling all-powerful and normal… for a demoness,” he explained with a bit of venom in his tone. 

Sami tucked her chin and glanced away from him. Alright, she asked for it. Of course, she did, and Lucifer was definitely one to put her in her fucking place when her britches got too big for themselves.

“You still want to be a demon?” Lucifer asked.

Sami glanced at him with scarlet cheeks. “Yes.”

“You would rather hideaway for two weeks every six months than to return to being a human? Return to being safe from being pinned down and fucked until you begged for salvation and mercy. Have the possibility of a somewhat normal life without the worry of being savagely stolen off to a room and ravaged, denied anything until your producing offspring? Do you not fear a life of servitude?” Lucifer hissed as he stomped around the desk and pointed at her.

Solomon had stepped from the pair, and Satan ducked back into the library.

Sami stared up at the frustrated demon. “Why does this bother you?”

“Because that’s not the life  _ I _ want you to live!” Lucifer snapped. “I want you to live here, in my home, with me. No concerns of my brothers raping you and no concerns of what  _ I _ could do! This is the life of a demoness, Sami. Twice a year, you hide a hole and wait for it to pass.”

“They would never do that.  _ You _ would never do that!” Sami growled as her wings bristled.

“Oh, you have so much faith? Instincts outweigh morality here, petite demoness,” he paused and caressed his neck with a sneer. “Don’t believe for one second you wouldn’t be locked in my room for an entire week if I get the hint of it. That’s just begging for disappointment,” he hissed.

“Lucifer,” Solomon cleared his throat.

Lucifer huffed and let her go, stepping back. “Help her pack her things. She has to leave tonight. She’s already showing behaviors of it,” he twitched his nose.

“This is such bullshit!” Sami snarled.

“What did you say?” Lucifer hissed.

“Lucifer,” Solomon tried. “It’s just the hormones talking.”

“You heard me. I said this was bullshit!” Sami snapped.

Lucifer was fast. No, not just fast. He was brain-swimmingly swift. Sami was pushed against the wall next to the skeleton head. Lucifer had her by her neck, and she whimpered at the force he used with her wings taking the brunt of the blow. That knocked her ass right out of form.

“You’re fortunate I have thousands of years on you. That I can control the urge to make you submit to my will forcefully, that mouth would have been your end if not. Don’t you ever, even in this state, think you can speak to me as you are above me, demoness. You would be lost to the world for weeks in any other case,” he warned in a low and deadly tone.

She quivered a breath and nodded while holding onto his arm. “Yes, Lucifer,” she whimpered.

“Now, you  _ will _ obey. I said you must stay at Purgatory Hall, and you will not even answer the door. Do I make myself clear?” he sneered.

“Yes, Lucifer,” she murmured.

He set her down and stepped away. “Go, and don’t even  _ think _ of stirring the cauldron with any of my brothers. If you argue with anyone before you leave home, I will keep that in mind when this event is over. Trust me, you won’t enjoy it, and it will be agonizingly painful,” Lucifer hissed.

Oh, the sadist was definitely out tonight. Sami just rocked her head. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. “I’m sorry I have to be so hard on you.”

“I understand,” Sami mumbled and moved to leave.

“I do love you, Sami. I wish this didn’t have to happen,” he sighed.

“I love you too,” she said and tried for a smile.

She left the study, and Solomon rushed to her side. “Alright, so, I guess we better prepare for your stay with me.”

“Yep,” Sami grunted. “It’s going to be a long week.”

Satan walked up next to them as they paced down the staircase. “So, I guess this means we’ll have just to discuss books over the phone.”

Sami rocked her head.

Leviathan stuck his head from his room and waved. “Hey, so um… Satan told us what’s going on. Did you want to borrow one of my laptops so we can still talk with you and video chat?”

Sami exhaled and smiled while nodding. “That sounds good, Levi. I’d appreciate it.”

He disappeared momentarily and then brought out a purple laptop bag. “It’s all there, and I even put TSL, the dubbed edition, in there for you. We can video chat all day if you want,” he smiled and nodded.

“Thank you,” She beamed and took the bag.

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t try to hurt you, but this is better,” he nodded while his cheeks darkened.

She blew him a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow on chat.”

He nodded and disappeared back into his room. Satan slung his arm around Sami and sighed. “It’s going to be so boring without you.”

Solomon removed the demon's hand. “Let’s avoid contact, for the time being, Satan.”

Satan groaned but nodded. “I’ve read it’s difficult to control that. I’m sorry, Sami.”

She laughed and sighed. “Oh, the crazy-ass life I lead. All because of a curse.”

“You regret it yet?” Solomon asked as they approached her room.

Sami shrugged her shoulders. “It’s something I either will get used to or will have to adapt to doing.”

“You don’t have to,” Solomon noted as he pulled out two of her bags.

Satan scowled as he leaned on the door jam. “You really believe her being changed back to being human is better? Or is that because you can actually have children with her then?”

“Why is this even a topic of conversation? Solomon jokes, but he doesn’t want children. He’s had tons in his life,” Sami grumbled as she snatched up different items from her dresser.

The sorcerer was quiet as he assisted in pulling out necessities.

“Right?” Sami glanced over at him.

“Right,” Solomon grunted.

Sami glared at him and crossed her arms. “That wasn’t very convincing.”

“I’m not debating this with you while you’re hormonal,” Solomon smiled at her.

Satan snorted. “He’s biased. I think you could deal with this, personally. We will just build you a small apartment behind the house for when it’s time. You’ll be here, with us, forever. You won’t die,” he explained.

“She could easily extend her life as a human as well,” Solomon offered a counter as Sami handed him clothes to pack.

“Enough,” Sami exhaled. “I can’t deal with this tugging in different directions right now. I’m exhausted with this conversation.”

Solomon and Satan both nodded. “Alright, Sami,” Satan murmured.

“Okay, time to go,” Solomon hummed and zipped up her bags. “Whatever else you need, I’ll come and get throughout the week.”

Sami exhaled and glanced around her room. “I’ll miss being home… again.”

Satan grimaced and tried for a smile. “At least you’re in the Devildom. I’ll call you every day after RAD.”

Sami blew him a kiss. “I love you, my darling bibliophile demon.”

“I love you too, demoness,” he smirked and backed away from the doorway.

The sorcerer walked through with the bags, and Sami snatched up Diavolo’s coat, placing it around her shoulders. It was going to be a week; she knew she was going to need comfort. Lucifer’s shirt was in her pillow along with Muffy, and she held it close while walking out of the House of Lamentation. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Diavolo** : How are you holding up?

**Sami** : Miserable. It’s like my skin is crawling.

**Diavolo** : I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this was going to happen. I mean, there was a chance I should have said something. I hate that you’re miserable.

**Sami** : Is Lucifer still angry with me?

**Diavolo** : No, he’s not angry at you. He’s angry with Barbatos and me, but not you.

**Sami** : Why?

**Diavolo** : Male demon behavior. We all get uptight with each other when a partner is in season. It's as if our brains are mush because we have knowledge of it.

Diavolo sent a scared demon sticker.

**Sami** : Possessive?

**Diavolo** : Spot on, as usual, my dearest. I would come to visit if I didn’t think it would stoke the flames. I can’t say for certain if it wouldn’t drive me to the brink. 

**Sami** : I know, Dia. I also know that Lucifer is upset that I won’t proactively seek a cure. He’s been upset since the beginning. Is there something else I don’t understand?

**Diavolo** : Yes.

**Sami** : What is it?

**Diavolo** : He’s concerned with what happens when a major demon hasn’t pledged fealty to me yet. He knows that it is binding regardless of if you remain demonic or not. You’re intelligent, powerful, and independent. However, I know you’re loyal to me.

**Sami** : He doesn’t want me to?

**Diavolo** : No, I don’t want you to. I told you I would never command you. He’s upset because you wouldn’t have to be a demon to be ranked if I had you pledge fealty to me, and I’m refusing.

**Sami** : Well, why wouldn’t I?

**Diavolo** : Because you’re the one being in the Devildom who isn’t my inferior, and I enjoy that. You’re not required to bend the knee, and this whole situation with you becoming a demon has thrown your exception to that rule into murky waters.

**Sami** : But I would, for you. Why wouldn’t you let me?

**Diavolo** : Because, as Lucifer has aptly called you… You’re the Moon, Sami. You’re my moon. My Devildom grows in your light. It transforms and sways to your presence. How can a prince ask the moon to pledge herself to his kingdom?

**Sami** : Because the prince who never asks for anything from the Moon receives her bounty willingly. Please let me fix this?

**Diavolo** : I will think it over this week. I really don’t appreciate the idea of you being just another subordinate.

**Sami** : Then don’t treat me as one. I promise I will remain the same if you do. This is all for your Devildom, not us.

**Diavolo** : You truly are unique and beautiful, my love. I miss you desperately and look forward to putting this behind us for another six months.

**Sami** : We’ll have to have a proactive plan for next time. I can’t use Purgatory Hall when we have another batch of exchange students. 

**Diavolo** : We will put the brilliant minds of the Devildom together and have a plan. I must get to my meeting now. Try to rest and drink plenty of fluids. It’s not easy to go through, but I promise to rub out all your pains and misery once it’s over.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.

**Sami** : Have a good meeting. I’ll talk to you later.

* * *

**Simeon** : Lucifer has informed me of your condition. Are you alright?

**Sami** : Ugh, Simeon, this is worse than suffering once a month. I’m seriously scratching at the walls. I’m so frustrated.

Simeon sent a sorrowful demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Did you still want me to come to visit this weekend? I don't want you to be exhausted by the company.

**Sami** : Are angels affected by it?

**Simeon** : No, they are not. Angels don’t have the same… instincts that demons do. I could assist with some of the unfavorable issues, like the aches and pains.

**Sami** : I’d hate to be a burden. Solomon has been so sweet with me, but I know it’s trying.

**Simeon** : I don’t mind assisting. You never ask for help, and I’d like to if you need it.

**Sami** : Can I see how I feel Friday morning?

**Simeon** : Of course, Sami. Just know, if you need me, I’ll be there.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.

Simeon sent a heart demon sticker.

* * *

**Pact Pack (11):**

**Satan** : Ohhhhhhh, this is so ridiculous!

Belphegor sent a questioning demon sticker.

**Satan** : Lucifer is getting all uptight at me talking to Sami on the phone so much. It was only an hour...

**Sami** : Please have patience, Satan. Everyone is uptight right now.

Beelzebub sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Plus, it’s not easy for her either. I’ve had to administer pain draughts for her proactively.

**Barbatos** : There are other ways to solve such, Solomon.

**Solomon** : Thanks for the call out, Barbatos. Yes, I realize such.

**Belphegor** : You truly aren’t fucking her like twice a day right now?

**Lucifer** : I’ve warned him not to.

**Diavolo** : Lucifer. My friend, you need to relax.

**Sami** : It’s not his fault. I unknowingly provoked him.

**Diavolo** : I know.

**Satan** : Well, can we just all relax? Ironically the avatar of wrath is asking for a cease-fire.

**Asmodeus** : I find this whole situation abysmal. No demoness should be in pain due to a lack of stimulation.

**Lucifer** : If you even think about it, Asmodeus, I will take away your bathroom.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Sami** : I’m going to take a bath. Lucifer, you should do so as well. Use my bath salts. It will help.

**Solomon** : Oh? Has someone been picking up on demon behavior?

**Sami** : I’ve been snuggled in Lucifer’s shirt and Lord Diavolo’s coat. It helps me. It will help him.

**Lucifer** : Thank you, Sami. That does sound like an appropriate solution.

**Satan** : Doesn’t hurt your pride to know she’s smooshed against your shirt either, does it?

**Sami** : Satan, please don’t pick fights. Go find some of my books in my bedroom. Hell, go crazy and relax on my bed if it helps. 

Satan sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Satan** : Thank you, Sami.

**Belphegor** : Me and Beel are headed in there too, Satan. Leave me her spare pillow, please?

**Mammon** : I have her shirt. I’m alright.

**Leviathan** : No one asked you, Stupidmammon!

**Sami** : Levi! I’ll call you after my bath. Please don’t get so irritated.

**Leviathan** : I’m sorry, Sami.

**Sami** : Be kind to each other. Everyone is going to be annoyed and irritated. I don’t want to have to be mean, alright? 

Mammon sent a nodding demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a nodding demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a nodding demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a nodding demon sticker.

Satan sent a nodding demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a nodding demon sticker.

She set down her D.D.D and groaned as she climbed into the bathtub. Oh, what an insane day. The door opened, and Solomon poked his head inside, smiling. “I come bearing gifts.”

“Oh, what kind?” She questioned while smirking.

He walked into the bathroom with a large chocolate cake and one of Diavolo’s throws. She sighed and beamed up at him. “You’re such an excellent man, Solomon.”

The sorcerer chuckled and set down the items on the counter before cutting the cake. “Well, don’t let anyone else know that. I do have a reputation to withhold.”

She turned off the water and lounged against the back of the tub as he walked over with a plate and fork. Solomon set it down before kicking off his shoes and beginning to strip. 

“Are you joining me?” She smiled.

“Yes, so move forward,” he said.

Sami complied, and he slid behind her, snatching up the plate with the huge slice of Barbato’s cake. She pushed against him when he was settled, and he set the plate in front of her, cutting into a portion of it.

“I don’t like being called Sol by just anyone because Queen Sheba called me that,” he mused before offering her a bite.

Sami hummed and moaned as she chewed. “Your son’s mother. The one that was Queen of Ethiopia.”

He chuckled. “It still surprises me how much you know about me.”

Sami glanced back at him. “I do my research, Sol.”

He snorted while offering her another bite. “I loved her an insane amount. Was completely enraptured with her. I promised never to love again, and there she was. Queen of a land that was celebrated for their men and strength. Oh, she was a goddess.”

Sami laughed after she swallowed. “I’m seeing a theme.”

“I love strong women. I won’t even deny that. I was a king looking for a woman that didn’t exist in that era—a woman who didn’t take my shit in those days. Sheba was one of those women, but she had her own land to rule,” he explained before taking a bite.

“Hence why you’re in the bathtub with me,” Sami sighed.

Solomon nodded and nosed her hair. “Yes, that’s why I’m in the bathtub with a demoness who I created to save her from being taken from me. I don’t own you, and you certainly have no reason to be loyal to me, but I value your companionship.”

“As I value yours,” She murmured as he offered her another bite.

Sami sighed and relaxed her head against his shoulder. “I need you to fuck me.”

“I know,” Solomon sighed. “I was hoping this wasn’t going to be the theme of your stay, but it is looking to be that way.”

Sami glanced up at him. “You don’t want to?”

“Believe it or not, Sami, I have zero interest in forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t mind a power struggle, that’s always amusing, but that’s consensual. This feels forced. You wouldn’t be volunteering yourself under other circumstances.”

She took the fork from his fingers and snorted. “Solomon, you’re an excellent partner. I have no qualms sleeping with you outside of a magical tussle.”

“Really?” 

Sami glanced back to see surprise etched on his face. “Yeah, really. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust and adore you. Regardless of my species, I still want you in my life. My demons have had to deal with that because it’s my will. Don’t you know that?”

“Well,” he puffed and waved his free hand. “I was a means to an end until you came home.”

She sliced a bite from the cake and moaned as she chewed it. “No, you are my human. Seriously, Solomon, if I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have cared if you came or not.”

He puffed and buried his face in her hair. He was silent, and she gave him the moment needed. Solomon truly didn’t know she loved him. The wisest man she’d ever met, the dumbest man about love. It amused her to no end.

“You love me despite everything?” He questioned.

Sami giggled and took another bite of cake. “I love you  _ because _ of everything. You were there for me when my world fell apart. You were there for me when I needed guidance, and you were there for me when I needed a man and not a demon. You value my courage and my thirst for knowledge but are compassionate with my heart. Why wouldn’t I love you?”

His free hand ran against her arm, and he breathed against her hair. “I shouldn’t feel so much at once. I’ve asked myself many times over why I allow it. I buried that side of myself, yet you exhumed it.”

She beamed and crossed her leg, propping it up out of the water. “Well, you definitely changed my opinion on men. You just have to deal with sharing me with a bunch of demons. I obviously love plenty, but there’s always room for you in my heart, Solomon. You’re my asshole sorcerer who is my piece of humanity I get to keep regardless of me being a demon or not.”

He chuckled and nodded against her. “Yes, I’m an asshole, but you do seem to love me for it.”

“So, to make it pretty damn clear. I need you fuck me because I want you to. I know you’re the only being I love that won’t take advantage of my weakened state. I trust you,” Sami explained and cut off a piece of the cake to offer to him.

“Then I can oblige with that request,” he smirked and took the bite.

“Good,” she sighed.

It would be nice to have some fucking relief. Thank fucking goodness for Solomon… she sure as hell would have a less pleasant life without him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying it. It's a little crazy, but I promise it's going to make sense soon.

Sami woke up to a hand stroking her hair. It was so pleasant and comforting after the extreme exertion last night. When she opened her eyes, she observed dark skin.

“Good morning, Simeon,” Sami smiled through sleep.

“Good morning, Sami. Solomon had to go to RAD, and he asked me to sit with you until you were awake,” he declared as he continued to stroke her hair.

“What time is it?” Sami yawned as she shifted under the blankets.

“Late. It’s a quarter to noon,” he voiced.

She groaned and reached for her D.D.D to see several missed messages. Two were from Barbatos, explaining different remedies. One was from Solomon, letting her know that he asked Simeon to come. Diavolo sent her a message and a picture of him blowing her a kiss. The final one was from Lucifer. He sent her an apology and thanked her for the idea of the bath.

“Seems the world moves even when I’m asleep,” she laughed and stretched.

Simeon sat up in the chair and handed her the white silken robe. Sami erected from the pillows and straightened Lucifer’s shirt before yawning again. He was quiet as she gained a bit of cognitive thought while rolling her neck.

“I feel better. What did you do?” Sami asked.

Simeon chuckled and waved his hand in a circle. “Angels can help ease suffering, Sami. That’s why Solomon asked me to come.”

She tossed on the robe and slid out from the mattress, mending her bunched-up shorts. Simeon was considerate and turned his face from her as she fixed her attire before wrapping the large robe around herself. Sami rotated her hips and groaned before nodding.

“I have food prepared for you,” Simeon said as he stood.

He was such a generous and handsome angel. Wait, ‘normal brain’ wouldn’t be ogling an angel. Sami glanced away and cleared her throat. “Thank you, Simeon,” she murmured as her cheeks tinted.

Simeon either ignored her embarrassment or didn’t notice as he escorted her out of the bedroom. They walked down the staircase, and Sami shivered as her muscles began to wake up. They entered the dining room, and Simeon assisted her into a chair before disappearing into the doorway nearby.

The angel brought in several plates and sat them down before retrieving the tea tray. Sami smiled and bowed her head. “You’re far too generous, Simeon.”

He laughed while preparing her a teacup. “Not at all, Sami.”

She began to eat and sip her tea as Simeon made a cup for himself. The demoness glanced over a couple of times and admired the ease and calm the angel produced. It was that state of being she always found fascinating about him.

“Why did you want to come see me?” She asked.

Simeon drank from his cup before smiling. “I appreciate your company. It has been almost six months.”

“Do you feel differently now that I’m demonic?”

Simeon shook his head. “I never judge someone on their journey. Just as I never blamed Lucifer and the others.”

“Lucifer is upset we haven’t found a cure yet,” Sami said as she licked her lips. “Why?”

Simeon’s eyebrows knitted, and he tilted his head. “I suppose for the same reason he loves you. Purity and love can be twisted when tested. Your dynamic was he protected you like a glass figure he marveled at on his shelf. You’re no longer glass, and he no longer can keep you within his home.”

“But I was never fragile, Simeon,” Sami sighed. “I just have more defense now.”

“You were fragile and precious to him,” he chuckled. “You still are. You just have more to you now.”

Sami hummed and ate for a moment as she digested his words. “Would you do anything for love? Would you fall from grace?”

Simeon exhaled and sat back in his chair. “What a fundamental question. In theory, no. I have many duties and beings that rely on me to do so. I would sacrifice love for the many. However, I’m not human, and I am not you. Your capacity to love is beyond me, and I stand in the rapture of it quite often.”

Sami twitched her nose as she drank her tea. “Would it be so bad for me to stay like this? I would never have to leave, never die, and I could remain with them.”

“You mention leave like you don’t have a choice,” Simeon scowled. “Is there something I’m unaware of?”

She bit her lower lip, and suddenly tears welled in her eyes. “Simeon, if I tell you, you cannot repeat such. No other being, angel, demon, or human can know. Can you do that for me?”

Simeon nodded and moved closer to her, taking her hand. “Of course, Sami. I promise.”

“I had a dream before my nightmares of Michael chasing me down began. I was standing on a cloud with beautiful snowy white wings and golden brown hair with a swollen stomach in this dream. I was dressed for the Celestial Realm, and we were having a party. A party for me. It was my ascension.”

Simeon blinked and tilted his head. “This dream, it felt real?”

Sami squeezed the tears from her eyes. “Yes, I could smell the food and taste the happiness in the air. It was so vivid that I felt my feathers being caressed by the warmth of the sun.”

“And in this dream, do you remember how it happened?”

Sami bit her lower lip and shook her head. “I only remember what happened next. Michael called me over by name and then announced me as the angel of benevolence and compassion.”

Simeon winced and breathed. “Lilith was benevolent.”

Sami rocked her head as she exhaled. “I figured as much.”

“That doesn’t mean there’s truth to this dream, Sami,” Simeon declared as he squeezed her fingers.

“There’s more to it than that, Simeon. I felt I no longer remembered what it was to love as I do. I was filled to the brim with it, but it was selfless and peaceful. No passion. No urgency. It was gone, and I was… happy,” Sami huffed as fresh tears skated down her cheek. “I can’t even imagine what they would say if I even told them. So, I am afraid of the Celestial Realm, and I’m afraid that I wouldn’t remember who I am and why I love them if I ever left.”

Simeon scowled as he reached out and touched her face. “Is this why you had no issue becoming a demon? You’d rather give up your humanity to love them than to chance such? We don’t forget love up there, Sami. We just don’t covet or hold tight as humans and demons do.”

“That’s why Simeon. I can’t ever chance it. I am more to them than some girl or some passing flirtation. I’m symbolic and important to their lives. I’d rather give up any chance of being human again than to risk losing myself to a higher calling,” Sami exhaled and pursed her lips.

“You are unlike any being I’ve ever met,” he smiled and cleared her cheeks. “You are compassionate and selfless in ways that angels sometimes forget to be. You will also have to outgrow your fear, Sami. It will develop into resentment, and that isn’t a quality you exhibit naturally.”

She nodded and breathed. “I know.”

“There are other ways to do this without changing, you know? Ways that may not make sense right now,” Simeon hummed and tucked a strand of her hair from her face.

“How?” Sami questioned.

Simeon beamed and bent forward to kiss her forehead. “It will come to you, I promise. For now, you go ahead and eat while I bake some cookies. Then we can catch up, alright?”

Sami rocked her head with a slight smile. “Alright.”

* * *

She couldn’t sleep. Solomon had drifted off, and his deep breathing was a hum in the room, but her mind was elsewhere. Simeon’s visit was eye-opening, and he left Saturday evening. However, she wasn’t at peace or even just anxious. There was so much on her mind.

Some things made sense in her life. Some things didn’t. However, the occurrence of something as Solomon was going over his notes struck her. Something maybe the sorcerer didn’t even realize. So, there she was, battling two core drives of her own. She needed an answer.

Climbing from the bed, Solomon grunted. “Where are you going?” he asked through sleep.

“I’m going to make some tea,” she murmured and wrapped the robe around her.

He grumbled and rolled on his back. Sami went out of the room and down the staircase with her D.D.D in hand. She wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove but thought better of it. Her feet carried her out of the side door and into the garden.

Glancing up at the roof, she scowled and reached for the warmth in her chest. Her wings knew what she wanted before she even had to imagine it. They carried her to the rooftop, where she landed on edge, sitting and staring at the moon.

Her finger caressed the name on her phone before she dialed.

He answered with a grunt. “Sami? What’s wrong?” Diavolo’s sleepy tone entered the speaker.

“I’m sitting here, sleepless, and I need to ask you something,” Sami murmured.

“Sleepless? Love, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asked with more urgency.

Sami breathed and licked her lips. “How much do you love me?”

“I don’t have words for the amount. It’s so vast,” he answered.

“Would you do anything for me?” She asked.

He chuckled and sighed. “Anything and everything.”

“I concur. Can I see you?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sami. We’re trying to avoid issues with your isolation. Love, please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Please?”

He was silent a moment, and then he exhaled. “I will come by tomorrow, and we can talk from your bedroom window.”

“No, I will fly over tonight if you just say I can,” Sami countered.

“My dearest, that is a horrible idea. We both know that you are going to be trying to get this out of your system,” Diavolo voiced, and then there was a shifting sound, like from him turning in bed.

“Please? Before I make this decision, I need to see you,” She murmured and exhaled.

“What’s wrong? I’m starting to worry,” Diavolo’s voice grew firm.

“Dia, just tell me I can see you. I need to talk to you in person,” Sami responded.

He cleared his throat and exhaled. “Alright, I’ll open my window.”

“I’ll see you momentarily,” she declared and hung up the phone.

Sami climbed to her feet and tucked her phone in the bodice holding her chest. Her eyes caressed the moon and stars as the slight breeze made the skirt and shirt sway against her skin. The odds of this being dangerous were high, but it had to be done. Why? She wasn’t sure.

Launching from the roof, her wings shuddered and stroked the air with determination. How did she know she would be able to fly? She had been doing so in dreams for months. It was second nature. 

Purgatory Hall was close to the castle when you didn’t have to follow the winding road. She could see when approaching the massive building that the light poured through a single open window. Diavolo was waiting for her, which warmed her chest and made her wings move faster.

When she approached the window, Diavolo was sitting on his sofa across the room. He noted her appearance but didn’t move from his station. Sami was careful when entering and set herself down on her heels with care.

“It’s quite astounding that you flew here,” he smiled.

She straightened her clothing and walked around the bed, giving herself a wide berth from the sofa. “I would come and kiss you, but I believe we’re trying to minimize temptation,” she laughed.

Diavolo frowned. “Minimize? You’re in my bedroom at two in the morning.”

“Fair point,” she puffed.

“What’s wrong? You sounded off,” He voiced and knitted his fingers together.

“I want to pledge myself to the Devildom,” she said. “I don’t want to be free to come and go as I please. I don’t want to be an exception. I want to be yours.”

He blinked and sat back on the sofa. “What made you come to this conclusion?”

“I need to be more than that, Dia. I need to feel like a piece of the Devildom too. I need to know that my heart though it remains here, that my loyalties are announced as such. I need that,” She explained and scrubbed her face.

“Then it shall be done,” he sighed.

“Even if I chose to cure myself?” She asked.

He nodded. “Even then. If you need that and you need to know that you are permanently a fixture in my Devildom, I shall oblige,” he declared.

“Will you take me to bed?” Sami asked.

Diavolo blinked and shook his head. “No, we aren’t going to play this game. This is dangerous to you and unfair to me. I am not going to go against your desires because instincts are completely overbearing during this time.”

“You’re willing to override your desire for my comfort?”

“Yes, absolutely. I’m old enough not to engage in this behavior. I have power and experience over the brothers you’re so fond of. Lucifer may be a passionate creature and believe he couldn’t resist, but we both know this isn’t your wish. I refuse to bite into the temptation to ruin you,” He explained and scratched his jaw.

“And if I remained as a demon, that would be your stance even with my pledge to fealty for the Devildom?” She asked while shifting on her heels.

“Even more so then. I would never manipulate you,” Diavolo agreed.

There was a knock at the door, and Sami glanced over at it. Diavolo voiced a greeting, and Barbatos walked into the room. He smiled and offered Sami a cup of tea. “Good morning, Sami. I see you’ve found the use of your wings.”

She nodded and breathed. “I had an urgency tonight that couldn’t be quenched with pacing.”

Barbatos moved to sit next to Diavolo before offering him the other cup. “I see. You’re worried about what would happen if you invested in thoughts of the cure you think you found.”

She rocked her head and sipped the cup. “I like being a demon. I enjoy the many elements of my life. However, it seems to make Lucifer miserable, and this week hasn’t been easy on anyone. I don’t want to cause anyone to suffer.”

“The real question is do you find these hardships worth it for you?” Barbatos asked.

Diavolo rocked his head. “That is an appropriate question, Barbatos.”

“I don’t know yet,” She sighed and shrugged. “That’s where I’m confused.”

Her phone rang against her chest, and she jumped. Pulling it out, she saw the name and smirked. “Hello, sorcerer,” she smiled.

“Where the fuck are you?” He growled.

“I’m at the Demon Lord’s Castle having a chat with Barbatos and Lord Diavolo in his room,” she confessed.

He groaned, and there was an uptake in his breathing. “I’m running there right now. Don’t do anything until I get there!”

“We’re just talking,” she mumbled.

“Yes, well, talking can lead to other things with suggestive influence! Don’t try anything, Sami,” He snapped and hung up the phone.

“He’s a great guardian,” Diavolo chuckled.

Sami sighed and nodded. “Yes, I do love him. He has been taking care of me longer than he cares to admit.”

“You’re confused if this is worth its struggle?” Barbatos asked.

Sami breathed and sipped her tea. “Yes, is it worth it to make everyone miserable for two weeks every six months? If it is, then what do we gain by staying a demon?”

“Well, you’re stronger than any general demon,” Diavolo offered and waved his hand. “You also are compassionate even as a demon, so there’s little worry for vicious attacks that are unwarranted.”

“You also are unusual, and with that, a new precedence is set,” Barbatos voiced.

“If I were to choose to change, the question then becomes what then? What will this exposure do to me? Will it cause me grief to change?” Sami questioned as she swayed on her feet.

“Wonderful points,” Barbatos hummed. “You will never be fully human again. There are things you will never get to claim. For one, you will never be able to live without Solomon should you choose that path.”

There was frantic knocking at the door. “Come inside, Solomon,” Diavolo declared.

Solomon burst through the door and panted as he looked around. “Good,” he puffed.

“We were having an in-depth conversation about Sami finding the cure,” Barbatos nodded.

“That’s why,” he breathed and rolled his neck. “You came here at two in the morning?”

Sami nodded and gestured him over to her, wrapping her wing around him. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It’s alright,” he grunted and straightened his skewed buttoned shirt that wasn’t fully buttoned.

“What do you mean I won’t be able to live without him?” Sami asked.

Barbatos tilted his head and hummed. “When you change, if you choose that path, you will be bound to him. Magic always has a price.”

Sami breathed and nodded, but Solomon scowled. “What do you mean, Barbatos? I haven’t found a cure to her demonic state.”

“She believes has,” he gestured to Sami with a smile. “She found it today while reviewing your notes with you.”

“Either way, it’s a toss-up then,” Sami hummed.

Barbatos nodded. “You must choose. There isn’t any going back onto the path of ignorance now.”

“But I can have both? I can choose both,” Sami interjected and pulled from Solomon and paced around the bed. “I know I’m not making this up in my head. There’s a way to be neither and both. The moon is never just full,” she stopped and looked at the smiling demon.

“Yes,” Barbatos agreed.

“I’m so lost,” Solomon grumbled and scrubbed his face.

“Me too,” Diavolo chuckled.

“What does that sacrifice, Barbatos?” Sami questioned as she walked back over toward the sofa.

Barbatos narrowed his eyes just a fraction before humming. “Your wings, your power, and quite possibly children.”

“So, that’s out of the question,” she sighed and shook her head.

“Were you debating on children, Sami?” Solomon asked.

“Why does this have to be decided tonight?” Diavolo questioned.

“Because she’s running out of time before this cycle is over. As the moon phases, so does she,” Barbatos explained with vague nods.

“What I found in the notes was that I became balanced right as this season, thing, started. I won’t have another time period of balance for months. If I am to choose to cure myself, it has to be before my frequency changes again. I need help deciding if I’m going to keep as I am or break hearts to change,” Sami expressed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Solomon breathed and touched her arm. “Then stay as you are. I will always take care of you when the others cannot. That’s been our agreement with each other, hasn’t it?”

She scowled when turning to him and touched his cheek. “Do you really want to live like this forever? Hiding me every six months. Tending to me and wishing things were different and I was human?”

“The hiding part hasn’t been that bad,” he smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I’m still not following. Why would you break hearts if you changed?” Diavolo questioned.

“Because I will die,” Sami murmured and glanced away from them. “I won’t end up here. I’ll go up to the Celestial Realm. I will have to choose to fall, and for a reason, I cannot explain right now.”

“Out of the question,” Diavolo snorted. “There’s your answer.”

“I have to agree,” Solomon nodded.

“You will never be fully human again. You agreed to that when you took this curse,” Barbatos tutted. “You will have to decide if changing for the sake of comfort outweighs this.”

“It doesn’t?” Sami questioned with a scowl.

Barbatos shrugged and gestured to her. “Why don’t you ask those that matter most? Call Lucifer. You’ve already asked Solomon and Lord Diavolo. My opinion is mute due to the circumstance.”

Sami breathed and pulled out her phone. She dialed and placed it on speaker.

“Hello, my beloved?” Lucifer grumbled.

“Hello, Lucifer, we’re having a debate,” Diavolo declared.

“What are you doing there? Where’s Solomon!” Lucifer hissed with urgency.

“We’re at the castle because Sami decided to take a midnight flight and debate about the cure,” Solomon explained.

“Do you know how dangerous that is?” He snapped through the speaker.

“Yes, I do,” Sami sighed. “This is important. Lucifer, the cure is going to kill me. I won’t end up here; I’ll be ascended.”

He was silent, and then he breathed. “You can’t do that,” his voice was fragile.

“You would live with me as a demon, hiding every six months and wishing things were as they used to be? You can’t lie to me. I know you’ve wished it,” Sami sighed.

“What if you never come back? What if you choose to fall only to be right back where we are now? What would be the purpose of your death aside from killing me just a little bit more? I was harsh, cruel and cold, the other day. I’m sorry. However, I refuse to lose you again. This is why you need to pledge yourself to Lord Diavolo. We cannot lose you,” He expressed through the speaker.

“I wouldn’t be a demon. Not fully,” she murmured.

“You don’t know that, Sami,” he mumbled.

“Sami is pledging herself to the Devildom. There won't be an issue with her choosing another path,” Diavolo hummed.

Lucifer was quiet. He was likely thinking deeply about the conversation at hand. Sami could almost see him reading the scenarios on the ceiling.

“Then we have our answer. She is to remain, correct, Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes,” Diavolo said. “We will be preparing a concept of her temporary quarters for six months from now.”

“Very good. I’ll have my brothers proactively building scenarios this week to help us form a better situation for her. Including her not being able to fly about at two in the morning,” Lucifer finished with a growl.

“Now, Lucifer, don’t be so harsh. She didn’t come here to fuck me. She came here in a frantic need for answers. Her decision had to be made by the end of this cycle,” Diavolo sighed.

“I see,” Lucifer hummed. “Very well. Then we’ve concluded this lunacy? No more conversations about cures or death?”

“Correct,” Sami smiled.

“Excellent. I will have a care package sent over tomorrow, my good girl,” Lucifer breathed.

“Good night, Lucifer,” Diavolo voiced.

“Good night,” Sami echoed.

“Solomon, escort her back with care? She might be exhausted from the flight.”

“Of course, Lucifer,” Solomon smiled.

“Good night,” he murmured and hung up the phone.

Sami breathed and felt lighter. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Diavolo smiled. “Come here.”

Solomon arched an eyebrow, but Sami complied. She walked forward, and he took her hand. The demon prince pulled her to him and kissed her lips with heat and power. Sami could sink into a puddle with how warm and delightful it was to be consumed by him.

He pressed his forehead to hers and her hand to his chest. “Repeat after me,” he whispered.

She did, and the world changed. She changed.


	21. Chapter 21

How did she end up like this? Oh, she really didn’t care. The amount of pleasure that seeped into her pores was intoxicating. The shudder of books falling bounced the bed, and the human behind her gripped her horns, yanking hard. Her tail curled around his sweat-covered arm as she howled in jubilation.

“Fuck,” Satan growled and bent forward, biting her neck.

Solomon hoarsely chuckled as he grasped her ass. “I agree. Shall we try another position?”

Satan groaned and puffed against her chest. “Yes.”

Oh, yeah, wait. There’s an actual story here. Nearly a month after the whole debacle of her having to hide away, Satan placed a bet with Solomon. Neither one told her until they were balls deep into her. The bet was that Solomon couldn’t compete with a demon no matter what. 

They had a healthy competition since his care for her. Satan wasn’t exactly warm and fuzzy with the sorcerer, but he tolerated his love for Sami. That led to their friendly rivalry for her affection. Satan finally understood that Solomon wanted the rivalry and didn’t expect to be chosen over the demons. He was willing to give up so much for the demoness. It made all the brothers a bit more accommodating to him. 

Backing up, Solomon had placed an enchantment on the cat ears that sat and wiggled on her head. Well, both of them were quite ready to take this bet to the next level, and Sami finally realized what the fuck she was doing with them in the first place.

“Look how pretty my kitten is when she’s on her knees,” Satan purred as he stroked her hair while she had her mouth full of him.

Solomon gripped her tail and puffed behind her. “Oh, I agree,” he voiced and smacked her ass.

This went on likely too long. Well, to be honest, she wasn’t tired of it, but she had a paper due tomorrow. It wasn’t until someone was knocking that they slowed their assault.

“Dinner is on the table,” Asmo snapped through the door.

Solomon grunted and collapsed next to the formed demoness who was relaxed across Satan. “He’s pissed I didn’t invite him,” Solomon laughed.

Satan groaned and stroked Sami’s hair. “He’ll live. Shit, Sami, what are you made of? That was fucking wonderful.”

She giggled and breathed while wiping her face. “Well, I wasn’t the one who attacked you both.”

“That binding spell was nicely done,” Satan hummed without looking at the sorcerer.

“Now, don’t be bashful,” Solomon groaned and reached over to shove Satan. “We just fucked her for three hours.”

“Still didn’t beat my record,” Sami sighed and stretched. “Lucifer owns that one. From Friday evening all the way to Sunday.”

Solomon snorted. “Yes, well, quality over quantity.”

“Agreed,” Satan laughed.

Sami crawled up and kissed Satan. “Thank you,” she paused and turned to Solomon to kiss him. “And thank you.”

“Hey, wait, come on, we’re not done,” Solomon groaned as she moved.

“I need dinner, and I have a paper to write for the History of the Devildom and the first royal birthing,” Sami declared as she crawled from them.

“I’ll help you and make your food if you come back,” Satan grinned.

Sami hummed and tapped her chin as she searched for her clothing. “How about you both pick this up tomorrow with me after RAD? It’s Friday, and I could use the fun,” she smirked.

“You coquettish thing,” Solomon grumbled and shifted off the bed.

She caressed his cheek and breathed. “A demon has to eat, and Beel will eat our share if we don’t get down there.”

“Very true,” Satan grumbled as he climbed from his bed and tugged on her cat ear. “We’ll be doing this again.”

Solomon nodded and reached up, pulling off the ears with a quick swipe. “Yes, you seem to do well, Satan. I’m impressed.”

Satan rolled his eyes while pulling on his pants. “You were alright, for a human.”

Sami pulled on her bra and sighed. “Yes, both of you were very good,” she mused and reached for her shirt.

“Good? Really, you use the grade of good?” Satan puffed.

“Extremely proficient?” Sami offered as she put on her flats.

Solomon reached over and squeezed her ass in her sweats. “Better.”

She laughed and pulled away, twirling with a wave. “Let’s get to dinner. Needless to say, your bet is even,” she said and opened the door.

When she walked through it, she wasn’t in the House of Lamentation hall but Diavolo’s room. Glancing around, she noted his naked form filling the bathtub. Her body felt used, and her stomach was bulging. However, it was delightful.

“My love, the water’s almost ready,” he called out and stretched.

What time was it? How did she get here? Three months after she pledged herself to him, they were alone for the weekend. It wasn’t just maddening fucking. No. It was celebratory. She was pregnant. What? 

Sami touched her stomach and breathed at the feeling in her. It was his. Oh, she knew that. How? How did she? What intuitive thought came to be that she realized it? Now, seeing it now.

No one knew she could. No one even thought she would. It was Barbatos that told her when handing her a different type of tea that week. Surprisingly, she was calm about the whole affair. The Devildom would have an heir, and Diavolo was  _ glowing _ .

So much for the breeding season. She should have paid more attention right after she finished bleeding. Well, in defense of her demons, they never said she wouldn’t get pregnant, just that it was so low, it didn’t matter. Oops. Guess they were all aware now.

Sami walked toward the doorway and stood outside of it. “Dia, do we know what the baby is going to be due?” She asked.

Diavolo glanced back and scowled. “What do you mean, love? Solomon told you it was due in six months.”

Sami breathed and nodded. “Ah, yes, sorry, pregnancy brain,” she laughed and touched her head.

He tilted his head. “Are you feeling alright? Barbatos said you were going to be off, but you seem flummoxed tonight.”

She beamed and nodded. “Of course, my darling prince. I just am fuzzy after our fun.”

He laughed and gestured her to the bubble bath. “Let me clean you up. My princess shouldn’t be uncomfortable.”

Sami walked through the doorway and groaned as she ended up in another place entirely. Where was she now? Why was this happening? It was bright, and she winced and covered her eyes with her arm.

“Oh, my, looks like he’s growing strong,” a familiar voice laughed.

Sami cleared her vision and glanced over. Simeon was standing in a doorway and smiling. “Simeon,” she sighed.

“You look confused. Solomon said that happens often. Do you remember where we were going?” Simeon asked.

Sami shook her head. “No.”

“Michael wanted to apologize for curing the curse,” Simeon sighed.

She glanced down and rubbed her distended stomach over the white dress. Okay, she was in the Celestial Realm. Her wings were snowy white… this was close to her dream. This better be a dream sequence she’s just going to wake up from. This was five months after she’d seen Simeon?

“Why would he do that?” Sami huffed.

“Because every human deserves a choice. He was apologetic that your fear took it away,” Simeon sighed and offered his hand.

“You know I have to go back,” she told him.

“I know,” Simeon breathed. “I wish you wouldn’t, but I understand better than anyone that you must.”

“How did I get here?” She asked.

They were approaching a door, and she stopped him. He was scowling at her and shook his head. Before he answered, the door swung open. 

“Good, let’s talk,” Michael smiled and gestured to Sami.

Simeon nodded and left her with the blond angel. Sami breathed before she approached the door and slanted her head. “Michael.”

He beamed and touched her stomach. “Oh, he’s so powerful. A sorcerer’s offspring born in the Celestial Realm?”

“I’m not going to stay that long. We both know that,” Sami sighed.

“You might change your mind. I can be quite convincing. Let’s talk,” he offered and steered her to the door.

“No, wait,” Sami tried, but it was too late.

She fell through the door and landed in front of Lucifer. He was smiling and gestured for her to sit on his sofa. They were in his room. Her stomach was flat, and she was now lost. When was this?

“You look confused,” he noted as she sat down.

“I am, a bit.”

“Why?” He laughed and sat down with her stroking her hair. “You’re home, no more issues. We can finally relax and enjoy eternity together.”

When was this? Why wasn’t it coming to her? 

The door sounded, and Lucifer groaned before climbing up and answering it. “I don’t mean to bother you on working on baby number two, but Lilith is screaming for you,” Satan groaned as screaming accompanied him.

Sami glanced over and scowled at the toddler who was wailing in Satan’s arms. “Lilith?”

Lucifer sighed and took the girl. “Well, thank you, Satan.”

This was too fucking weird. Lucifer beaming with a little girl in his arms with long curly black hair and bright turquoise eyes. Okay, wait, this was after the Celestial Realm? Why wasn’t she able to follow these stories? Were they really hers?

Sami stood up and went to him. “When did I have her?”

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose as the girl settled. “Darling, you had her months ago. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m going to go get some water,” she murmured and went to the door.

Yep. Just as she suspected. It tossed her into another scene. She was standing in the garden, and Simeon was with her. The flowers were in bloom, and the moon sang stories of a long past. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m confused again,” she sighed.

He nodded and rubbed her shoulder. “It’s alright to be confused, Sami. What you did was remarkably kind, despite what other angels may say.”

She glanced over at him. “Remind me. How long has it been?”

“It’s been a year,” he smiled. “Michael was quite unhappy with you leaving to raise your child in the Devildom.”

She shook her head. “This is my home.”

They were approaching the door, and she stopped him. “I know,” he said and kissed her cheek. “If I could, I would fall for you too.”

She touched his cheek and breathed. “You’re too kind to be selfish, which is why I love you.”

He nodded, and they turned to see Diavolo at the door smirking. “Dinner is ready, and it’s time to eat, my princess.”

She glanced at Simeon before moving toward the doorway. Fuck, what was she going to walk into now? When she went through the doorway, she landed on a bed with a bounce. Glancing over, the sorcerer was smirking and tracing her stomach. Oh, okay, this was back, or was it forward? She didn’t fucking know anymore.

“Who would have thought that a demon would give me a gift?” He chuckled.

“Oh, really?” she smirked.

Solomon groaned and moved to kiss her revealed stomach. “After this trip, we’re going nowhere. We’re going to stay in the Devildom, raise our son and teach him everything.”

“Sounds quite overbearing,” she teased.

“Well, he’s mine too,” he smiled and pressed his forehead to her stomach. “I don’t care if I have to share his mother. She’s mine as well.”

“How many months ago was it that you had that bet with Satan?” Sami asked with a tilt to her head.

“Four months ago,” Solomon laughed and sighed. “Those were excellent nights.”

“I need to go to the restroom. Your son is killing my bladder,” she huffed and moved to get up.

Solomon jumped to assist and helped her to the door. Again she went. What the fuck was this? Sami groaned and scrubbed her face as she stood in Lucifer’s study. He was sitting at the desk and tapping his finger on the wood as she stood there. Her stomach was flat, and she was in her RAD uniform.

“You’re positive?” he asked.

Sami was now officially scrambled at understanding the fluidity of this dream. Nothing made sense. It was like she was living several different lives at once.

“Um, yeah?” she mumbled.

“Um, yeah? You are an eloquent speaker, and you chose ‘um, yeah’ to tell me you’re pregnant with  _ my _ child?” He huffed and scrubbed his face.

“I don’t really know what you want me to say,” she responded.

“Fair point,” he nodded. “Was it Solomon who confirmed such?”

“No, I did,” Sami sighed.

“You knew?” He asked.

Sami nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s hard to explain. I dreamt it.”

He smiled and breathed. “Well, let’s have Solomon come over and check you out. I’ll have to break the news gently to my brothers. With how generous you’ve been with your time, I’m surprised that none of them are the father,” he finished with a slight sneer.

“I devote all my energy to you when you’re free,” she retorted while crossing her arms.

Lucifer chuckled and stood up. “Yes, my good girl, you do. Now, let’s get you relaxed. We have planning to begin,” He gestured to the door.

She really didn’t want to go to another dream. All of this was so disfigured. Walking through the door, she closed her eyes and breathed. Darkness. Oh, thank fucking goodness.

Sami sat up and gasped as she held her chest. What the fuck? What the actual fuck! A hand touched her, and she jerked. 

“Calm down, you’re safe,” Solomon whispered, and his fingers went to her hair.

“When is it?” She rushed out through breathing.

“When? It’s nearly seven in the morning on Sunday,” Solomon declared.

Sami reached for the light and touched her naked form. Nothing changed. She was alright. Solomon was watching her and scowling. The demoness reached for the water on the night table and drank it like she was dying of thirst.

“I have, to talk, to Barbatos,” she puffed while her breathing still was irregular.

“Barbatos?” Solomon questioned.

“Yes,” she groaned and climbed out of bed.

“Sami, you can’t risk going out again,” he growled. “I’ll have him come here if he feels he’s capable of withstanding your condition.”

Oh, thank you for everything wonderful in the Devildom. This was reality. She breathed and wiped her brow. “Yes, that’s a good plan. I need to see him. It’s about fragmented realities,” she puffed.

Solomon was now out of bed as she got dressed. “Fragmented realities? Did you have lucid dreams?”

“Yes,” she hissed. “Please call him? I need some tea to bring myself back to the present.”

Solomon snagged his phone as she reached for the door. Sami paused and scowled before opening it. What if this was another dream? 

“Yes, Sami is having an episode about fragmented realities. I think it’s vital you come to talk to her,” Solomon spoke.

Sami glanced back with fear dwelling in her stomach before she stepped forward. She was in the hallway. Good. This was real. The demoness was nearly skipping down the staircase. Fuck she could use something strong after that event.


	22. Chapter 22

Barbatos was sitting across from her in the drawing-room at Purgatory Hall. She had just explained the entire dream sequence in full and even confessed to the dreams she had prior to coming to the Devildom. Solomon just listened. He didn’t interrupt or make expressions. He observed.

“So, in this sequence. In the beginning, you understood. You knew timing, you knew what the concept was of the time, but the further you delved, the less you knew?” Barbatos asked.

Sami rocked her head. “It honestly felt like I was living several different lives at once. I got lost. Even Simeon said I was confused. Lord Diavolo addressed that you knew I was a bit hazy. The recognition of my confusion followed me throughout the sequence.”

“And the dream you had with ascension happened months ago?” Barbatos inquired.

Sami breathed and sipped her tea. “Yes, it was before all the other dreams. It was vivid, and I woke up with shivers.”

Barbatos tapped his chin before nodding. “There’s validity to your dreams. They felt like lives because they were realities. It doesn’t surprise me that this talent comes into play now, after pledging fealty to the Devildom. The moment you harnessed time was in need to save someone you love. The moment you delve into it is out of need as well.”

“Is it the same as your power?” Sami asked.

Barbatos shook his head. “No, I can maneuver in realities. I see them when I want to, and it is far more expansive than that. You witnessed a limited amount when we used the doors.”

“Alright, then what does this do for me? Why was I so confused?” She asked.

“Emotion. In the beginning, you were thrown into immersive pleasure. You felt everything because you were wholly there. You were living that reality. As you entered the next, you became lost, which brought a hint of confusion to the reality, losing the immersion. By the time you were reaching the end, you were not committed to any reality and just were getting the information before leaving,” Barbatos explained with a nod.

“So, are these realities possible? I mean, it all seems pretty clear. I get knocked up. In four months, I visit the Celestial Realm and get cured. By the end of the dream sequences, I felt like I was rerouted to the moment with Lucifer. It’s so confusing,” Sami groaned and scrubbed her face.

“Possibly, but not definite. They’re offered for whatever reason you felt the need to delve into those few realities. Whether it be happiness, enjoyment, or fear, now that you’ve seen them, the future is changed. For example, you know that it is possible to procreate outside of this cycle, and therefore you may choose to avoid such an instance. Or, you choose to follow suit with it and see where the path takes you. Time is irrelative,” Barbatos expressed with a smile.

“You’re suggesting I could control what I delve into,” Sami declared.

Barbatos nodded. “It is probable for you to do so. You may even be able to see others' realities if you learn to focus on them. The fact that it was tapped into while you slept meant that you were searching. If you can hone your mind before sleep, you may even be able to control which realities you walk into by visualizing a room such as mine.”

“Is this even useful? I felt,” she paused and waved her hand. “Violated. I was living all these lives at once.”

“Extremely useful. By knowing the fragments of these realities, you know what is to come. No matter the path, you were pregnant with a partner’s child, you left for the Celestial Realm while pregnant, and you ended up leaving. Not only did you get a time frame, but you also saw the result was the same. You can choose a different reality, but you will within four months be propositioned to go to the Celestial Realm if it is proven to be parallel.”

Sami breathed and rubbed her face. “This is distracting.”

“I understand completely,” Barbatos laughed.

“What would you do?” She asked.

Barbatos tilted his head and hummed. “If I had to choose? I would follow the path that feels best. You cannot choose every detail, but you can decide what is fitting for you to live.”

“Well, I don’t really think now's the time to bring a baby into this realm,” Sami puffed. “I’m still learning everything.”

“Now you have the means to avoid such,” Barbatos smiled.

“It is nice to know I can and that it would be received well,” Sami mused as she tilted her head. “Also, my dreams will be quite more eventful. Especially if they all start like that one,” she laughed and shook her head.

Barbatos covered his smile. “I assume this is the first time you’ve encountered such lucid dreams.”

“Do  _ you _ have dreams like that?” Sami questioned.

“I don’t need to dream. I can look back or forward when desired as long as I do not change reality without permission. It is pleasant to look back on moments I enjoy with self-indulged vim,” Barbatos said, and his subtle expression made her blush.

“You flatter me,” she cleared her throat and sipped her tea.

“It was meant to,” he smiled.

She shifted in her seat and set down her cup. “So, I can visit these realities and use them to formulate my future when needed. Isn’t that against some rule of time?”

“No, because you cannot choose those as  _ your _ reality. You can only look through the window at them. A warning to heed: Do not pine for a reality that isn’t obtainable. It is difficult to see into such, but it will do you no certain happiness to dwell.”

Sami nodded. “Duly noted. Sleepwalking in realities doesn’t mean they’re mine to have.”

“Precisely,” Barbatos agreed.

“Did I change them by living them?” Sami asked.

Barbatos shook his head. “No, you only side-longed for the event. Your confusion was a reflection of your misunderstanding of the moments.”

“Think of it as acting in a play, Sami. The moment has passed in time, but you were just acting the scene,” Solomon finally spoke.

Sami rocked her head. “That makes sense. So because time isn’t linear, I witnessed past occurrences of another reality.”

“Right again,” Barbatos voiced.

“I do have to wonder if I can go back into mine and review the past,” Sami hummed and tapped her chin. “Maybe sit with my mom on the beach again.”

Barbatos chuckled and gestured to her. “You will have to learn to control your dream-walking before you can do such.”

“Oh, I like that phrase! I’m stealing it,” Sami giggled and tilted her head.

Barbatos exhaled. “I will have to leave soon. You’re producing far too much suggestive fragrance for me to repel.”

She pouted and exhaled. “Alright, but I do look forward to continuing our lessons. It’s nice to have you to myself for an hour every day,” Sami laughed.

Barbatos hummed and stood up. “Yes, the feeling is mutual. Enough that I must retreat,” he nodded and turned to Solomon. “I will send you the recipe for dreamless ichor. It will help her actually sleep on nights she’s exhausted.” Sami moved to stand, and Barbatos held up a gloved hand. “Don’t. Let’s not encourage you to fan flames. I have tolerance much as Lord Diavolo, but the distance is a necessity right now.”

She rocked her head and puffed. “Alright.”

Barbatos bid them farewell, and Solomon chuckled. “You are quite hot for all your teachers, aren’t you?” he teased.

Sami sneered at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“Oh, but I’m your favorite one,” he hummed and moved over to her on the sofa. “So, tell me, in this reality where you have my son, did you enjoy it?”

Sami was blushing and pushed him away. “Stop that. We probably should be more careful now.”

“I’ve been careful,” Solomon scowled. “You think I enjoy taking that dreaded blue potion? Absolutely not, but it makes me incapable of producing anything so long as I take it. Not to worry, I won’t spoil your womb, yet,” he finished with a smile.

Sami stifled a smile as he nuzzled her neck. “Well, if you put it that way. Let’s have some fun before breakfast,” she purred and turned enough to kiss him.

He groaned and pulled her onto his lap. They enjoyed more than a bit of fun before breakfast. So much so that the demon at the window was gasping and in shock at what he was seeing. Well, it’s not easy to be shared... 

Sami finished and shook out her feathers as Solomon nuzzled her bare chest. Her tail curled around her and stroked the film of sweat he had built on his torso in their coupling. It wasn’t by choice that they were interrupted. The knocking at the window caused them both to look over to see Mammon glaring.

“Fuck,” Sami puffed and climbed off his lap.

“Fuck is right,” Mammon snapped through the window. “What are you fucking him for? On the couch no less!”

She slid on her clothes quickly as she walked up to the window. “I was having a moment, and he’s safe,” she told him and pressed her hand against the glass. “I miss you.”

His red glare lessened, and he touched her hand with his. “I miss you too.”

“Solomon put a spell on the house so you all can’t smell me,” she sighed.

Mammon pressed his face to the glass and sniffed with a smile. “Nope, nothing.”

Sami laughed and patted the glass where his head rested. “Silly Mammon. Always giving me a great smile.”

“I’d come in, but Lucifer told me no,” he sighed. “I put a box on the porch for you.”

“Well, at least he knows you wouldn’t try to come in,” Sami said.

Mammon grimaced. “I thought about it.”

She kissed the glass where his cheek was smooshed. “I’m glad you didn’t. Solomon would likely send hexes at you.”

“Yeah, when he’s not fucking you,” he grumbled.

“Hey, you’re not allowed to be jealous of  _ my _ human, alright? He’s mine,” Sami retorted with a sharp glare.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what Lucifer says,” he mumbled.

Sami raised her eyebrows. “He does?”

“Yeah, it’s really stupid. He thinks Solomon is some kinda great human now that he takes care of ya. It’s a load of shit,” Mammon complained.

“Well, he does,” Sami voiced. “You’re just going to have to endure him, Mammon. He’s not going anywhere,” She finished with a nod.

Mammon pouted and pressed his hands against the glass. “Can’t I come in and hug you?”

“No, she’s really potent today. Barbatos had to leave fast,” Solomon explained as he stepped up next to her.

Mammon sneered at him. “You don’t even fuck her right.”

“Proficient enough to get her relaxed,” Solomon smirked.

“Okay, boys, let’s not do this. Mammon, tell the others to stop by and say hello later, alright? I miss your faces,” Sami said.

He pressed his cheek to the window. “Fine.”

Sami giggled and kissed the glass where his cheek was. “I love you, my goofy Mammon.”

“Bah, don’t treat me like a child,” he grumbled and pulled away. Mammon waved and stumbled out of the garden and onto the road.

“I’ll go make breakfast,” Sami said and kissed his cheek.

Solomon stopped her and kissed her lips before stroking her hair. “That’s the first time you claimed me as your human to one of the brothers,” he chuckled.

“You are  _ my _ human,” she smirked. “You’re going to be my human forever. I hope you can deal with what that entails, old man.”

“Plenty more couches to fuck you on, little girl,” he teased and smacked her behind playfully. “Let’s go eat.”

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Mammon** : Sami told us to come by the window today so she could see us… but she was fucking Solomon on the couch when I dropped off the box. It was disgusting.

**Belphegor** : Really? That must have been tragic for you. She must be desperate... to fuck him.

**Asmodeus** : They were on the couch in Purgatory Hall? Wow, I didn’t realize Sami was such an exhibitionist.

**Mammon** : Something about her needing it after Barbatos was over. Fucking dumb. At least she came to the window to talk.

**Lucifer** : You honestly should be grateful she made the time after such to talk to you. It isn’t easy for her during this time either.

**Satan** : I’ll go over and talk to her about the latest episode of the drama she enjoys.

**Mammon** : Solomon put a fucking spell on the house so we can’t smell her.

**Satan** : That’s actually smart. I do have to give it to him. He is particularly weird about her care. I’ve never known him to be so empathetic to another being.

**Asmodeus** : He’s very much in love with her. It’s quite sweet! Wouldn’t it be interesting if she made a pact with him?

**Lucifer** : No.

Satan sent a shaking head demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a shaking head demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a shaking head demon sticker.

Mammon sent an angry demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a sick demon sticker.

**Leviathan** : When is Sami coming home? She just told me she’d video chat later, but I miss her power level over 9000.

**Lucifer** : Not until she’s slept through her condition. Once she’s recovered, then she’ll be home.

**Satan** : Are we going to build her an apartment for next time? There’s space in the back to do a small one, right?

**Lucifer** : As much as I would love her on the property too, Satan, I don’t believe that’s an optimal idea. Lord Diavolo and I were discussing such today. He believes the small house at the other end of the garden can be reconstructed for her use at the castle. She would be far safer there.

**Belphegor** : At the castle… with a demon prince… who just so happens to fuck her too… Lucifer, I hope you’re joking.

**Lucifer** : She flew into his room at two in the morning and was frantically begging for him to let her pledge fealty. I’m positive if he was going to strike, that would have been opportune.

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Satan** : Point granted to Lord Diavolo. More restraint than any of us have.

**Mammon** : Sami said Barbatos was at Purgatory Hall this morning.

**Lucifer** : Interesting. What was the cause?

**Mammon** : What? He was there.

**Lucifer** : Did you ask her why?

**Mammon** : No, I was just happy to see her.

Lucifer sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : I’ll ask him and Lord Diavolo.

**Asmodeus** : Where’s Beel at? He left a mess in the kitchen.

**Belphegor** : He ran over to see Sami. He wanted to show her a new workout he wants to try with her when she’s out of quarantine.

**Satan** : I’ll clean it for him. Don’t worry, Asmo.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Belphegor** : Why are you being so nice?

**Satan** : We all miss her. He included. I can’t be nice to my brother, Belphie?

Beelzebub sent a heart demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : Thanks Satan. Sami said that was super nice of you as well.

Satan sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Satan** : Of course, Beel. Have fun and tell her I’ll see her soon.

**Asmodeus** : That was truly sneaky, Satan. I’m impressed.

**Leviathan** : Satan’s only doing that because he wants her to have his demon babies. Lolololol.

**Asmodeus** : What?! Satan, you want to have a baby? 

Satan sent an angry demon sticker.

**Satan** : I never said that.

**Lucifer** : I’m positive you were quite upset with that prospect before she left during the exchange.

Satan sent a furious demon sticker.

**Satan** : You are an eavesdropping dickwad.

**Lucifer** : She isn’t having anyone’s children. None of us. We will continue to use the black vials with her, and we will not try to bargain a child from her womb. None of us. Understood? 

**Asmodeus** : Unless, of course, she asks, right?

**Lucifer** : No. She’s still considered a young demon. We don’t know what that could do to her. Barbatos had just made it very clear that she had stated her disinterest in it to him today. We will respect the fact that he is mentoring her, and he wants us to keep with her boundaries.

**Satan** : Sami doesn’t want children?

**Lucifer** : She doesn’t want them while she’s learning. We need to respect that.

Satan sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Satan** : Alright, as long as it’s her desire to wait.

**Beelzebub** : Sami just blew kisses to each of us. She says she can't wait to see us visit her. She also wanted me to relay a message to Lucifer. "Thank you."

**Lucifer** : Did you tell her what we were talking about?

**Beelzebub** : She asked. I thought it would be important she knew that we support her in whatever decision she makes. She is family.

**Lucifer** : Tell her I will see her this evening. Good job, Beel.

**Belphegor** : Seriously, he probably is most deserving of her time.

**Asmodeus** : I wouldn’t go that far… I deserve her time too!

**Leviathan** : Me too, but I don’t want to walk there, so we’ll talk on video.

**Mammon** : Hey, Lucifer, can I see her again? I only saw her for a short minute!

**Lucifer** : No, you will have to make time tomorrow. She has too many demons to see to be at a window all day. Let’s not forget she’s likely very tired of being cooped up.

**Asmodeus** : If Solomon is going to RAD, who’s going to be watching her?

**Lucifer** : Don’t worry about that. She is carefully tended to. 

Beelzebub sent a picture of Sami at the window kissing the glass. She was in Lucifer’s shirt, with rolled-up sleeves and Mammon’s sweats he loaned her. She had Levi’s headphones on her neck, a book Satan sent in her hand, and Asmo’s lotion in the other. Belphie’s blanket was over her arm.

**Asmodeus** : Aww, she’s so cute!

**Belphegor** : Beel, what did you give her?

**Beelzebub** : My jacket, but she said it was too big to wear in the picture. She’s going to cuddle and read in it later.

**Belphegor** : Fine, I’ll walk over…

**Satan** : Hurry up. I want to see her too. Lol.

**Asmodeus** : Yeah! Me too! I have so much to talk about.

**Lucifer** : Just calm down… she isn’t going anywhere. 

**Satan** : Very true, Lucifer.

**Belphegor** : It’s weird when you two agree. Stop it.

**Lucifer** : I always found you to be appropriately intelligent, Satan. 

**Satan** : Why, thank you, Lucifer. You strike me as a mild intellectual yourself.

**Lucifer** : Mild. Okay, I’m done with this.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer. Lucifer… hey, Lucifer.

… …

…

**Satan** : I guess he’s really done. Well, I’m going to decide what book I’m going to discuss with Sami today. Have fun.

Mammon sent an annoyed demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a laughing demon sticker.


	23. Chapter 23

Sami was sitting at the window, and Lucifer finally arrived. He walked up and smiled as he touched the glass. She touched his gloved hand through the glass and beamed.

“I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you as well. I’m sorry you have to go through this,” he declared.

Sami shook her head. “I’m not. If this is thousands of years we cycle through this, I wouldn’t regret such. I get to be with you,” she voiced.

He breathed and nodded. “I know you don’t regret it. I just wish I could make your life easier. You’ve struggled and fought since you first arrived for the exchange. You’ve been vulnerable, charming, and kind. Beyond giving to our family. My job is to protect and love you.”

“You’re doing an excellent job, Lucifer,” Sami grinned and reached up to touch the glass where his face was located. “I love you.”

“I was never disappointed you were a demon,” he confessed.

“No?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I was nervous. I don’t have to restrain myself with you. Those special rules I applied to you are no longer valid. You’re one of us, which means you can take the full extent of everything I am. There is an anxiety built from that. What if you grew to hate me?”

“The grim and the grand, Lucifer. I understand and accept you just as you accept me,” she agreed with a smile.

“You’ve known this,” he sighed and dropped his chin. “You’ve challenged me, and unfortunately, I took the bait before you left.”

“I don’t mind the reality check. You definitely proved that I’m not as strong as you. It’s incredibly attractive,” Sami conveyed and then laughed.

Lucifer chuckled and sighed. “My wonderful demoness. You tug at the strings around my heart in the most vicious way at times.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Sami inquired.

Lucifer nodded. “Of course.”

“Do you ever regret loving me?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Never. Not for a moment.”

She groaned and scratched at the window. “I wish you could be inside. I miss your touch.”

Lucifer breathed and ducked closer to her face. “Me too, but it’s for the best. I must also practice what I instruct. There will be no children in our house so long as you say. That is your right and choice, which it will never be taken from you. That means indefinitely, Sami.”

She sighed and unlocked the window. “Just one kiss.”

“Wait,” he tried, but she lifted the window.

Sami gestured for him to push through, and Lucifer groaned but complied. He came in to about his shoulders, and she ducked down to meet him. The demoness smirked and caressed his face, kissing it with tenderness. She trailed her lips to his mouth and kissed him with a soft and timid application. Lucifer was stiff but not unreceptive.

“You break the rules chronically,” he puffed as she stroked his hair.

She smiled and pressed her mouth to his forehead. “Only when I know they’re safe to break. You can’t come inside fully due to the spell, and I needed to feel your lips.”

“Hey Romeo and Juliet, major boundaries being broken here,” Solomon growled as he wandered into the sitting room.

Lucifer ducked back outside and shut the window. “My apologies, Solomon. She’s quite convincing when she wants to be.”

“I know, which is why I extensively put up boundaries and wards around this place. She’s manipulative,” Solomon snorted and sat down on the sofa while eating fruit of some sort.

“I know my limits,” she smiled and pressed her hand to the window. “I always seem to want more.”

“I know,” Lucifer smirked. “That’s one of the many things I love about you. Lord Diavolo has that similar approach to life.”

Lucifer touched her hand, and she scowled. “It’s going to be bad tomorrow. There’s a flame in my abdomen that’s building. You might want to tell your brothers to stay away. It’s going to be hard to tell anyone no.”

He nodded. “I will be sure they know. You’ll be in recovery soon and then home.”

Sami rocked her head and massaged the glass with her fingers. “We also need to find Solomon a proper home. He can’t stay at Purgatory Hall forever.”

Lucifer tilted his head a bit as his lips were hinting at a playful smile. “Is this your way of pushing him to come live with us?”

“Yes,” she agreed. “You know he’s my human. He’s shown loyalty, and I think it would be wrong not to accept that.”

Lucifer groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand. “I will talk to everyone about it.”

Sami beamed and kissed the glass. “Thank you.”

“Call me if you need me?” He asked while tracing the window where her face was located.

“Yes, and I will keep texting you,” she agreed.

“I will come by again when you feel less tense. I love you,” he said.

“I irrefutably love you, Lucifer,” Sami sighed.

He smiled. “I know. Sleep well, my good girl.”

She watched him walk out of the garden and turn to see her once more. Lucifer walked down the path and out of sight before Sami turned from the window. Solomon was relaxing on the sofa with his legs crossed.

“You want me to move into the House of Lamentation with you?” He asked.

“I told you. This was forever, sorcerer,” she smiled and wandered over to the couch.

“You realize most of them are going to contemplate how to kill me, right? I’ve pissed them off several times over,” He warned as she moved his legs and sat down.

“Yes, but they won’t argue with me. I’m the only female in the house,” she smirked and set his legs on her lap.

“True. You have an extremely high advantage in that. I believe every one of them trips over their feet to make you happy. It’s been beyond amusing to watch,” Solomon smirked and tucked an arm behind his head.

She rubbed his shins and hummed. “It’s quite even. I’d do anything for them.”

“Would you do anything for me?” Solomon asked while bouncing his eyebrow.

“What did you have in mind?”

Solomon adjusted his legs on her lap and grunted. “Well, I want to see these memories of your dream sequence. Would you allow me to see them?”

Sami nodded and patted his thigh. “Yes, there’s no harm in it.”

“Good,” he smirked. “Then let’s do that before we start our evening routine.”

* * *

Sami was lying on the pillow and cuddling Diavolo’s blanket that Solomon put a warming incantation on. The laptop was in view, and Levi was sitting at his desk. He just finished going over the reviews for a new game he wanted to play with her.

“Are you alright?” he asked and leaned forward as she whimpered.

“I’m just sore. It’s like someone is squeezing me in places I shouldn’t be squished,” she murmured.

Levi sighed and reached out for the camera. “I would rub it for you, but Lucifer said I couldn’t come over.”

“Thank you for sitting with me while Solomon is gone,” Sami mumbled and tried for a smile.

“So, ah, what’s it like?”

Sami puffed and sat up enough to adjust the pillow under her abdomen. She was almost on her stomach as she faced the laptop. “It’s like my body is begging for more friction all the time. You know, in that anime where the girl is under a spell and wants to be kissed over and over.”

“ _A wizard cursed my girlfriend_ _and now is a Neko._ Yeah,” Levi nodded.

“It’s like that but with fucking,” Sami laughed.

Levi’s cheeks darkened, and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, that’s why Lucifer said you couldn’t come home. We wouldn’t be able to help it.”

Another form entered the screen, and he slumped on the chair next to Levi. “I just want you home,” Belphie complained.

Levi frowned at him. “You know she can’t. It’s like she’s cursed.”

“She technically was cursed, but this isn’t that. This is natural. We could feed her plenty of vials and let her have her share instead of being in pain,” Belphie grumbled and lounged on the empty part of the desk.

“Natural?” Levi grumbled.

“Yeah, natural, like sliding between her legs,” Belphie smirked.

Sami groaned and waved a finger. “Belphegor, you’re not allowed to tease me. You heard Lucifer this morning.”

“Yeah, well, I’m grumpy. I haven’t been sleeping well since you’ve been gone,” he complained.

“Beel actually left food on his plate this morning,” Levi remarked.

Belphie nodded and glanced up at the screen. “You look pretty today, Sami.”

“She does,” Levi agreed.

“Thank you, boys,” she smiled and relaxed against the pillows more.

“We could go visit,” Belphegor offered.

Levi scowled and shook his head. “Lucifer said we’re not allowed. I don’t want to lose my internet connection.”

There was a knocking at the front door that echoed through the hallway. “Hey, do you know if anyone was supposed to be coming by?” Sami asked.

Belphegor sat up, and Levi glowered. “No, and don’t go down there,” Belphie growled.

“What if it’s important?” Sami asked.

“If it’s important, you’d receive a call or text. That’s what Lucifer said,” Levi nodded.

Knocking again.

Sami reached for her phone. There were no new messages.

“Odd, isn’t it? Why would anyone be knocking?” Sami asked.

“Because the demons around RAD have been talking about you being at Purgatory Hall. It’s all over your Fansite,” Levi nodded.

“I really should start paying attention to the forums,” she sighed.

Her phone pinged, and she checked it.

 **Solomon** : You didn’t answer the door, did you?

 **Sami** : No, Levi and Belphie told me not to.

 **Solomon** : Good. One of my hexes was triggered on the side of the building. Someone was there that shouldn’t have been. Lucifer is on his way to suss out the demon who's about to be in agonizing pain.

 **Sami** : Thank you.

Sami sent a kissing demon sticker.

“I guess it was some random demon sniffing around. One of Solomon’s precautions went off, and Lucifer is going to find the culprit,” She explained to the two demons over video.

Leviathan rocked his head. “Yeah, that’s good.”

“So, I’m weaker in this state, right?” Sami questioned and reached for her glass.

“Yep,” Belphie sighed and relaxed against the desk again. “Lucifer and Satan were doing some reading. By the sound of what they found, you will get pretty helpless.”

“That sucks,” Sami grimaced after pushing the straw from her mouth.

“That’s biology,” Belphegor voiced.

Sami hummed and tilted her head. “I wish I understood this a bit more. Solomon explained the basics, but I want to know how to avoid feeling so weak.”

“You’re meant to be weak. There’s no fighting that. You’re meant to be almost catatonic by the end of the week. It’s meant to be easier for the male demon to be positive he can make the most of this time,” Belphie finished with a small grin.

“It truly sucks to be female,” Sami grumbled and relaxed against the pillows.

“Well, you get a super power-up after. Satan was saying you’re going to be almost stronger than Lucifer for an entire week next month. Super demoness to the fifth power level!” Levi laughed.

“So I’m technically just below Belphie and Beel, but after this happens, I get super strength for a week? That’s cool,” she sighed.

There was a knocking at her window, and Sami jerked before noting Lucifer. He smiled and waved before disappearing with the swoop of his wings. Belphegor groaned and scrubbed his face. “He’s so obnoxious.”

“He’s just checking on me, Belphie,” Sami sighed.

“Yeah, well, you’re not living with him right now. Do you think Lucifer is bad when he’s in a rancid mood? No, this dominating alpha demon behavior is disgusting,” Belphegor grumbled.

Sami shrugged her shoulders. “I can’t do anything about that. I didn’t mean to spur him, and because he won our fight, he’s pretty ego fluffed. That’s instincts as you’ve so kindly reminded me earlier,” she smiled, and Belphie puffed.

“What are you eating for lunch?” Levi asked.

“Solomon said he would come by with take-out. I really wanted some pizza, but he doesn’t want it delivered,” Sami explained.

Levi set down his phone and nodded. “I just ordered pizza too. We’ll have it together,” He beamed.

Sami blew them kisses. “Thank you for being my wonderful support system. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Be bored and tempted to leave the house,” Belphie snorted.

“Very true. While we wait for lunch, are you both going to play a game and let me watch? I miss our nights together,” Sami voiced.

Levi rocked his head and turned to the giant screen to the left. He touched the console and handed Belphegor a remote. “We’re going to play that new game with the school for sorcerers.”

Belphie groaned but relaxed against the back of his chair. Levi moved the camera so Sami could see them and the screen. She relaxed against her pillows and watched as they played through the intro. It was likely the most comfort she’d receive in this ridiculous isolation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the poem is from Edgar Allen Poe's "To One in Paradise"

**Pact Pack (11):**

**Diavolo** : How’s everyone doing? I’m doing a check-in for all demons and humans.

**Solomon** : Sami is sleeping. She had a rough afternoon and barely got through her studies.

**Diavolo** : And you, Solomon? How are you?

**Solomon** : Stable. I’m doing some experiments to see if I can develop a more suitable approach to her aches. I’m not a demon, so there’s only so much relief that brings her.

**Lucifer** : We appreciate your diligence. To answer your question, you will ask Lord Diavolo. I’m doing moderately well.

**Diavolo** : You can come to have a drink with Barbatos and me if it will help you take the edge off, Lucifer.

**Asmodeus** : I’m taking a soothing bath, so I will be fine in an hour. How are you so relaxed, Lord Diavolo? Lucifer told us she saw you the other night. In person. In your bedroom.

**Belphegor** : Yeah, that’s shocking. Side note, I’m fine. Please don’t ask.

**Diavolo** : I’m too busy to dwell. 

Diavolo sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Satan** : How about Barbatos. How does he resist such?

**Barbatos** : I have a wonderful skill to build a resistance to demonic powers I’m exposed to. It isn’t an immunity, but it does help.

**Mammon** : Barbatos, you’re one scary demon.

**Solomon** : You haven’t the faintest clue.

**Lucifer** : I read an interesting article in the paper today. Satan, care to explain?

Satan sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Satan** : I didn’t write the article, Lucifer. None of us did.

**Diavolo** : Oh, is that the one in reference to me? 

**Asmodeus** : Yes, and how you changed Sami to being a demon so you could have your heir. No, that was definitely written by one of her fans. The one that’s obsessed with Samavolo shipping. She’s written several prompts on the Fansite… that I don’t go to anymore...

**Satan** : Obviously, that’s a lie. You post all the time. Twice today, if I remember.

**Leviathan** : Seriously? Does everyone post on my site, and I don’t know about it?!

**Belphegor** : Simeon has written some fascinating theories. I do have to wonder if he sees the future at times.

**Satan** : Simeon?? Does Simeon actually write on the forums? What’s his name?

Belphegor sent out a sighing demon sticker.

**Belphegor** : ChriPeu. Seriously, Satan. You have excellent investigative skills, and  _ you _ didn’t put that together?

**Satan** : Actually, that makes sense now. Okay, so he posts tons of content. Wow, I didn’t think Simeon was that interested in Sami’s new powers.

**Mammon** : Well, I don’t care about no stupid site. I’m just tired of Sami being gone.

**Leviathan** : Stupidmammon! I just saw you looking at the pictures of you two together on it today!

**Mammon** : I go there just for our pictures. Because someone doesn’t allow anyone to save them, like an envious bastard.

**Asmodeus** : Please don’t start again…

Leviathan sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Leviathan** : If you asked nicely and paid me back the money you took, I would give them to you.

**Mammon** : I don’t have nothin of yours!

**Diavolo** : Beelzebub, you never did answer.

Beelzebub sent a sad demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : I wish Sami felt better. She said she didn’t feel like eating.

**Barbatos** : I’m taking over her favorite dinner tonight, Beelzebub. Not to worry, Solomon will make sure she eats.

**Satan** : Yeah, because she might just get sicker from eating his food.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Solomon** : No, it’s actually because I haven’t the time between her needs and experiments. Let’s just say my hands are quite full.

Satan sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Solomon** : You know, Satan, we would make a fantastic team. If you only didn’t mind a bit of friendly rivalry.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

Barbatos sent a smiling demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a questioning demon sticker.

**Satan** : Rivalry? You would lose. No human, ever, could amount to a demon.

**Solomon** : Sami certainly held her own before her change.

**Diavolo** : That is quite true.

**Solomon** : Just something to think about. We could enjoy a friendly competition if you’re ever interested.

**Asmodeus** : Another kissing contest?

Satan sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Sami** : Absolutely not.

**Leviathan** : Sami! Are you feeling alright? You fell asleep during our call earlier.

Sami sent a sick demon sticker.

**Sami** : I’m so tired, and my head hurts. Solomon is going to help me into a bath in a few. He said he has a new idea for my aches.

**Solomon** : I do. I found an interesting concept in using the pollen of the Stardripped Lilies in the Alenveria Drops. If this mixture boils to a proper color, it should reduce your fatigue just a bit.

Satan sent a questioning demon sticker.

**Satan** : If you use that in the bath and add a bit of the Milk of the Mother Goddess in her tea, would that be the same as your previous recommendation before she came back?

Solomon sent a surprised demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Satan! I hadn’t even thought of Milk of the Mother Goddess. Very appropriate additive.

**Diavolo** : You both do make an excellent team when you aren’t bickering.

Barbatos sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Satan** : Don’t get used to it. I just worry about Sami’s welfare.

**Sami** : I love you too. What is this business in the paper now? I’ve just read the conversation in full.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, the gossip! Apparently, there are quite a few of your fans that believe Lord Diavolo brought you back as a demon to be his brood mother. Popping demons out every year!

**Sami** : Shit, do demons really have this much time on their hands? What female demon would beg to be birthing hundreds of children before a century is turned? I wouldn’t have time for anything else!

**Lucifer** : Well, my dear newly made demoness. It is quite routine for a demon of his stature to want such. 

**Diavolo** : Which I do not. No, absolutely not. How awfully boring if the only reason I would bring you back is just to breed. Shameful to even think.

Sami sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Sami** : I know, Lord Diavolo. No need to fret about that concern.

**Asmodeus** : Besides, Lord Diavolo. If that were your intention, she wouldn’t be living with us. Too much fucking going on for her to come home.

Lucifer sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Asmodeus, stellar point made indeed.

**Barbatos** : Solomon, would you please come down and retrieve the food I’ve made.

… …

…

**Barbatos** : Solomon.

* * *

Sami had the sorcerer pinned to the bed as she sneered down at him. The demoness wrapped her tail around his neck, and he was wincing at her grip. Okay, well, maybe he fucked up.

“How dare you,” she growled.

“I’m sorry,” he squeezed out and grimaced as her tail end beat against his cheek like a rattlesnake.

“You can’t just grab at me like a cheap hooker,” she snapped as she bared her teeth.

Solomon nodded and cringed as she pressed his wrists into the bed further. Rule number one: Don’t dish out what you can’t take when a demoness is hormonal.

“I won’t do it again,” he groaned.

Her grip lessened, and her tail slowed. “Solomon,” she gasped and jumped off him.

It was the realization of what she had done striking her. She sunk to her feet and her wings wrapped around her form. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Solomon,” she whimpered.

“It’s alright, Sami,” he sighed and hunched down to stroke her hair. “It’s your defensive measures. That’s good. It means you still have the energy to protect yourself even this far into the cycle.”

She whimpered and hid her face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” he insisted and ran his hand over her hair and horns.

There was knocking, and Solomon breathed. “Barbatos is likely at the door.”

Sami gazed up at him and pouted. “Do you forgive me?”

“Yes,” Solomon said and kissed her hair before standing. 

Solomon left, and within minutes her phone began to ring. Sami climbed off the floor and sat on the bed, snagging the D.D.D. She inhaled and answered.

“Dia,” she sighed.

“My love, are you alright? Solomon told Barbatos what happened,” Diavolo declared.

“I just don’t know what happened. Solomon touched me and moved to nuzzle my neck, and I flipped,” She sighed while shaking her head.

“It’s alright. That’s a natural reaction for you. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Diavolo declared.

“He’s correct. You needn’t worry about it. Solomon wasn’t hurt,” Lucifer voiced through the speaker.

“Why, though?” Sami puffed. “Isn’t this supposed to be about that?”

Lucifer chuckled. “It doesn’t mean you would take it lying down, Sami.”

“You’re also sore and in pain. Usually, by now, if you were with a partner, you’d be too tired to do much else. Frustration is difficult,” Diavolo explained.

Sami exhaled and rocked her head. “Alright, but I still feel bad.  How do other demonesses do this alone?” Sami questioned.

“They don’t. They have each other. Solomon is there for your support, and he knows what he’s doing,” Lucifer spoke with a calm tone.

“Okay,” she sighed.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling your moods, Sami,” Solomon’s voice entered the room.

He came in as Diavolo laughed. “Our little demoness is spritely, Lucifer.”

“Yes, she is,” Lucifer agreed.

Solomon sat down and rubbed Sami’s back. She was so fatigued she couldn’t even stay formed. This was worse than extreme PMS.

“How are you two doing this evening?” Solomon asked.

“Adjusting,” Lucifer hummed.

“We’re drinking. Not to worry, he will be sober before heading home, so there won’t be any surprises,” Diavolo teased.

“I may be able to handle most demons, but either of you drunk, and I’d be shit out of luck,” Solomon chuckled.

“Don’t discredit yourself,” Diavolo tutted.

“Why don’t you get settled for the evening? I imagine she’s hungry and could use some rest,” Lucifer suggested.

Solomon continued to massage her tense back and hummed. “Yes, we were just going to do that. Please thank Barbatos again?”

“Of course. My love, just relax. You’ll be sleeping more soon, and then we can help with the next part,” Diavolo declared.

“Okay,” Sami agreed. “Good night to both of you.”

“Good night, Sami,” Lucifer said.

“Good night, my dearest,” Diavolo voiced.

The connection ended, and Solomon kissed her hair. “Come on, let’s get you fed. I’ll get you in a bath, and then we’ll have some tea before bed.”

“Solomon, you’re a domestic mess,” Sami smiled.

He chuckled and tilted his head. “I can be accommodating when I want to be.”

* * *

Sami yawned and curled against the pillow wrapped in Diavolo’s blanket. Beel’s jacket rested over her, and the laptop was on her night table again. She didn’t have Levi and Belphie this time.

“And all my days are trances,

And all my nightly dreams

Are where thy grey eye glances,

And where thy footstep gleams—

In what ethereal dances,

By what eternal streams.” 

Satan finished the poem and scowled. “He was a depressive fellow, wasn’t he?”

Sami smiled and nodded. “Yes, he was, but oh did he love her so,” she sighed.

“It’s really quite romantic,” Asmo agreed.

She shifted and yawned. “Who would have thought that a man who was tormented could speak over centuries.”

Satan chuckled as he shut the book and set it aside. “You realize if you start that now, you’re going to sleep until dinner?”

Sami sighed and closed her eyes. “I can’t help it. I’m so tired. Solomon got me out of pain last night, and then I was out. I slept until he gave me breakfast, then he left.”

They were talking, but she drifted off. Satan was reading aloud, and Asmodeus took turns, but they both didn't disturb her sleep. Oh, sleep. She just needed sleep. 

Landing in a forest, she glanced around. The full moon was above, and she marveled at the stars… There were so many.

“It’s great, isn’t it?”

Sami jerked and noted— well, herself. She had snowy wings and donned a white gown with celestial colors. Okay, this was weird.

“Who are you?” Sami asked.

The angel smiled and pointed to Sami. “I’m you. Well, another version of you. There are many, but we don’t have to go into the detailing now. You seemed lost, so I wanted to extend an arm just as I have in the past many times.”

“This is my mind, helping me?” Sami glanced around at the glowing trees. 

It really was a miraculous forest. The leaves were all different hues and colors as they glowed with the moonlight. The only thing she could equate to was a dream she had as a child.

“Well, no,” the angel hummed. “Consider me a spirit guide,” the angel Sami smiled.

“Okay, what is this place?” Sami questioned and shook out her feathers.

The angel strolled around and touched different trees before turning back to her. “This is your way of clearing out the disfigurement of realities. You see, we’re going to get confused with them if we don’t organize. You know we’ve always been excellent at organizing.”

“Why are you an angel?” Sami scowled.

She tilted her head and waved her hand. “In my reality, I stayed. Needless to say, we don’t always choose for love. We’ve sacrificed. We’ve silently wished. We’ve done many things that weren’t selfish, and this was  _ my _ way of continuing that path. You don’t have to worry. I’m not here to convert you,” the angel laughed at Sami’s glower.

“Isn’t there some rule against time that we’re here in my dream together?” Sami questioned and approached the angel.

“No, because this doesn’t change time. The rules of time for us are quite simple. You’re not allowed to evade, tamper or change other realities. That isn’t our calling. We are as the Sun and Moon. Observing life, reflecting onto it, and fueling our land with love and joy. Yours of night, mine of day. No different, just reflections of each other,” the angel declared.

“This delve into other realities is for what?”

The angel Sami gestured to the demoness. “That’s for you to decide. I found my reasoning.”

“Why?”

“We certainly ask that plenty,” the angel smiled. “I found that if I took my path, it would change the world in a different hue. That’s all. Just because strands of origin connect us doesn’t mean our destination is always clear and fated.  _ You _ have to decide how you use this gift.”

Sami glanced around and noted the forest felt endless. “What are the trees?”

“They are cords, beings, creatures, memories… all of which you organized by importance and priority. Be warned, the further you walk from the stones, the harder it will be to turn back. Take your time when you’re here. Don’t be impatient for answers. Words are carved into the bark, and they will be a reference. You just need to touch the word, and you will observe the reality or memory that these trees hold. A forest with many voices,” the angel Sami explained and pointed to the stone circle in the clearing.

“You were here to teach me to dream-walk?” The angel nodded and touched a bright glowing tree. It read the name  _ Lucifer _ . “You miss him?”

“Every day. I miss them all. I miss my son. I miss the curious sorcerer with a thirst that was never quenched. The fallen angel, who was more magnificent than the realm I reside in. The prince with a heart of gold in a darkened land. The demon who would die for me. The one who pined for me. The bookish fiend and his smile. My lovely lover with heat and adoration. The twins and their connective strands to my very heart. I miss them, but my journey was different than yours will be. No two realities share the same story. You have to understand that before you go,” the angel finished and breathed with the hint of a smile.

Sami rocked her head and breathed. “Why go to the trouble to explain this to me?”

“This will be important later. You will want this gift, I promise you. I’ve peered into your reality when I grow lonesome for them. You will do so with different reasoning when the time comes,” the angel professed.

“You know I’m going to say this is just brain garbage,” Sami grumbled and glanced around.

“You will, for now. When you do come back, explore. Try it and see if you remain skeptical,” the angel laughed.

Sami rocked her head. “Alright.”

The angel Sami gestured behind her. “If you venture toward the lake, you will begin to see those you care for waiting. I don’t suggest heading there until you’ve mastered the realities and memories. They are difficult to hold conversations with when you haven’t truly met their reflections.”

The demoness frowned as she nodded. “This sounds complex.”

“It is, and you will feel overwhelmed. However, we have plenty of time. It’s truly endless for us.”

“Is there some sort of manual?” Sami laughed.

The angel beamed and shook her head. “You will build your own map. I am merely here to help you plant the flag for discovery. The next time you come, it will be on your own. It's easier to start small. Don’t run before you walk.”

“Thank you, Brilliance,” Sami nodded.

The angel was nearly glowing as she smiled. “You’re very welcome, Shadow.”

The dream faded, and the warmth in her chest melted. There was the feeling of stroking. Someone was caressing her hair. She opened her eyes to see Solomon with a smile. “Hello, gorgeous. Do you feel like sitting up to eat?”

“What time is it?” Sami grumbled and winced at the light in the room.

“It’s dinner time. You missed lunch, so you’ll have to eat more now,” he said with a soft tone.

She moved her heavy limbs and sat up with a grimace. “I’m still tired,” she murmured.

“I’ll let you go back to sleep as soon as you’re done,” he confirmed and pulled up a tray.

Sami leaned against him and sighed. “You’re the best human a demon could ever have.”

He chuckled and rubbed her arm. “Well, I did make you one. The least I could do is help you.”

“You know what I mean,” Sami laughed and picked up her fork.

They conversed for a little as she ate the giant meal. Barbatos pulled all the stops by the look of it tonight. He even made her cookies. Sami ate every bite, and Solomon climbed into bed and read with her before she retreated to slumber. Back to the forest with names and glowing leaves.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's sex. Not smutty sex, because well, I'm me. Hahaha. However, there's actual, no beautifying or casting stones vaguely at the content in this chapter. NSFW at least to the extent where you might need a giant glass of water... you thirsty babes.

_ Give all your _ **_Love_ ** _. _

Sami was lounging on the beach. The sand was so toasty and felt excellent on her limbs. She could smell the salty fragrance of the crashing waves. Her skin was pale against the dark grains and her hair. It cascaded in brilliant, rich chocolate waves toward the towel below.

It felt amazing after so long. Yes, so long inside. They’d been working on something… something for their son. He was so proud, and she, well, she couldn’t give him enough praise for his work and effort. Whose? She pivoted to see the pale sorcerer using his skills to make a massive sandcastle. A boy about two or three was clapping as Solomon would swirl his fingers, and the sorcerer would build towers.

“Aphrodite in the sand, spinning whorls in the waves. A gentle siren, love’s demand, she paints the very sky with praise.”

She smiled. “You’ve been rereading Shakespeare. You could be a poet laureate for the Devildom.”

His darkened fingers caressed her skin. “And you are gorgeous,” Diavolo chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Where’s my Lucifer?” Sami asked.

Diavolo nuzzled her neck and groaned. “Sulking as usual. I told him he didn’t hurt your feelings.”

“It’s alright; I’ll let him take grip later. Sol can watch the baby for tonight. He was just upset that his brothers weren’t receptive to him being selfish,” Sami laughed and leaned against Diavolo.

“Well, my princess, you’ve given the sorcerer what he wants; a prince. Now, what do you want?” Diavolo hummed as he nosed her cheek.

“Dia, let’s have a baby? Do you want to?” she asked.

“You want another?” He laughed.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I will always want more now. They are the meaning of love. I’d ask Lucifer how he felt, but I think he’s still shy about wanting more himself. I’ll just need to show him.”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Sami raised her hand and snapped her fingers, freezing the scene. Diavolo was smiling, and she wandered over to the golden brown-haired child. His skin was tanned and gorgeous. It reminded her a bit of her mother’s tone if she were honest. Beautiful dark hunter eyes made the boy seem like a child from a fairy tale.

Solomon was mid-cast, but he was grinning and nearly glowing from the moment. He was king to someone again. This reality was beautiful, and the texture held such warmth like a blanket on her mind. However, there was more to see, and she was open to it.

Sami kissed his sand-touched cheek and moved to the door at the edge of the shore. Strolling through the door, the moment was shifted to the Halls of Lamentation on her back. She was curled between the twins in what looked like the end to another heated tryst.

“Hey, now that cycle shit is over, we can do this nightly,” Belphie murmured and stroked her hair.

Beel grunted. “Yeah.”

Sami laughed as Belphie rested against her exposed chest. “We can’t do this every night. I have to be fair.”

“Nah!” Belphie snorted.

“Yes, my darling Belphegor. I have to make sure no one feels left out,” Sami giggled and kissed his hair. “But I love our time together. It’s shared so beautifully.”

Beelzebub groaned and shifted enough to caress her stomach. “She has a point, Belphie. It wouldn’t be fair. Lucifer doesn’t do that to us,” he reminded him.

“Nor Lord Diavolo,” Sami added.

“Midnight snack?” Beel asked.

“You want me to make it for you both?” Sami asked.

“No, you don’t have to,” Beel chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

“Well, if Beel’s going to make it, then we’re going to snuggle. You promised,” Belphegor nodded.

“Beel might need help,” she sighed.

“No, you just stay here. I’ll go get it,” Beel insisted and kissed her forehead.

He left the bed and slid on some shorts and a tank top before leaving the room. Belphegor exhaled and pulled her closer. “You’re my favorite pillow.”

“And you’re my favorite cuddler,” she murmured while playing with his hair. 

Gentle strokes and pleasant sighs. Belphie traced the different creases on her abdomen while lazily enjoying the comedown.

“Promise never to leave us again?” Belphie asked through a sleepy tone.

“If I can help it, I’m here forever,” Sami smiled.

“I can’t live without you here,” he murmured and pressed his nose to her torso. “I love you too much,” he said in a breath.

“I love you too much. I promise, as long as I am able, I will be here, Belphegor,” Sami declared.

He was smiling while nodding off. “Good. I needed a new pillow.”

Sami sighed and lifted her hand, snapping her fingers. Love languages. This branch in realities was about love languages. She slid from Belphie’s grip and glanced around. What would this tell her? There was meaning to the last set of realities in the other tree, but they had to do with sadness.

Walking toward the door, she stepped through it, and her hands fell onto a pool table. She was bent over enough to feel the wood teases her swaying chest. The spur of delight at his hands on her as she was now full of him. Fuck. Delicious. It had been hours and for a good reason. Mammon confessed how upset he was that she was gone so long. For the delicate demon to even do such a thing, he needed her to be vulnerable with him too.

“Oh, fuck, Mammon, yes,” she panted.

“Yes, louder,” he groaned and tugged her tail just enough to make it twitch.

“Please, harder! You’re fucking amazing,” Sami cried, and her wings shuddered.

It was a savage finish. Had she known Mammon was such an aggressive partner, she likely would have done this sooner. Her tail had coiled around his arm when he turned her after their climax. His mouth was on her neck and chest in breathy nibbles and kisses.

She was satisfied—hours of this and finally satisfied. “Oh, Mammon, I love you,” she purred and laughed.

“I love you,” he grumbled and nuzzled her skin. “I love you so much. You’re beautiful. You're mine and home.”

“That was such a wonderful night in,” she smirked, and he met her lips.

This demon was all about touch. All the moments, he denied himself that when she was all his, she was completely his. “We need to shower before bed. Can you, uh, sleep in here?” he asked and tilted his head before pulling from her.

She shuddered at his exit and nodded. “Of course, I promised you I would spend the night with you. I do appreciate you helping take care of me since I've been home.”

He beamed and stroked her hair. “I love you. The Great Mammon only does the best.”

“Yes, he does, evidently,” she laughed and slid from the pool table. “Let me go wash up.”

Sami lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Well, she’d likely never get used to that. A smile played on her lips as she swayed her hips. Yeah, this was pretty fun, all things considered.

“Sami,” a voice warbled over the scene.

She cocked her head and twitched her nose. How long had she spent doing this? It only felt like minutes, but time was different. The demoness strode to the door and touched it, letting the words surface before opening it. She was clothed and back in the forest.

The stones in the center were glowing. The last time she tried to wake up, they did nothing. Maybe it didn’t work how she thought? Well, it didn’t help that she was sleeping so much since yesterday. Or was it just yesterday? She didn't know anymore.

“Sami,” the voice sounded again.

She stepped into the circle and felt the warmth in her gut. Closing her eyes, she fell backward into darkness—peaceful darkness and then a hand stroking her hair.

“She’s nearly comatose, and you didn’t tell me?” Diavolo’s voice seemed far away.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Lord Diavolo. I’ve fed her potions. I’ve tried teas and food. She’s just not all here right now,” Solomon’s voice was closer and less small.

“Barbatos, what do you suggest?” Diavolo asked.

A moment and the distant hum of another voice that was disfigured. 

“What did he say?”

“He said she’s gone into hibernation due to low demonic energy. She’s spending it somehow,” Diavolo grumbled.

“She’s been sleeping for two days,” Solomon said with a blunt tone.

She was just about to surface. She could feel it as her body came back into focus. Then with a harsh tug, sleep brought her back down, and the voices faded. Back to the forest, she went.

* * *

She had rummaged through many trees and seen realities she either admired or disliked. Memories that weren’t hers but were. She enjoyed learning about her demons and the sorcerer. Even finding some about Simeon. Memories of the angel version of herself with him as her mentor, and dare she say... lover? Interesting, to say the least.

Something occurred to her in these memories. The angel Sami was actually the first. How did she know? Michael told her that her gift would open up doors for her to see the light in all realities. To become reflections of the sun. That was why she stayed. It was quite an interesting fact to gain, considering she stayed due to the choice she may have wanted to take otherwise.

The stones didn’t light up. She tried to get home. She truly did. Shouting to the sky as if someone could hear her. Sami knew the longer she was in this place, the more energy she was using. Next time, dreamless ichor.

“My love,” Thunder rumbled over the forest.

Sami’s heart sped up as she glanced over in the distance. The stones were flickering. 

“Please wake up, just enough to give me an answer?” His plea was of a desperate nature.

Her feet almost left the ground with how fast she sprinted. The demoness skidded into the center of the circle and breathed as she closed her eyes. Melted textures and warmth, darkness caressed her.

“My love, please. I have to do this and need your permission,” Diavolo’s voice was in the darkness with her.

“Yes! You have it!” She called out.

“Please?” He begged.

“Yes!” Sami yelled as loud as she could.

There was silence, and then she felt warmth in her lower abdomen. It was a small tingle that could be built off. Oh, she loved it and realized she no longer was blending with the dark as she had. Sami's chilled body was being heated with the ember in her torso.

“Are you sure this is wise?” Solomon’s voice echoed.

“She needs the assistance,” Barbatos announced. “She’s stuck in the fragmented realities.”

Thank you, Barbatos. Of course, he understood.

“Solomon, go get a bath ready. She’s going to need it immediately after,” Barbatos instructed.

The voices were echoing, and Sami couldn’t see her body in the darkness. However, she felt the pull at her abdomen grow, and with it, her limbs came back to feeling.

“Hold her, just like that,” Diavolo murmured.

Her hair swayed. She felt that. 

“Sami, just focus on the warmth,” Barbatos’s voice was a whisper, but it blew through the dark.

It built and built. Oh, it was fantastic. Soon she was able to feel hands on her skin: hot hands and breath. The magic of realities and enjoying them was vast, but this, this was hers. She felt tingling in her chest, and fingers traced her flesh, lighting it on fire.

A fall back to the planet. Sami honestly felt like she plummeted back to her body as she arched and jerked. Her body was dead weight, but she could feel herself unconsciously curling her toes.

Hot suction on her chest made her sigh.

“That’s it, my dearest,” Diavolo grunted, and she felt the vibration against her thighs.

Her other breast was being caressed as the heat left. Oh, this was delightful. Was she really going to wake up to being devoured? She wouldn’t complain about that.

A tummy flip and her body was moved. She could barely open her heavy lids to see the blur of Diavolo in his disheveled charcoal shirt before a flash of light. Ugh. It burnt her vision. Another jostle, and then she was pressed against a familiar texture. She could smell baked goods and old parchment.

“Careful,” Diavolo ordered.

“Barbs,” Sami murmured.

“I’ve got you. This is going to be intrusive,” he whispered in her ear.

She lolled her head against his chin and grimaced at the slow settling of her body. Oh, fuck. Well, demonic energy. Depletion. Well, this would make sense. Sami’s fingers traced the butler’s coat and wove into his hair as she was invaded. It wasn’t intrusive, and the feeling began to flutter from her core to her legs.

“Oh, excellent,” Barbatos hummed. “Now show me you can open your eyes.”

Sami sighed as hands slowly rocked her, and she fluttered her eyelashes. “Dia,” she moaned.

“I’m right here,” he voiced and stroked her back.

“I’m so tired,” she complained through a breathy sigh as she enjoyed the warmth of their innovative idea to bring her back.

“Stay awake, just feel,” Barbatos murmured, and her hair was tugged.

She tightened and gasped, which sent a shock through her system. Diavolo’s hand was on her back and traced to her side as he yanked her. Another gasp, and she arched. Awakening her sense again. Oh, he felt so fucking good between her legs.

“Sit up,” Barbatos ordered.

The tone left no room for denial. Sami willed her body to comply as she opened her eyes. They still felt thick with sleep. Barbatos was on her bed and gripped her just under her chin. 

“Thank Lord Diavolo. He’s doing a service for you,” Barbatos instructed.

“Thank you, Diavolo. Oh, thank you,” she sighed.

Diavolo chuckled, and she felt him move closer. “Oh, Barbatos does enjoy having someone under him, doesn’t he?”

“She’s trainable,” Barbatos mused with a smile. “Are you awake enough to show me you can move your hips?”

Sami hummed and rolled them with a stiff effort. This shroud was still over her. It was so heavy, but this felt too grand to turn back to the darkness of sleep.

“Good, very good,” Barbatos praised and stroked her hair.

“What a pleasant, wake-up call,” she laughed through a lazy moan.

“You need demonic energy. You’ve depleted yourself during a vulnerable time,” Barbatos explained and traced her torso.

She pulled him close and kissed his mouth. Yes, oh, fuck yes. It was like fanning flames under an icy blanket she’d let build up.

Diavolo chuckled and caressed her hips. “It looks to me that she wants more,” he teased.

“She always does,” Barbatos laughed when they parted.

“Do throw away propriety and give her attention, Barbatos,” Diavolo groaned while swiveling her hips.

“If you insist, young master. I do hate to interrupt your enjoyment,” Barbatos hummed.

Sami cast her face to the ceiling and growled with primal pleasure. This is what she needed. It’s been too fucking long. Lust fully taken hold, she didn’t remember how she was pushed into Barbatos’s lap, but she had no fucking complaints. He pulled her hair, praised her, and traced her now surfaced horns.

It was aggressive fucking. No lying or even fibbing about that. At the end of it all, she knew she wanted more despite the call for a halt. She was covered in her own saliva and other fluids on her lips and chin while she was completely filled to the brim at the other end of her body. As for time… well, that was lost to her.

Her tail caressed Diavolo’s arm as he held her lower half up at the hips. He still hadn’t unsheathed as Barbatos was stroking her locks.

“You need a bath now,” Barbatos mused and traced her back between her sunken wings.

“That was fun,” Diavolo hummed and patted her ass playfully. “We should have Barbatos join us more often, my love.”

“I’m positive Lucifer would take offense, Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos declared.

Sami shivered and puffed. “I’m sure we could all use variety,” she voiced and let her body sink.

Diavolo’s grip didn’t waver, but at her shifting, dribbles of them leaked down her thighs. “Now, don’t be wasteful,” the prince complained.

“As much as I know you enjoy this, Lord Diavolo. She must get tidied and fed,” Barbatos reminded him.

Diavolo grunted and removed himself cause the demoness to whimper and exhale. Now it was quite clear how filled she was because it trailed down her legs in streaks on her inner thigh. “How exquisite. Barbatos, she’s perfect.”

The butler assisted in her sitting up and against Lord Diavolo before mending his attire. Sami sighed as the demon prince held her and stroked her hair. It was a nice come down after the intensity woke up her senses. 

“Only demons would need to fuck to wake one up from depleted demonic energy,” Sami giggled and nuzzled against his bare chest that was surrounded by his charcoal shirt.

“Oh, yes, quite an interesting perk,” Barbatos mused with the hint of a smile. “Now, while Lord Diavolo tidies himself, I’m going to clean you up for your bath. Solomon likely has lost patience. We’ve been in here quite a span of time.”

Sami breathed and pulled Diavolo down for a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

“I’m just relieved you’re not upset. We ran out of ideas on how to ignite enough energy to wake you. All I received was a semblance of a yes,” Diavolo said as he nosed her cheek.

“I was screaming yes in the darkness. I didn’t know what you were trying, but I had been putting in extreme effort to resurface myself,” Sami explained.

“Good, then it was consensual,” Diavolo exhaled with a nod.

“Completely,” Sami smiled and kissed his cheek.

Barbatos approached and scooped up the small demoness. “We shall see you momentarily, my lord.”

Diavolo waved, and they exited the room. Barbatos didn’t speak as he walked to the bathroom where Solomon had been toying with different potions on the counter. He saw Sami and groaned. “Thank fucking magic,” he breathed.

“Sol, I’m so sorry,” she murmured as Barbatos sat her on the toilet.

“Please, don’t apologize,” Solomon scrubbed his face. “I didn’t know how deep your power took you. I would have been giving you dreamless ichor before had I known.”

“No harm was done, Solomon. You shouldn’t have regret over things you cannot control. I have a feeling it was a pivotal experience for her,” Barbatos declared and rubbed Sami’s abdomen with a rough press.

Once Barbatos assisted and cleaned her properly, he placed her in the warm tub and rocked his head before leaving the bathroom. Solomon sunk to her eye level as she enjoyed the heat on her limbs.

“So, how long has it been?” Sami questioned.

Solomon grimaced and waved his hand. “Five days.”

“Since I was awake?” Sami gasped.

He rocked his head. “Yes, and Lord Diavolo was pretty pissed at me. I told him after two that you weren’t even surfacing enough to eat or drink. That was when I knew it wasn’t normal behavior.”

“Don’t be upset,” she smiled and touched his face. “Now we know.”

He nodded and touched her hand over his cheek. “Yes, and I made an oath to Lord Diavolo that I would never let this happen again.”

“Alright, any other news?” She questioned.

Solomon stood up and began handing her potions to drink. He then explained the last five days as far as the brothers and the Devildom. All trivial notation, but it made her feel more present. This was her reality, and she loved it.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucifer refused to let her sleep in her room. Absolutely not. She was home, and he wasn’t sharing her. She actually wasn’t even allowed to go down for dinner that night either. Sami was willing to allow him the liberty and restrictive hold he grappled with.

She had just finished dinner, and Lucifer was preparing for tomorrow’s schedule. Paperwork, messages, notes on a meeting with Diavolo and a committee. He was busy, and she set her fork down.

“Eat everything,” he said without looking up.

“Lu,” she tried, but when his eyes shot to her, she gave up.

Sami forced down the cheesecake he ran to the human world and bought just for her. She was so stuffed and gulped down the last of her water. Sitting there a moment, she breathed and shifted in her chair.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he voiced.

“It’s alright. I know you’re busy. It must have been chaos around here,” Sami declared.

“I was concerned and desperate to see you, but my brothers were quite upset,” He explained.

She rocked her head and pulled on her pink pajama shirt. “I figured as much.”

He waved her over, and she climbed from the table, pacing over to the sofa. She sat down, and Lucifer turned to stroke her hair. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Us,” she smiled and touched his cheek. “I was sorting through different realities to make sense of what I know and what I didn’t. I lived through beautiful moments and awful ones as well.”

“All of these realities were different?” Lucifer questioned as he twirled his gloved finger in her locks.

“Some of them. There were realities where I lived with you in your room. Others where we wrote love letters to each other while you worked. A few went even further. Lucifer, I know you love me. You’ve loved me in every reality I experienced. If this is what you need to control what was uncontrollable, I am and always will be, your loyal companion,” Sami answered and caressed his face.

His eyes glinted with emotion he rarely shared. “I do love you, with every fiber of my being. I was helpless to save you,” he said.

“I am yours,” she smiled.

He scooped her up and wandered over to the bed. The demoness bounced on the mattress, and he pulled her shirt off. It wasn’t swift or urgent but held textures of emotion. The shorts were soon gone, and he began kissing and nipping at her flesh.

“My good sweet girl. Even as a demon, so soft and gentle with my abrasive heart,” he sighed against her skin.

Sami grazed her fingers through his hair. “You deserve it because you’re worthy of being loved. Such a beautiful and strong heart you have. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Prepare not to sleep tonight, my lovely good girl. I’m keeping you all to myself. No one shall have you. You will sigh and cry while I command every inch of you.”

Sami beamed and nodded as his eyes caressed her face. “Yes, Daddy, I’m all yours.”

He groaned and kissed her deeply. Oh, this radiant prideful demon. How he loved her so much.

* * *

She swiped her wings and dove in the air as Solomon cast another icy incantation. This was fun. Sami growled and swirled in the air as he tossed a tornado of dust, fighting the current to take her down.

“Stop dodging and actually attack me!” He snarled.

Sami laughed and flew upward as she dodged the fireball. “Sorcerer, you better have more up your sleeve.”

He apparently did. Solomon raised his hand, and a glowing net flung at her. Sami didn’t have time to dodge it. She snarled and held out her hand. The netting jutted and stopped as everything slowed. The ripple around her caused Sami’s skin to crawl. She flicked her plumage, causing the enchanted trap to fling back at him.

Time hiccuped, and it replayed. However, when it did hit the sorcerer, Sami lost elevation and floated to the ground. That was extremely draining, causing her to pant and groan. Solomon rid himself of the netting with a wave of his hand and growled, holding his book. He waved his hand at her, and bindings wrapped around her wings. That sunk her to her hands and knees.

“Nifty trick, but you can’t really defend yourself after,” he snorted and walked up to her.

“Seems so,” she snarled and pivoted enough to whip her tail at his leg, tripping him.

Solomon grunted and struggled for dominance as they scuffled on the ground. He finally pinned her and snapped tightened ropes around her wrists and forearms above her head. Sami had to confess, all the flying, the time gap, and the battle exhausted her. 

“You wasted so much energy,” he tutted while gripping her neck.

“Enough,” A voice entered their duel.

Solomon grumbled and climbed off the demoness. “Barbatos.”

The butler sat on the wall of the garden and sipped his tea. “The evaluation is over, Solomon. I saw what I needed. We both know you were playing with her anyway.”

Solomon relinquished his bindings on Sami while crossing his arms. “And, what would her evaluation be if I went full force. A minute-long maybe?”

Sami groaned as she sat up. “How long have you been playing at my level, Sol?”

“Too long,” Barbatos hummed. “He has been enjoying fluffing your ego, but we are no longer trying to boost confidence. I needed to see what she could do.”

Solomon twitched his nose. “You were able to by the application of a curve.”

“Yes, but it only assists in her practicing. It has little to do with seeing her limits. You let her spend ten minutes flying around you and maneuvering around spells with little effort to defend herself. I need more evidence of her demonic channeled talents,” Barbatos explained.

Sami recovered and stood up, breathing. “Well, I don't know how you would do such.”

It was like a sense of dread that ran up her spine. She heard them before they entered the courtyard, and she rushed to Solomon. Just as a black form launched at the sorcerer, she smacked her wing at the intruder.

“Flesh,” it snarled.

“Flesh,” the three behind him growled.

Wolves. Giant fucking wolves. Sami gnarled and whipped her tail, pushing the sorcerer behind her, spreading her wings out in full span in aggression. “I don’t fucking think so,” she growled.

The four demonic animals snapped and growled. “He’s ours. Human flesh.” They were massive, about twice as large as her. Granted, that wasn’t difficult considering she was just over five feet and tiny compared to other demons.

Sami ducked down and hissed. “Try it, and you’re dead. He’s  _ mine _ !”

One of them launched at her, and she snarled, scratching at its eyes before pinning the animal to the ground. She let out a rageful roar that reverberated over the area as her nails pulled flesh from its muzzle. The animal was whimpering below her as she pressed her high heel to its throat. 

“I thought I made myself clear,” she snapped, digging in the point.

They approached, and she warned them with a hiss and revealed teeth. It was a standoff, and the wolf below her struggled to move as she pinned him, focusing her entire weight and gravity on her hands. Sami pushed into his body, and the point of her heel dug deep.

One of them snapped his jaws and looked ready to attack. “I said, heel or die,” she growled.

She wasn’t positive why the sudden change in the animals' demeanor, but they were glancing at each other. The three in front of her looked apprehensive. Sami kicked the wolf below her and flickered her wings in agitation as her tail shared the same gesture. The wounded wolf huffed and skipped off, with the others following. 

“Don’t come back!” she shouted with her teeth showing.

Sami listened to them barking at each other in the distance and turned with a glare to the pensive demon. “How dare you,” she hissed.

Barbatos tilted his head and hummed. “It proved valuable. Had you known my intention was to see your reaction, it would have been scripted somehow. I needed to see a true threat.”

“By having wolves come into the castle perimeter and snarl for his flesh?” Sami questioned as she stomped up to the demon.

“Ah, so you can hear animals,” Barbatos nodded.

Sami stopped her aggression and scowled. “Yes, isn’t that usual demons. Those were wargs, right?”

Barbatos shook his head. “It is a gift. I’ve been interested to see if your talents were going to continue to correlate with night and the moon. I haven’t been incorrect as of yet.”

She twitched her nose. “Barbatos, you can cheat and see the future.”

He disagreed and sipped his tea. “This I have not gone looking for. It’s too interesting to ruin the surprise,” he smiled.

Solomon cleared his throat and gestured to Sami. “What was the flash of light when she roared like a beast?”

“Ah, yes, dominion over beasts of the night. If she practiced, she could control them,” Barbatos nodded.

“What?” Sami blinked. “You mean like my suggestive influence can work over animals too?”

“I would assume it would reference the nocturnal beings, but yes. You heard them as I had,” Barbatos agreed.

“So how does the time skipping seem to reference night?” She questioned as she sat next to Barbatos on the wall.

Solomon glanced between the two of them. “She’s completely unphased by this new talent…” he grumbled.

“Well,” Barbatos shifted and waved his glove hand. “I would consider it a reflex more than a manipulation of time per se. Your natural reaction to danger is to pause and correct the moment. An eclipse of time.”

Sami smirked and crossed her arms. “You and your moon references.”

“I’m quite intrigued by your talents,” he smiled.

Solomon scratched his chin. “She has quite a few of your talents in a different light, Barbs. Did your influence before the curse do that?”

Barbatos hummed and stood up from the wall. “It might have contributed to the definition of them, but she was going to have these talents regardless of my action,” he declared and straightened his jacket. “I might return to Lord Diavolo at RAD now. I will bring you back to the castle when we have finished our meetings for the day.”

Solomon rolled his neck and gestured to the demoness. “We have some research to finish, and then she needs to catch up on her studies before returning tomorrow.”

“Excellent. I will be sure that we have time to review your pages this week, Solomon. Sami, I must remind you to hydrate and rest. This lesson was exhausting for you,” Barbatos said as he patted her shoulder.

The trio walked toward the castle, and Sami straightened her crimson sweater. It was always interesting to learn about being a demon, but it was also overwhelming. “Barbatos, are you training me for something in particular. You seem to be focused on a concept,” Sami mused.

Barbatos smiled as they shuffled down the hallway. “Yes, I am. You are the closest being to Lord Diavolo and must be willing to protect him when others cannot. It is one thing to be a demon, and it is another to hold the heart of the Devildom in your hand.”

“I’m not ranked higher than you or the brothers,” Sami reminded him.

“No,” Barbatos voiced. “You only use your powers when those you love are in jeopardy. That is why you decidedly ranked yourself below us. A lioness doesn’t strike at a lion’s pride. She only fights when the call to arms is summoned,” he declared as they reached the entrance hall.

Solomon arched an eyebrow. “Interesting analogy, Barbs. You’re suggesting that Sami retracts her power until she desires to protect her family?”

“Not many demonesses have an interest in loyalty. They enjoy power and favor. Sami does not. The contradiction doesn’t mean she has less value, just that she doesn’t require an acknowledgment for them. She does her duty and with that receives what she desires; affection,” Barbatos said as they were leaving the gates of the Demon Lord’s Castle.

“Are you suggesting you relate to my love language, Barbatos?” Sami smiled as she tilted her head to look at him.

“I do,” he smiled. “We have similar ideals, and with that, I understand the structure on what is required to build them.”

“I should make a pact with her then,” Solomon teased and waved his hand. “I’d never struggle to be adorned with attention.”

Sami snorted. “Like you  _ ever _ struggled with that.”

“I’ve had nine demons to compete within a large measure. Of course, I have,” he retorted with a smirk.

“I would wisely consider asking Lord Diavolo how he feels about such a concept first,” Barbatos warned.

Solomon hummed as they walked down the path. “You think he would get furious? I would think with how at ease he’s been about her eclectic appetite in bed. He wouldn’t mind.”

“It is one thing to possess someone physically. It is quite a different conflict to shackle them to your service. I’m positive Lord Diavolo would desire her only to be shackled to his needs,” Barbatos voiced with a nod.

“Ah, a prince with a long leash for his pets,” Solomon chuckled and ruffled Sami’s hair.

Sami groaned and pushed the sorcerer from his teasing. “I’m not a pet.”

“No, just a brat,” he laughed.

Barbatos stopped as they reached the House of Lamentation. “She is an excellent pupil,” he smiled and pivoted toward Sami. “I do require you to finish your studying before I come to retrieve you. We will be cooking dinner together while Lord Diavolo finishes his work for the evening.”

“Of course, Barbatos. I’d be delighted to assist in the kitchen,” Sami agreed.

“Excellent,” he nodded. “Have a good evening, Solomon.”

The sorcerer smirked and waved. “You as well, Barbatos.”

The pair watched the demon walk on the path toward RAD before Solomon chuckled. “Can you imagine? Lord Diavolo would send his best assassins to kill me if I made a pact with you.”

Sami groaned and rolled her eyes as she marched up to the house. “You’re not funny at all.”

“You would fight them off like the little hellcat you are,” he teased when they walked inside.

Sami groaned and shoved him. “Don’t be such an asshole.”

“You make it so easy sometimes,” he smiled and gestured to the hallway. “Let’s get our routine done before the house thrums with chaos.”

She sighed, and a smile breached her lips. “Fine, but I wouldn’t mention you trying to make a pact with me. If you think Barbatos’s warning was staunch, I don’t dare want to see what all seven avatars of sin will think.”

Solomon let out a hardy laugh with a nod. “I might be powerful, but that would be a good way to make quick work of me. Let’s get to work.”

They went into her room, and he began his investigation as usual. Sami let her mind wander during the tests. A thought kept recurring… how truly loyal was she that it carried over into her demonic powers? She never dwelled on her languages of love, but now the question did beckon itself forward. Was time and acts of service really her love language? Well, she would have to analyze that later. She had too much shit to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh a bit NSFW in the second half. Just a lil fun =) Don't piss off a demon prince.

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos:**

**Asmodeus** : Attention!!! Everyone, attention!!!

**Solomon** : We’re listening, Asmodeus. Calm down.

**Asmodeus** : As you know, Sami lovvvvves to tell me all about herself during our pamper sessions. 

**Sami** : I have a horrible feeling about this…

**Satan** : Me too.

**Asmodeus** : If you will let me get to the good part…

**Leviathan** : This is txtng. No one is interrupting you… n00b.

**Mammon** : Seriously, Asmo, what the fuck are you trying to say?

Asmodeus sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Sami had mentioned that her favorite human holiday was Valentine’s Day!!!

Sami sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Sami** : No, I said my favorite human holiday was Halloween. My second favorite day is the day AFTER Valentine’s Day. Candy is 50% off.

Beelzebub sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : That’s my new favorite human day too.

**Asmodeus** : Second favorite, day after… who  **really** cares. You said Valentine’s Day!!! We should have a party!

Sami sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Sami** : It’s not even February anymore!

**Diavolo** : Valentine’s Day? The holiday with the tiny demon and hearts?

**Simeon** : Actually an angel, Lord Diavolo.

**Diavolo** : Oh!! Well, I was fooled by the bow and arrow! 

Diavolo sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Understood. It’s actually a day in which the human realm celebrates a saint that valued marriage and love. It is quite a romantic occasion in the human realm.

**Satan** : Actually, Simeon, not to correct you… but the history was actually darker than that at first. It stemmed from the Lupercalia festivals in Rome. Drunken foolery and the need to procreate. Men whipping women with bloodied animal pelts and a lottery to pick women they would get to couple with for three days. So I suppose the blood-red did apply from the traditional sense. 

**Sami** : Wasn’t that changed because of whatever Pope it wanted to oust pagan traditions?

**Satan** : Correct, Sami.

**Simeon** : Yes, I was only trying to deter from the grievances of dark histories. My apologies, Satan. I’m quite surprised Sami knew of the origins of it.

**Asmodeus** : Besides the point!!!! I want to do Valentine’s Day in the Devildom!

**Diavolo** : We could do our own traditions. It could be quite fun actually!

Sami sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Sami** : Fellas, I’m only one demoness. I don’t know if I could handle such a trial.

**Satan** : Sami never did receive a party for her creation day…

**Sami** : Satan, you’re a dirty rat!

Diavolo sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Oh! I didn’t do such an awful disregard, did I? Sami, you must let me mend this offense!

**Solomon** : What a brilliant idea, Satan! Ah, yes, a creation day party. What would such entail? I’ve never been.

**Barbatos** : We haven’t had a celebrated event such as that since the brothers had joined our ranks. Quite a few years before, you would have accepted an invitation, Solomon.

**Solomon** : Too true, Barbatos.

**Lucifer** : To end the suffering of those who are sitting in my office groaning… The party is about the identification of rank in the Devildom. The leader had identified your strength during your pledge and marked you in his ranks. This is overdue.

**Sami** : I really really don’t need a party. Everyone I care about already knows!

**Asmodeus** : Can I please help with the theme! I felt I was onto something with the Valentine’s Day concept.

**Diavolo** : Close, and of course, Asmodeus. If you would like to propose concepts, I’m more than willing to hear them.

**Sami** : I really  _ don’t _ need a party.

**Satan** : What’s that? I have my text modifier turned off. You really need a party. Alright, Lord Diavolo, I have a list of ideas I’ll drop by this afternoon before leaving RAD.

**Mammon** : Yeah, me too! They’re better than everyone else's too! I’m thinking poker night!

Sami sent an angry demon sticker.

**Sami** : Please, stop.

**Barbatos** : I will require a list of courses for said event. It is customary for the honored guest to choose the options.

**Beelzebub** : Oh, can I help with that too? I saw a recipe for whatever a human trifle is, and it looked good.

**Belphegor** : I know all of her favorite music. That’s my favorite naptime soundtrack now.

**Solomon** : Actually, I know those too. She used to walk around singing them with her headphones in her ears. At first, I thought she was spitting out curses in tongues. Then I realized she was just listening to increasingly aggressive music.

**Belphegor** : Nah, Solomon. You don’t  _ know _ them. She would go on a diatribe about her favorite band for two hours. It’s probably the most insufferably cute thing she does.

**Solomon** : The fact that I know of this two-hour diatribe and why the band monumentally changed her life is something that I’ve heard several times. Yes, I do know them. Included all her other favorites.

**Satan** : Solomon, you’re a total creep, ya know? I’m pretty sure you have a notebook of everything you know about Sami in your room.

**Solomon** : I refuse to answer such an accusation based solely on the fact that I’ve been researching her demonic evolution, and my room has notes of such.

**Satan** : And a big black book with a giant heart inside saying, ‘Sami, the one woman in life I want, but now is a demon. I shed my last tear.’

**Solomon** : Satan, considering you’re so obsessed with my knowledge of her, let’s share. I saw your diary with her name littering the pages as well.

Satan sent a glaring demon sticker.

Simeon sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Solomon, you really are learning to get along with the brothers…

**Sami** : Simeon, please, for the love of everything beautiful, don’t listen to their bickering.

**Diavolo** : Simeon! Would you and Luke desire to attend this party?

Simeon sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Simeon** : I just told Luke, and after his shock settled, he agreed. He was happy to hear that Sami would not be living a normal human lifespan.

**Satan** : The fact that she’s a demon did not affect him?

**Simeon** : Well, he said, “She’s likely the nicest demon ever! Almost an angel.” So, I believe he’s truly happy for the event regardless.

**Sami** : Aw, tell him I miss him and hope to see him soon!

**Diavolo** : Two weeks from Saturday. We’ll have the measures for the party at my castle. It will be a celebration of life, love, and beauty. All the things our lovely demoness inspires.

**Simeon** : Excellent. I will tell Luke to get approval for the day. I happen to already have such a day off from duties.

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Sami** : I really didn’t need a party, Lord Diavolo.

**Diavolo** : Yes, you do.

The lunch bell rang, and the conversation dispersed as the crew at RAD went off to their classes and work.

* * *

Sami was ready to go with a counter to Diavolo’s party when she marched toward his office. She didn’t need a party. Why in the hell would she want a giant party to celebrate her? She had a birthday, and they could wait until then to throw her a party.

She knocked on the door, and Diavolo sounded a greeting of sorts. The demoness walked into the room to see Lucifer and Barbatos. Well, her steam deflated.

“Hello, my dearest,” Diavolo declared as she shut the door.

“Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo. Lucifer, Barbatos,” she smiled and nodded at them with acknowledgment.

“What can I help you with?” Diavolo hummed as he relaxed in his chair.

Sami shifted her feet and fixed her RAD jacket. “I really would like to talk to you about the party.”

“Oh, yes, Barbatos was just going over meal concepts. He’s quite open to doing more than your demonic favorites as well,” Diavolo chuckled.

“I really don’t want a party. Not that I’m trying to blockade your enjoyment of such,” Sami murmured as her cheeks tinted.

“Then don’t,” Diavolo scowled.

Oh. Shit. Her stomach just hit her ass. “I, it’s, well,” she tried.

Diavolo’s jaw tightened. The love and light-hearted nature he usually had wasn’t there. It was replaced with increased annoyance. Sami felt her whole body radiate heat.

“Barbatos, Lucifer, could you please leave us alone momentarily. We shall get back to the proposal outline after a short recess,” Diavolo hummed and waved a finger to the door.

Oh, fuck. He was  _ pissed _ . Why? All she said was she didn’t want a party. Lucifer and Barbatos left without even looking at her. This was bad.

“We agreed when you took this pledge that it was for the Devildom,” he said and gestured her over.

Sami swallowed and paced around his large desk. “I remember,” she mumbled.

“Then by declining my desire to celebrate it, you’re scorning the decision,” he voiced while retaining his flaming stare.

“No, of course not,” She replied.

“You deny me the right as acting ruler to celebrate my acceptance of your fealty. You’re absolving me of enjoying the day you agreed to kneel for my kingdom and me. You’re saying that you have no interest in my desires,” he puffed and scrubbed his face.

This wasn’t just for her. This was for him! When the realization sunk in, she covered her mouth. “I honestly didn’t see that I was insulting you, Dia. I’m so sorry. I won’t object to the party.”

Diavolo groaned and pointed to the desk. “Bend over,” he ordered.

Sami licked her lips but moved to obey as he pulled his chair from the desk. The small demoness breathed as her toes barely touched the ground. Diavolo yanked down her pants, and her cheeks burned as he caressed her ass.

“You realize you try my patience occasionally? How am I supposed to do anything nice for you when you always tell me no? No one dares, but my spirited demoness does,” He paused, and she felt the intrusion of fingers. “You may tell me no as much as you like, my love. However, do expect me to torture you when my patience has run thin.”

She whimpered and wiggled at his harsh intrusion. “Yes, of course, my lord.”

The chair groaned, and she felt his legs next to hers. His fingers were still probing and causing her to mewl and whimper. His fingers left her, and Diavolo pulled off her shoes and pants. Diavolo hummed and patted her bottom. Sami could hear the amusement in his tone.

Buttons? The rustle of his coat? A belt clinging and a zipper. Oh, well, he was going to fuck her? She wouldn’t complain. However, she was sorely mistaken. She had no choice but to fall into his lap when he tugged her, and Sami cried out. It was a mixture of pleasure and intense pain as he fully speared her. Diavolo turned her body, so she was straddling him with her legs through the gaps around the chair. 

That caused her to edge so close, and he smirked. “Just like this, put your arms around me and rest, my love. You’re going to be here for our meeting,” he announced and pulled out his D.D.D.

She puffed and wrapped her hands around his torso. It didn’t help that her bubbly thighs had to remain open. He cleared his throat and moved her legs, and unbuttoned her jacket with one hand.

“Yes, you both can come back now. I’ve resolved the issue. Sami will be observing minutes today,” Diavolo explained as his other hand worked.

He set down his phone when the call ended, and he pushed off her jacket around her torso. “Pull it off, my dearest.”

Sami huffed as her red cheeks seared, and she bounced a little on his lap, removing the coat. He tossed it aside and yanked her legs. That caused her to arch and become so close she could pant. Diavolo moved her arms around him and pulled a touch closer to the table, forcing her to press into him.

The door sounded, and she hid her face. This wasn’t the first time Lucifer had seen her in this position, but this was the first time he’d done so during their workday. Barbatos was here this time, and the act didn't need to be revealed for them to note her punishment. The chairs sounded around the desk.

“Alright, now, where were we? She won’t be interrupting us again,” Diavolo declared as he stroked her hair. "Right, my love?"

"Right," she puffed.

“I believe we are going over the financials for the next venture that Akuzon wants to apply. They want to increase their demon power and workers; however, they were disparaged by the financing,” Lucifer explained.

Diavolo bounced his leg while reaching for the pages. Sami bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound. If this were the most gruesome punishment he would do, she was probably luckier than most of how pissed he was.

The meeting was long. He wasn’t kidding. By the end of it, she was tucking her head against his chest and listening to the back and forth of everyone’s voices, but not so much the content. This was actually relaxing in an odd way. She had to focus on what spurred such mild torture and how fortunate she was that he knew she was apologetic. He  _ never _ lost interest, if you know what that means. It was the equivalent of being tucked on a coat rack by your jacket and hung there.

“So, with that being said, we can set up both meetings for tomorrow?” Diavolo asked as he stroked Sami’s hair.

“Yes, young master,” Barbatos agreed.

“Excellent, that will be successful. Now, Lucifer, I’ll see you tomorrow. Barbatos and I will escort Sami home,” Diavolo declared.

“Of course, Lord Diavolo. I assume the topic of the party will be amusing for all of you,” Lucifer spoke with humor lacing his tone. 

The chair sounded and then the door. The clanking of the lock and Diavolo hummed. “Well, I suppose it’s time to enjoy a well-earned reward. She was completely silent, Barbatos.”

“Yes, quite an improvement from what Lucifer noted from prior,” Barbatos said.

Diavolo shifted while gripping her and stood, which caused the demoness to whimper and clench. He set her ass down on the desk and pulled her hands away. “Now, my love, you’re going to take off the rest of your clothes. Barbatos is going to find a way to keep your mouth quiet while I indulge in a craving.”

Sami peeled off her shirt and bra with shaking hands. She didn’t realize how much she had built-up tension from the forty-five minutes of being teased every time he moved. Diavolo pushed her to the desk, and the butler smiled. Needless to say, he certainly found a way to silence her as the demon prince had his way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A talking chapter. I promise I've got more laughter in the works, but I felt such a need to give Barbs some of his well-earned private time.

Barbatos was shifting through papers as Sami was sitting on the sofa. It was early, but she didn't mind. It was soothing to have a bit of quiet before her day was full. She was reading about the history of female demons. If there was anything Barbatos was keenly aware of, it was that she needed to understand. Things like this were one of them. Female demons, or demonesses, had a difficult history.

Humans always had seen women as property since civilization started capitalizing on population. Demons, well, they went a different way about it. Territories would fight over them and hold them during their season. Then let them go after birth, and the demonlings were stable. Demonesses were still powerful, but a crippled state leads to many difficulties and civil unrest. Since the Demon Lord made a decree thousands of years ago, this was no longer acceptable.

Now demonesses live in clans called brooders within the territories. These brooders are small villages or hubs where it was enchanted much as Solomon had done to Purgatory Hall. It protects them from the temptation of demons getting frisky.

“Barbatos,” Sami said while looking up from her book.

“Yes, Sami?”

“Why wouldn’t I go live in a brooder as well?” She asked.

He set down his pages and glanced across the room at her. “You would prefer it?”

“No, I’m asking. Why am I an exception?” She questioned.

Barbatos stood up and crossed the drawing-room. “It is due to the simple fact that Lord Diavolo doesn’t believe you should. Just because you are safe from male demons during your cycle doesn’t mean that demonesses wouldn't hassle you due to his clear favor.”

“Oh,” Sami nodded.

“Something is bothering you,” Barbatos noted.

Sami exhaled and ran her fingers along the book’s edge. “Can you tell me about Lord Diavolo’s mother?”

Barbatos smiled and subtly arched an eyebrow. “Would you like me to show you?”

Sami nodded, and he offered his arm when he stood. Barbatos waited for her to grasp it before taking her out of the drawing-room. They wandered toward a hallway she rarely noticed and then into a large doorway. This room was a piece of art! Paintings and busts lined the walls, and it was the massive painting in the back of the room that caught Sami’s eye.

A demon, similar in features to Diavolo, sat on the throne. His flaming hair was long and braided in random spots, but it was his sharp orange eyes that pierced through the work of art. His skin was lighter in a definition in comparison to Diavolo, but he was still a handsome creature.

Next to the throne stood a woman. Yes, she was definitely human by her size and clever smile. Her skin was a rich tawny color, and her eyes almost glowed at the golden hue around her raven black flowing hair. Sami pulled away from Barbatos and scowled as she walked up to the painting. She’d known this woman. Where though?

“Nimue of the Arden. A sorceress that held much to her power and presence. It was said she was born from neither angel nor demon but magic itself. The Demon Lord was enamored with her long before she knew of his existence. Her power inspired many different stories, including her secret passage through a lake,” Barbatos explained.

Sami scowled and turned to him.

Barbatos stepped forward. “You recognize her?” 

“Yes, and I’m not sure why,” Sami confessed.

“It is said when women with magical talents dream, that Nimue would assist them. Whisper secrets in their ear. Creating strong witches and sorceresses by showing them their path. I’m not surprised at you recognizing her. It would be dreams you’d forgotten until seeing her face,” Barbatos declared.

“You’re saying in your own way that she birthed strong sorceresses by teaching them in their dreams,” she voiced before turning back to the painting.

“Yes,” Barbatos agreed.

“Where is she now?” 

Silence.

“She’s dead.”

Sami pivoted, and her scowl was deep. “How? How did she die, and why did I see her?”

“Magic and time are quite interesting sisters. They dance and often meld together in a sweeping effect. Nimue had everything she wanted to accomplish set in place before Lord Diavolo was born. It was the demonic energy of his birth that created an illness that could not be solved. She passed away before he was old enough to have memories of her in his vast life.”

It all made sense, from the vials to the warnings to the sadness. The chances were low that she would have had children with a demon as a human, but that wasn’t the problem. The precautions taken were so she, a non-magical human at the time, wouldn’t have died. A powerful sorceress couldn’t live through the process, and she most certainly wouldn’t have either.

“I understand,” she sighed and glanced back at the painting. “This was why being a demon now eased Lord Diavolo. He didn’t have to concern himself with my death should I take that path.”

“Correct as usual, Sami. There are certainly new rules to this change in your life, but they aren’t as discreet. You have control over many of them that you hadn’t before due to safety. Nimue was powerful, albeit savage at times, but she knew what it meant to have a powerful demonic child. She understood her death long before she bedded the Demon Lord. Nimue left her legacy not only for the Devildom but for the human realm indefinitely.”

Sami stepped toward the painting and touched the frame with a nod. “Thank you,” she murmured.

When she turned around, Barbatos was beaming. It wasn’t just his usual smile; he was quite pleased with her. “I did love Nimue. We had several conversations on the construct of time. My powers were quite entertaining to her. I assisted in her learning how to shift through time passed, scrying. It was a wonderful friendship.”

Sami paced forward with a curl to her lips. “You must visit her memories often then?”

“Occasionally when the mood presents itself. Not as much lately. I’ve had a new pupil to teach,” he declared and gestured for her to follow.

Sami fell in step next to him. “Barbatos, do you object to my permanency at all?”

“No.”

“You have to admit. It’s quite insane. I was a human, and now I’m a demon. I live with seven demons who I sleep with and a few that don’t live with me. Isn’t there some odd rule I’m breaking?” Sami questioned as they walked back into the corridor.

“No,” he smiled and waved his index finger. “That’s a human construct. Demons have loyalty in different measures, Sami. Your loyalty isn’t just about what you physically give. It has been that since prior to your change. Your complete and utter trust gives your loyalty and love. For you, love is boundless, and with that, you’ve created a world that you know nothing but love. It’s beyond human, demon, and angel. It’s unique,” Barbatos finished as they entered the kitchen.

“I do enjoy our discussions, Barbs,” She beamed and leaned over the counter toward him. “When we first met, I thought you were so quiet, but it took me months to discover you only speak about things you enjoy.”

He smiled while placing the kettle on the stove. “Your attempts to have conversations were very endearing. Lord Diavolo appreciated that you never discarded anyone due to rank or title. That was what began his fixation.”

“My kindness to you?” 

Barbatos nodded and gestured to the cupboard behind her. Sami retrieved the tea tin and cups before placing them in front of him. She then snagged up the teapot and set it down. Barbatos opened the tin and scooped the tea into the pot.

“I wouldn’t discard anyone. My mother taught me that life and love have more meaning if we understand that our journey isn’t just a road but the rocks and trees surrounding us. Just because we do not know the story of their origin doesn’t mean we cannot improve their existence with ours.”

“I do enjoy your mother’s teachings. She was a foundation for the path you now walk. Demons are inherently selfish creatures. We covet, obsess, and hoard. Your core nature is opposed even as a demon. It’s such an intriguing blend of grey,” he chuckled and began to pull out fixings for breakfast.

“Thank you,” Sami smiled.

Barbatos hummed as he cooked. “Would you come to spend the evening with me tomorrow night? I do know you have obligations to others today and this evening. I also know that Lord Diavolo would enjoy your presence for dinner, but after, I would like to borrow some of your time.”

Sami arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you propositioning me again, Barbatos?”

“Yes,” he agreed.

She rocked her head. “Yes, I would like to spend tomorrow night with you.”

“Excellent,” he smiled and glanced up at her.

“Can I ask you a question in regards to Solomon?”

Barbatos’s eyebrow inched upward in the slightest. “Yes.”

“Other than the usual, why _did_ you make a pact with him?”

His lips quirked upward on one side of his face. “Time is irrelative, correct?”

“Correct.”

“In that nature, you and I can see with a different set of eyes. If I told you that I knew you would become a piece of the Devildom long before your birth, you would understand such.”

Sami raised her eyebrows. “You let it play out for thousands of years because of me. That’s a rather insignificant piece to a large pie, Barbs.”

“Or, a source of change that would mark several events. I do not deny that my desire for such an arrangement was selfish in thought. You are the birth of a new world. When you’ve lived as long as I have, you take your time to infuse the key ingredients. Of course, at the time, I was still liberally looking to the future due to the Demon Lord’s interests. Finding you was quite a treat.”

Sami tilted her head with a toothy smile. “You’re such an interesting demon. You knew all of these things before their manifestation and told no one?”

“Yes, and that was so they wouldn’t change,” he agreed. “However, time is fluid and at times jarring. I knew of your existence, but not when nor how. Only that you were going to come to the Devildom with Solomon, that was certainly enough for me to investigate the sorcerer.”

“So, the Demon Lord wanted you to investigate the future? Why?”

Barbatos plated the food and poured the hot water into the pot. “Due to Nimue. He wanted to know what the future held and to find answers to questions he already knew. Knowing his son would make an excellent leader and her death was truly inevitable, he could mourn her in peace when it would become a reality. He could dream of her while his son grew to become greater than even he in time.”

Sami breathed and handed Barbatos the butter. “That’s a difficult task for a demon. To know that your fixation and enthrallment would die. I suppose I would fall into my forest and visit different realities of one of you if that ever happened. It would be too much to bear.”

Barbatos nodded slowly as he pointed to the tray on the other counter. “Yes, it certainly would be. I was tasked with assisting Lord Diavolo because I knew of the lessons he must undergo. The Demon Lord trusted my foresight and my loyalty. We all have our roles in time, Sami.”

Sami walked around the kitchen toward him and set down the tray. “Yours is truly masterful, Barbatos.”

He beamed as she began to set the items on a plate. “As is yours,” he expressed and caressed her hair. “Why don’t you see if Lord Diavolo is awake? Thank you for joining me so early this morning. I know you had a late evening.”

“Any time, Barbs,” she smirked and kissed his cheek.

The butler demon smiled as his cheeks tinted in the slightest while she wandered out of the kitchen. Each with different textures to life and love. Each with strands that connected to her heart. Every one of them was magical in their own right. Her world was those she loved and how it held gravity over her to always circulate them… like the moon they were so bedazzled by.


	29. Chapter 29

**Only the Bros** :

**Asmodeus** : Oh! No fair! Who’s in there with Sami?

**Belphegor** : Satan was reading with her earlier.

**Mammon** : I saw the gross human go into her room with tea before it all started.

**Asmodeus** : So transparent. Why don’t you just pull her aside and tell her you to want to fuck? She’s quite accommodating. We fucked like five times in my bathtub the other night.

**Leviathan** : Because he’s a simp. Lolololol.

**Mammon** : Shut it! I’m not a whatever. 

**Belphegor** : Your retort game is a bit lacking, Mammon. ‘Not a whatever’ is code for SIMP!

**Mammon** : I’m not a fucking simp!

**Asmodeus** : You give her your things, right? You walk her home though honestly, she doesn’t need protection anymore. Also, you stand at her door and debate knocking late at night after she’s had a bath. You’re a simp.

**Belphegor** : How do you know that last part?

Asmodeus sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Solomon knows more about this house's inner workings now that he lives in the attic than almost anyone.

**Mammon** : That gross, disgusting fuckin human!

**Leviathan** : I just went to see if he was interested in watching this new anime about magic, but he wasn’t there.

**Asmodeus** : Interesting. Well, maybe he’s fucking Sami. Although, she’s not usually howling so much. Oh, wait, Beel, you’re in the kitchen. Who’s name is she yelling? I can’t quite hear from my bathroom.

**Beelzebub** : How did you know I was in the kitchen?

**Leviathan** : Lololol. You’re always in the kitchen at this time, Beel. It’s right before you go to sleep.

**Beelzebub** : Oh, yeah. She’s screaming for Solomon and Satan. Sounds pretty bad. I might have to check to see if they aren’t hurting her.

**Asmodeus** : Satan??? Solomon dares to ignore the Avatar of Lust for… Wrath?!

**Mammon** : Yeah, now are ya so happy he lives here? Always thinkin he’s better than us. Always doing stupid shit for Sami. Always suggestin that he wants to see her top me or whatever. It’s gross as fuck, and you should eat your fuckin words, Asmo.

**Asmodeus** : Touchy… If you’re so unhappy with him, Mammon, why not you hang out with him and Levi one of these days. I bet you would feel right at home feeling stupid around them while they talk about board games and anime. Scumbag. 

**Lucifer** : Would you two please stop? All this bickering over Solomon is going to get humdrum.

**Asmodeus** : I do have to say, she has taken her game to the next level. One of us can rarely satisfy her without some major time spent, and she walks away just a happy little demoness after.

**Lucifer** : Satan and Solomon??

**Asmodeus** : Did you just reread the conversation? Yes, they’re in Sami’s room.

**Mammon** : Lucifer! You should go stop them!

**Lucifer** : As appalling as I find that combination, I will do no such thing. No one will. Sami has made it very clear that she favors Solomon  _ (for reasons I don’t understand) _ , so we will be cordial and neutral. He has made an oath to Lord Diavolo not to ask anyone for a pact so long as he's in our home.

**Asmodeus** : It’s because he has an above-average dick for a human, and he actually loves her. Surprising, I do have to say. I’m quite put out that he didn’t invite me for this fun.

**Mammon** : Not everyone sucks his dick, Asmo!

**Asmodeus** : She does, and very well. I’ve seen it. <3

**Lucifer** : Okay, okay, enough, Asmo. Let’s not make Beel lose his stomach in the kitchen.

Beelzebub sent a questioning demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : I feel fine, Lucifer.

**Belphegor** : I don’t get it, but whatever. It’s like he’s the boyfriend none of us will like. What show was that, Levi?

**Leviathan** : Ohh!!!  _ My sister fell in love with a wizard, and none of her demon brothers like him. _ That was a good anime, Belphie!

**Asmodeus** : How do you watch things that sound so similar to our life, Levi?

Leviathan sent a shrugging demon sticker.

**Leviathan** : I just watch what is recommended on the streaming service.

**Beelzebub** : Lucifer, it sounds like they’re breaking things. Are you sure she’s alright?

Lucifer sent an exhaling demon sticker. 

**Lucifer** : Yes, Beel. Unfortunately, there are three rather explosive people in the same room doing likely dangerous things. I wouldn’t worry unless she stares sobbing.

**Asmodeus** : Solomon is explosive? I haven’t noticed that trait.

**Lucifer** : You don’t believe he manipulated this whole event? I’m going to be in my room. Should the house be on fire or someone dying, then bother me. Anything else, and I’ll whip whoever it is to the bone. Understood?

Asmodeus sent a nodding demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a nodding demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a nodding demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a nodding demon sticker.

Mammon sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : I do have time to put you in your place, Mammon. Shall we venture down this path tonight?

Mammon sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Good. Try to sleep. Good night.

* * *

Sami groaned and stretched on her bed. Solomon had his arm stretched over her torso, and Satan had his mouth lazily pressed against her shoulder. What a fantastic night. Not like the raunchy fucking she remembered from the other realities. This was gorgeous. Aggressive and a bit interesting to be topped by two different people at once, but gorgeous. Exactly what she wanted if she were honest.

Her door opened, which was odd because she knew it was locked. “I’m glad you two finally agreed on something,” Asmodeus purred while walking inside.

Satan grumbled and opened one eye while Solomon grunted. “Now, don’t be jealous, Asmo. Satan and I had to hash out our differences. Mainly inside this fucking goddess,” Solomon sighed and rubbed Sami’s chest.

Sami arched and breathed. “Yes, well, I’m quite sure I made out like a bandit.”

Satan chuckled and groaned. “I beg to differ,” he murmured and nosed her cheek. “We were definitely lucky to have such a willing pet.”

“Excuse me, I’m not,” she stopped when he tugged her hair.

“Yes, little kitten, you are. We proved how well you purr last night,” Satan chuckled and nipped at her neck.

“What’s with the wake-up call?” Solomon grumbled, then yawned.

Asmo sat down on Sami’s chair, and it creaked. When evaluating the room, he grimaced. The place was a disheveled mess. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

Satan groaned. “It wasn’t even planned, Asmo. That asshole over there decided to start an argument with me. It was getting tense, so Sami told us to either fuck her or get out. We both agreed the first would end on a happier note, and she wouldn’t yell at us the next day for it,” he explained.

“Yes, I would have been yelling at you both for days. Both of you are too mature and intelligent to fight over me like schoolboys. See, you both played very nicely together,” She laughed and turned to Solomon, kissing his face.

The sorcerer moaned and pivoted enough to grasp her cheek, thoroughly kissing her. She sighed and arched her back, causing Satan to lift an eyebrow. “You probably should leave, Asmo. I think we’re going to have breakfast in bed.”

“I concur,” Solomon hissed as he pulled from the demoness.

Asmo crossed his arms. “I’m not going anywhere. I missed out, and I refuse to do so again.”

“She does have three holes,” Solomon grumbled as Sami nipped at his neck.

She jerked and glared at him. “Don’t you dare be nominating me for an orgy without my consent, Solomon.”

“Fine,” he smirked.

Satan patted Sami’s ass. “We need to get up anyway. You promised Beel you would work out with him today.”

Sami turned around and caressed his chest before kissing him. “Mm, you’re such a remarkably sexy demon, Satan. Intelligent, passionate, delicious.”

Solomon was grinning as he rubbed her back and shifted closer. “Oh, we have the amorous Sami today. Did all that fight get fucked out of your system?”

“This is actually pretty hot. I don’t mind watching. My own private show,” Asmo snickered.

“We have to get out of this cloud of suggestive influence, or we’ll be fucking all day,” Satan sighed as she nibbled and sucked on his neck. They had all left their fair share of lovebites. Of course, Sami likely nipped the sorcerer too hard a few times and left punctures with them. That didn’t seem to bother him much.

“I think we could plan this to accidentally happen next week too,” Sami hummed against Satan’s skin.

Satan arched an eyebrow. “Interesting. A planned accident? Who’s to say I want to fuck with that human again?”

“I do,” she smirked and licked his neck. 

Satan shivered and puffed as he sat up. “Alright, we need to get up.”

Asmo pouted. “I was enjoying myself.”

“I have to go work out,” Sami grumbled and turned to Solomon, caressing his hair. 

He rocked his head and touched her cheek. “You did good, my bratty little demon.”

She snorted and pulled him to sit up. “Asmo, can you find me a shirt and shorts?”

Asmo beamed and went to her drawers, tossing her a pair of pink shorts and a large t-shirt. “You look thoroughly fucked this morning, gorgeous Sami.”

“And you look beautiful as ever,” She smiled and tossed on her shirt.

Asmo beamed and gestured to his hair. “I’m using a new conditioner. Do you see? Luminous volume! I also did a Scorched Earth scrub that is sooooo good for purifying pores.”

Sami kissed both the demon and sorcerer in her bed before climbing out. “It’s fantastic. You’ll have to use it on me next session. Your skin looks so soft,” she voiced while placing on her shorts.

Satan yawned and waved. “Asmo, get out of here a minute. I want to get dressed without you sizing me up.”

“Still bashful? Ugh, Satan, we need to work on that,” Asmo groaned and bounced to the door. “I’ll have a smoothie made for you, Sami. It will be just what you need after your night.”

Sami blew him a kiss and the demon exited. “Alright, are you two going to kill each other if I go to the bathroom and get ready for my day?”

“No, I think after what we both did to you last night, we can find better ways to utilize our differences,” Solomon smirked.

Satan tilted his head from side to side. “I suppose. I still don’t fully trust you, but you did alright for a human.”

Sami snorted and rolled her eyes. “Well, at least you’re not arguing. See you in the kitchen,” she winked and bounced to the door.

* * *

They had been running for a long bit before Beelzebub slowed and fell into step next to Sami. She was enjoying the sweat and exertion of running instead of yoga fucking she’d been doing lately. Honestly, she had no idea she was as limber as she was.

“How are you doing?” He asked.

Sami puffed and laughed. “You mean after Satan and Solomon had me waking up the entire house? I’m fine. Actually, I’m more than fine. I feel like a fucking super demon today.”

Beel chuckled and rocked his head. “You’re running like it.”

“It’s so weird. I feel like it’s not enough. I want more. All the time. More laughter. More cuddles. More. However, I’m not unsatisfied. It’s this odd balance between the two,” Sami described while wiping her brow.

“Like me with food,” Beel agreed.

“Exactly, but it’s not food. It’s all of you. All our time together, no matter what we’re doing. The sex is fucking fantastic, but the quality of time is more vital. It’s like I feed off of it.”

“Maybe you do?”

Sami bobbed her head and licked her lips. “Yeah, maybe I do. Maybe it’s some weird post cycle thing. Lucifer did say that I was going to need to replenish all the energy I lost during it.”

“As long as you’re happy,” Beel smiled, and they slowed their pace to a fast walk.

Sami exhaled and beamed. “I am. I get to spend eternity with everyone I love. Who wouldn’t want that?”

“Me too,” Beelzebub laughed.

“Can we talk a moment about one of my powers? I have something that might not make sense, but I want to discuss it,” Sami voiced.

Beel rocked his head. “Of course, you can tell me anything.”

“So, in one of the realities, I went to. Well, before I start, let me tell you what I mean. When I fall into a deep sleep, I visit a forest. In that forest are tons of beautiful trees that glow different colors. Written on those trees are either phrases that mean something to these memories or names. Does that make sense so far?”

“Yeah, like different flavors of the same candy,” Beel agreed.

“Yes! Precisely. All these realities are different flavors of lives that strand off of my soul or life or whatever you want to call it. So, I get to see into them. Moments that other versions of myself valued for lessons or reasons I delve into. I came across a reality of us, and I want to ask you about it.”

Beel rocked his head. “Okay.”

“You told me that the best day of your life was when you found out I would never leave. Is that true in this reality?”

Beel chuckled and stopped their walking before turning her. “Yes. You’re the best part of my day aside from good food. Belphie agrees with that too. We love you so much.”

Sami breathed and reached up to touch his cheek. “Beel, you’re by far the sweetest and kindest demon I know. I love you, and I’m so glad that I came to the Devildom to have you in my life forever too.”

He grinned and bent, kissing her with the softest touch. “I love you too. Now, can we get some ice cream before we go home?”

Sami took his hand and smirked up at him. “Of course. Anything you want.”

Beel squeezed her hand, and they moved toward the ice cream shop. Demons took pictures of them and even caught a shot of Beel kissing some ice cream off her nose. It was a fantastic and soulful day. The type that rejuvenates you to your core and causes you to glow. Happiness is infectious.


	30. Chapter 30

She could feel the wind in her hair as her eyes opened to an indescribable scene. Beautiful buildings in the sun that glowed and were crisp. The taste of honey and freshness was on her tongue as she soared down to the exquisite marble staircase. It would take anyone’s breath away, be them demon or human.

Sami glanced around with a bit of perplexion. What was she doing here? She still looked like herself and wore her flats and a red dress. It seemed oddly similar to experiencing other realities but held a different feeling. Dreamy. 

“There you are,” a voice interrupted her musing.

Glancing up the door, Michael was smiling as he gestured for her. “What is this?”

“A mere dream, but I was looking forward to seeing you,” he said as she met him.

“A dream? This,” she paused and blinked at the golden and white pillars inside. “This is a dream?”

“Yes, Sami, this is a dream. I was interested to see how long it would take you. I wanted to invite you to my birthday party,” he declared as they walked through the hall.

“How do I know it’s real?”

Michael laughed, and it caused her skin to grow taut with gooseflesh. “I’ll make sure you know. I felt a paper invitation would be rather uninspiring.”

Sami breathed as she walked next to the towering angel. “Michael, when is it?”

“In ninety days. Plenty of time to halt your reasoning for the excuse you’re about to give me,” he chuckled, and they turned into a massive room.

It was a ballroom with beautiful art painted on the ceiling. Angels, clouds, and birds all mingled above and moved with slow grace. The ballroom whispered stories and anecdotes of times long forgotten.

“With my issues, I don’t know if now would be a great time,” Sami sighed.

Michael tutted and offered his hand. “Now, we both know that you cannot cure such without risking your life. There is not a seam to mend or a life to change. Only tomorrow we can look to for more experiences.”

Sami reluctantly danced with the angel, and music softly played in the ballroom. “I don’t want you to cure me. I’m happy,” she confessed.

Michael tightened his expression, but it wasn’t one of anger. It read sadness and his fingers traced her clasped hand with kindness. “I know you don’t. I wouldn’t suggest changing your life and its path if not for the small issue about its source. I cannot reveal the future, as we both know I can’t. I can offer friendly advice to the human with extraordinary gifts that nominated her on this path. Truth is only about living it without a doubt. Do you doubt that there isn’t some impending suffering to come from this curse?”

“You speak of riddles and puzzles,” she said through her teeth.

They moved in an easy four-step as he tilted his head in the slightest. “How is it that you trust demons over angels, Sami?”

“They don’t keep truths from me,” she voiced.

“I’m not keeping truths. In fact, it was your choice to decide to leave in the manner you had. Your fear spoke to you. I had not offended you in such a way by demanding your presence. I requested your presence and hoped you would be open to the experience. However, it seems we are of a misunderstanding,” he stated.

Sami breathed and narrowed her eyes up at him. “I was afraid. Doing inhuman things as a human. It usually attracts attention. I’m not some child oblivious and blind, Michael. I know I shouldn’t be in the physical realm with gifts like that.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” he exhaled. “But it’s always your choice. Even as a somewhat cursed human presently, you still have a choice. You still have the foundation of what it is to grapple with life’s questions and doubts.”

“I’m a demon now,” Sami growled.

“Yes, but the design flaw is you are not. You act like a demon, you bleed, feel, and grip hold of life as a demon, but you are not. Your core is and always will be human,” Michael explained before twirling her.

“Then what of this flaw? What will it impede? I just want to live the life I want with them. I’m not a weapon or a tool or even some weird experiment. I’m me, and my choice is that my heart belongs in the Devildom. I pledged my life to Lord Diavolo,” Sami responded as they stood apart.

Michael glanced to the ceiling. “I always find humans so fascinating. So interesting with their thoughts, whether righteous, just, or passionate. They live their lives breathing conviction.”

“Yes, we have a knack for that,” Sami agreed.

“I implore you to truly think about what you’re asking by closing your eyes and devoting to blindness,” Michael urged as he gazed back at her. “I’m not asking you to change. Your heart and soul are loving and devotional to those you cast as true enough for it. I am asking you to look at the life you live with consideration to what’s to fall without your light.”

“Are you saying I could die?” Sami questioned.

Michael’s lips tightened, and he breathed. “I am advising you to use your gifts and search for times that aren’t of happiness. Walk further in your forest to seek clarity of the dark woods in your mind. You illuminate enough light to seek clarity in the dark. Find your clarity.”

“I was told it’s harder to get back the further I go,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Back to what? Did you ask? Back to your life or back to ignorance?”

“The stones. She specifically said the stones,” Sami said with a chop in the air with her arm.

“The representation of life is often looked at as a seed,” Michael hummed and held up a seed before gesturing for her to walk. “We nurture it, grow it in soil, and the sun caresses it with warmth.”

Sami was quite annoyed but followed the angel from the ballroom and back to the hall. “Yes.”

“You have an entire forest of memories from other lives. Spanning off of a seed. A single breath. A tear. You,” he explained and cupped the seed. “If I placed you in the ground without water and light, you might grow, but it will be stifled. Offering the tools to help your soul grow in the manner it needs to in this life, it’s my duty,” he explained and handed her the seed.

“Why?”

Michael smiled as she took the germ. “I do enjoy your questions, Sami. It is compelling to watch you live. Quizzically always digging for a source. It shows remarkable awareness that the world is neither dark nor light, but in some moments twilight.”

They had turned into a corridor with light and paintings. Sceneries of lands she’d never known. Wild plains untouched by man or ocean views of tropical paradises. Of course, the Celestial realm would boast for its look of what Heaven was or could be for humans. Soft moments of life and light.

His dancing around questions did provoke a question or two. Things, frankly, she would confess to being nervous to see. Nervous to know that she might be ignoring. Damn angels and their good intentions.

“What are you offering? What tools?” She mused as he was while they ventured through the grandeur of the hall.

“Insight. I do intrigue you to a question. If you painted life in black and white, would grey still exist?”

“Yes, the blend of the two extremes,” Sami nodded.

“Then I must impart to you a bit of curiosity. If you could choose, would you choose to be human, demon, or angel? Which and why?”

“Demon. I’m their equal, and I love the Devildom,” Sami nodded.

Michael stopped them and gestured to Sami. “Then, I would be happy to see you achieve such—the right way. Magic always has a price, as I’m sure Solomon has taught you. I would be sullen to learn you paid that price without you seeking the source of what it is,” he said.

Sami inhaled and offered her enclosed hand back. “I will take heed to your words, Michael.”

He smiled and enclosed her hand with both of his. “The world cannot blossom without both the sun and the moon, Sami. The sun may give life to the seed, but the moon brings water and tides to the land. Life cannot exist without both,” he finished and opened her hand to reveal the seed has sprouted.

Sami arched an eyebrow before gazing back up at the angel. “I will.”

“Good, now enjoy your day,” he beamed and bent to her, kissing her cheek.

Sami jolted and gasped as she touched her chest. Her fist, on the other hand, lessened as she recognized the room. Barbatos was already awake for the day and dressing as he glanced over.

“You had a dream?” he asked.

Sami breathed and took her hand to her face, scrubbing it. “Michael, he invited me to his birthday party.”

Barbatos walked over with his shirt still open and tilted his head. “His birthday? Interesting option to invite someone with a vision.”

Sami opened her fist in front of her to reveal a small white lily sprouted from the seed in her hand. Barbatos sat down on the mattress next to her and examined it. His bare hand went to her cheek, and he nodded.

“I don’t want to do this, Barbs,” she sighed.

He smiled in the slightest before leaning toward her while shifting his fingers to her neck. It was a gentle caress unlike the firm and authoritative approach he had when they fucked for hours on end. His hold pressed her chin upward with his thumb. 

“It is remarkable what you do for love,” he smiled and kissed her. “Don’t stray from seeking answers to questions to hide from them,” he whispered.

She touched his face and nodded. “Alright.”

His fingers traced to her hair and played among her locks. “I want you always to remember that answers, even the difficult ones, are what give us clarity.”

“Will you promise to tell me if I’m going to make the wrong one?” She asked with a small pout.

He chuckled and weaved his hand from her hair so he could stroke it. “Yes, I promise. You will not fail the ones you love, Sami.”

She groaned and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Barbatos set the lily aside and pinned the demoness to the mattress. No one would ever know just how exceedingly enjoyable this demon was behind closed doors. He was a beast of a different kind that reveled in acts of timing, precision, and utter pleasure.

“I have time to enjoy your sighs before I must begin breakfast. Let me impart to you a valuable lesson on service,” he smirked and pulled away the blankets.

Sami whimpered and breathed as he touched her. “I am more than willing to learn.”

“Good,” he smiled, and the feelings of dread subsided. “Now, you’re not allowed to finish until I’ve had my enjoyment. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Sami moaned as his hand grew deliberate.

“Excellent. Ask me nicely to give you relief, and I will,” he nodded.

“Please?” she sighed.

His smile was unmistakably smug. By smug, for the butler demon… you had to go to quite some lengths to get a reaction—what a way to start the day.

“Yes, I think that’s appropriate. Climb from the mattress and bend over. This will not be soft, but you will learn,” Barbatos explained before pulling from her.

Service. Such an interesting concept. Barbatos was built off of it and was slowly teaching Sami all about such. The service to another when trust is built. The service received and how to be gratuitous. It was always a polished edge. Exploratory, enthralling, and at times uncomfortably new, but an altering of who you were and who you become.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real tear-jerker chapter and I'm sorry.

Taking a deep breath, she wandered through the forest with a glowing stone in her hand. All Sami did was pick it up, and it began to illuminate. Well, that made her feel a little better as she traveled further than she had before. The trees here glowed less, and the vibrancy of their foliage was lacking. Some of the trees looked as if they were dying.

Did she avoid coming here? Yes. Her angelic self said it was harder to go back to the stones. What did Michael truly mean? He knew about her gifts, obviously. She stopped and gawked at a giant tree that was dead. The trees beyond were absent of glow, but this one radiated a blackness.

It was in the clearing, centered around all the others. Its leaves were on the ground but looked wet. Her skin was crawling while looking at it. This wasn’t like the other trees at all, and she felt a fear creeping in her as she approached it. 

The writing appeared as her hand raised to the bark.  _ My Gravest Mistake… _ well, this didn’t seem at all promising. Did she want to see it? What was on the other side? Was she making it already?

Sami inhaled and touched the bark with her free hand, walking into her room. She had clothing in her hand and noted the bag on her bed. When was this? Just breathe. It will come into shape. She placed the folded clothing into the bag and glanced at the mirror. Oh, she was pregnant. With… Solomon’s baby. Yes, his son.

Timelines, memories, and moments all added to her packing to visit the Celestial Realm for Michael’s birthday. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. The beauty of life and love all blended in a tiny being she was growing. Sami always liked the concept of children. She enjoyed seeing them in parks and viewing them form their wild games. 

Never in her life did she think she would have them. Sami watched her mother struggle even when she was smiling. Her father ditched out on them when she was an infant, and her strong mother was her sun and moon. It was an impression she never forgot; it wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t always fair. You become a memory for them once they’re born. 

She would be ready eventually. Sooner in this timeline than in her own, but it was wonderful to feel. Experience the unfiltered joy. To know she could. That made the concept less daunting and melted to a thought she would visit when the time came.

Someone knocked, and Sami murmured for them to enter as she shifted to her dresser again. Lucifer walked inside and shut the door. “Good afternoon, my beloved.”

His voice seemed a little off, and Sami pivoted to him. “Good afternoon, my darling Lucifer. What can I do for you?”

He attempted a smile and assisted in her sitting in the chair after gesturing to it. “There’s nothing you can do for me.”

Sami beamed and touched his cheek. “I promise I won’t be gone long.”

Lucifer breathed and turned his head to kiss her hand. “We need to have a conversation, and I’m not quite positive how to have it with you.”

Sami pulled her fingers from him and scowled in the slightest while rubbing her stomach. “Alright, but if it’s about the baby, Lucifer, I already promised that we weren’t going to change the rules around here. I know they’re set for a reason. Solomon already agreed to it.”

Lucifer exhaled while shaking his head. “No, it isn’t about the rules.”

“You’re starting to make me nervous,” she confessed.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he puffed and took her hand. “My beloved, an incident happened when Solomon and Barbatos went to the human realm. He was going to get that cherry lime ice cream you were clamoring for earlier and,” he stopped and sunk his brow. “Solomon didn't come back conscious.”

Sami jerked as she growled. “Like bumped his head? Was struck by a car? What happened?”

“They arrived, and he collapsed. Barbatos took him to the hospital, and they discovered his pact marks were missing.”

Sami covered her open mouth as her face paled. “He, but that doesn’t make sense!”

Lucifer reached over and caressed her hair. “I know. There isn’t any answer as far as our best said. Barbatos is on his way to place him in bed, but he doesn’t look to be himself, Sami. He’s aged extravagantly.”

Her eyes welled with tears as she shook her head. “Lucifer, it doesn't make sense! What happened?” She cried.

“We can only estimate that being in another realm without you had some plausible effect,” Lucifer sighed as he stroked her hair while she sobbed. There was a swift knock, and Lucifer breathed. “He’s here. Let’s see if your presence will help.”

Sami whimpered and wiped her face. “Okay.”

They walked out of the room together, but Sami didn’t land on the other side of the door. She was kneeling by the large circular bed in the attic. It was surrounded with sketches, jars of herbs or remedies and smelt like moss or turned earth—Solomon’s smell.

She was clutching an older hand tightly as tears raced down her cheek. The man in the bed was elderly and withering, nowhere near the light of her humanity at all. His hair was long, and his face had bristled whiskers.

“Please, please, please come back to us. I implore you,” she whimpered.

A grunt and cough from the man caused her to jerk. “Who needs magic anyway,” his crackly voice entered the space.

Sami gasped and rushed to his face. “Sol, oh, Sol, what happened? What’s happening? What can I do?”

She stroked his cheek and opened one eye. “You asked me that the first time we had coffee together. You remember?”

“I do,” she puffed as tears flowed to the blanket, darkening it in splotches.

“I’ll never forget. It was the moment I didn’t realize I fell in love with you. You listened to me talk for an hour about magic and its joys. I never knew this could happen,” he stopped and coughed with a jerk.

Sami assisted in him sitting up by placing pillows behind him. “What’s happening? Sol, I’m scared,” she breathed.

He took her hand in his gnarled fingers. “Remember what I told you about prices? The magic you put out will always come with fine print. This is the fine print, my love. A life for a life, and I’m more than willing to give it. It took me thousands of years to find my equal and, gorgeous, you’re it in every way,” he explained and breathed.

“No, I’m not willing to have you pay it!” She cried and squeezed his fingers. “Why now?”

Solomon chuckled and coughed. “I made an apprentice’s mistake. I left you. We’re tethered, and I didn’t even realize.”

“I can fix this,” she puffed. “I promise, I’ll fix this!” she sobbed and kissed his face.

“There’s not much you can do, Sami. If by my theory of how long this will take, I have two days,” he puffed and stroked her hair. “I love you, my brat. My wonderful, gorgeous demoness. The love of my life,” he finished and touched her stomach.

She kissed him and whimpered. “I’ll talk to Michael. He can reverse this!” she voiced and caressed his cheek.

“It’s not worth it,” Solomon shook his head.

Sami glared through her tears. “You’re worth it, Sol. You will see your son grow up, understood?”

His expression grew contorted as he touched her cheek once more. “I don’t want you to leave me. At least until I’m gone. Please?”

“Will you let me save your fucking life, please?” She begged. “ _Please,_ Solomon!”

He wiped her tears. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Solomon, if I don’t save you, my life grows dim and dark. You’re my humanity. Please,” she pleaded and pressed her fingers over his.

He breathed but nodded. “If you really need to do this. I will always love you, Sami,” he murmured.

She bent to kiss him and pressed her forehead to his. “Never again. You will never feel like this ever again.”

A loud, intrusive buzzing went through the room, and Sami lifted her hand, snapping her fingers. She pulled away from the man and sobbed while the alarm played in her reality. She needed a moment to digest exactly what happened, what  _ she _ did. Her gravest mistake that she made in each and every reality. It was letting her fear of Michael cause the sorcerer who loved her to give his life for her.

Walking to the door, she was still sobbing. She couldn’t stop it as she touched it and left for her forest. The stone rested on the ground as the buzzing ceased, and she collapsed to her knees. How could she have let him do this? How could she have let him give up everything for her? Did he even realize it?

“Sami?” A voice echoed in her forest.

She picked up her stone and marched back toward the exit. Her tears clouded her vision, but she saw the glow in the distance.

“Sami?” The voice again.

It wasn’t a long walk back, but her energy felt sapped. Living through that pain and anguish. The complete sorrow and utter surprise at the horrible situation. She had crippled him by giving her what she wanted. Sami would kill him because of this curse if she didn’t fix it or always remain at his side.

She reached the circle and stood in its glow before closing her eyes. When she felt the bounce of her body, Sami felt the chill on her cheeks and a hand through her hair. 

“Are you back?” Solomon asked.

She grabbed him and kissed him with passion and need. He groaned and attempted to fight her as she pinned him down, ravaging his mouth. It wasn’t a decision she had thought out, but she needed to feel him, taste him, touch him after such a horrible experience.

The demoness didn’t stop until her wings fluttered, and they shared a unison moan. It was heady, rough and her lips barely left his during the whole affair. The climax was sudden as well in roaring satisfaction. She tilted her head to the ceiling and cried out in jubilation and relief. This was her reality. Solomon was still here.

“Well,” he laughed and breathed. “I didn’t realize I would wake up to that.”

Sami sighed as she rolled her hips and collapsed to his face, kissing along his jawline. “Promise never to leave me?”

“Never.”

“Ever, at all. At least until we find out a way to cure me,” she murmured and nosed his cheek.

That drew his attention, and he shifted her off of him. Solomon tugged her to the bed so he could scowl and touch her face. “What’s wrong? What were you sobbing about when I woke up?”

“I found out what the price of this curse is,” she whispered and caressed his cheek. “I can’t live without you, alright? We need to solve this.”

He breathed and rocked his head. “Alright, then we shall.”

She kissed him and pressed her forehead to his. “I love you, Sol. Who needs magic, anyway?” She murmured and smiled.

He chuckled and sighed. “I remember that day. It was the day I fell in love with you without realizing it.”

“Me too,” she agreed and kissed his lips.

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. We’ll work this out,” He voiced and caressed her hair.

“I trust you. I always will,” she said and pulled closer to him.

That morning they barely made it out of bed in time for breakfast. No one had to ask why due to her loud announcement that morning. However, no one knew the gravity of why it was so important. She couldn’t lose any of her demons nor her human. She would rather be human again than ever risk his life in the process.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Devildom’s Backbone (3) [Secured]:**

**Diavolo** : Lucifer, what’s going on with our fallen angel today? She seemed quite pensive. She was huddled with Solomon over a book at lunch when Barbatos went to grab some Red Coffee for me.

**Barbatos** : She did seem quite off since the invitation. Today was especially odd.

**Lucifer** : I’m not positive, but I will investigate. Leviathan had heard her sobbing this morning before her alarm had sounded.

**Diavolo** : Interesting. Is the sorcerer becoming a problem?

**Lucifer** : I don’t believe so, at least yet. However, I have been monitoring the situation closely.

**Diavolo** : I have no issue eliminating the source of her vexation if he does impede on our demoness.

**Barbatos** : Let’s not step to a conclusion until we have the facts, my lord. It might have been a night terror or an unsavory fragmented reality that stirred her this morning.

**Diavolo** : Yes, correct as usual, Barbatos. Wars have been started for less…

Lucifer sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : I will find out the source of her anxiety.

**Diavolo** : Excellent, Lucifer. I appreciate the careful investigation.

~~~

**Cats:**

Solomon sent a grinning demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Satan, we just ran into a white kitten next to Goetia.

Satan sent a questioning demon sticker.

**Sami** : Aw, he’s so cute! He has one blue eye and one green one. Hurry Satan!

**Satan** : Does he have a collar?

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : It’s one of the hair dresser’s cats. Apparently, he likes to come with the orange one when she’s working. 

**Satan** : I’m headed over from the library right now.

~~~

**House of Lamentation (9):**

**Belphegor** : So, are we just going to ignore the fact that Sami was sobbing in her sleep this morning?

**Sami** : No, but I already told you, it was just a memory I came across.

**Belphegor** : Sounds like a lie to me.

**Mammon** : Yeah, if he’s hurting you, Sami, I’ll kill him.

**Solomon** : Firstly, Mammon, if I was hurting her, you really believe I would be ignorant enough to do it in her room when everyone is home? Secondly, instead of threatening me, why don’t you just ask me?

**Leviathan** : Solomon is getting sensitive. Mammon, you better watch it, or he’ll curse you.

**Sami** : Guys, listen. Sometimes I’m going to trip upon negative memories from other realities. I had encountered one when Solomon died… if you must know.

Asmodeus sent a sad demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, that’s horrible!!!

**Satan** : Can’t ask for petty favors, now can’t we?

**Mammon** : I can still make it happen. What happened in the memory?

**Sami** : I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to prevent it.

**Lucifer** : Interesting. Do you refuse to talk about the incident? Did a demon finally best him?

Sami sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Sami** : No, it was something I had done.

**Satan** : I always knew you had my wrath, Sami!

Satan sent a heart demon sticker.

**Satan** : Well, Sami, it would be nice if you would tell us. You are family, and we do like to help.

**Sami** : I think I need more information before I can express it properly.

**Solomon** : The curse has to be cured, or I could die.

**Sami** : Solomon! Have some tact!

**Solomon** : You can’t hide it forever, Sami. They’re your family. Not everyone has such a privilege.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a frowning demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Satan** : You’ll die? How so, Solomon? I’m quite curious about the circumstances.

**Solomon** : We’re tethered due to the demonic transfer of power to create her. If I were to leave the realm, it would complete such. This is why if we were to try to cure her, she could die. We’ve been arguing about this all day.

**Lucifer** : She is objective to curing herself?

**Solomon** : No, she wanted us to do so. I’ve been objective to doing so without finding a compromise.

**Lucifer** : Did you verify this memory?

**Solomon** : Yes. I verified this memory. We were attempting a mind walking incantation where she escorted me to the tree. Her forest is quite beautiful. I’m intrigued to find more about this talent of reality weaving she does.

**Asmodeus** : Either of you die. That’s the only answer???

**Sami** : No, and Solomon, stop revealing my damn secrets.

**Lucifer** : Solomon, Sami, come to my study immediately. No, I don’t want excuses.

* * *

“What were you thinking?” She sighed and rolled her hips.

Solomon arched his eyebrow and reached for his shirt. “Well, you cannot pick and choose how others are going to take to your desires, Sami. I refuse to let you die, and they won’t take kindly to the concept either. So, I tend to shut you up with my own methods,” Solomon smirked as he kissed her inner thigh and stood up.

She was relaxing on his bed while he buttoned his shirt before wiping his mouth. Sami’s tail swayed against the frame as her plumage ruffled. He had enjoyed an afternoon snack after getting home and reviewing different experiments. They had been arguing the better part of that day.

“I am just determining what would be best suited. It’s the only solution, Sol,” Sami exhaled and glanced over at his workstation.

He picked up her clothes off the ground and handed them to her. “Well, I’m not going to do it. I won’t be responsible for your death.”

“Do you have a death wish?” Sami questioned with a sneer as she slid her shirt around her legs and pulled it upward.

“No, but I know you would die for me. That’s enough for me to deny you that option,” Solomon explained as he tucked in his shirt.

She pulled on her skirt while shaking her head. “You’re such an asshole,” Sami sighed and stood before stepping into her heels.

The door slammed open, and all but Lucifer rushed inside. They were all yammering and objecting at a loud and quick frequency. Belphegor and Mammon were yanking on her as Asmo ran his fingers over her right wing. Beelzebub was glaring with his arms crossed, and of course, Levi was in the back waving some sort of disc of a show to reference their objection.

“Stop!” Sami puffed as she waved her hands.

“This cannot be born!” Satan growled.

“Solomon can stay forever. We can't lose you,” Asmo whined.

“Don’t even think about it, Sami,” Mammon snarled.

Sami breathed and held up her hand, snapping. “Not exactly the reception I was hoping for,” she sighed.

She walked to the door after shifting by the demons and twitched her nose before walking through. The demoness was shackled to the ground, and her wings were stranded in chains. Where was she? The dark was thick, but she could make out the walls. The crypts in the Demon Lord’s Castle?

This was a rough tree.

The sound of a door and then footsteps. Sami twitched her nose, and her neck strained against the metal collar. Soon the figure came into view, and his scowl was sharp.

“I’m sorry we have to do this,” Diavolo murmured before he sunk in front of her.

Sami wasn’t positive about her situation. At least until he touched her, and she felt an instant reaction. Her body screamed, and she squirmed closer.

“Dia, please. It’s too much,” she whimpered.

“I’m sorry, my love. I can’t let you roam about so soon after the baby was born. Tonight you can come back up when you’re too tired to fly with your wings or stay in form. I’ll tuck you next to the baby.”

“Dia, please, I’m begging you. I’m burning,” she huffed as her core churned.

He caressed her silver hair and shook his head. “Not this time, dearest Sami. Lucifer would be quite upset if Lilith were neglected due to our fun. Solomon can only supply her with so much formula designed for a demon, love. We will be better prepared for the next one. No one knew your cycle would change with your fall.”

She growled, and her wings shook in the bindings, breaking them. When she stretched them, they glimmered even in the low light. The shackles tore from the ground, and she launched her body at him, tackling him to the ground. 

“I said now,” Sami snarled as she held his neck.

Diavolo snarled, and they grappled for dominance. Her limbs felt stronger, but the prince of demons was far superior. He pinned her to the ground and panted as he pulled her legs apart.

“You win, but only because I let you, princess,” He hissed.

“I’m so happy to be home,” she cried and coiled her legs around him.

“My fallen angel. All mine,” Diavolo groaned as he met her.

Sami wanted to enjoy this rough fuck in the crypt forever… but, she had to move on. Her questions still weren’t answered. So, when Diavolo turned her, she moaned and held her hand up enough to snap. Pulling from him, she groaned and kneeled, nuzzling his cheek before climbing to her feet. 

She barely could make it to the door without begging herself to turn back. Sami thought the last time she went through this was bad… no, that was honestly child’s play in comparison. Walking through the door, she winced at the brightness.

Celestial realm. Alright. Why was she on her knees? Glancing around and shaking the shock of the last memory, she noted Michael sitting at a large table on a rise.

“Simeon would like to speak in the account of Samantha’s actions,” Michael declared.

Angels were sitting in chairs that circled her, including Simeon. She had died. Sami glanced down and noted the evident bump under her white dress. Wait. If she finished the cure for the curse, then why would she still have a child?

Simeon stood and nodded as he approached her. He caressed her hair and gestured to Michael with his free hand. “It’s obvious that she has evolved as a creature. What she was once scared of, she nominated to face to save someone she loves. Sacrifice should bid for wings,” Simeon explained.

“She sacrificed an innocent. Risking their life to bring them here. She knew she would come to the celestial realm. Why should she be allowed to earn her wings?” a female angel retorted before swiping her blond hair.

“It’s Lord Diavolo’s child,” Simeon hummed.

The angels whispered and glanced at each other. Michael clenched his jaw and glared before waving his hand in dismissal. “Enough. I won’t be granting wings under the consideration of a demonic child. It is only merit of divine acts, not pleas for love.”

“Please, Michael! I must get back!” Sami cried as she rubbed her stomach.

“What we do here might harm the fragility of all the realms,” Simeon voiced.

“She will wait for the council to determine her eligibility,” Michael responded.

Simeon bent and touched her cheek. “Trust me,” he whispered and kissed her forehead. When he stood back up, he faced Michael. “I will vouch for her as she is a high pledged rank in the Devildom.”

“You would risk so much for a reckless human?” the blond angel hissed.

“More if needed, but I am that certain,” Simeon nodded. “She holds the heir to the Devildom in her womb. If we are to determine her worth, why not apply for a proper council before her return? Why wouldn’t that be beneficial for all parties, including Sami?”

Michael breathed and waved his hand. “We will convene tomorrow for the final verdict. Simeon, please escort her to her quarters. She may have celestial lineage, but she’s still human.”

Sami raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Odds are this was going to grow increasingly difficult. This was hard enough as it was, but where’s the value in this knowledge? She walked toward the large doors and breathed. Stepping through, she was back in Solomon’s chamber.

“If I do this, there’s no guaranteeing you will come back,” Solomon mumbled.

His expression was grim, and he was fiddling with stones.

“I know,” Sami sighed.

Okay, this was new. This was the first vision she didn’t have a bulge showing through her attire. “I have a plan.”

“You have a plan? What’s that? Beg Michael to let you go once you have wings? Sami, please think about this a moment. You have celestial blood, and he isn’t going to want that to go to the Devildom. It’s against some rule they have,” Solomon explained as he stepped toward her.

Sami tore off the rose quartz and glared at him. “I love you,” she sighed before pressing her hand to his chest. “Solomon, I want to make a pact with you. Say yes,” she ordered.

Solomon’s breath stuttered, and he grimaced while nodding. “Yes,” he squeezed out.

It was against his will, but she had to do this. The minute the pact was being formed, the circle lit up. She was going to see it…

“Sami!” A voice thundered through the scene.

Sami winced and held up her free hand to snap. The moment paused, and reluctantly, she headed for the door. Touching the wood, she opened it to her forest and raced back to the stones. Shit. Lucifer was going to be pissed if she overslept for this.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're arriving at a breaking of the dam. Don't worry, it will all be okay!!!

Sami was sitting on top of the planetarium and letting the wind ruffle through her feathers as they were stretched in ease. There was much to be said about the last few days. So much discovery it felt like she didn’t have a grasp on reality. It was so earth-shattering the way things were vivid yet not hers. Now the angel’s warning made sense.

She pulled out her D.D.D and breathed before dialing.

“Hello, Sami,” Simeon declared as the phone connected.

“Simeon, do you have a moment?”

“For you, of course. What’s wrong? You sound upset,” Simeon murmured.

She breathed and glanced up at the sky. “Can you do me a huge favor?”

“What is it?”

“Answer me these two questions. If all the other roads seem to lead to heartbreak, would you take the unknown at the risk of things never being the same? If not, would you follow the path of least resistance or the one with less pain?”

Simeon hummed and shifted. “Did you want me to think of these questions and answer you when I come down tomorrow for your party?”

“No, do you have an idea of what you would do now? I need an idea before my party,” she hummed.

“Alright,” he paused and cleared his throat. “If other roads lead to a struggle of another life, then I would always choose the unknown. To repeat others’ choices is to ruin your own struggles.”

Sami exhaled and rocked her head. “Thank you, Simeon. I have a request for tomorrow, but I won’t tell you until the night of my party, alright?”

Simeon was silent. It was several moments before he hummed again. “I will be with you the whole time.”

“Do you promise?”

“I do,” Simeon sighed. “Are you positive this is how you would like to do this?”

“I am,” she murmured. “It’s the only way that I can correct my mistake made in ignorance and fear.”

“Sami, is there anything else I can do for you?” Simeon questioned.

She pressed down the emotional waves as she bit her lips together. “No, not tonight. I have some last-minute obligations to finish.”

“I promise, I will escort you through the hardships,” Simeon declared.

“Thank you, Simeon. I adore you, my angel,” Sami whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes.

“Try to sleep. Enjoy being present. I will see you tomorrow,” Simeon voiced.

“Goodbye,” Sami breathed, and the call disconnected.

It was time to get things situated. Sometimes the hardest things were the only answer. Not knowing the outcome was even scarier than seeing past realities. She had to forge her own reality through the unknown.

* * *

She spent some time with the brothers, laughing and enjoying the evening. It was remarkably calming. They played cards, enjoyed some silly trivia game that Satan liked, and even watched an anime with popcorn and candy. All of them together, even Solomon. The brothers were more accepting of the sorcerer these days. It was as if everyone knew that he would willingly stay so that she could be happy. That changed their approach to his existence in the house.

It was a pleasant memory she would be able to house in a tree, but life had other plans for now. Things that were going to hurt, but there was no choice. It was either this or pure agony that she'd witnessed over the last few days. Into the night when life was quiet and the world lessened, Sami turned to the human next to her in bed.

“Sol,” she whispered.

He grumbled and turned toward her. “Yes, love,” he mumbled and touched her cheek.

“I’m going to head to the Demon Lord’s Castle,” she breathed and stroked his face.

His eyes were bright in the dark room. “Why are you leaving?”

She bent toward his nose and rubbed hers against it. “I love you, but I have to see him tonight.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” He asked.

“Would you still love me if I hurt you for your benefit?” She voiced.

He propped himself up on his arm and sat up enough to stroke her hair. “I can honestly say you’re the most terrifying being in my life. You have power over me unlike anything else. I will love you regardless.”

“Even if I have to,” she tried, but he stopped her with a kiss.

“You aren’t going to die,” he told her.

Sami breathed and touched his face. “Sol, I have to do this. I refuse to keep you tethered to my existence.”

“I refuse, do you understand? I won’t perform the incantation. It’s not going to happen,” he growled before pinning her to the bed.

“Please don’t make me beg,” she sighed while touching his chest.

“Even if you beg, it’s not going to happen,” Solomon hissed.

Sami pushed him from her and sat up. “I have to go.”

“Just don’t go,” he puffed. “Life is good. You have all your demons, you’re enjoying your life, and you’re safe. Why do we have to change this?”

“Because it’s not real, sorcerer,” Sami sighed before she climbed from the mattress.

Solomon groaned before sliding from the sheets and standing as she got dressed. “I don’t understand. This is real. I don’t care about the tethering. This has been an interesting portion of my life, and without you, it’s dull and dim.”

She slid on her flats after her clothing was righted. “This is false, and you know it. I’m an imitation demon, and both our lives are at risk due to it.”

He turned her and glared. “Why does that matter? I love you.”

“It matters  _ because _ I love you,” she said and kissed him. “I love all of you and refuse to put anyone at risk for my mistakes. Solomon, you know what that’s like. I have to go.”

Solomon struggled as he pressed her to the wall and pressed his mouth toward her jaw just below her ear. “Please? Please don’t. You know you won’t go to the celestial realm by killing yourself,” he implored as his body pressed against her.

“I promise I’m not going to commit suicide,” she agreed. 

Solomon cupped her cheeks and glowered. “There’s nothing else you can do to solve this. I will stay in the Devildom for the rest of eternity before I allow you to leave. Understood?”

She smiled and caressed his hair. “Then we will enjoy my party and pretend this isn’t real.”

He rocked his head. “Yes, it’s better to leave it at this, Sami. Please lay these conflicts to rest?”

“After my party, I will,” she nodded.

Solomon exhaled and kissed her with gentle relief. “Good, then I’ll get some sleep.”

Sami beamed and rocked her head. “I’m going to see Lord Diavolo. I need him to help me put my head in order.”

The sorcerer chuckled and pulled from the demoness. “If you need him to fuck you to exhaustion, by all means,” he teased.

“I do,” she sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the party, my sorcerer.”

“Tomorrow at the party, my loyal demoness,” he smirked and crawled back into bed.

Sami picked up her bag and D.D.D before slipping through her bedroom door. Her flats were silent on the floor as she crept with care to the entrance. Yes, she was sneaking out. Well, until she opened the door and turned to see Lucifer walking toward her from the kitchen.

“Seems you misunderstand curfew,” he hummed.

“I’m going to see Lord Diavolo,” she sighed while leaning on the open door.

“Why this late?” Lucifer questioned.

She licked her lips and glanced to the ground. “I need to see him tonight.”

Lucifer closed the distance between them and touched her cheek. “Why is it that you’re the hardest thing to grasp in my fingers?”

Sami smiled and turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. “Because we love each other and understand how each of our pride works.”

“Very accurate, but I’m interested to know why the urgency this morning,” he voiced.

Sami frowned and glanced between his eyes. “You know what has to be done for the betterment of everyone. You do so at the expense of yourself most days. We have that in common.”

Lucifer’s expression melted to hurt and discontent. “Why must you always run from me?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“This time, I’m not. I have to do what’s right for everyone, Lucifer,” she whispered.

“You promise you’ll come back?”

She nodded and pressed her fingers to his chest. “I haven’t a choice. I’m taking care of your heart.”

“Will you do so after the party?”

She agreed and caressed the fabric over his torso with care. “I have a plan. Simeon is going to help me.”

“I disagree with what you’re attempting, but I understand the purpose,” he sighed and bent to her, kissing her forehead. “My good girl, please remember who loves you.”

“I’ll never forget it. Now, I’m going to appease a prince, and we shall have an excellent party,” she smiled before catching his lips against hers.

It was a gentle and emotional kiss. If anyone could understand duty and obligation, it was Lucifer. He also knew what this meant. Why this was so imperative, and how heartbreaking it would be on everyone. It was the world in her fingers, and she had to live this reality with her own mastery. This was acceptance.

“I love you always and forever,” he whispered when they parted.

“As I love you, Lucifer. You brought me back to life with your guidance and love. I will come back,” she promised and touched his face.

“You better, or I will start a war just to steal you away from them,” he warned with a deep scowl.

She laughed in a soft volume. “I promise. I know what needs to be done.”

“Then I shall look after them, including your sorcerer,” he grimaced at his last words.

“Thank you,” she whispered and blew him a kiss before leaving.

Walking down the staircase, she exhaled and dialed Diavolo’s number. It was a few rings before he grunted with an answer.

“My lovely, what’s wrong?” he mumbled.

“I’m flying over. I must see you,” she declared while reaching the road.

“Oh, is it another problem?”

“No, I just had the urge to be with you,” she insisted.

“I’ll open my window,” he agreed.

“I’m flying over right now,” she smiled and hung up.

Running along the path, she swiped her wings and took off into the air. It was a glorious feeling to feel the wind beneath her. Sami enjoyed flying like nothing else. It was the beauty of her unusual life, and the Devildom held her enraptured. It always would be her home.

The trees she had been investigating in her mind were relevant to her curse. She worked her way back from the dead tree to find some semblance of an answer. All proving her that the more resistant she was, the more it would hurt others. The lives she changed by refusing to acknowledge one thing: she had to deal with this.

It started with her running from Michael as her dreams declared before the curse was even a thought. Her running from fate and allowing half-baked experiments either hurt Solomon, injure her, or cause chaos. The angel version of herself struggled the most. She realized this after watching the deal she struck with Michael after Solomon’s illness.

It was a crime. To harm him by her fear would be in her time as well. So absorbed with her own will that she didn’t take a measure of anyone around her. It would all end the same if she waited. Sami was going to learn from these other realities. She was going to master what the purpose of knowing their past truly meant.

Reaching the window, she landed with a smile as the demon prince lounged in bed. “Good morning, my love,” he sighed.

Sami shut the window and began to strip off her clothing. “Dia, I’m going to make a humble request,” she smiled.

“Oh? A request? What would that be?” He smirked and arched his eyebrow.

She crawled over to him and straddled him over the blankets. “Don’t stop, don’t hold back, just love me. Everlong,” Sami whispered.

Diavolo sat up and kissed her. “Always, forever, you’re mine,” he agreed and touched her cheek.

The morning was ripe with sighs and cries. Sami pleaded for more and more. It wasn’t enough. It was well into the break of day before they had satisfied the passionate intensity of the coupling. She was only his, and Diavolo didn’t resist any of his carnal cravings. The demoness was a beautiful mess and curled up in his arms. Breakfast could wait. She wanted to spend her last day in the Devildom with his smile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song references and lyrics are in order as follows:
> 
> "A Walk Through Hell" by Say Anything
> 
> "Crush'd" by Say Anything
> 
> "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane

She was wearing a spectacular dress instead of her usual demon attire. It had this swooping style victorian look where it was short in the front and trickled down to a train in the back. The bust of the dress was tight but not constricting, showing off her beautiful skin. The color of the dress started as a black, and by the time you were at the train of the dress, it was a soft silvery lavender. It all matched.

The party was a mixture of elegance and rapture. She didn’t clear the lovebites Diavolo left on her skin for a good reason. It was his ownership of her. He may indeed give her more allowances than a typical subject, but he owned her body how he pleased. After a few dances, she snuck off to the kitchen.

There was Barbatos, cooking away. Calm and quick with efficiency, she would never master no matter the training. Her heels clicked on the stone as she entered the space.

“I was determining when you would come to seek me out,” he smiled without looking at her.

“I know you know,” she agreed.

“I do, and I won’t argue nor delve into the future for your comfort,” he voiced when pouring chocolate sauce from the pan to the marble top.

“I understand,” she said and stood next to him. “Will you forgive me?”

“I already have.”

“I haven’t a choice if I’m going to avoid worse hardships,” she murmured.

Barbatos was tempering the chocolate as he breathed. “I understand. This will not be easier on anyone, but the burden is less potent.”

Sami rocked her head. “You know what happens to the demons I’m tied to should I accidentally die without performing this cure.”

“I do, and I agree. This was why I advised Lord Diavolo to wait to make a pact with you. He desired to do so before Solomon performed the curse. I was hesitant.”

She touched his shoulder and scowled. “Barbatos, I don’t want to leave, but no one else knows what happens if I die while being tethered. Only we both know that. I didn’t want to risk that information nor risk anyone else’s life.”

He finished with his chocolate before speaking. Sami caressed his shoulder and rested her head against his arm. It was a comfort to feel him moving and working while she grounded herself. It was such a vicious feeling tearing through her—the confession. 

The cuneiform now made since. The reason she was so attuned wasn’t that she housed all this demonic energy, which she did. It was because the tethering caused the demons she made a pact with were entwined with this curse as well. If she died, they would lose pieces of their power.

Sami trusted Solomon, but not with this. She trusted no one, almost no demon even, with the information. Barbatos only knew because he was her mentor. He told her the answer was within; no one else could make this decision for her.

“I adore you and will count the minutes until your return,” he murmured and glanced over at her.

Sami took his gloved hand to her lips. “I love you, Barbs. Thank you for teaching me about service and giving of oneself. Without those lessons, this would have been a harder decision.”

“You have given me more than you know,” he smiled and caressed her cheek. “Now, young majesty, go revel in their smiles for just a little longer. We will have work to do in your return.”

She beamed with the hint of tears and nodded. “Yes, we certainly will.”

Barbatos kissed her lips and went back to work. She could sense his pain, and it bothered her, but goodbyes were necessary. It was something she would get to hold onto. Woven in circles of trees like memories of hope and promises of tomorrow. The rings of many lives are connected with roots in the soil—the beauty of her.

Sami stirred up the courage to leave the kitchen and head back toward the ballroom. She breathed and ran her fingers over her dress before entering. It was such a disfigured moment, and she had to recenter herself because this felt so familiar to a reality she had walked into previously. This was the night she would find out how grave her predicament was when accidents happen.

No, that was someone else’s life, not her reality. That’s why she was going to do what she must. Recalling the memory in the dead tree to its fullest was a harsh shake of realities. The pain, the anguish, the absolute travesty… and then to know it could all have been prevented- well, that was a hard pill to swallow.

Shaking out the grim thoughts, she walked into the room where her human music played. A familiar gloved hand reached for hers. “Shall we?” Lucifer asked.

Sami beamed up at him and nodded. “For you, always.”

He led her to a space on the floor, and the song was a musing of longing and belief. Sami smirked up at him as the crude lyrics circled through the speakers. “What in the Devildom is this music,” he sighed.

“Just wait, it gets better,” Sami laughed.

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes_

_These soles are useless without you_

_Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue_

_My soul is useless without you_

Lucifer chuckled and exhaled. “You always find a way to surprise me.”

“This was years in the making. No wonder I ended up here,” she mused as Lucifer twirled her. 

The song wasn’t straightforward to dance to, but she didn’t care. He was happy to be with her, and she was with him. It was interesting to think that her version of hell was anywhere away from them, away from the Devildom and her family. However, she would do so because love had no shackles or limits.

Lucifer ducked closer at the close of the song. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed her lips.

Sami had to hold back the tears as she touched his face. “I love you to the moon and back,” she breathed and dug into her dress, offering a token.

It was her mother’s necklace. This piece of her she needed him to have. Lucifer wasn’t just a prideful demon but the sentimental demon who clung to anything for hope. He took it in his hand and clenched it before placing it against his heart. “I’ll return it when you’re home,” he exhaled.

She rocked her head before someone tapped her shoulder. “Hey, come, let’s have a dance,” Solomon chuckled.

Lucifer blew her a kiss, and she turned to the sorcerer. “Only if you promise to come with me after,” she smirked.

“Oh, alright,” he snorted and tugged her to him as the next song started. “I know this one,” he laughed.

Sami beamed and shook her head. “Well, I’m sure you relate.”

“I have a total crush on you, baby,” Solomon chuckled with the lyrics.

“You were listening to my music while we were by the pool. This was about a month before we came here,” she started, and he nodded in agreement as they danced closer.

“Yes, you are a tortured soul, aren’t you?” Solomon questioned.

“Sometimes,” she sighed and pressed her forehead to his neck. “Sol, we’ve had a great time getting to this point.”

“Yeah, of course,” he voiced.

They danced like that until the end of the song, and the next floated into the speakers. Sami winced and breathed. This was the song she thought of when she first spent time at Solomon’s palace. This was his song.

“Ah, you listened to this one plenty,” he mused.

She rocked her head against him. “Yes, because this is your song.”

He hummed and listened to the lyrics. “Yes, I suppose. If you have a minute, why don't we go,” he smirked against her hair.

Sami swallowed down her emotions and nodded. “Let’s go,” she whispered.

Solomon pulled from her and arched an eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere only we know,” she smiled and held out her hand.

He rocked his head and took it before she led him out of the ballroom. Sami glanced back to see her demons enjoying the party and smiled to herself. It was a perfect night. She caught sight of Simeon and nodded once to him when he noted her at the door.

Simeon wouldn’t follow immediately, but he would be sure everything was in place. Sami breathed and led the sorcerer to the exit to the garden. He was allowing her silence and possibly enjoying the alone time after the rapid joy of the celebration. It was a masterpiece, but she had to do this now.

They were in the fresh air of the garden, and she strolled them toward the Stardripped Lilies. Smiling, Sami reached out and caressed a few of the glowing blossoms.

“You truly are remarkable,” Solomon said when he released her hand.

“Oh?” Sami asked as her eyes darted to him.

“Yes, it’s been an overwhelming experience to love you,” he voiced and leaned against the wall around the lily planter.

“I love you too, sorcerer,” Sami smiled and touched his cheek. “You’ve truly gifted me with understanding to life beyond what I knew. You’re the reason I’ve evolved in more ways than one.”

“You’re an excellent student,” he grinned.

Sami exhaled and unbuttoned a few silvery toggles on his black shirt. When she had enough room, her hand slipped inside to touch his heart. “I know you love me, Sol. I know you would do anything for me,” she said.

“I would,” he agreed.

“Will you forgive me?” she asked as tears entered her eyes.

“Forgive you for what?” He asked while a scowl formed on his face.

Sami puffed, and the tears fell. “For loving you more than you know,” she finished and, with swift precision, snatched up the rose quartz, ripping it from his neck.

“What the fuck,” he hissed and stood up.

Sami breathed and held out her free hand. “Solomon of the promised land,” she began, and her hair whipped about her as a glow breached the space around her. “You will stay.”

She commanded him under the moonlight. How did she know she could enforce this type of forced suggestion? Sami had witnessed it in a memory when a group of demons had attacked her for being pregnant.

Solomon’s eyes grew as he yanked at his body. “What the fuck, Sami,” he snarled.

“Stop talking,” she huffed and rolled her neck. “I’m sorry I have to do this,” she apologized.

He glared at her, and the hint of helpless agony broke his anger. Sami glanced up at the moon and stars before licking her lips. “I know you won’t understand. I know you’ll be angry with me to no end. I’m not asking for you to forgive me immediately or that you will trust me after this, but I have to do this. I love you, and I love them too much to put anyone at risk. This only gets harder, and the nights grow colder if I wait. I’ve seen it in memories of other realities. There is no other way, Sol. I love you and refuse this to end your lovely life.”

Footsteps were heard on the stone, and Sami was near in crippling sobs as Simeon approached. “Are you certain this is what you want?” he asked.

Sami wiped her face and set down the rose quartz. “It has to be done, here,” she said and dug through the planter to reveal a small bag.

“I will take care of her,” Simeon said as he glanced at Solomon.

Solomon was screaming with his mouth shut as he glared.

Sami wiped her face and nodded. “Alright, let’s do this,” she breathed and touched Solomon’s cheek. “Solomon, I want to make a pact with you. Say yes,” she ordered.

A tear fell from his eye. “Yes,” he moaned and winced as it left his mouth.

Sami swallowed and touched his chest. “I love you,” she nodded and kissed his lips.

There was heat between them, and his hands touched her cheeks as his tears free flowed. She felt the connection and tear. It was this dam of power that broke and flowed to him the longer her hand rested against him. Sami felt her legs grow weak, and he caught her as she was collapsing. 

Solomon set her on the ground and shook his head while stroking her hair. “How? Why?” He choked out.

“I didn’t need you, after all, sorcerer,” she breathed with an efforted smile. “I just needed to complete the spell and release your shackle to me.”

His grimace was pure torment. “You can’t leave, Sami. There’s no guarantee you’ll return.”

She strained to touch his chest. “For this. I’ll come back.”

Simeon touched Solomon’s shoulder. “You should let me make these last moments easier on her.”

Solomon nodded, and Simeon ducked down, touching her forehead. “You’ll be out of pain soon, Sami. I promise it will be easier.”

She let the welling tears go as she scrunched her face. “Tell everyone I love them? Barbatos knows why I had to do this. He’ll explain,” she panted as her hand clutched her chest.

Solomon rocked his head and stroked her hair. “I fucking love you, brat.”

“I fuck-ing love you, old man,” she squeezed out and relaxed.

The pain of her heart actually stopping was awful, but then with a soothing warmth… it all melted. Her last vision was of their faces and the moon above. Stars glittering like beacons of her home. She was going to fucking miss being home. 

Darkness caressed her, and a voice eased her.

_That was such a brave thing, Sami._

Lilith smiled and held out her hand in the darkness. She was beautiful with pure white wings and wavy pastel magenta hair. She was there when her life ended… now the next one would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!!! I suck!!! However, this isn't the end! We have another leg of the journey for Sami and this one starts in a different realm completely. We aren't going to be jipped out of seeing her forest either... Tons to do, many things to see... oh, and do angels sin??? Guess we'll find out in the next part!


End file.
